


These Little Days

by Katieb18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Baby Harry, Big Brother Draco, Cribs, Daddy Severus, Diapers, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Needs a Hug, Hoppy the Bunny, Infantilism, M/M, Naptime, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Papa Lucius, Toddler Draco, bottles, harry is a cutie, pull ups, sippy cups, strollers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 173,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world with many different classifications, Harry finds out that there's nothing wrong with being a Little. No matter what his aunt and uncle said. Follow Harry as he makes his way through a brand new school and how he learns to accept his classification with the help of his Daddy and Papa and big brother Draco to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world was divided into many different classifications and the most common of them was the general population, often shortened down into the gen. By some, to be anything but a gen is to be a freak. The people who think this are few and are seen as the lowest of the low in society. 

Petunia Dursley liked to consider herself perfectly middle class, thank you very much. Everything in her world was perfectly normal. She married a middle class gen man and together they had a lovely gen son. The only problem in Petunia’s perfect life came in the form of one Harry Potter. From the day they found him on their doorstep, they knew he would be trouble. Now, eleven years later with letters flying all over the house and owls perched on every tree and rooftop in the estate, Petunia felt as if all her concerns about taking in her sister’s son were coming to fruition.

It was bad enough that he wasn't a gen, but now he had to be even more of a freak, just like his parents. Luckily, Vernon found them a place to get away from all of the blasted owls and letters. It was just after twelve am on July thirty first that Petunia found out that they didn't get away at all.

**************************************************************************

Harry always knew he was different. His Aunt and Uncle never missed a chance to rub it in his nose that he wasn't a gen and made sure he knew how much of a freak he was. It didn't help that Dudley took his status as a personal affront and initiated the game of 'Harry Hunting'. Having not grown past three foot five inches, even at the age of ten, didn't help matters. Laying on the ground, looking at the small watch wrapped around Dudley's beefing wrist, Harry counted down the seconds to his birthday. He hugged his toy bunny close to his chest as the watch beeped twelve am. 

"Look Hoppy, I'm eleven years old now." Harry whispered into the bunny's soft fur. 

For some reason, the fur never lost its softness; no matter how many times his aunt tried to throw him away or Dudley tried to cut his ears off, he always ended up back in Harry's cupboard good as new. Harry thought it was special bunny magic that did it. 

"Okay, Hoppy, now it's time for all lit-big boys to go to sleep" Harry corrected himself and turned over and tried to get comfortable on the cold ground.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard a knock on the door. The loudness of the knock gave Harry a fright and he whimpered and clutched his bunny tighter looking at the door. The knocked boomed again and Harry heard his uncle storming down the stairs. As he stomped past Harry and Dudley, who was shocked into wakefulness, Harry and Hoppy went to hide in a crevice by the fire. Harry peeked out just as his uncle opened the door; he wasn't able to see anything because his uncle’s huge form blocked the way, but he could hear the person.

"I am looking for a Mister Harry Potter." The smooth voice sounded scary, so Harry pushed himself into the hiding space a bit more. He was good at making himself unseen. 

***************************************************************************

This was really not Severus's night. The only reason he was here was because the Headmaster had requested that he go and collect the boy. He could be at home with Lucius and Draco, but here he was, on a horrible wet night, collecting Harry Potter. It didn't help that he had to listen to that oaf, Dursley. He never did like him, quite agreeing with Minerva when she said that they were the worst type of muggles. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's insistence that it was the best place for Harry, Severus would never have let them take care of him. 

"I won't have it! He's already enough of a freak. I won't have any more of his freakishness in this household! Leave at once!” Vernon's voice thundered. 

Severus raised a brow. "Do be quiet, Dursley, you idiot." Walking past Vernon into the small room, Severus looked around for Harry, not seeing him he turned back to Vernon. 

"Well? where is he?" 

"Why should I tell you?" Vernon replied petulantly. "You storm in here looking for the boy and don't give a toss about what I said. We refuse to let him go there. We aren't paying for it I tell you!" Vernon was purple by the end of his small rant. 

Severus ignored him and looked around the room. On the stairs, Petunia had her bony arms wrapped around a blonde pig-like boy. That had to be Dudley, he decided. He looked in no way like his Lily did or how Potter had for that matter. It was as he was turning back around to Vernon to demand some answers that he caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye: it looked like the ear of a toy rabbit. Wondering why a toy caught his eye, he walked towards it. It was then that he heard a small whimper. As he got closer, he could make out the features of a young boy, who looked no more than four or five years old. His clothes were three sizes too big on him and he appeared malnourished. This couldn't be Harry. Harry was supposed to be eleven, unless... 

Severus turned on Vernon. "You have exactly three seconds to explain yourself, Dursley, or you'll find yourself on the working side of my wand." 

Vernon gulped, but held his ground. "I have nothing to say. Take him if you want, but don't think that we'll have him back if you do. If you take him, we're done with him, you hear me?! We don't want any more to do with him. He's already a disgrace with his classification. We don't need him to be one of you on top of it!" 

Petunia looked as if she might protest, but backed down in the end. She did want to be rid of him as well. He was nothing but a burden on her perfect family. No matter what Dumbledore said about her being his only family, she wanted nothing more to do with him. Severus wanted to lunge at the man, but refrained. He turned back around to Harry, who now had silent tear tracks running down his face due to his uncle’s harsh words. 

"Harry," Severus said in a soothing voice. "Do you want to come out of there? I'd say your bunny is finding it very scary." 

Harry looked shyly down at his rabbit. Severus didn't think he was going to respond until he heard a small voice say, "Hoppy." 

Severus crouched down so that he wouldn't be towering over Harry. "Hmm? What was that?" 

"My bunny's name is Hoppy." 

Severus heard Vernon scoff behind him, but cast a silencing spell so that Harry wouldn't have to listen to them. 

"That's a very cool name for a bunny. Do you want to come out so that I can meet you and Hoppy properly. I bet it's yucky in there." 

Harry nodded and warily took a small step out. In the full light, he looked even smaller. It nearly broke Severus' heart. 

"Hello Harry, I'm Severus Snape. I work at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe there is a letter that you were meant to get, but never did." 

Severus took the letter out of his robe and handed it to Harry. Harry's small hand grasped a corner of it, his other hand wrapped firmly around Hoppy. 

"Thank you." 

Harry finally looked up and Severus had hold back a gasp. Lily's beautiful big green eyes were reflected right there on her son’s face. Severus lifted a hand as if to touch Harry's face and was brought back to reality when Harry flinched violently. He was outraged; this boy shouldn't be flinching at a raised hand. Severus thought of Draco, who was the same as Harry yet completely different. It shocked Severus how much he wanted Harry to have what Draco has. 

He turned towards Vernon, who was still speaking as if unaware that Severus spelled him to be silent. He lifted the spell in time to hear him say. 

"And furthermore, we don't want a Little in our household. Freaks of nature, the lot of them. Shouldn't even be allowed out in public." 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry tense, shoulders going up to his ears as if the words were dealing an actual physical blow to him. Severus raised his wand so that it was pointed at Vernon. It stopped him dead in his tracks.

"If I hear any more out of your mouth Dursley, it will be the last thing you ever say. Is that clear? Nod if you understand."   
Gulping, Vernon nodded. 

"Good. Now here is what is about to happen. I'm taking Harry from here, for good. You don't deserve someone as precious as him. I can't believe you would be so callous against another classification. I will be reporting this to the muggle authorities. I was made Harry's godfather in Lily's will, so I will be taking custody of him. As of this moment, you have no rights to him." 

Shooting a glare at Vernon, Severus turned to Harry. He crouched down so that he was once again less intimidating. 

"Harry? How would you like to come live with me away from here? I have a son your age who's a Little as well. He's starting Hogwarts in September too! Won't that be exciting, having a friend when you start a new school? Of course Hoppy is invited to Hogwarts as well." 

Severus made sure to add Hoppy in so that Harry wouldn't think he didn't see him as a friend. 

"So what do you say Harry?" 

Harry looked up again as Severus with big round eyes. 

"He's Little like me?" 

Severus smiled. "He sure is! I bet he'll be real excited to meet you too." 

"Will you be my new Daddy?" The question threw Severus. He was not expecting that question for quite a while. Harry taking Severus's question as a negative hastened to add. 

"It's okay if you're not! I know I'm not normal and shouldn't act this way. I promise I'll do all the cleaning on time though!" Harry thought he was making a good point to make Severus want him. All it did was make Severus even more furious at these muggles. 

"Harry, I can be your Daddy if you want. I was just a bit shocked is all, but I would be honoured to be your Daddy." 

Harry's smile lit up his whole face and made his green eyes shine. "Hear that Hoppy? My birthday wish came through. I knew Bunny magic could help." Harry whispered to his rabbit. 

Severus, being as close as he was, heard and felt his heart clench. He vowed that he would do anything to make Harry happy for the rest of his life.   
"What do you say we get out of here and go home then? I think it's a bit late for little boys to be up, don't you think?" 

Harry looked confused for a second. 

"Bu-But I'm supposed to be a big boy now. I'm eleven." 

"Hmm, that is quite a big age. Draco is eleven as well and I know for a fact he's asleep right now. Look, even poor Hoppy is tired!" 

Harry looked down at Hoppy, surprised that Severus could see that he was tired. "Oh, okay. We can go now?" 

Severus nodded, standing up once again. 

"Yes, we can go now." He held out a hand to Harry. When Harry didn't take his hand, he looked down in question and he saw the problem straight away. Both of his hands were holding either his toy rabbit or the Hogwarts letter. 

“Let me take that letter and keep it safe until tomorrow when you can read it." 

Harry handed Severus the letter and watched carefully as he put it back in his robes. Severus then held out his hand again, relieved when Harry took it. He looked up at Vernon who had by this point moved over to Petunia and Dudley. 

"We will make our leave. Mark my words, Dursley, you will pay for what you put this child through." 

With that, Severus turned around and walked out of the hut with Harry and Hoppy close by his side. Now the fun was really going to start: he had to tell Lucius that they had another Little in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they walked out of the hut on a rock, Harry's feet were dragging. Severus looked down at the small boy, who appeared to be shivering.  
"Harry, would you mind if I carried you? I wouldn't want Hoppy to get cold and it's a lot warmer up here." 

Severus held his breath and prayed that his little fib worked, as Harry peered up at him from behind Hoppy. 

"Okay, if you think it'll make Hoppy warmer."

Harry let go of his hand and held it up in the universal sign that all children and Littles do when wanting to be picked up. 

Severus hoisted Harry up, surprised at how light he actually was; Draco had toys that were heavier than Harry. Severus knew there was no way, no matter what Dumbledore said, that he was going to let Harry back with those horrible muggles. He supported Harry with one arm wrapped around his back and the other under his bottom. Apparently tonight was full of shocks as Harry cuddled into his chest straight away. He still had one hand curled around Hoppy, while the other was grasped tightly onto his robes; he seemed to be searching for something. It wasn't until he stopped moving with a happy sigh that Severus realised Harry's ear was right over his heart. The hand on his shoulder loosened and, within seconds, Harry was fast asleep. Severus rubbed his back, resolve strengthened that he wouldn't give Harry back to the Dursleys; Lucius would just have to deal with it. 

Now that Harry was asleep, Severus apparated to just outside the wards of Malfoy Manor; the feeling of apparating made Harry's brow scrunch up. Severus bounced him a little and shushed him and it seemed to do the job as Harry settled down once again. 

As he walked up to the door, Severus got apprehensive, not sure how Lucius would take having another Little in the house. Sure, they both earned enough money and had their inheritance from each of their families, but taking on another Little was a big responsibility. Especially when considering Harry seemed to have a much younger mindset than Draco was. 

'Here goes nothing' Severus thought to himself and he opened the door with one hand. 

As he walked in, he wondered where Lucius was. Normally once he came through the wards, Lucius was already there waiting. It was then he heard the quiet footsteps on the stairs. 

"Sorry, love, Draco had a nightmare." 

Severus looked up to see Lucius walking down the stairs as if he were the king. Well he was in a way, as he was the king of their castle, that was for certain. 

"Hey, Luce, is he okay?" Severus asked, trying to avoid the topic of Harry for a little longer. 

Lucius looked down at Harry in Severus's arms, but played along for the time being. 

"Yes, yes. Just the same old one he always has about losing his favourite broom."

Severus nodded his head and walked into the living quarters so that at least he would be comfortable when he explained to Lucius what happened. Sitting on one side of the L-shaped sofa, Severus rearranged Harry so that he would be lying across his lap. He was careful not to move his head as his heart beat seemed to sooth Harry. Lucius sat across from him on one of the comfortable single chairs. 

"So, want to tell me what this is all about?" Lucius asked in a curious voice, gesturing towards Harry. 

Severus thought it better to just start explaining with no preamble. 

"As you know I went to give Harry Potter his letter on the bequest of the Headmaster," Severus paused, before continuing at Lucius' confirming nod. "Well, when I got there that big oaf Dursley was spouting about not allowing him to go and that he was a ‘freak’ enough already. This made me curious so I went into the little hut and looked for him. I couldn't find him, but found the other two Dursleys. As I was looking around, I saw that a bed was made up on the sofa with a large amount of duvets and pillows; there was also one made up on the floor with a small ratty blanket covering it. I was about to turn around to Dursley again to demand he show Harry to me, when I found him, hidden in a little corner beside the fireplace.” Here, Severus paused to take a breath, shaking with outrage as he recollected what he saw, before he continued once more. 

“He was so tiny, Luce and he looked so scared of everything. I finally got him to come out with help from his rabbit friend, which is when I saw that he looked even worse. He was so malnourished, Luce! And just look at the clothes that they had him in! They're at least three sizes too big for him and he was obviously a Little. They had him terrified of everything. I couldn't let that happen to Lily's son; I refuse. So I told those good for nothing Dursleys that I was taking him and he was never coming back. I know I didn't run it by you, Luce, but what was I supposed to do? They did nothing except abuse him by the looks of it. The minute I showed him a bit of kindness, he latched onto it with two hands."  
By the time Severus was finished with his impassioned speech, he was breathing hard. Lucius raised a single eyebrow at how flustered his love had gotten in such a small length of time. 

"Severus, what do you expect me to say?" 

Severus, taking this as a negative rather than a genuine question, continued on his rant. 

"We can't let him go back there. Every time I looked at him, I just kept thinking what if it had been Draco? Draco is such a happy boy and I want that for Harry as well. Did you know he asked me if I was his new Daddy? When I didn't respond straight away, he took it that I didn't want him to call me that and tried to entice me to take him by saying how quickly he could clean!" Severus spat that last word, still unable to believe that they made this beautiful boy clean their house every day. 

Lucius had to admit his heart did clench at the idea that the little boy in Severus's arms thought he was only good enough to be on the same level of a house elf! He could see why Severus was incensed. 

Severus, on the other hand, took the prolonged silence as another negative. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again to plead Harry's case, Lucius held a hand up. Severus closed his mouth and waited until Lucius came to his decision. The first question that Lucius asked threw him. 

"What age is he at in his mind set?"

Severus glanced down at the young boy sleeping on peacefully, trying to remember what age he put Harry at by the way he acted. 

"When I first met him, I would have put him at around Draco's age. So four or five, but then when I picked him up paired with his dependence on his toy bunny, who he calls Hoppy just so you know, I'd put him even younger. I'd say around the eighteen to twenty-four months."

The way this was going Severus didn't think Lucius' eyebrows were ever going to come down from his hairline. Severus knew that Harry was quite a young Little, he bit his lip and hoped that Lucius wouldn't see it as a bad thing. Finally, Lucius responded.

"You know, Draco is always going on about having a younger brother. I suppose now he'll get one." 

Severus could hardly believe it; Harry could stay with them and be part of their family! Now all he had to do was go down to Gringotts and get the goblins to make up the letter that showed Harry was now in the custody of Lucius and Severus. Before Severus could point this out, Lucius continued talking. 

"We're going to have to go to Gringotts tomorrow and get the papers signed to make him officially ours. Shouldn't be too hard, considering you're down as his Godfather along with that mutt. We also have to go shopping for him. For the moment, we can use Draco's old crib, but I'd rather he had one of his own as it appears that those muggles never gave him anything of his own. I do wonder how he kept that toy rabbit, in light of the fact that when you went there, he didn't even have his own clothes." Lucius pondered. 

"I was actually thinking on that as well. To the best of my knowledge, they would have taken it off of him if they had the chance. I'd say what we have here is a form of accidental magic at its finest."

Lucius nodded in agreement. It did make a good bit of sense after all. 

"Seems plausible. Now I think the next thing we have to do it get him changed into something more comfortable. Do you know if he is toilet trained?"  
Severus shook his head in the negative. 

"I think given his age he probably isn't. The bottoms he's wearing look to be sporting some old stains of accidents." Lucius speculated, peering at the child’s pants.  
Severus never noticed that. When he took a closer look, he could see the outline of past repeated accidents that were badly cleaned up. 

"I'd rather he had a bath first, but it is a bit late for that. I'll go get some of Draco's old pyjamas. I think we have diapers around here somewhere. If not, we can always use one of Draco's pull ups until we can get more tomorrow. We also need to make a list of everything we need. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for it." 

Lucius, now that he had accepted Harry as his own, something that shocked Severus with how easy it was to convince him, was in full papa mode. Harry will want for nothing, Severus was sure of it. 

***************************************************************************

Harry woke up with a sense that someone was watching him. It was confusing because he was nice and warm. He could feel Hoppy's ear still clutched in his hand. He wiggled and was surprised to find that his bottoms weren't sticking to his sheets as they normally did in the morning. The presence in the room with him never left and, finally, Harry bravely opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was that he was in a crib. His brow scrunched up. Why was he in a crib? He jumped when the presence in the room started speaking.

"What has you thinking so hard, baby boy?" 

Harry sat up and whipped his head around to see the man from the night before there. It wasn't a dream! Overcome with emotions at the fact that he was finally away from the horrible Dursleys, Harry started to cry. 

At hearing Harry's cry, Severus moved as quickly as possible and picked him up from the crib and Harry automatically wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. Severus walked around the room with him, bouncing him in his arms and rubbing his back to sooth him. 

"Come on, baby, less of those tears. You're going to make Hoppy and Daddy sad as well." 

While shushing Harry, he made note that the diaper they found and put on Harry last night was indeed wet; it was good thinking to put it on. It took around fifteen minutes, but Harry's cries finally tapered off into small sniffles and hiccups. 

"There we go now. It's all better now, isn't it? I bet you needed to have a little cry to get all those big feelings out. Good boy." 

Severus moved to the rocking chair in the corner of the hastily-made nursery that they put together the night before as Harry slept on unaware. Once the both of them were settled in the chair, Severus began to talk again. 

"So Harry, today is a special day. We're going to go down to Gringotts to make you ours. Isn't that exciting? We're also going to go shopping for new things for you and maybe after we'll even get an ice cream? How's that for cool?" Severus said softly in an upbeat voice. 

Harry looked up at him with eyes that seemed even bigger after all the crying and a thumb firmly lodged within his mouth. He nodded his head in consent, but didn't say anything else. 

"First order of business, though, is for you to get a clean bum and a bath. Need to be all squeaky clean for breakfast and meeting your new brother and papa, don't we?"  
Severus thought the best way was to let Harry know everything there were going to do for the day in the morning so that he wouldn't get too panicky later on.  
Harry took his thumb out of his mouth with a wet pop. 

"I'm allowed to stay?" he said in a small voice looking down, afraid to look up at Severus in case he was mean. 

"Of course you're allowed to stay! You are now a Malfoy! That's if you want to stay?" Severus ended in a question. 

"So you'll be my Daddy? And, and I have a big brother? Is he nice or is he like Dudley? I don't like Dudley, he's a big meany to me. Is my new papa nice as well? Will he like me? Do you like me?" Harry's lip wobbled at the end of his small speech, afraid he said too much but also wanting to know if this new brother and papa will be ok with him. 

"Harry, the minute your new papa saw you he wanted to keep you. Your big brother’s name is Draco and he's very excited to meet you and Hoppy. And of course I like you! You're the sweetest little boy I know! Now what do you say we go have that bath and get you all cleaned up, then me, you and Hoppy will do meet papa and Draco." 

At Harry's nod of acceptance, Severus stood up. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck once again as he was brought over to what looked to be a changing table.  
Once Severus settled Harry down onto it, with a strap over his tummy so that he wouldn't fall off, he went around collecting what they would need for the bath that was already magically filled with water. Harry followed Severus with curious eyes, wondering why he was strapped down on a table. It wasn't until Severus came back with a fresh diaper, a set of clothes, a pack of wipes, a towel and, most importantly, Hoppy in his arms that Harry realised he had a diaper on him. It was then he felt the cold around his genitals and started to squirm. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wet" Harry said it so softly that Severus almost didn't catch it. 

"Oh, baby boy, it's okay really; I'm not upset with you. Little boys can't tell when they need to potty and that's okay. It's why we have diapers for you! Even your big brother has accidents sometimes as well and he's a bigger boy than you." 

Severus's words seem to sooth Harry. He noticed that once he mentioned that Draco still had some accidents, Harry's body went slack. It seemed without even meeting him, Harry held Draco to a certain standard. Severus thought that once they get to know each other Draco was going to get such a big head with Harry's hero-worship. Severus grinned at the thought and started to strip Harry of his pyjama bottoms. To help Harry with this part, he handed over Hoppy. Harry clutched onto Hoppy with two hands and hid his face in Hoppy’s soft fur. Once he had Harry stripped of his bottoms and wet diaper, he cleaned him up to get all traces of urine off him as it wouldn't do to let him get a rash. He unstrapped Harry and took the top of the pyjamas off him as well. 

Once we was fully nude, Severus felt another pang of anger towards those muggles; the little boy was skin and bones. Harry still had his head firmly in Hoppy's fur. Before he knew what was happening, a surprised giggle came out. His new Daddy was tickling his tummy! He'd only ever saw Dudley get tickled. It looked like so much fun, now he knew it was! He couldn't stop giggling. Finally, when he could take no more, he took his head off Hoppy to ask his Daddy to stop. The minute he took his head out, though, it was like his Daddy knew what he was thinking and stopped! Like magic! He picked Harry, and Hoppy, up and swung him around in a circle. This set off another peal of laughter. Severus then grabbed the towel and made his way into the bathroom to give Harry his bath, Harry curled into his chest with a happy sigh. How anyone could abuse this little boy was beyond him; he was still so loving even with all he endured. 

He walked into the steam-filled room. The bath had a few toy boats in it and was filled with bubbles. Once he took Hoppy and put him safely out of the water’s way, he settled Harry down into the bath with an anchoring hand on his back and took a proper look at him. His hair was matted to his head, which showed the lack of showering or combing it got in the muggles’ house. His skin seemed clean enough, yet it was obvious Harry never mastered how to clean himself properly. Looking at Harry's face was the biggest shock, as once he got past the eyes that seemed to take over his face, it seemed that his face was a different colour when compared to his body. Not in the sense it would be if he were out in the sun all day, but more in the sense that Harry forgot to clean his face because he couldn't see it. Not knowing where to start, Severus decided the hair and face were most pressing. 

It took him twenty five minutes to wash Harry's hair and get rid of all the knots and tangles in it. Now his wet hair framed his face and looked a lot longer than he originally thought it was; it hung to just under his chin in little dark curls. It made him look even younger than he already did. It was adorable. Knowing that Potter’s hair was unruly, but not curly, Severus deduced that it must be from Lily's side. He looked down at Harry and noticed that he was staring at the boats with longing. 

"Why don't you show Hoppy the boats, Harry?" Severus asked him to tempt him into playing with the boats. 

"I-I can play with them?" 

Severus couldn't wait for the day that Harry wasn't afraid to play freely like Draco did. 

"Yes, of course. I put them in the bath for you silly!" 

Severus made sure to smile at Harry when he peered up at him. Harry gave a tentative smile back and reached out a hand to grab the silver and green boat. Now that Harry was distracted with the boat and talking to Hoppy about how cool it was, Severus began the task of getting Harry’s body clean.

In the end, it only took two refills of the bath water and three soft cloths to get him clean. He was like a different boy underneath all the grime. When it came time to get out, Harry actually let out a little whine at leaving his toy boats behind. 

"Don't worry, they'll be here for your next bath as well."

He wrapped a towel with a hood on it around Harry and picked him up. Snagging Hoppy on his way out, he brought Harry back to the changing table and dried him off as gently as he could. Luckily his hair had dried in the back whilst he was washing his body, so it took practically nothing to get him all dry. In no time, he had Harry diapered up and in a soft blue t-shirt with a denim pair of overalls. His black hair was baby soft and falling around his face with little curls at the end; it was the most adorable thing that Severus had seen in a long time. By the time he was done, Harry looked ready to drop off again, with his thumb in his mouth. First order of business today was to get him a pacifier, Severus decided. 

"Ready to meet Draco and Papa then?" Severus asked. 

Harry nodded shyly and put and arm up for Severus to pick him up. 

***************************************************************************

Draco was super excited! He woke up this morning to his papa telling him he had a new brother! He's a lot littler than Draco, but that's ok. Draco still can't wait to meet him.  
"Draco, please sit still, would you?" Papa asked him sternly. 

He couldn't sit still in his booster seat at the kitchen table. He didn't understand. He got a new brother!

"Papa, I got, I got, I got a new brother!" Draco all but yelled at him. 

Lucius sighed. It was going to be a long morning if Draco didn't even try to calm down. 

"I know, dragon, but remember what I said? He's a lot smaller than you, and his last family were very mean to him. So you have to be really gentle with him, okay?"

Draco had a look of concentration on his face. It was extremely cute to see his carefree son try to look so serious. He leaned over and ruffled his blond hair, which broke the serious look and he smiled toothily up at his papa. 

"I know Papa. We have to be very gentle with baby Harry or he might get more ascared."

"Exactly! Now what do you say we have some juice and wait on daddy and Harry to come down?" 

Juice! Draco love, love, loves juice. "Please Papa, can I have mango?" 

Lucius rolled his eyes and went to get a sippy cup of mango juice. Kids were so easily distracted. He got Draco's favourite sippy cup which was shaped like a snitch: the wings were the handles and the top was rounded in the same way a snitch was with a little spout coming out of it. He handed it to Draco once he checked that it was secure and Draco latched onto it and started to suck greedily at the spout. It was just as he was sitting down to enjoy a cup of coffee while he waited that he heard Severus coming down the stairs. 

When he looked towards the kitchen door, Severus was standing there with Harry in his arms. Harry had his face hidden in Severus’ neck, sucking on his thumb, his faithful friend Hoppy clutched in his other hand and pressed between their bodies for safe keeping. Even from a side profile, Lucius couldn't believe what a difference a bath made to the boy’s appearance; he looked like a completely different child. 

"Look who decided to join us, Draco." 

Draco stopped drinking and whipped his head around fast. 

"Daddy! It's Daddy, Papa! And, and baby Harry as well! Hi baby Harry! I'm your big brother Draco." Draco said excitedly, once again bouncing in his seat. 

Lucius stood up as he noticed Harry turn his face deeper into Severus's neck. He picked Draco up and walked over to Severus and Harry. 

"Now, Draco, remember what I said." 

At that Draco settled down a little bit, as he was afraid that he scared his baby Harry. 

"Hello, Harry. My name is Lucius, but you can call me papa. This is Draco, he's your big brother. He's very excited to meet you." Lucius said softly. 

Draco had one hand wrapped around his papa’s neck and was reaching forward to get as close as he could to his baby Harry. Harry turned his head and peaked out under his lashes. His new big brother had a really big smile on his face. For him! His new Papa looked kind of scary, but he thought the same about his Daddy at first and he wasn't scary at all! Harry took his thumb out of his mouth and smiled shyly at them. 

"Hi, this is my bunny Hoppy." 

He shoved his bunny forward so they would look at Hoppy instead of him. 

"Wow, he's real pretty, baby Harry!" Draco said. 

He wanted to touch the bunny, but papa always told him it wasn't nice to grab. 

"Do you think Hoppy wants some breakfast Harry?" Lucius asked. 

Harry looked at him for a minute then back at Severus, who was still smiling at him. He nodded and pulled his bunny back to him. 

"Now, did I hear it was someone's birthday today?" Lucius asked as they all walked back to the table. Harry's eyes widened. He forgot all about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome again. Thanks for all the kind feedback on the first chapter. I've been procrastinating all day so here's another chapter that I couldn't get out of my head :). Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Edited 21-05-16


	3. Chapter 3

They were all sitting at the table: Draco was back in his booster and Harry was on Severus's lap as he refused to let go to be put in the highchair. He looked at his new papa in awe. How did he know it was his birthday? His aunt, uncle and cousin never acknowledged it. He was used to it passing by with no one saying anything to him. Harry had half his face hidden behind Hoppy, so his eyes were the only thing Lucius could see. Lucius was waiting on Harry's response when Draco butted in. 

"Whose birthday is it papa? Is it yours?"

Draco was hopping up and down on his chair again, hoping that because it was someone's birthday, he would get cake! He loved cake! 

"No, Draco, it's someone else's birthday here."

Lucius inclined his head towards Harry. Draco whipped his head around and gasped. It was his baby Harry's birthday! That was so, so, so exciting! 

"Baby Harry, it's your birthday?"

Harry turned his gaze on Draco and nodded minutely before tucking his face back into Hoppy's fur, unused to so much positive attention. Draco turned back to his papa; he was now on a mission. They had to get Harry the bestest present in the world! 

"Papa, I need monies. I'm going to buy the bestest present for Harry!" Draco declared.

At the mention of presents, Harry's head came back up. He looked at Draco in awe. He wanted to get him a present! Him, Harry! He'd never gotten a present before. He always had Hoppy, but she was more of a friend than a present. Other than that, he had never gotten anything besides Dudley's old clothes. They were always too big on him and smelled bad, too. He couldn't believe that Draco wanted to get him one. He looked at his new papa in time to see him nodding his head. He agreed with Draco that Harry should get a present! Harry was so excited! 

Severus looked at the scene with a fond smile on his face. The look of pure happiness on Harry's face was amazing. He looked enamoured with Draco, just like Severus knew he would. He did wonder, though, how Lucius remembered it was Harry's birthday today. He caught Lucius' eye and Lucius winked at him. He rolled his eyes in return, hiding a smile. Just as he was about to turn back to Draco and Harry to ask Harry something, Lucius spoke up. 

"Harry, I know Draco is going to get you the best big brother present ever, but until then would you like a present from me?" 

Harry didn't say anything, but looked between Severus and Lucius as if he couldn't quite believe what he heard. That blasted thumb was back in his mouth again. Severus couldn't wait to go shopping. He was going to buy three dozen pacifiers so that he would always be prepared, no matter what room he was in. 

"For me?" Harry's small voice pulled Severus out of his inner musings once again. 

"Yes, for you, silly! It's your birthday isn't it?" Lucius responded in a light, playful tone. 

"Never had p'esents befo'e" His thumb made him the words mumbled, yet Severus could understand well enough. It angered him that Harry had to go through so many years without love. Well, no more. By the looks of it, Lucius was having similar thoughts. Draco seemed to be outraged on behalf of Harry.

"No way! Those meanies were mean to my Harry, papa! We gotta throw them in jail!" 

Harry looked over to Draco and smiled. He then turned to Severus and handed him Hoppy. Severus was quite confused, but took the toy all the same. Harry turned back to Draco and held his arms out and stretched as far as he could go on Severus's lap. He managed to get close enough to Draco to give him the squishiest hug he could. Draco beamed and hugged him back. Harry soon let go and retreated back to the safety of Hoppy and his daddy. 

Severus and Lucius were stunned. So far, it was only Severus that Harry would let near him. Now, he was hugging Draco. It had only been a day, really, but already Harry seemed to be flourishing with them. Draco looked like he just won the Quidditch World cup. Although, if Harry hugged Lucius like he did Draco, he'd probably look the same. Coming back to himself Lucius cleared his throat. 

"That was a very good idea, Dragon. I might just." 

Severus smirked at the obvious attempt to get Harry to respond to him in the same way he did with Draco. When Harry just smiled shyly at him, he continued, a bit disappointed.   
"Anyway Harry, would you like to open your present?" 

Harry's shy demeanour suddenly vanished at the thought of a present for him. He started to bounce up and down on his daddy's lap, his black curls flying all around his face in excitement. 

"Yes, please! Yes, please!" Harry was half afraid it was a trick, but with the new clothes he had on and the bath he got to take with new toys, he dared to hope. 

"Now I just wanted to let you know I got it on short notice. So it's only something small. I'll get you something else when we're in Diagon Alley, okay?" 

Lucius didn't wait for a response before he accio’ed the present to him. Harry was shocked. Magic was real?! He had never gotten to read his letter from the night before. He thought his new daddy was playing a trick on him when he said he was from a witch and wizard school. 

When the present flew into Lucius' hand, all thoughts of magic fled his mind. The brightly wrapped present looked so pretty! He didn't know what it was and he already loved it. Lucius placed the present on the table, Harry couldn't take his eyes off it. 

"Would you like to sit on my knee while you open it, angel?" 

Lucius stood up and put his hands out towards Harry. Harry, who was still staring at the present in awe, barely noticed the changeover. It wasn't until he felt a kiss on his forehead did he look up. He was in papa’s arms! Lucius sat back down with Harry so that the both of them were directly in front of the present. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Severus take Draco up into his arms. Draco looked content to be in his daddy's arms watching his baby brother get a present. It did surprise Lucius how fast Draco took to Harry, but then again Draco was constantly surprising him. A tug on his robes made him look down to his youngest. Once Harry got his papa’s attention, he pointed silently to the box. 

"Okay, okay. Let's get this present open so we can have some breakfast before we go shopping!" Lucius put on his most enthusiastic voice. 

He detested shopping, but it was a necessary evil. He placed the box in Harry's small hands and held him around the bottom for support. 

"Go on then, take the lid off."

Harry tried to take it off, but it was stuck! He kept trying and trying until tears came into his eyes. He looked up at his papa and sniffled. 

"Papa helps Harry?" 

Lucius all but melted. 

"Of course, angel. Here, you hold onto the bottom and I'll take the lid off for you. Then we'll swap. Sound like a plan?" 

Harry nodded his head eagerly. Lucius grabbed the lid of the box and Harry held his breath. This was it! His first present in his new home! Once the lid was off, Harry couldn't see anything immediately. Tears instantly came back into his eyes. 

"Daddy and P-papa play a trick on H-Harry?"

Severus looked shocked and Draco was once again readying himself to come defend Harry, probably suggesting that they throw papa and daddy in jail this time. Before either could do anything, Lucius spoke. 

"No, angel. You have to look in the box. I would never trick you!" 

With his new papa’s reassurance, he looked into the box. Instantly, his tears dried up and he looked in awe at the present inside. 

His new papa got him a dragon! Harry instantly made grabby hands at the toy, unable to get his arms in to hold it. Lucius took the dragon out and put the box on the floor beside him. He handed the small dragon to Harry. He was just as soft as Hoppy! It was also in his favourite colour! Blue! Harry looked back up at his papa and smiled. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Now Hoppy has another friend for when I'm asleep! She gets lonely." 

Lucius smiled back and pulled Harry back to him in an impromptu hug. Harry didn't seem to mind. 

"Why don't you introduce your new friend to Hoppy, daddy, and Draco?" Lucius suggested. 

Harry turned away from looking at his dragon to looking across the table. 

"Daddy, Draco, Hoppy, I want you to meet my newest friend, Dray!" 

Draco was delighted with the name as it resembled his. He clapped his hands and Severus followed suit as Harry proudly held Dray out so that he could 'meet' Hoppy properly. Once the introductions were done, Severus stood up with Draco and deposited him into his chair. 

"Now, how about some breakfast before we head out?" 

Draco nodded excitedly. 

"We can have cake daddy? Cause it's my baby Harry's birthday?" 

Severus grinned at his son. This 'my baby Harry' thing was just too cute. 

"Yes, Draco, we'll have cake for your baby Harry's birthday, but later. It's too early for cake right now." 

Draco pouted. He really wanted cake. He debated asking his papa since he knew he could get what he wanted easier off of him, but decided against it when he saw his daddy looking at him. He knew what he was going to do. 

"Okay daddy, we'll get it later." 

Draco smiled up to his daddy and took up his sippy cup once again. Severus sat down again and summoned Dobby.

Over on the other side of the table, Harry was reluctant to leave his papa’s lap. Something Lucius was secretly delighted over, but at the same time didn't want it to become a habit at the food table. 

"Come on, angel. You can sit beside Draco! Your chair is in between all of us. We even have spots for Dray and Hoppy on the other side of the table, so it'll be a big circle. This way papa or daddy can help you with your food. I can't see your face if you’re on my lap when we turn towards the table. What if I get icky food all over your face?" 

He tickled Harry's tummy as he said the last bit, causing him to giggle.

"Daddy can feed me. I stay with you." 

Harry nodded vigorously as he said it, curls flying around his face. It made perfect sense! Lucius looked down at the little boy and shook his head in amusement. The logic children came up with sometimes. 

"He can't reach that far, angel. It would be much easier and safer if you sat in your special chair." 

The word special caught Harry's interest. Special? How was it special? 

"How is my chair special?" 

Lucius sensing that he was near victory went on quickly. 

"Oh, it's very, very special. Just look at it! It has its very own table! Me, daddy, and Draco have to share one, but if you're in the special chair, you don't. Lucky you!"   
Lucius saw Harry was getting more interested in the highchair so he hastened to add. 

"It also has a soft seat. Unlike our wooden chairs which aren't as comfy at all!" 

Harry looked between the special chair and his papa. It wouldn't hurt to try, he supposed. He nodded at his papa that it was okay to put in the chair. Before Harry had even finished nodding, Lucius was up and strapping him into the highchair. Success! Lucius sat down again smugly. He did what Severus couldn't, he got Harry into his chair. Now the table was full circle: beginning with him, then Harry in his highchair, then Draco on his booster seat, Severus, Hoppy and, lastly, sitting beside Lucius on the table was Dray. Lucius was just about to call for Dobby when he realised that Severus already had. Harry had his mouth hanging open looking at Dobby. It was then Lucius realised that Harry didn't actually know anything about magic. The Hogwarts letter hadn't even been open when checked last night. Thankfully Littles were more ready to accept the unusual than any other classification. 

Harry wanted to know what that was; he had never seen something like that before. He turned to Draco and patted his hair to get his attention. Draco, who had been trying to convince Dobby to bring chocolate like he did every morning, turned at the little pat on his head. 

"Yeah, baby Harry?" 

Harry leaned down so that he was closer to Draco's ear. 

"Who's that?" He whispered softly. 

"Oh, that's Dobby. He helps look after the house and brings us food with elf magic. He's really, really nice."   
He turned back to Dobby.

"Dobby, this is my baby Harry. You have to be gentle with him, okay?" 

Dobby smiled at Draco and turned to Harry. Dobby smiled at Draco and looked at Harry.

"Hello, young master Harry, I is Dobby." 

Dobby waved enthusiastically at Harry, which made him giggle a little bit. Well, that and being called young master. 

"Hi Dobby." Harry said shyly, wishing he had Hoppy to protect him. 

For comfort, he put his thumb back in his mouth and began sucking on it. Dobby, seeing Severus scowl at the thumb and knowing what a hygiene freak he was, clicked his fingers. A pacifier appeared in his hand. He handed it to Severus, who look relieved. 

"Thank you, Dobby, I appreciate it." 

Dobby bowed to Severus, then left to go put the waiting breakfast on the table. 

Severus leaned over Draco and gently removed Harry's thumb from his mouth, causing a whine to escape Harry. Severus replaced it with the pacifier before he could do anything but whine though. Harry looked shocked at the pacifier in his mouth and crossed his eyes adorably trying to get a look at it. He gave it an experimental suck. Severus waited, hoping it would be a good substitute. Harry seemed happy with the replacement, though, and kept it in his mouth. Now he two hands free! His daddy was the best.

Before they knew it, breakfast had been served. Draco devoured the oatmeal and apple slices in front of his with gusto. Harry, on the other hand, was a different story. It took Lucius more than ten minutes to get the pacifier out of his mouth, and then Harry refused to eat anything but a small slice of toast, stating that he was full. It worried Lucius and Severus. 

"Sev, why don't you go floo Madame Pomfrey and see if can she come take a look at Harry for us. We should really have done it first thing this morning." 

Severus nodded and made his way to the study in order to floo her. Lucius, on the other hand, was busy trying to clean an oatmeal-covered Draco. Draco was having none of it though. 

"No, papa. No clean. Clean already. Don't need baby wipes."

Lucius ignored Draco's attempt to get away and took hold of his chin so that he could wipe every last bit of oatmeal off. Once he was done, Draco was clean, but not happy about it. He sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. Harry was looking on in interest. The pacifier that had once again made its way to his mouth was popped out.   
"You look very nice, Draco." Harry said to make him feel better. 

It seemed to do the trick. He swelled up with pride at Harry's words. Harry thought he looked nice! 

Just then Severus reentered the kitchen along with the Medi-witch. Harry looked on in fright. He lifted up his arms to his papa; papa would protect him, he was sure of it. Lucius noticed that Harry was frightened. He was a bit shocked that Harry wanted to willingly go to him, but he'd take it. He undid Harry's straps, scooped him up of the chair and Harry's face went straight into his neck, hiding from Madame Pomfrey. 

"Poppy, this is the newest member of our household. His last family wasn't very kind to him. I have a feeling that he didn't get fed very much. We tried to feed him today, but he refused to eat anything more than a small triangle of dry toast. Would you be able to give him a check up for us?" Severus enquired. 

Poppy nodded her head sympathetically. Poor boy, she thought, there was nothing worse in her books than child abusers. 

"No problem, Severus, Why don't we bring him into the living room so that we can all be more comfortable?" 

Severus and Draco lead the way, with Lucius, who was carrying Harry, coming after. Poppy was right behind them with her medi-bag. Lucius had himself and Harry situated in the same place as Severus had held him last night, with Draco right beside him, not wanting to be too far away from the baby. Severus was talking quietly to Poppy about what he thought was going on, and that told her he would need a copy of her report to hand into the muggle authorities. 

Harry chanced a peek out from his papa’s neck. He noticed Draco was beside him and that he didn't look afraid. It made him brave enough to show his face. He kept the soother firmly lodged in his mouth, though; no way was he giving that up. 

"Ah, there's my baby boy. I was wondering if you got lost in papa's neck?" Severus teased as he and Poppy walked over to them. 

Harry giggled and Poppy could see a small smile behind the pacifier. 

"Now, Harry, this is Madame Pomfrey. She's going to check you over to make sure your super strong and healthy, okay?" Severus said softly

Harry started to shake in fear. He didn't want anyone checking him over. He was afraid! Draco, seeing that the idea frightened Harry, spoke up. 

"Daddy, Harry's ascared. I can get a check up first? So he knows that it's not that scary?" 

Severus beamed down at his son. What a thoughtful child. 

"Excellent idea, Draco. Madame, if you could check Draco first, please." 

Poppy turned towards Draco and rang a diagnostics spell over him. Draco giggled a little bit at the feeling. Harry's eyes were glued to Draco, waiting for something scary to happen. When nothing did, he let out a sigh of relief. Poppy took up the sheets of parchment that came out of her wand. 

"Perfectly healthy!" She declared with a smile.

Draco turned to Harry. 

"See, baby Harry, it's not scary. It tickles. Now it's your turn!" 

Harry pushed himself as close as he could against his papa and nodded. The only sign of his anxiety was the pacifier that he was sucking furiously on. Poppy ran the same spell and the second the parchment came out, she looked through it. Nodding to herself, finally knowing what was wrong, she turned to a worried Severus and Lucius. 

"Well, I can see what's wrong here. Luckily for Harry, he doesn't seem to have any broken bones or lasting bruises. It seemed that the worst those muggles did was withhold food from him and because of that, he has an underdeveloped stomach. He won't be able to eat much for a while, so it'll have to be introduced slowly. What I would suggest is that he take a nutrient supplement that's available in powder form for littles, so you mix it into a bottle and add hot water. It tastes the same as milk. It'll do its job in giving him a bigger appetite. For the moment, though, I'd stick to just the bottles of supplement with small snacks that are easy to digest in between. When his stomach grows, he'll be able to start eating more. I have a small bag of the supplement with me now until you can get to the nutrient shop." 

She handed Severus the supplement. 

"I suggest you give that to him now. He doesn't feel hungry, but his body is starving for it." 

With that, Poppy bid farewell and hoped them the best in their shopping and with their new Little. 

Luckily for Severus and Lucius, they still had bottles that were still sterilised in the kitchen. Once the water was hot, he added the needed amount of the supplement and checked the temperature on his wrist. Finding it not too warm, he walked back into the living room where Draco was prattling on to Harry about how cool Diagon Alley was and he was going to have the bestest birthday ever. He was such a good brother, Severus thought fondly. Harry was hanging on to his every word. He handed the bottle to Lucius and swiped the pacifier from his mouth. Harry looked up in shock. He was using that! He pouted up at this daddy, but before he could do much more, he found himself slightly reclined and the nipple of a bottle being pressed gently against his pouting lips. He looked up at his papa in confusion. 

"Why don't you try some of this yummy milk, angel? Then after we can all go to Diagon Alley like Draco said?"

Hmm, he did want to go to Diagon Alley. Harry found himself letting the nipple past his lips and he gave it an experimental suck. Warm milk flooded his mouth. It tasted so good! He began suckling to get more of the amazing milk in his mouth. Lucius looked down at the little boy, who looked content as he drank from the bottle. It made Lucius delighted to see that. In no time, the bottle was empty and Harry found himself very sleepy. He was leaning against his papa’s shoulder while he patted him gently on the back. It was really soothing. The burp caught him off guard and he reared back in surprise, looking up at his papa. 

"There we go, no tummy ache for you today." 

Harry lay his head back on his papa's shoulder, content to just lay there for a few minutes. 

"Right, now it's time to get moving. Draco, will you go and get your shoes for me so that we can put them on?" 

Draco was about to set off and get them, but he stopped and looked back at his daddy. 

"What about my baby Harry's shoes? Where are they?" 

Severus held up a pair of small, soft socks. 

“That's one of the things we're going to buy him today; he doesn't have any shoes at the moment. Me or papa will carry him until he gets them. Now go on, go get your shoes for me. As fast as you can!" 

With that, Draco took off now on a mission to get the trainers as quick as possible. 

Harry, on the other hand, looked nearly passed out on his papa's shoulder. His soother was back in his mouth and, every so often, he would give it a lazy suck. Lucius was still patting his back as it seemed to relax Harry. Severus had the task of putting the socks on Harry's small feet. He asked Luce to check his diaper before they set out. Finding it dry, Severus closed up the baby bag, now with added bottles and supplement. Draco came rushing back in with his trainers. Severus had him hop up onto the sofa and made quick work of putting them on. After that, they were ready to go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of ran away from me but here is another chapter out none the less! I haven't edited it yet but I will hopefully get around to that soon. Thanks everyone for the kind words! I try to reply to them all but sometimes one or two will get missed. Sorry! Also it was nice of you all to wish me luck in the exams :)
> 
> Edited 22-05-16


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius decided that the floo to Diagon Alley instead of apparating as it would be Harry's first time. He carried a half-asleep Harry over to the floo network, which Severus had just gone on with Draco. Hoping Harry wouldn't notice that they were essentially getting into a fireplace, he hurriedly picked up some floo powder. Within seconds, he was out coming out of the floo in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, the shock of it brought Harry into full wakefulness. It seemed he didn't quite enjoy his first turn of the floo network, as his lower lip trembled and tears pooled in his eyes. Lucius, trying to stop a full scale meltdown, started to bounce him and pat him gently on the back. Sadly, it didn't do the intended job and Harry let out a broken sob and then proceeded to start crying loudly. Many of the people around looked on at Lucius in sympathy, knowing the floo network was frightening for some children and Littles. 

"Hush, Harry, it's ok. I've got you. See? There's nothing to be afraid of. I wouldn't let anything hurt you." Lucius cooed at Harry as Harry rested his forehead against his papa's shoulder while he cried. 

Severus, who had heard the commotion of a Little crying, brought Draco, who was looking around Diagon Alley at all the places he wanted to go, with Zonko's being the main one, of course, back over to the floo network to meet Harry and Lucius. It shocked him to find that the Little crying was his Little. Draco also looked on in shock as his papa bounced an inconsolable Harry and was whispering in his ear. 

"Daddy, what did papa do to my baby Harry? Why is he crying?!" 

Severus, not knowing how to answer, just took Draco's hand and brought him over to Lucius, who looked ready to cry himself. He put a hand on Harry's back. 

"Luce? What's going on?" 

Lucius looked at him, clearly relieved for the backup. 

"Someone didn't enjoy his first trip in the floo." 

Harry hearing his daddy's voice, turned blindly and held his arms out to go to him. He knew daddy could make it all better. Lucius felt a pang of sadness when Harry wanted to go over to Severus, but he couldn't blame him. Lucius was the one who brought him through the floo in the first place. As he looked on, while Severus took over comforting Harry, he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see Draco wanting up. It was unusual that Draco wanted to be carried; it seemed that Harry being upset was upsetting Draco as well. He picked him up and was surprised when he found his face in between two small hands. 

"Papa made Harry cry. Why did you make my Harry cry?" 

Lucius wanted to laugh at the serious look on Draco's face but knew that if he did it would only make Draco's anger at him worse. 

“I didn't mean to, dragon. He was asleep when we went through the floo. It just scared him a bit is all. He's not used to magic like we are." 

Draco looked thoughtful at the explanation.

"Well, make sure to try not to do it again, okay?" 

Lucius nodded his head solemnly. 

"I would never make Harry upset on purpose!" 

"I know, papa, but if you do, I'll remind you why you shouldn't." 

With that, he gave his papa a pat and kiss on the cheek and wiggled to get down. Lucius allowed him down, but grabbed hold of his hand to keep him close. Severus looked to have calmed Harry down by that point, thankfully. The only sign that he was upset was his red, puffy eyes and the fact he was sucking furiously at his pacifier. Severus looked over to Lucius and smiled. 

"I think the first order of business should to get some shoes for Harry. What do you think, Luce?" 

Lucius nodded. 

"Good idea, Sev. Let's head on over to Madame Malkin's. We can get the boys’ school uniforms while we’re here." 

The little family made their way through Diagon Alley. Harry, who was now over his fright, looked around in wonder. It all looked so different! Everything looked fun and he wanted to get down so he could just touch what he got his hands onto. He looked down at Draco, who was holding their papa's hand, wondering if when he got his new shoes, would he be able to walk with him. Draco would let him touch things, where he just knew daddy and papa would stop him. All thoughts of touching things fled his mind as they walked into a shop that had weird clothes everywhere. They all looked like the dresses his daddy and papa wore. He didn't want to wear a dress! 

"Daddy, do I have to wear a dress like you and papa?" Harry whispered into his daddy's ear.

He wasn't aware that the whole shop heard him. Those that were getting school robes for their own children laughed in amusement. 

"Harry, these are called robes, not dresses. You wear them over your clothes, or in what will be your case, uniform. They'll keep you nice and warm."

Harry looked a bit dubious, but didn't say anything more on the subject. One or two people noticed Severus and Lucius for who they were and gave them a wide berth. Their reputation as strict professors obviously preceded them. That and the fact that they were both the heirs to large fortunes, which held a lot of power in the wizarding world. One person who did not give them wide berth was Augusta Longbottom. They had heard that her grandson would be attending this year, but no more than that. Mrs. Longbottom was always very secretive when it came to her grandson, something that made a lot of people think he was actually a squib. 

"Professor Malfoy, Professor Snape, how nice to see you here, with little Draco, as well." She looked to Harry, who was still in Severus's arms. "And who do we have here?" 

Severus looked to Lucius and let him speak. He was always more of a people person than Severus anyway. 

"This is Harry, Mrs. Longbottom. We've only recently taken him on as our Little." 

Augusta's eyebrow rose. They hardly meant Harry Potter did they? The most famous Little in all of the wizarding world. Looking around the shop and noticing how full it was, she decided to say nothing. She simply nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Well, Harry, I hope you're very happy with your new parents and brother. Now, I must be off. Things to do before the school year, you see. Farewell professors, Draco, Harry." 

Draco waved goodbye while Harry hid his face at being acknowledged by someone who wasn't his new parents or big brother. 

Luckily for Severus and Lucius, Madame Malkin was an extremely fast worker and in no time Harry was getting fitted for new shoes while the magical measuring tape was used on Draco to get his uniform and robe size. Harry was delighted with his new shoes. They were shell-toed and were high-tops. They looked like all of those converse shoes his cousin used to always get. His were so, so much cooler though; his had different colour stripes on them! Harry walked around the shop in his new shoes, so ecstatic that his daddy and papa were kind enough to get them for him. He saw that daddy was still talking to the lady so he ran over to his papa and threw his arms around his legs. 

"Thank you, papa, for my beautiful new shoes!"

Lucius leaned down and ruffled Harry's silky soft curls.

"Anything for you, angel."

He was about to turn to his daddy to give him the same treatment when Draco came running over. This was the first time that they were actually standing beside one another and Harry noticed that Draco was a few inches taller than he was, but not by much, just enough that Harry had to look slightly up to look at Draco. Draco took Harry's hand in his and started to gently pull him to the stand where he was only a few minutes before. 

"Baby Harry, Madame Malkin said it's your turn now."

Once Harry was standing on the podium, Draco went to let go but couldn't due to Harry's tighten grip on his hand. 

"Scary, Draco. Stay please?"

Draco nodded his head enthusiastically, delighted that Harry wanted him to stay beside him. He would protect his baby Harry forever. 

"Baby Harry, Madame Malkin uses a tape thing that has magic in it. It's gonna tickle a little bit. Okay?" 

Harry looked at Draco in wonder. 

"Magic?"

"Yeah, magic. You have magic in you, so you're going to go to a magic school with me, and papa and daddy are going to be our teachers." 

Harry looked worried. 

"Does that mean they stop being papa and daddy?" 

Draco shook his head. 

"No, they'll always be our daddy and papa, I think. Hold on, I'm gonna go ask." 

Draco looked over to papa was watching and listening to everything they said in amusement. 

"Papa, are you still gonna be our papa when you're our teacher?" 

Lucius smiled down at the two Littles, both of whom looked a bit worried at the news that they might not have a papa and daddy when they start school. 

"Silly boys. I'll always be your papa and daddy will always be your daddy." 

Draco turned back to Harry and relayed the information to him as if he wasn't standing right beside him. Harry was relieved. He didn't want magic if it meant that he'd have to give up his daddy and papa. 

"Draco, Hoppy has magic, too." 

Draco looked interested in this new piece of information. 

"How does Hoppy have magic, Harry?" 

"He has bunny magic. I wished for someone to come and take me away to somewhere nice and Hoppy made it happen!"

Draco's eyes widened. He turned to his papa in glee. 

"Papa, papa, did you hear that?! Hoppy has magic too!" 

"I did, dragon, aren't we lucky for Hoppy because now we have Harry." 

Draco beamed at his papa. He was right! They were lucky to have Hoppy. Draco opened his mouth to tell Harry more about magic when daddy and Madame Malkin came over. 

“Hello there, Harry! I'm going to measure you today to get you all ready for school, doesn't that sound exciting?." 

Harry looked at his daddy unconvinced, but nodded his head anyway. He never let go of Draco’s hand, though. 

Turns out Draco was right; the measuring tape did tickle. Harry giggled and squirmed the whole way through the fitting. Lucius and Severus tried to get him to stop, but didn't protest too much. Harry was too cute giggling like that. Lucius especially was reluctant to give out to him, considering it was partly his fault for Harry's scare earlier. It took longer, but finally Madame Malkin measured him. She had their address on file already and said she would owl them the uniforms once they were done. 

As they walked out of the shop, Severus noticed Harry squirming and scrunching his face up. He knew that look; it the look of someone who was in the middle of potty time. Looks like the next stop for the family was a restroom as it wouldn't do to have Harry in a dirty diaper walking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for everyone's support :) This is a short enough chapter. It's late enough here and I'm super tired. I think I'm going to break diagon alley into a few chapters. There's just too much to write for one chapter!
> 
> Edited 22-05-16


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a few days break now, my most difficult exam is coming up. I will be writing this as well but I was thinking of putting the rest of the diagon trip into it. So it'll be a bigger chapter than usual. :)

The family of four made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for Harry to be freshened up. Tom, the owner, waved them on when Severus silently pointed down to the Little; it was a regular thing for families to bring their kids here to get changed. 

"Daddy, I need to potty, too." Draco said, tugging on his papa’s sleeve. 

"I'll take, Dragon, love, while you take Harry."

Lucius smirked, as he had just gotten himself out of dirty diaper duty. Severus rolled his eyes and took the diaper bag off Lucius so that he could bring Harry into the Little's bathroom, which was set up with a changing pad beside a sink, and also a toilet for the adults that had Littles with them. Severus brought Harry in and picked him up to lay him down on the mat. It was good timing as he was starting to fuss with discomfort. As he was taking the items out, Harry started to whimper, wanting to be out of it already. Severus came prepared for this, though. He got out a pacifier and put it in Harry's mouth, instantly stopping the whimpering. Harry was content enough to lie there as his daddy got everything together. Once he was ready with a new diaper, rash cream, and wipes, Severus began to undo the buttons the lined the bottom of the overalls for easy access at times like this. He made quick work of the dirty diaper and,in no time, had it all cleared away. 

"There, now doesn't that feel better, baby boy? All clean, now we can finally go to Gringotts!"

Severus poked Harry on his scrunched up nose. 

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Wha's Gringotts?" 

That pacifier made it so that some of Harry's words came out slurred, but Severus didn't mind much. Anything was better than that blasted thumb. 

"Gringotts is a magical bank. It's where we keep all our money and other important things. We're going there to make you ours so that no one can take you away ever." 

Harry grinned at his daddy when he heard the explanation. They really did seem to want to keep him. Although he was more convinced when his daddy changed his diaper without shouting at him. His aunt and uncle always gave out to him when he needed that. It wasn't his fault! His brain just didn't tell him he had to go until he was going. Hoppy agreed with him that his Aunt and Uncle were stupid heads. He giggled a little when he thought of that; he said a naughty word. He quickly stopped giggling though when it looked like his daddy was going to question him. Instead of asking, though, Severus just smiled at Harry, assuming that he was giggling at the thought of being theirs.

After buttoning Harry's overalls back up, he packed up the cream and wipes, quickly washed his hands, and they made their way outside where Severus was sure Draco and Lucius would be waiting. When they came out, though, they didn't see them anywhere. Harry was also looking around for them. He hoped they didn't get lost; Draco would get scared if they got lost. Harry didn't want him be scared. He started to suck on his soother agitatedly. 

When Severus was unable to find them, he figured they were still in the bathroom so he scooped Harry up and made his way in. Harry wrapped an arm around his daddy's neck, comforted by his presence. 

"Luce? Draco? You in here?"

He heard Lucius’ muffled reply in one of the stalls. Walking closer, he began to speak, amused. 

"What's taking so long? I thought you'd be out way before me." 

Lucius opened the door to his stall with a glare on his face. Severus looked behind him to Draco, who stood behind him with nothing on but his t-shirt and pull up. He instantly saw the problem. 

"Ah, no smug smile now is there?"

Severus grinned at Lucius and handed him the diaper bag. It seemed like Draco didn't make it to the toilet on time. Lucius sighed and took the bag. He then took the Draco’s discarded jeans and picked him up so that he could bring him to the Little's room to get changed. Draco complained the whole way. 

"Papaa, noo, I'm not the baby, Harry is!"

He tried to squirm out of Lucius' grip but he was too strong. 

"I know you're not ,dragon, but sometimes even big boys have little accidents, don't they? What do you think we have the pull ups for?"

Lucius could nearly feel the smugness radiating off of Severus. He walked into the little room and all but slammed the door. 

"Daddy, why's Draco sad?"

Harry asked as the door was closed on a still wildly protesting Draco. 

"He's not happy because he had a little accident."

Harry looked at his daddy worriedly. 

"Accident bad?"

Severus,knowing where Harry's thought process was going, quickly reassured him. 

"Draco is bigger than you, baby boy, that's why he doesn't like having accidents. Papa wasn't angry at him for it."

Harry, not wholly convinced, asked. "Why did papa not look happy?"

Severus smirked again. He tried to explain in a way that wouldn't make Harry feel bad. 

“Papa thought that he would win and be quicker out of the bathroom than we were, but he wasn't so we won!" 

Harry seemed to accept that answer as good enough and went back to languidly sucking on his pacifier. With nothing to do but wait, Severus swayed with Harry and rubbed his back. Between the swaying and back rubbing, Harry was nearly asleep by the time Draco and Lucius came out. The sound of the open door shocked him into full awareness, though. He looked down at Draco, who was still pouting, and an exasperated Lucius. He held his arms out so that he Lucius would take him. Even if his daddy told him already why papa was mad, he wanted to make sure. Lucius looked surprised, but took hold of him eagerly. 

"Papa mad that Harry and Daddy win the race?"

Lucius was confused, but, looking at Harry's worried face, quickly agreed. 

"I sure was. angel. We nearly won too! Next time we'll win, though."

He tickled Harry under his chin, getting a giggle out of him. Harry, who was now sure that that was all that was wrong with papa, wiggled to get down so he could walk with Draco.   
Lucius took the pacifier from Harry's mouth lest the only one they had at the moment get lost. Harry pouted a little at losing his pacifier once again, but cheered up once he was put down beside Draco and took Draco’s hand. Draco seemed to cheer up, too, at seeing Harry. 

"Now, boys, it’s time for us to get the main business out of the way and then we can all go shopping to buy Harry new things for his nursery and birthday." 

Both Lucius and Severus took the free hands of Draco and Harry so that they wouldn't wander off; Severus took Harry’s hand for another reason, too, since he saw the way Harry was looking around Diagon Alley as if he couldn't wait to get his tiny hands on everything he could. 

Walking with the boys took longer than it would normally, mostly because Harry's small legs couldn't keep up with everyone else. They were used to Draco running on ahead on the toddler/Little harness. They kept it in the diaper bag today because they knew Draco would want to walk alongside Harry, deciding that when Harry finally succumbed to sleep that Draco would get have to put it on, as he would want to take off and explore. 

By the time they got to Gringotts, Harry looked exhausted by what was, in his terms, a long walk, but Draco was still bouncing with energy. The four of them shuffled into Gringotts, and Harry's exhaustion was momentarily forgotten as he looked around the bank in wonder. It was so big! The things behind the desk looked like a scarier, uglier version of Dobby; he didn't like them very much. He tugged on his daddy’s sleeve to pick him up so that he would be safe and because his feet felt heavy. Harry decided it must be the new shoes making them heavy, as they hadn’t hurt before. 

The bank was fairly busy with witches and wizards getting money for their children’s school supplies. A few nodded at Lucius and Severus in acknowledgement, so they nodded back as they made their way up to one of the goblins. As it was legally Severus who could take custody of Harry, Lucius let him do the talking, although he did take his key out so that he could set up a trust for Harry like he had for Draco. 

"Hello, I would like to get a change of custody, if you will." 

The goblin looked over his desk. 

"Key, please," was all he said. 

Severus produced his key and handed it over to the goblin. Without a word, the goblin escorted them to an empty room. It was fairly sparse, with only three seats and a table. Severus and Lucius took two of them, and each placed a Little on their lap. The goblin, who looked to be Griphook if Lucius was not mistaken, had taken the other chair. Griphook glanced at the form laid out in front of him. 

"Who is the change of custody for?" 

Severus cleared his throat. 

"It's for Harry Potter." 

Griphook raised his head, his beady eyes now trained on Harry. Harry, who didn't like the sudden attention from the goblin, turned his head into the crook of his daddy's neck. He peeked out under his lashes at the goblin, hoping he would get the point and stop looking. When he didn't, Harry whined; he didn't want the goblin looking at him like that. Severus bounced him a little and shushed him. It didn't really work. Harry wanted his friends, Hoppy and Dray. They would protect him. Where were they? Harry's lip trembled as he thought about his friends being left behind. 

Severus couldn't see Harry's face, but Lucius could. He could see his baby was a few seconds away from a full scale meltdown. He was sure that Griphook's unnecessary staring startled Harry. He wasn't sure why it would make him this upset, though. Must be something else, Lucius thought, as he rooted around for Harry's pacifier. If nothing else, it would calm him down some, at least until they left and Lucius found out what was wrong with him. He passed the soother to a grateful Severus, who slipped it past unresisting lips. Harry began to suck on it automatically in an attempt to self soothe. Between his daddy's back rubbing and his soother, he felt a bit better, but he still missed his friends. 

"If you could stop the unnecessary staring, please. You're upsetting him." Lucius said in a cold voice. 

It was enough to shake Griphook out of his shock that Harry Potter was here. He coughed uncomfortably and moved on. 

"What documents do you have for change of guardianship?"

Lucius took the files that they accumulated late into the night before, as well as Poppy's health report on Harry and handed them over to Griphook; they also had a vial of Severus's memories from when he went to collect Harry. Griphook looked over the files: one that stated Severus was Harry Potter’s godfather, the health report, and a letter that Lily had written as part of her will, stating she wanted Harry to go to either Severus or Sirius. Griphook peered at Severus. 

"Why did you not take immediate custody of him when he was a babe?" 

A scowl overcame Severus's face. 

“The headmaster thought it would be wiser to place him with relatives. Something I have never regretted more in my life was listening to him then." 

Lucius took Severus's hand in his, trying to give what little comfort he could in such a dreadful situation. Griphook inclined his head and went to run Lily's will to see if it was forged or had her own magical signature on it. It seemed straightforward enough to Griphook, though. If the will was not forged, then Severus would automatically be granted custody of Harry. He left the room to run the required spells and told them he would be back in four minutes. Goblins were extremely precise in everything they did, which was one of the reasons goblin-made items were so valuable. 

"Love, don't beat yourself up about it. We have him now and he's happy aren't you, angel?"

Harry looked up from where he was still hidden in his daddy's neck. He still looked a bit upset, but graced Severus with a small smile nonetheless. 

"Like Daddy, papa, and Draco." 

Harry seemed to think that was satisfactory enough to get his point across and went back to putting his face in his daddy's neck; it was comfortable there. Draco, who was picking up on the sombre mood in the room, butted in.

"Daddy, you gotta be happy. My baby Harry is going to be ofi-ofital- he's going to be yours and papa’s baby Harry, as well." 

Lucius smiled down at his son and kissed his soft blond hair. Severus smiled over at him. 

“I’m a silly daddy, aren't I, ducky?" 

Draco agreed. His daddy was really silly sometimes, and so was his papa. It was okay, though, he still loved them no matter how silly they got.   
Griphook walked back in with the copy of the will in his hands. 

"Everything seems to be in order here. I am going to grant you full custody of Harry Potter. Is there going to be a name change on his file as well?"

Severus looked at Lucius who smiled back at him. 

"Yes, we would like his second name to be Malfoy, like the rest of us." 

Many didn't know that Severus's second name was in fact Malfoy. It made it simpler atin school to keep Snape as his surname so that his students would not get confused between the two professors. Harry looked up just then at his daddy. 

"My name Harry Malfoy?"

Severus smiled softly down at him. 

"Yeah, baby boy, you're a Malfoy now."

Harry's smile lit up his face and his big green eyes seemed to shine even brighter with the news. Draco looked equally delighted that Harry shared the same last name as them. It meant he was a proper Malfoy, no matter what anyone said! 

"Very well. I've put the change on his account. Here is a new key for his vault as his last key is with the headmaster. As you are taking over custody, we have created a new key which will automatically destroy the old one. As he is a Little, I have put a notice on his account that he will not be able to draw from the account without you or your partner. Is that satisfactory to you?"

Severus agreed and signed the relevant forms. He also had Lucius sign forms that legally took Harry on as a second heir to the Malfoy fortune. By the time all of the documents were signed, Harry was an heir of the Potter, Black, Prince, and Malfoy lines, which was a lot of lines to be heir of. It didn't matter though, as Severus and Lucius had full over all the accounts; Harry would only see the money in the form of the small allowance he would get. Other than that, Severus and Lucius would provide completely for him. When all the forms were signed and Harry was officially theirs, they went down to the Malfoy vault and withdrew enough money to purchase everything they needed, along with a few gifts for Harry. They also planned on getting Draco a new big brother gift so that he wouldn't feel pushed aside. 

Harry was amazed by the cart ride down to the vault they needed. It made him and Draco giggle the whole way down, safe on their parents’ laps. Once Lucius picked up the required amount, and put the adoption and heir scrolls in the vault for safekeeping, they set off back into Diagon Alley. Now it was time for some proper shopping and celebration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. Haven't edited it yet. I will though within the next day! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Edited 24-05-16


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't gotten to edit this one either. Study is really keeping me busy so I'll try and edit the last two as soon as possible.  
> I know I said I might make one big chapter but I changed my mind, so here's a slightly smaller one than intended.

Severus and Lucius decided to divide the day into half-celebration and half-getting items that were needed, such as school supplies and baby stuff for Harry. It was only around eleven am when they got out of the bank, so the school supplies would be better handled now as not as many people came to Diagon Alley before noon. The little family made their way over to Flourish and Blotts to gather up the required books. Harry looked around Diagon Alley in wonder; everything seemed so different. He tried to get his hand out of his daddy's grasp, but he couldn't. 

"Daddy, let go." Harry whined up to his daddy.

He wanted to see what the ground felt like. 

"No, Harry, you could get lost. We don't want to lose you, do we?"

Harry pouted. He didn't want to be lost, but he was holding Draco's hand, so he wouldn't be! 

"Draco is holding my hand, daddy. Harry won't get losted." 

Severus rolled his eyes to the heavens. 

"That's good, Harry, but I'm still going to hold your hand so that you and Draco don't get lost. It would be very scary for papa and I if you did."

Harry still wasn't happy; he just wanted to touch the pretty rock to see what it felt like. He was distracted, though, because they were walking into the book shop. Everything was so high up; it made Harry peer around in awe. All the high selves were kind of scary, though, so he tugged on his daddy's sleeve and raised his arms to be picked up. He definitely didn't want to get losted here, that would be bad. Daddy picked him up and he felt better instantly. Daddy and papa wouldn't let anything happen to him. He looked down at Draco, who seemed to want to run and touch every book in the store that he could. Lucius, who also saw this, gave Draco's hand over to Severus, took out the shrunken baby bag out of his robe pocket, and resized it. After he found what he was looking for, he shrunk it down once again. He bent down so that he was level with Draco. Fortunately, Draco was still looking around to see what mischief he could get into in the shop. He didn't realise until it was too late that papa had put the harness on him. He hated the harness! It didn't let him run around like he wanted to and it also had a spell cast on it so that he couldn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to. He looked to his papa, betrayed. 

"Noo, papa, no harness! I don't touch anything, promise!"

Lucius nodded at his son. 

"I know you won't, dragon, but there's a lot of books in here and if you accidentally knock into them, they might fall and hurt you."

Severus smiled down at the both of them. That was, of course, a lie. Draco had a fondness for getting into places he shouldn't and the toddler harness made it so that he couldn't, with the added benefit of keeping him close to them. Draco still didn't seem happy with the harness, but he didn't complain any more. Lucius stood up and took the lead of the harness so that Draco would stick by them. It did allow him to run slightly in front of them, which was something Draco stretched to the limit, but a spell wouldn't allow him to go any further. He really disliked his harness, he thought. His baby Harry doesn't have a harness, a thought, in which the second it came into his head, that made him even more upset. Draco turned around to tell his papa of the unfairness. 

"Papa, why do I need a harness, but my baby Harry doesn't? He's way littler than I am!" 

Draco glared up at his papa, wanting an explanation to this shocking unfairness. 

"Dragon, Harry's too little for a toddler harness, that's only for big boys like you! After we get all the school stuff for the both of you, we're going to pick up a stroller and a few other things for Harry."

What Lucius didn't tell him was they were getting a stroller that had an area for sleepy toddlers as well, as there was no need to upset Draco further. Draco looked like he wanted to argue more, but Lucius began walking again, trying to catch up to Severus and Harry, who had walked on ahead of Draco and Lucius. The store was practically empty when they walked in so in no time they made it up the counter to give the list over to a worker. 

"We'll need two of every book on there, please." Lucius said to the worker. 

The worker, whose tag said her name was Sarah, scanned the list quickly.

"Ah, two Littles starting Hogwarts, then?"

Draco responded before Lucius could. 

"Me! I'm going! And so is my baby Harry. He's my little brother. He's in daddy's arms ‘cause he's tired, I think."

Sarah looked down at Draco and smiled. 

"Wow, I bet you're pretty excited to go! You'll get to make so many new friends when you're there as well! Plus your daddies will be there because they're teachers!"

Lucius was mildly surprised that she recognised them as teachers of the school as they were normally recognised for their standing in society as members of the elite. Draco, on the other hand, nodded his head enthusiastically. 

"Yep! It's gonna be so fun!"

Sarah smiled once more and went on her way to start taking up the books they needed; Flourish and Blotts always did up some premade sets so that they could get through a lot of people that come into the store easier. Sarah had just finished making up the twentieth set of books for Littles in first year, so she took two of those sets down. She was just about to ring up the total when Severus came back with Harry. He had Harry in one arm and a group of children's books in the other, where were a strange mixture of magical and muggle. The two main ones were 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' and ' The Jungle Book.' They already had a copy of Beedle the Bard for Draco, but Severus thought it might be good to get Harry one of his own. Harry seemed delighted about the prospect of new books. 

Sarah added them to the total for the school books. After stating the price, Lucius handed over the galleons required, along with a tip for Sarah as she had interacted with Draco without any of the fear or contempt the Malfoy name normally brought. Sarah looked stunned at the tip as tipping wasn't a thing in England; he had given her a large enough tip to go on an unpaid holiday! Butterbeer was on her tonight, it seemed. She thanked Lucius profusely, who waved it away.

"It's nothing. You were kind to my son." 

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I wasn't being nice to him just for a tip. I was being nice to him because he's a lovely little boy." 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 

"I know, which is why you are getting a tip."

Sarah, who was still stunned, thanked him again. Severus looked as if he wanted to laugh, while Harry looked confused. Why was the lady thanking papa? Papa should be thanking the lady for helping! Papa shrunk down the books and put them in his pocket. When they turned around to walk out the door, Harry looked back over his daddy's shoulder and called. 

"Thank you for helping us."

The nice lady smiled and gave him a thumbs up. There that was better, Harry thought/ Harry turned back around to see his papa looking at him. 

"What was that about Harry?" 

Harry scowled at him. 

"That lady helped us, but she thanked you. You should have thanked her. You didn't, so I did." 

Harry's scowl was beyond cute, and Severus had to hide a laugh behind a cough. Lucius looked chagrined, as he had forgotten to thank her verbally. He thought the tip was a thanks on its own. Evidently to Harry and, with a look down, Draco, it was not enough. He had to actually say the words. 

"My apologies, angel. I'll know better next time. Thank you for reminding me of my manners."

Harry smiled, that was better! 

"It's 'kay papa, just don't do it again."

This time, Severus couldn't hold back a laugh. This was just too funny; Lucius was getting a lesson on manners by their youngest. Lucius turned to Severus and scowled at him, which was a lot more menacing than Harry's, but made Severus laugh all the more. 

Draco, who had lost interest in the conversation, started to run ahead, forgetting about the harness on him. When it stopped him from going more than three feet in front of papa, he turned around with an air of impatience. Daddy was still laughing and papa had a scary look on his face, while Harry played with daddy's hair, not paying them any attention. Draco decided they were walking too slow. 

"Papa, daddy, come on! We have to get our wands! Ollalanders is over there!"

Severus, who was still chuckling, decided not to correct Draco's mispronunciation and continued walking at a faster pace. Lucius sighed and dropped the scowl, which was obviously a look that normally terrified anyone who looked at him, but it seemed that it had no effect on his family, as even Harry didn't show the slightest bit of interest in it. He elected to believe that it must be because Severus was laughing still. It was a stretch, but he'd take it. 

They crossed the road so that they could get into Ollivander's, Draco running as far ahead as his papa and the magical harness would allow him to, and they made into the store in no time. At the door chime, Ollivander poked his head out from behind a row of wands. 

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape. Here to pick up some wands, I suppose." Ollivander said looking at Harry and Draco. 

Harry shyly hid his face in his daddy's neck while Draco bounced from where he was beside his papa. 

"Well, let's get to it, then! We'll start with the oldest one. We have specially made wands that are for Littles and mids. They do everything a normal wand does, but are made with Littles and mids in mind."

Mids were on the Little scale, but generally got to the age of ten mentally and they also grew a little more than Littles did. Severus nodded his head, having seen many Littles in Hogwarts with the wands Ollivander was talking about. 

Ollivander searched through the section of wands that had black 'L's marked on them, and he tapped a few and shook his head, deciding against the wand and going to a different one. He looked at Draco, then back at the wand. Draco was nearly vibrating with the excitement. He couldn't wait to get his very own wand! He wanted a cool holder for his, with dragons on it! 

Ollivander walked over to Draco and handed him the wand. 

"Try this one. It's very nice: seven inches, with hawthorn wood and a unicorn hair core. All Littles’ wands are made a bit smaller so that they accommodate their small hands. Go on, give it a whirl, young Mr. Malfoy."

Draco grabbed the wand eagerly. He gave it a turn and it made the lights turn off! He did it again and it turned back on! He felt like the wand was just waiting on him to come collect it. 

"Papa, I want this one!"

Ollivander nodded his head.

"Good choice, Mr. Malfoy. That wand will serve you well."

Lucius thanked Ollivander and put the wand back into the case, much to Draco's dismay. Papa gave him a look, as Draco knew that there was no magic outside Hogwarts without daddy and papa's say so. Still, he pouted. He only just got it! He wanted to play with it a little longer. Lucius and Severus exchanged spots so that Harry could get his wand next. Severus put Harry down, something Harry did not agree with in any way. He let this be known by pouting up at his daddy and folding his arms. Ollivander then came over to Harry, shocking him out of his pout. He ran behind daddy for protection, peeking behind his legs at the strange man. Ollivander smiled, up until he caught sight of Harry's scar. 

"Harry Potter? I was waiting on the day you would come in."

Harry still had a strong grip on the bottom of his daddy's robes, but had enough courage to say.

"My name is Harry Malfoy."

His daddy interrupted at Ollivander's raised brow. 

"It's actually Potter-Malfoy, the same way mine is Snape-Malfoy. Isn't that right, baby boy?"

Harry looked up at his daddy. He'd be like daddy with two names? He could agree to that. 

"Yeah, daddy. Like you!"

Severus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. 

"Now, should we continue with the wand?"

Ollivander, who was still staring at Harry with a strange look, shook himself out of his reverie. 

"Oh, yes. I think I have just the wand for little Harry here!"

He pulled a wand from the shelf with the 'L's' on them. 

"Only two of these were made. The other wizard decided to do bad things-"

Before he could get further into it, Severus interrupted him. 

"How about we just get the wand? There’s no use in scaring the boys."

Harry looked kind of frightened of the wand he was going to be handed; the other wizard who had one was bad. Does that mean he's bad? He looked at daddy. 

"Harry's bad?"

Severus was quick to reassure him. 

"No, Harry, you're not bad. This wand is brand new! Another wizard has one like it, and he wasn't good, but it's the wizard who makes the wand, not the wand that makes the wizard."

Harry didn't really understand, but agreed with daddy anyway. If daddy said he wasn't bad, then he wasn't bad. He took the wand off of the strange man and it started to glow! Ollivander had a smug smile on his face as he knew that the wand would belong to Harry. Severus was impressed with the wand taking to Harry so fast and he rubbed a hand   
down Harry's soft curls. 

"There we go, see? That doesn't feel bad, does it?”

Harry shook his head vigorously, curls flying everywhere. 

"No, daddy! It feels like a friend!"

Severus bent down and picked Harry back up. 

"Say thank you to Ollivander."

Harry peeked up at him from lowered lashes. 

"Thank you, Olander."

Ollivander, who was used to his name being mangled by Littles, just inclined his head. 

“You're very welcome, Harry. Why don't you pick out a holder like your brother has? I'll add it in free of charge."

Harry's eyes grew large. He was allowed to get a holder as well. He didn't know what that was, but it sounded cool! He looked over at Draco, who seemed to be trying to decide over two. 

"We go get one, daddy?"

Without responding, Severus walked over to Draco and Lucius. Draco had two in his hand: one with a green dragon and another with a red dragon. Harry looked mesmerised by the green dragon. 

"Draco, Harry has green one?"

That made up Draco's mind, and he handed the green dragon holder to Harry and took the red one for himself. 

It was lunch time by the time Ollivander finished ringing up their order, so Severus and Lucius decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of lunch, Harry still in Severus's arms as he was tired from the morning of walking. Draco, on the other hand, was trying to run as fast as he could in front of Lucius and Severus. Between Lucius' grip on the lead of the harness and the magic stopping him going too far ahead, Draco didn't create much distance. The Leaky Cauldron was only down the road, though, so in no time they were seated at their table. Lucius decided not to take the harness off of Draco as it would just be more of an argument to get it back on later. Instead, he placed Draco in the booster seat that Tom had provided and tucked the straps of the harness behind him. 

Harry was refusing to get into the highchair as it wasn't a special one like his at home was. It was wooden and yucky and he was not sitting in it. Severus, noticing the look on Harry's face, decided not to fight it as it was mostly tiredness that he was acting out with, which was nothing a short nap wouldn't solve. 

"Lucius, could you do up a bottle for Harry so that he can be fed before we eat?" Severus asked as he placed Harry on his lap. 

Harry was surprised that his daddy didn't make him go into the not-special chair, but didn't comment on it, afraid that if he did, he would be put into it. He leaned against his daddy's chest, feeling exhausted from all the excitement of shopping. He didn't know it was going to be such hard work! He noticed papa walking off, but didn't pay much attention. He was trying to decide if he wanted to colour like Draco was doing across the table. It wasn't until papa walked back that Harry took an avid interest in what his papa had been doing. He had the yummy milk in his hand! Harry sat up and started making grabby hands towards the milk. He wanted it so badly. It tasted so, so ,so yummy. It made his tummy feel all warm. 

Harry watched avidly while the milk was passed from papa to daddy and he heard his papa say something to him in the background, but was more focused on the bottle in front of him. Soon his daddy had an arm around his back and was reclining him so that he could have it and Harry opened his mouth like a baby bird, trying to guide his daddy’s hands so that he would get it quicker. The minute it touched his lips, he latched on and began to drink, closing his eyes in contentment. Before he knew it, his eyes were growing heavy. Once the bottle was empty, daddy took it away. Harry's nose scrunched up. He was still sucking on that! Then the gentle patting on his back began. Once he had burped, his daddy put the pacifier in his mouth and continued to pat his back and that was all it took for Harry to give into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for all the comments and kudos. I appreciate them! :)
> 
> Edited 24-05-16


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second last exam tomorrow, woohoo! Here's another chapter, that once again isn't edited as I've been writing this in between bouts of study!

In the time it had taken Harry to fall asleep, Lucius had already managed to order food for them all. Harry’s only movement was the irregular sucking of his pacifier in his sleep, so Lucius took a blanket out of the baby bag and handed it to Severus, who wrapped Harry up in it. Draco was still intent on colouring so he allowed the adults some time for themselves. 

"What was that whole race thing about in the bathroom?" Lucius asked, still curious as to why Harry had been upset. 

Severus chuckled. 

"Ah yes, Harry saw your face and thought that you were angry that Draco had had an accident, so he was afraid you would be angry if he used his diaper. I told him you were angry that we got out of the bathroom before you did and he was just making sure I was telling the truth, and that you weren't mad at him."

Lucius was impressed with Severus's quick thinking. It did sadden him a bit that Harry would automatically think what he was doing was wrong. 

"Good thinking. I am surprised, though, at how quickly he's taken to the bottles."

Severus looked down at a sleeping Harry, noting that he had a small milk stain on his overalls. It looked like they would have to invest in some bibs for him. 

"Really? It seems, given the mental age he's at, that he would be happier with bottles than food. Well, that, and he's not used to too much food and this is an easier way to get the nutrients he needs into him. If he's willing to drink it, I'm happy enough."

Lucius inclined his head in agreement. 

"True enough. What do you say after this we get the rest of the school supplies and then we'll go shopping for Harry and get him a few birthday gifts?"

Draco, hearing the word gifts, looked up from his picture. 

"We're going to get him the bestest one, aren't we?"

Severus turned his attention to his son. 

"Of course we are, ducky! What do you want to get him?"

Draco thought about it for a second. 

"Muggle legos! They're so, so much fun! We can get the baby kind for baby Harry!" 

"What a good present for Harry, dragon. I bet he'll love it." Lucius said. 

Before Draco could ask his parents what they were getting Harry, the food arrived. Lucius tucked a napkin into the front of Draco's jumper, making him pout at him. He then placed the triangle-cut ham and cheese sandwiches in front of Draco and took out a pre-filled sippy cup with mango juice in it. Once Draco was set up and eating, he turned to his own plate. It was a quick affair, and the only person having any issues was Severus, as he was trying to eat around Harry. He managed to, though, and in no time they were back out in Diagon Alley to get the rest of the supplies. 

***************************************************************************

Harry came to just as they were making their way to Zulia's Shop For All Things Little and Big, a store that catered to Littles and Mids. Severus, as he was holding him, felt Harry move first, Harry's small face rubbing into Severus's chest before a small hand came up to rub at his eyes. Harry’s nose scrunched up as he became aware that he was not lying down and his big eyes popped open and looked around in surprise. Where was he? He looked up and spotted his daddy. Harry smiled real big at him from behind his pacifier, feeling much better than he did earlier. 

"Someone enjoy his nap?" 

Harry, who was feeling a bit sleepy still, hid his face in his daddy's robes. Severus smiled down at how shy Harry was after his nap; it was too cute for words. Lucius was walking just ahead of them with Draco, who was pulling against the harness the whole way into the shop. He was excited to go shopping for his baby Harry. He shouldn't have to use all of Draco's old things, he should have new things just for his own! Lucius looked back as Severus who looked to be coaxing a now-awake Harry out of his robes. 

"Draco, want to help daddy?"

Draco stopped pulling and looked back at his papa.

"Help daddy with what?" 

"Well, Harry seems to be a bit shy at the moment. I think he needs his big brother to help him." 

Draco grinned up at his papa. He could do that! 

"Yeah, papa, I'll help!"

With that, Draco took off the other way towards Harry and Severus. Once he reached them, he looked up at his papa, who was right behind him. He held his arms up so that papa could pick him up; he had to be close to Harry. Once papa picked him up, he reached over to Harry, whose face was still hidden in Severus's robes, and started to pat his back like he saw daddy do. 

"My baby Harry, do you want to come out? We're going to buy you new stuffs now! It's gonna be so, so, so much fun! You can hold my hand!" Draco prattled on excitedly.   
Draco’s statement peaked Harry's interest. New things? Just for him? He turned his head to the side and looked at Draco. When Draco saw Harry's face, he smiled. 

"Want to get down from daddy's arms and hold my hand in the shop?!" 

Harry nodded shyly and wiggled to get down. Severus put him gently on his feet and kept a hand on his back so that Harry could get his balance. Lucius swung Draco down, causing him to giggle. Once they were both on their feet, Draco took hold of Harry's hand and started to walk ahead. Lucius scrambled to grab hold of the harness so that they wouldn't get too far with Severus laughing behind him. He sent Severus a glare and looked back around. Draco and Harry looked adorable together, walking and holding hands, Lucius thought. Severus walked up next to Lucius and intertwined their fingers together. 

"We have wonderful children, don't we?"

Lucius squeezed his fingers. 

"That we do, love. Although, we might be just a little bit biased."

Severus snorted.

"A little? I'm a lot biased, thank you very much!"

Lucius rolled his eyes at the retort. 

The family made their way into Zulia's, Harry gasping at all the colourful items in the shop and Draco stood with him, pointing out everything that he thought Harry might like. The store was higher-end so customers could ask for a shopping assistant, someone who could point them in the right direction for their needs. This was a service that both Severus and Lucius intended to make use of; as this was the place where they frequently shopped for Draco, they had an assistant that they regularly used. Spotting him by the counter, Lucius waved him over. Once the young man was by his side, Lucius outlined what they needed. 

"Hello again, Mathias. We're here to buy some much needed items for the newest member of our family." 

Mathias looked down at the little boy who was beside Draco, taking in his large green eyes and black hair that ended in ringlets. 

"Well, he certainly is a cutie, that's for sure." 

Lucius puffed up proudly. 

"That he is. Now what I need off of you straight away is a stroller for him, preferably one that has an area for toddlers, but can be spelled into single use as well?" 

Lucius inclined his head down to Draco, hoping that Mathias would take the hint. 

"Ah, yes, we have many people come in looking for one like that. Otherwise, I'd say there would be many affronted toddlers in here."

Lucius chuckled, as Draco would definitely be in the affronted toddler column. Bless the heavens for magic, it saved them all a headache. 

"Next what we need is a crib for Harry. He's using Draco's old one at the moment, but we want to get him one that's just his. Same with the highchair, and the highchair also needs to be padded because that's the only way I can get him into it. One with a dragon design wouldn't actually be too bad. Severus, what else do we need?" 

Severus, who came prepared with the list, took it out. 

"We have down here: crib, high chair, stroller, diapers, wipes, rash cream, changing table, pacifiers, clothes, blankets, baby carrier, baby harness and bottles. Oh, and add bibs to that, as well. I think that's all we need at the moment. We'll pick up a few toys while were here."

Mathias asked for the list and took out a pen so that he could start marking them off as he went. 

"Right, so, first we'll go to the stroller and carrier aisle. They're all together so we'll get them first. Follow me."

The small family followed Mathias through the large store. Lucius and Severus had to pick Draco and Harry up, in the end, because they kept stopping at everything that caught their eye. Once they got to the aisle, they let them down again, Severus keeping a firm hand on Harry as he didn't have a harness as of yet. Mathias pointed out a few different stroller and pushchair options, each with a magically folded away toddler section. It took a while to decide on one, both agreeing that they didn't like the types of pushchairs that had one of the kids basically underneath the other. They ended up with a Graco Stadium Duo, with an optional toddler section. Mathias waved his wand and said a short range transport spell; it sent all of their items into a container up at the front desk so that it could all be rung up together. He then proceeded to move down the aisle, nearly tripping over Draco, who was playing with some of the stroller's wheels. 

"Whoa there, little man! Almost didn't see you there!" 

Draco looked up at Mathias, smiled shyly, and went back to spinning one of the wheels. Harry looked at the wheel in interest. He wanted to try that. He slipped his hand from his daddy's and ran over to Draco before daddy could stop him. Severus was about to snatch Harry up, but saw where he was running to, so he let him off. Mathias returned with a harness that was similar to Draco's, only in a smaller size, and a baby carrier as well. 

"This carrier is top of the line. It has spells already worked in so that you can walk around without the baby feeling any jostling movements, all they feel is a soothing cradle, so if you have to turn a bit quicker, the baby will be fine."

Severus nodded, impressed. 

"We trust your judgement, Mathias. Could we get two of them? Also, I'd like to make use of the harness now, as Harry wants to be down beside Draco. I'll just give you the box to send back so that you can add it to the list." 

"That's fine with me, Mr. Malfoy." 

Severus handed the now-empty box to Mathias and walked over to Harry, putting the harness on him and adjusting the straps of them. Unlike Draco, Harry didn't protest in having it on him, just looked on as his daddy put it on him, wondering why he was getting one. 

"Daddy, why does Harry have one?"

Severus, who was still crouched, finished adjusting the straps and looked at Harry. 

"Because if we lost you we would be very sad. The same way that if we lost Draco we would be very sad. Both of you match now as well! Isn't that cool?" 

Harry looked over at Draco's; they did look the same! Harry got excited and took the pacifier out of his mouth. 

"Look, look, Dray! We look the same!" 

Severus was surprised to hear the nickname for Draco come out of Harry's mouth, although he shouldn't be. Harry was a smart child and it was obvious that he had named his dragon Dray after Draco. 

Draco looked delighted with Harry's new nickname for him, not even caring that Harry was now subjected to the same horrible fate as him in the stupid harness. 

"Yeah, baby Harry, we're the exact same!"

Severus, satisfied that the both were happy where they were, stood back up and took up the lead of Harry's harness. He cast a slight extension spell on it so that he could walk back over to Lucius and Mathias; Lucius had the same spell on Draco's. Once he got back to the adults, he heard what they were talking over. It seemed this aisle also held the high chairs, which was handy for them. They had two different ones that Mathias had brought over and Lucius and he were trying to decide which one to get. 

"Why don't we ask Harry his opinion, since it will be his new chair?" 

Lucius agreed and called Harry and Draco over, and both boys got up and ran over to their parents. 

"Yeah papa?"Harry asked when he got close enough. 

Lucius picked him up and set him on his hip. 

"Angel, do you want to pick a special chair, all for you?" 

Harry looked confused. 

"B-But I already have a special chair?" 

"I know you do, but I thought you might want a new one instead?"

Harry shook his head vigorously. No, no, no! There was only one special chair and that was his one at home! He didn't want a different special chair. He took his papa’s face in between his own two hands so that papa could listen to him better. 

"Harry doesn't need a new special chair, papa. Harry likes his special chair at home. 'Kay?"

Lucius had to bite his lip to hold back a smile. Harry was being very serious at the moment and it wouldn't do to let Harry think that he wasn't taking him seriously. Once Lucius got control of his facial features, he nodded his head. 

"Okay, angel. If you want to keep the special chair at home instead, that's what we'll do."

Satisfied that his papa had understood him, he wiggled to get back down to Draco when papa didn't let him down, he looked back, confused once again.  
Unfortunately that was the last item that was located in the same aisle, so Lucius and Severus had to pick the boys back up. Harry already being in Lucius' arms made it so that Severus had to pick Draco up. Lucius let go of Draco's harness, thinking that Severus had a grip on him, but Severus did not and Draco realised he was free before his daddy did. He took off down the aisle as fast as he could, laughing the whole way. 

"Really Luce?" Was all Severus said before he took off sprinting after the little boy before he got into mischief. 

By the time he got to the end of the aisle, Draco was nowhere to be seen. His giggles were the only thing that made Severus breathe easier, knowing he was somewhere close by. Knowing Draco, he'd head straight for the toy section, having been here plenty of times before. By the sounds of his laughter that was where he was heading, so Severus took off in the direction of the toys. When he came to the end of the aisle, he found Draco picking up a large bag of Mega Bloks by Lego. Severus walked down the aisle at a slower pace now that he knew Draco was safe. 

Draco, who spotted his daddy coming down the aisle, beamed up at him. 

"Look daddy! I have Harry's birthday present! He'll love it, won't he?!"

Severus, who came down the aisle with the intent to give out to Draco, knew he couldn't. Draco had bypassed all the usual toys he'd look at to go down to the baby section and he obviously came he with the intent of getting Harry a gift. Severus crouched down so that he would be the same height as Draco. 

"He sure will, ducky! But don't run off on daddy again, okay? I was very scared."

Draco nodded his head. He didn't want to scare daddy, he was just so excited to get Harry a gift. He didn't want to wait any longer.

"Can we give this to baby Harry now?" 

"We sure can! We can't play with them yet though, because we're not finished shopping." 

Draco agreed. He couldn't wait to see Harry's face. Severus picked Draco and the blocks up and made his way down to the crib aisle where he assumed Lucius, Mathias, and Harry had made their way after Draco ran off. He found the three of them down at the dark-wood framed cribs that had magical mobiles over them and Severus had to admit that the dragons flying around the top of it did look amazing. 

Harry was the first to notice them and saw that daddy and Draco each had a hand on a big bag of blocks. Draco was so lucky to get them, he thought, they seemed like lots of fun. He turned away, afraid daddy would let Draco play with them now and Harry would have to watch like he always had to with Dudley. When Draco and Severus got up to Lucius, Draco could barely contain his excitement while Lucius raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. 

"Baby Harry! Look at the present I gotted you for your birthday! Isn't it the bestest ever?!" 

Harry whipped his head around. Draco got that for him, Harry?! For his birthday? Harry's smile lit up his whole face. He couldn't believe Draco got them for him! Draco extended the hand with the blocks in it, with help from his daddy. Harry reached out eagerly for it and took the blocks into his small hands, his papa holding the bottom so they wouldn't fall. Harry tried to say thank you, but nothing would come out. He still couldn't believe that Draco got these for him; they were so colourful and fun looking. Before Harry knew it, he was crying. Draco looked alarmed at his daddy. 

"Doesn't Harry like it daddy?"

Severus, seeing that Harry simply got overwhelmed, shook his head. 

"Harry loves it, ducky, he's crying because he's so happy."

Draco's mouth rounded into a little ‘O’. He turned around and extended his arms to Harry so that he could hug him.

"It's okay, baby Harry. I know you're just too happy."

Harry nodded into Draco's embrace and put one arm around Draco's neck, the other still wrapped safely around his newest possession. 

"Bestest big brother, ever, ever." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. 

Draco squeezed Harry back. Once Harry was happy, his job as bestest big brother was done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kind words. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Was going to do the whole scene in Zulia's in one chapter but I got tired lol. Anyway, Thank you for all your comments and suggestions! Any questions you all have I do try to answer but some wont be the best answer and might make your confusion worse, Sorry about that but I'll be explaining it in the actually story later on!
> 
> Edited 05-06-16


	8. Chapter 8

It took Severus and Lucius some time to untangle them both so that they could continue shopping. Once they got them apart, Lucius moved onto the next current problem; Harry refused to be parted from his blocks. Every time Lucius would try to take them, Harry would hold on tighter to the blocks and shake his head "no".

Lucius sighed, already knowing it would be a task, "Angel, we can't carry those around all day. They're too big and heavy. Why don't we hand them over to Mathias, and he can put them with the rest of our things?" Harry shook his head once again,

"No, no, no Papa. These are Harry's blocks." 

Lucius groaned. This had been going on for the past fifteen minutes. He looked at Severus for help. Thankfully, Severus took pity on him, even if he did find the whole thing hilarious.

"Harry? Why don't you take out one block and hold it, and we'll put the rest of them with our stuff till we finish? Then you can play with the rest when we get home." Harry looked at his Daddy in thought.

"Two blocks." Severus held back a smile.

"Okay, two blocks. Now, let's pick really quick." Harry looked down at his blocks and tried to decide which ones he wanted the most.

After making his decision, he waited for his Daddy to unzip the bag so that he could reach in and take the two. In the end, he decided on his favourite colour, blue, and the colour of Draco's hair, yellow. Happy with his choices, he allowed his papa to hand the other blocks to the man.

"He's going to keep them safe, Papa?" 

"Yeah, angel. Mathias will take real good care of your blocks until we're ready to collect them." 

Taking his Papa for his word, Harry was soon lost in his blocks, and paid no mind to what everyone else was talking about. 

The same could not be said for Draco though, who thought that because he got Harry such a good gift, he would know what Harry would want best of all. 

"That one Daddy, the one with the dragons flying! My baby Harry would want that!" Severus, who was still holding Draco tried to shush him but Draco would not be deterred.

"He would Daddy! Ask him!"  
"Draco, please keep your voice down, we'll see which one Harry wants now." Severus said in a stern voice, making Draco put his head down on his shoulder.

He was in trouble now, and all he had wanted to do was help. "Just wanted to help, Daddy." Draco whispered to him.

"I know you did ducky, and you're doing a great job, but Harry has to pick what he wants for himself, don't you think so?" Draco nodded sadly into his Daddy's shoulder, still upset for being given out.

Severus patted him on his back gently, "Come on, less of that. You want to show Harry how it's exciting to get new stuff, don't you?" Draco raised his head, and with a little sniffle, nodded. 

"There we go, all better. Now, what do you say about you asking Harry for us?" Draco smiled up at his Daddy, happy that he could help.

"Baby Harry? You want that crib?" Harry was still playing with the two blocks, not paying attention to what was being said around him. 

"Harry?" Draco called again, a bit worried that he didn't answer. 

Draco looked over to his Papa for help when Harry didn't respond a second time. 

Lucius saw that Draco was getting worried about Harry's silence, not understanding that he was too engaged with his toy to notice anything else. He placed a hand over the two blocks, and it did its job in breaking Harry out of his concentration. He looked up at his Papa in confusion.

"Yes, Papa?" Lucius nodded towards Draco. 

"Draco asked you a question, angel." Harry turned to Draco. 

"Oh, yes, Draco?" Draco seemed relieved that Harry could hear him again. 

"Do you like that crib baby Harry?" Harry turned his attention to the crib with the flying dragons over it, and smiled at Draco. 

"Yeah! It has cool dragons on it!" With that Harry went back to his blocks. 

Draco looked at his Daddy with a smug smile on his face. "See Daddy, told you he'd like it!" Severus rolled his eyes. 

"How could I ever doubt you." He looked at Mathias. "Looks like we'll be taking this one then." 

Mathias sent it off to the other items. He also added in a few different blankets of various colours for them. He looked down at the list once again. Now the only large item that was needed was the changing table. 

Seeing Harry's like for dragons, he had the perfect one. He motioned for the family to follow him down another long aisle. He brought them straight over to the changing table he had in mind, and it was coloured to look like dragon scales. The mat on top also had pictures of dragons from the muggle movie "How to Train your Dragon". 

Both of them knew by looking at it that Harry would love it, once he was aware of more than just his blocks.

"We'll take that as well. Now that the big items are out of the way, would you be able to get all the little bits such as bottles and bibs? We'll go to the clothes aisle and give over his measurements that Madame Malkin took earlier, to the women over there." Lucius said. 

Mathias nodded and waved them off as he went down a different aisle to pick up the last of the items on the list, except for the toys and clothes. 

Lucius led the way with Harry, to the Little's 1+ clothing section. There was already an assistant waiting for them. Lucius handed her Harry's measurements.

"Madame Malkin took those earlier. Would you be able to get Harry here around a dozen of everything, and two dozen pairs of socks? Also, if you could get him Dragon or Rabbit related items, that would be wonderful. We'll be back in half an hour to see what you've put together. Thank you." 

With that, Lucius and Severus brought the boys to the toys aisle. Draco's eyes lit up, but Harry was still content to play with his two blocks and to suck on his pacifier. 

"Dragon, you can pick one toy you want for yourself, then you can help Harry pick up some toys." Draco nodded, eagerly squirming to get down. 

They didn't bother to grab the harness down this aisle, as they both knew he wouldn't be going too far. Severus kept an eye on Draco, while Lucius tried to coax Harry to pick some toys. 

"Harry, do you want to pick more toys?" Harry looked up at his Papa. "I already have blocks." 

"Yes, I know, but what would you say to some more toys?" Harry looked intrigued. 

"More blocks?"

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll get." Harry seemed satisfied with the answer and looked to be put down on the floor. 

He made his way over to the blocks. Draco got him a really, really big bag of them, so maybe he would get a different set. There was so much to choose from. He looked along the aisle hoping for something to jump out at him. On his second pass over, he saw some colouring books that looked fun. He pointed them out to papa, who reached up and got   
them. They all had funny pictures in it of things called hippogriff. 

"You want that one angel?"

"Yeah Papa, is pretty." Lucius tucked it under his arm. 

"Anything else you see, Harry?" Harry looked around again.

There was just too much to choose from. He walked over to a toy that had buttons on it. Pressing one down made another part pop up. Harry jumped a little, then giggled. That was fun! He did it again, getting lost in the popping sound of the toy. Lucius crouched down beside him. 

"That seems like fun. Will we get this as well?" Harry looked at his papa from beneath his lashes, nodding shyly. 

Just then, Draco came running over with a miniature version of Hogwarts, equipped with a quidditch pitch and everything. 

"Oh wow, what do you have there, dragon?" Draco bounced up and down excitedly. 

"It's our new school! It has a place for my players at home to play as well! Can I get it, Papa? Daddy already said I could, but can I?" Draco asked, making sure.

"You sure can dragon, for being such a good boy today!" Draco beamed. Papa said he was a good boy! Harry looked at the toy, it looked really pretty. 

"Our school?" Draco brought it over to Harry, pointing at it excitedly.

"Yeah, we'll live there with daddy and papa, cause they're professors there! I always lived there with them, but this year me and you will be going to school as well!" Harry looked worried. 

"Away from Daddy and Papa?" Draco shook his head.

"Only for some classes! You get to go back for nap time and when you're hungry, cause you have bottles, and I'll keep you safe when we're not with them!" Harry still looked a bit worried, unsure about this new school that took him away from his new parents. 

Draco went on to show Harry all the cool things about the castle, while Severus quietly picked up a few more toys for Harry and sent them to where all their other things were. 

Once Draco had finished explaining what every piece of the toy castle did, Severus also sent that off as well. By the time all that was done, the half hour had passed and it was time for them to see what clothes were picked out for Harry. Picking up a boy each, they headed back to the clothing section. When they got there, the assistant had all the clothes neatly folded up. There was everything, from overalls to shorts. Jeans to khakis. Lucius was partial to the khakis, as the small version of them just looked really cute. He couldn't wait to put them on Harry. The overalls were also pretty cute. Each seemed to have different pictures on it. The main on the Lucius noticed though was the one with a rabbit that looked as if it was hiding in the pocket. Lucius bounced Harry, who was once again more interested in his blocks.

"Look at all the nice clothes you got angel." Harry glanced up at them and did a double take. 

All of this for him? He spotted the overalls that Lucius was admiring, and squealed, "Look Papa! It's Hoppy on my new stuffs!" 

Lucius knew that asking for clothes with rabbits on had been a good idea. 

"It sure is, angel! Do you want to say thank you to the nice lady for getting them?" Harry looked shyly over at the assistant.

"Thank you." He then hid his face in the crook of his Papa's neck. 

Lucius rubbed his back. "Good boy." 

Both Severus and Draco were looking through the clothes. Severus went over to the jumpers, as it was getting late in the day, and it would be getting quite a bit colder out. He found a zip up with another rabbit on the side of it. Seeing Harry's reaction to the overalls, he decided to take that one to put on him. He took the tag off, and put it with the rest of the clothes, so they wouldn't forget to pay for it. He handed it over to Lucius, who was still coaxing a shy Harry from his neck. He turned to say something to Draco, but noticed his attention was on something else. 

"What are you looking at, duck?"

"Look, Daddy. It's toothless!" Draco said, without taking his eyes from where he was looking at. 

Severus followed his line of sight and spotted it straight away. It was a black hoody, the hood was its showcase, as it had toothless' eyes and ears on top of it. Severus picked it up, the size he was looking at was for Harry. Knowing that Draco really wanted it, and how good he was being about Harry getting spoiled all day, he didn't see why not. That, and he was going to get it for Harry as well, so that they could match.

"Excuse me miss, would you be able to get this in Draco's size?" Severus handed over the measurements for Draco to the assistant, and watched as she accioed the required top. Once she handed it over to Severus, Draco put his hands out for it. Super excited to get the hoody. 

"I can wear it Daddy?" Severus thanked the assistant, and put Draco down, undoing his harness with quick practiced movements. 

He then slipped the hoody over Draco's head. Once his head popped out Severus let out a surprised 

"There he is!", causing Draco to giggle at his silly Daddy. Severus then put the harness back on, while Draco was admiring the soft jumper he had on.

"Daddy, pull up my hood! Want to show Harry and Papa." Severus pulled up the hood, and had to admit, Draco did look adorable in it, with little blonde bits of hair coming out of it. 

Draco ran over to his Papa and Harry, whom Lucius had finally gotten to come out of the crook of his neck.

"Look, Papa, baby Harry, I'm like toothless. I'm a dragon!" Lucius looked down at the sight in front of him; Draco had his hands out in front of him in claw shapes. 

He was also making a 'rawr' sound, as he walked around Lucius' legs. 

"Wow, where's my son gone? All I can see is Toothless." Draco giggled, and pulled down the hood. 

"It's me Papa! I'm Draco!" Lucius pretended to let out a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, thank goodness! I was afraid he was gone there." This caused Draco to giggle again. 

Harry looked at the whole exchange with wide eyes. Draco's hoody was really, really cool! He wanted one like it, but Papa and Daddy had already gotten him so much today, he didn't say anything. He just sucked on his soother and stared on with longing. What he didn't realise was that Severus was watching the play of emotions on Harry's expressive face. He walked over with the second, smaller hoody on his hands. 

"Baby boy, would you like to be a dragon as well?" Harry looked at his Daddy, shocked that he was allowed one as well.

"Harry can be dragon, like Dray?" Draco, having heard this, whooped. 

"Yeah! Me and my Harry will be the same! Yay!" Severus looked wryly down at Draco. 

"Well, I don't think Draco minds, so come on let's get this on you!"

Severus repeated the same steps with Harry that he had done with Draco, the only difference was that Harry was still in Lucius' arms. He took the two blocks that Harry was still clutching, and put them in his robe pocket for safekeeping. 

Once the hoody was on, and the harness was put back on place, he allowed Harry down so that he could chase Draco around, with the both of them now making 'rawr' sounds. Lucius held up the zip up with the rabbit on it. 

"So I guess we won't be needing this." He folded it back up and slipped the tag into its pocket. 

The assistant was watching the two boys in amusement. Seeing them running around thinking they're dragons made her day. Severus, having looked over all the clothes the assistant had picked, asked for her to send them along to their other things. He then, gave her a considerable tip for a job well done. They gathered up the two excited boys, and left for the customer service desk, leaving a shocked assistant behind. 

***************************************************************************

By the time the family came out of the shop, it was early evening. All their items were being sent over to Malfoy Manor, and should be there once they got home. The only item they took with them was the stroller, as Severus knew that neither Harry or Draco would make it to dinner time, which they were planning to have in Diagon as well. At the moment though, both boys were still excitedly chattering about dragons and how cool their hoodies were. Lucius had both of their harnesses, as Severus was pushing the buggy, which at the moment only had one seat in it, just so that they could avoid any unwanted tantrums. 

They only had two more stops to make, and then it would be dinner and home! Severus was glad about it, as the day had really wore him out. Keeping up with two small little's was hard work. He was sure that Harry needed a change as well. Coming up to a bench, he called for Lucius, who was trying to control the two hyped up boys. 

"Luce, I think Harry needs a change." 

Lucius nodded his understanding, and brought the two boys to the bench and sat Draco down, Lucius then sat down himself and pulled Harry to lay across his knees. Severus cast a notice me not spell on Harry and Lucius to make Harry more comfortable. There didn't seem to be an issue though as Draco just kept chatting to Harry as if this was an everyday occurrence. 

Lucius unbuttoned Harry's overalls and untapped the diaper, noticing that it was wet. He slid it out from under him, and took the wipes that Severus handed him in exchange for the wet diaper, which Severus disposed of in the bin near them. Once Harry was all cleaned up, Lucius lifted his legs and slid a fresh diaper under him. 

With a quick smear of rash cream, he tapped the diaper up and redid up the buttons on Harry's overalls and stood him up. Harry smiled at his papa from behind his soother, and then turned to Draco to let out a 'rawr' Draco giggled and 'rawred' back at him. Severus dispelled of the notice-me-not spell and helped Lucius up.

"That's out of the way, now let's get to these last two shops." He took up the straps of the two harnesses, and told the boys to continue walking. 

Severus lead the way this time with the buggy. They came to a stop outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Draco, noticing what shop they were at, let out a whoop and went to run in, forgetting that the harness prevented that. He pouted back at his papa.

"We're going in, papa?" Lucius nodded. 

"Yes Draco, we are. But you have to walk calmly for me, can you do that?" 

Draco nodded his head, and took Harry's hand, knowing that if he was holding his baby Harry's hand, he would be a lot more careful. With that, the four of them with a closed up buggy made their way into the store. Harry was looking around in wonder, while Draco was already looking to go to the little section, to see if there was a new quidditch popup book there. He was collecting the series and knew there was a new one coming out soon. Lucius brought the two of them over to the section they wanted, while Severus went off to ask the store clerk about something. Draco took the new book - once he spotted it - out from where it was and looked up at his papa. Normally he wouldn't get so many things like he did today ,but he was willing to take a chance . 

"Hmm." Was all Papa said, which in Draco's books meant no. He was about to put the book back sadly, but his papa stopped him. 

"I think you deserve a big brother present. What do you say Harry? Should we get Draco a big brother present?" 

Harry, looking at Draco's eager face, agreed quickly with Papa. "Yeah! Draco's the bestest big brother!" Lucius looked back at Draco.

"Well there you have it dragon. You're the 'bestest' big brother ever, so there's your gift!" 

Draco beamed and threw his arms around Harry letting out a whole go of thank you's, he then turned to his Papa and gave him the same treatment. Harry was just happy that Draco was happy. 

Severus came back right after that with a package in his arms. He handed it to Lucius, and went to crouch down beside Harry. 

"Harry, remember Papa said that your present this morning was only a small one?" Harry nodded his head. That was when he got Dray the Dragon! 

"Well papa thought he'd get you another present today, just because it's your birthday." Harry was excited.

Another present? This would be the third one he got today, and his whole life! He was so lucky. Harry turned towards Lucius eagerly. His papa held out his arms and handed him his gift. Harry wasn't really sure what it was by the shape of it but once he opened it, it became clear. 

"Papa wants Harry to clean?" Harry asked looking over the broom that was just the right size for him. He could clean much better with this.

"No silly boy, this isn't got cleaning. It's for flying!" Harry's mouth rounded, causing the pacifier to fall out.

Luckily, Severus had quick reflexes and grabbed it out of the air, before it fell to the ground. 

"How Papa?!" Lucius took Harry's hand and brought him over to his side. 

Severus picked Draco up so that they would be away from the danger once Harry started to fly on it. Draco paid no attention to it, as he was already into his pop-up book. 

"Right, first you have to sit on it. Yes, just like that. Now put your two hands like this." Lucius positioned Harry hands in the way he should have them.

"Now bounce your feet off the floor and it should start to fly." They had gotten Harry and easy fly broom as it would likely be his first time on it.

Lucius was thankful for the foresight now. Harry bounced on his feet and the broom took off! He was flying! His papa was behind him, keeping him steady, but he was doing it! 

"Papa, I'm flying!" 

"You sure are, angel!" Lucius cautiously let go, happy that when Harry wobbled, the broom automatically righted him. 

It had cost a bit extra for the charms to be put on, but nothing was too expensive when it came to his children. Harry flew all around the store, already an expert in flying after only two minutes on it. He looked to be having a blast. Unfortunately, they had to cut it short as they still had another store to get to, then go to dinner. 

"Angel, come over here now. It's time to get off till we get home, okay?" Harry stopped at his Papa, and got off the broom easily.

He handed it to his papa a little sad he couldn't play more, but was too afraid that if he said it, his papa wouldn't let him be on it again. Severus brought Draco and the broom up the counter to pay as Lucius took hold of the strap on Harry's harness and the buggy. It took quite a bit of manoeuvring to get out, as the store was packed by kids looking at the newest and latest brooms. 

Harry, who was still looking around at all the amazing things the store had to offer, didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late. He bumped into them, and fell back on his bottom with a small oof. Harry was used to being pushed down by his cousin, so he was back up before Lucius could even react to the fall.

"Sorry." Harry said to the gen, who looked to be about eleven or twelve.

"You should be, you dumb baby." The boy answered. 

Harry took a step back. That's what his cousin always said. Harry went to move to the side, but the gen stopped him. He went to walk again, but again the gen got in his way. He let out a frustrated whine. 

"You gonna cry, stupid baby?" Lucius by that point had heard enough. 

"Excuse me, but that is my son you are speaking to." The gen looked up in shock, not realising the little's parent was right behind him. 

"Oh, we were just joking, weren't we?" Harry shook his head and raised his arms to be picked up.

He didn't want to be near the mean boy again. Papa picked him up and he hid his face. Papa was angry at the boy. Harry could tell by the way he glared at him. It was a bit scary, but Harry was happy the boy was getting it. 

"Where are your parents, young man?" The boy pointed outside the store, where two redheads were standing with three other children.

Lucius motioned for the boy to follow him, and made his way out to the couple. As he walked up, they raised their hand in welcome. 

"Professor! How nice to see you! Oh, Ron, there you are. We were just about to split up and look for you." Molly Weasley said to her youngest son.

Ron looked down at his feet, but didn't say anything. 

"Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, how nice to see you two when it's not in relation to the twins."

Fred and George, who were behind their mother, grinned and waved at him. He inclined his head back and allowed a bit of a smile for two of his best students. 

"Unfortunately, there was an incident in the Quidditch store in regards to young Ron here." 

Molly glared at Ron, but let Lucius continue. 

"You see as we were coming out of the store, my son Harry got a bit caught up in the magic of it. First time to see the store you see. He accidently ran into your son and fell back. Once he got back up, he quickly apologised, yet Ron felt the need to call him a 'dumb baby' and a 'stupid baby'. Now, as you can imagine I was outraged at what I heard. I instantly put a stop to it and asked to see the both of you." 

Lucius ended his little speech in time to see both Fred and George glaring at Ron. The both of them being under the caretaker classification it was easy to see why. 

"Ronald Weasley! You will apologise to young Harry and Professor Malfoy right this minute. No quidditch for you for a month, you can also help me out with the family chores until you go off to school." Ron looked scandalised at the harsh punishment, but apologised quickly nonetheless. 

He didn't want to risk any more of his mother's ire. By the looks of it, his brothers were already going to pay him back for it. This is why he hated little's. They were always making it so that he got into trouble! 

Lucius, who was satisfied with the punishment that Ron had received, said his thanks to the Weasley's and told the twins that he was looking forward to seeing them in September. Lucius held Harry in one arm and pushed the buggy in the other, back to the store to wait for Severus and Draco. It wasn't a long wait, both coming out not minutes after. Lucius decided to wait until they got home to say anything to Severus, knowing that if he found out now, he would want to give his own punishment to the daft boy. 

The last store they had to get to was, thankfully, near the quidditch store. Severus waited outside with the boys, as Lucius went in to get the gifts for school for them. Severus kept the boys entertained by playing simple games with them. It wasn't long before Lucius returned with two cages in hand. He handed them to Severus, and sat down on the bench that was outside the store. He sat Harry and Draco on a lap each. 

"Now boys, your Daddy thought it was important to get the both of you one last present each. Draco yours is the black one and is a big brother present from your daddy. Harry yours is the white one and is a birthday present from your Daddy. What do you say boys?" 

Both boys were enthralled by the two owls that were sitting in their cages. They were amazing! Harry and Draco looked up at the same time and shouted 

"Thank you Daddy!" They, then ran to each cage, so that they could pet the birds. 

After a few minutes of petting them, Severus declared that it was time for dinner. The family made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron once again. Putting the buggy and two birds beside their seats, they sat down to have a meal. First they took the harnesses off the boys, having a feeling they wouldn't be needed. Harry was first again, as his was a bottle. It took little to no time to get him to fall asleep. The excitement of the day had fatigued him. Severus gave him a pacifier, which he started to suck subconsciously on, and placed him in the buggy with it reclined. He grabbed one of the new blankets and placed it over Harry. He was out for the count. Draco was not far behind him. He slowly ate his cut up food, buy lost the battle to sleep on his last nugget. Lucius picked him up, and expanded the buggy, placing Draco in it gently and putting a blanket over him as well. He put the hood of both of them up so the lights wouldn't irritate their eyes. Lucius then sat down to enjoy the rest of his meal. Just him and his love. It was a long day. The peace with the two boys asleep was amazing. Severus seemed to share his sentiment, as he reached over and squeezed his hand. It really was the perfect ending to a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kind words! One exam left and then I am free for the summer! Until then, enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Edited 18-06-2016


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up much the same as the day before. Only this time when he looked up there were flying dragons over his head! He tried to reach up and grab them but he was too far away. He put his hand down in frustration and brushed against soft fir. Looking to the side he saw Hoppy! "Sorry for leaving you Hoppy. Were you lonely without Harry?" Hoppy didn't look too sad. "You had Dray though, so I bet the both of you had lots of fun! I know I did yesterday! I had the bestest birthday ever Hoppy, and it's cause of your bunny magic!" Harry gave Hoppy a squishy hug in thanks. Just then he realised he couldn't see Dray. He sat up looking around for him. Dray shouldn't be left by himself. It was lonely being left by yourself. Spotting him at the bottom of the crib, Harry crawled down to him. Dray had his pacifier beside him. He was such a good dragon, protecting his stuff like that. He picked up the pacifier and popped it in his mouth. 

Just as he went to pick Dray up the door opened. Harry expecting to see his daddy or papa lifted himself up in the crib expectantly, holding onto the bars to hoist himself up. It wasn't his papa or daddy though. It was Draco! "Hi, Draco! Hi, Draco!" Harry said excitedly, bouncing on the spot in his crib. Draco smiled and ran over to Harry. He was wearing cool pj's with toothless all over them. Harry loved them! He looked down at himself to see if he had cool dragon pj's as well. He didn't but he did have a onsie on with baby Hoppy's on them, which was just as cool to Harry. "Hi my Harry!" Draco said back happily. He liked Harry being happy. "Draco? where's daddy and papa?" Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, think they might be sleepy still. Want to wake them? We can jump up and down to wake them!" That was such a good idea, there was only one problem. "Can't get out Draco, Have to wait on daddy or papa to help." Draco looked at the crib, seeing if he knew how to get the side down. He couldn't find anything so he decided to do the next best thing. 

"Dobby?" Draco called. With a crack, Dobby appeared. "Yes, young master Draco?" Draco smiled at Dobby. "Can you get Harry out of the crib Dobby? We want to play." Dobby, who was always eager to help, agreed. "Dobby can!" With a snap of his fingers, Harry started to levitate over the bars and gently to the floor. "Thanks Dobby! Oh can you take Hoppy and Dray out as well? Don't want them to be lonely." With another snap Dobby had the two toys in his hands and handed them to Harry, who smiled shyly behind his soother. "Thanks Dobby!" Dobby bowed and looked at Draco, "Dobby be of more service, young master?" Draco shook his head. "No Dobby, Thanks though! You were a great help!" Dobby bowed once more and with a final crack was gone. Draco turned to Harry. "I have to hold your hand Harry, is dangerous for babies." Harry had no free hands as he had a teddy in each one. He looked at Draco so that he could help solve the problem. Draco looked at the issue and thought hard about what to do. Then he came up with the bestest plan ever! "Harry, I'll hold dray in one hand, hold your hand with the other and you'll hold Hoppy in the other!" 

Harry seemed happy with the arrangement. He knew that Draco wouldn't let anything happen to Dray. He placed his hand in Draco's and they both made their way to the room that was in between Harry's and Draco's. There was a door connecting each room the another but the boys weren't aware of that so they went the long way, down the hall. Harry was a bit scared but he didn't tell Draco. What if they got angry? Draco kept giggling and trying to stop himself so he must not have been worried.

Draco reached up and slowly opened the door. After it swung open the both of them peeked in. Harry's hand tightening in Draco's. Draco squeezed back reassuringly and began to creep forward, taking Harry with him. When they got to the bottom of the bed they saw papa and daddy were hugging each other! daddy had he head on papas chest, with papas arms around daddy's back. They looked cosy. Draco looked back at Harry with glee in his eyes. He then put Dray on the bed and pushed himself up onto it. He turned back around and helped Harry get up as he wasn't able to do it himself. Once both of them were on the bed, Draco let out a big whoop and jumped on top of daddy. Daddy let out a groan and turned around with a glare on his face. It scared Harry, he scrambled back on the bed but was too close to the edge. He ended up hitting his head off the side of the headboard going down, leaving behind a cut on it. He sat at the end of the bed shocked for a moment before he felt something wet dripping down his head. 

He reached up to see what it was, his hand coming back red. It took him out of his shock and Harry let out an ear piercing wail. His head really hurt! Within seconds daddy and papa were there. Harry continued to wail, he felt arms picking him up and bouncing him up and down, trying to sooth him. Harry took halting breaths trying stop crying but he wasn't able to. It just hurt too much. "Shh, Baby boy. I've got you, you're okay. I know, I know it hurts. Papa's going to make it all better." Severus crooned to a still wailing Harry. Severus walked up and down the room with Harry bouncing him while Lucius went to find his wand and accio the first aid box. He glanced over at Draco who looked terrified for Harry. The sight of blood was a quick way for any little's or children to become upset. Severus had even seen a few mids become upset by it. Unfortunately Severus couldn't comfort Draco at the moment as Harry needed all of his attention. The wailing had tapered down into little hiccups and sniffles. Every so often Severus would hear him softly say, "Hurts" Severus picked up one of the many new pacifiers they got Harry and gave it to him, hoping it would help calm him down a bit more. Lucius finally located his wand. Which was on the nightstand, but being flustered made him forgetful it seemed. He accioed the first aid to him. "Sev, will you sit down on the bed with Harry?" 

Severus did as asked and sat down by Draco. He pulled Harry close to him when he sat down and also brought Draco over to him so that he could put an arm around the frightened toddler. " Okay Harry, papas going to clean it to see if you need more than just a plaster on it." Lucius took out an antiseptic wipe. Took hold of Harry's chin, trying not to look into his big green eyes. It broke his heart to see him this upset. He knew this was going to sting but there was no way around it. He had to see how bad the cut was. He started to wipe at the cut, trying to clean it as fast as possible. At the first pass over however, Harry's crying started back up full force. He kept trying to pull out of Lucius' grip but was unable to, which made him more upset, which led to more crying. Thankfully Lucius finished up quickly enough and saw that it was only a superficial cut. 

A plaster would be fine on it, now that is was cleaned. He made quick work of putting one on him. It was shaped as a snitch, something Harry couldn't appreciate at the moment as he was too upset and didn't have a clue what a snitch was. The second Lucius let go of his chin Harry turned his face into his papas pyjamas and cried some more. Lucius cleared the wipes and wrappers away and made his way back to the bed. He looked at Draco who was unusually quiet since Harry started to cry. What he saw broke his heart. Silent tears were running down Draco's face. Lucius had been so focused on Harry that he didn't take the time to see if Draco was okay. He pulled Draco to him and out from under Severus's arm. Draco instantly wrapped his arms around his papas neck and started to cry in earnest. Harry got hurted! There was blood! And no one told him that Harry was going to be okay. 

Lucius whispered his apologies to Draco as he walked around the room with him. Severus was still comforting Harry on the bed who was still crying hard. Both boys seemed unable to stop crying. Lucius thought that they were feeding off each other's crying and decided to take Draco into a different room. He walked through the door that joined their room with Draco's. Sitting on Draco's bed he sat down and began to hum a song to him, while rubbing his back. It seemed to do the trick as Draco calms down, only the odd sniffle coming through. "You feel better, dragon?" Draco nodded. "Uh-huh papa. Was scary." Lucius empathised with his son. It was scary seeing Harry so upset. "It was dragon, but he's all better now." Draco nodded again and laid his head against his papas chest. "Dragon, want to tell me how Harry got out of his crib in the first place?" Draco stiffened a little but responded readily enough. "Wanted to wake you and daddy up. Said it would be fun to jump on your bed. Got Dobby to take him out. I held his hand so he wouldn't get hurted papa! I was really careful with him!" Draco was sitting up on his papa's lap so that he could judge how angry he was. He didn't seem too angry but it did look like Draco was in for a lecture. 

"Dragon, I know you wanted to play a game with me and daddy this morning but look how easy Harry hurt himself. He's too small to be jumping on the bed like that. That's why you should always wait for daddy or I to go get him, okay?" Draco sniffled again. "Okay papa. Sorry." Lucius softened his tone. "It's okay dragon, you didn't know, you just wanted to have some fun. Now what do you say we go see how the baby is doing?" Draco wrapped his arms back around his papa's neck and nodded once again. The less he talked the more upset he was. This constant nodding showed Lucius that he was still very upset over the whole incident. Knowing his dragon would blame himself he was quick to reassure him. "Draco, this wasn't your fault. You didn't know Harry wasn't as steady on his feet as you are. You're still his 'bestest' big brother." Draco peeked up at his papa through spiked lashes. "D- Do you think he still wants me as his big brother?" Lucius hugged Draco to him. "Of course he does! I know Harry would never blame you for it! Come on, you'll feel better once you see him." 

With that Lucius stood up, with Draco clinging to him like a koala bear. Walking back into their room he saw Severus in much the same position as he left. The only difference was Harry was no longer crying. He did look like he might fall back asleep though, and Lucius couldn't blame him. Crying takes it out of you. "Hey angel, you feeling better." Harry pouted up at him, evidently still upset about him cleaning it up. "Ouch, papa." Lucius tried to keep a straight face as Harry was being serious, but he was just too cute for words sometimes. "I know angel, I'm sorry it stung. It feels better now though doesn't it?" Lucius asked. Harry shook his head and pointed at it. "Kiss, papa." Ah, Harry must have gotten Severus to kiss it better already if he wanted Lucius to do it. Lucius sat down and arranged Draco on his knees comfortably. He then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss over the snitch plaster. Harry then turned to Draco. "Draco, kiss Harry all better?" Draco was eager to comply. Harry was still his Harry! Lucius pulled him back a bit. "Gently, Draco." Draco slowly went close to Harry this time and kisses the snitch on his forehead. 

"Now that that's taken care of, let's get some breakfast into us! I'm sure Harry and Draco want play with all their toys they got!" Severus said in an enthusiastic voice. Harry got excited. He could play on his broom? And with his blocks? Severus carried Harry into his room to change him and dress him in his clothes for the day. He ended up going with a pair of jean shorts, with an elasticised waistband and a t-shirt with a snitch on it. To go with the one on his head. They came down the stairs to Draco and Lucius much the same way as the day before. It amused Severus that Lucius has dressed Draco in almost the same outfit. The only difference being the picture on the front. Where Harry had a snitch, Draco had a quaffle. Severus sat in his seat and noticed a bottle already in front of him for Harry. He made quick work of reclining him and slipping the nipple into his mouth. This time though, Lucius came over and slipped a bib under his chin so that his clothes wouldn't get dirty. Harry didn't seem to notice as he was content to suck on this bottle. By the time the bottle was finished Harry looked about ready to fall asleep again. Severus couldn't blame him as the crying would had to have taken it out of him. Severus burped him quickly and cleaned his face with the bib. He then set him in his highchair with a few cut up grapes and strawberries. Harry cautiously sucked on a strawberry, finding it was nice, he began to go through them with gusto. The rest of the family finished up their food relatively quick. Harry being the last to finish his fruit. Harry's face was once again cleaned much to his displeasure and then both boys were let down in a large playpen to go play. Harry went straight for his blocks that somehow made their way in there, while Draco went to his castle. 

The day passed in a blur for both boys after that. The only slight mishap to the day was when Harry was playing on his broom and Draco got a bit jealous. Trying to make Harry get off it so he could have it. Harry was having none of it. Both of them ended up screaming at each other until Lucius and Severus took them apart. Harry was once again crying after he realised what he did. He shouted at Draco! Now they were going to send him back! "Sorry daddy! Sorry! Don't send Harry back! Draco can have it!" Daddy shushed him. "No one's sending you back Harry. This is just Draco getting a bit jealous. It's okay. He has his own broom that papa is taking him to now."  
When Draco and papa came back, Draco ran over to Harry and gave him a hug. "Sorry for shouting at you baby Harry. Didn't mean to. Just looked like lotsa fun, I forgotted I already had one! You still like me?" Harry nodded at Draco. "Harry loves Draco." Draco beamed, His Harry loved him! "Let's play on the brooms?" Harry agreed and soon both of them were whizzing around the mansion. Lucius and Severus had to cast cushioning spells on everything so they wouldn't break anything.  
After that little spat, which Lucius and Severus had to admit wasn't much of one. They really expected for Draco to get a lot more jealous and way sooner. If that's all his jealousy amounted to then they were lucky! 

***************************************************************************

The rest of the month passed by quickly, Harry settling nicely to their little family. He became more open and was eating a bit more. They still had him primarily on bottles but they could get a full slice of toast into him now! Which was progress in their books. Soon it was the Thirtieth of August and both men were trying to get everything ready for their departure the next morning. Teaching staff arrived early so that they could set up. Harry and Draco would go with them and join in the rest of the first years on the night of the sorting. All little's and some mids generally came a day early as well so that the little could get used to the new area without all the excitement. There was a floo network setup for little's and to be taken home at the end of the day. There was rooms for the little's and caretakers that wanted to stay in the castle like the rest of the students but as there was normally one caretaker parent and another of a different classification who worked outside the home, the caretaker and little usually went home so that the family would see each other every day. Obviously Draco and Harry would be in the castle for full term. It was unusual to have two caretaker parents yet not unheard of. Lucius and Severus were of course both caretakers, because falling in love with someone the same classification was not something that would stop either of them. It just meant that they had double the amount of care to give to their kids!

They once again had a list that they were going through as Harry and Draco had their nap (Even though they called it 'resting your eyes' so Draco wouldn't get offended) They had already told the owls, which were named Hedwig and Hans- Hedwig was Harry's and Hans was Draco's- to fly to the school so that they would have a nice perch before any other owl got there. Although there was an area in their personal quarters for them to fly into. They had also sent all of Harry's nursery over and set it up in a room that the castle made for them. Draco's room was already set up. Just a few of his things had to be sent over. They made sure that Harry's highchair came with them as he would not sit in anything besides it. They were going to have to try and duplicate the chair so that Harry couldn't tell the difference. They already tried transfiguration but Harry knew straight away and screamed bloody murder. They buggy, carries and harness were also sent over. Looked like they had everything they needed over there. If they didn't it was a simple floo journey away. 

All they had to send over now was themselves and some of the toys that they kept in the house. The brooms had already gone over. There was too many casualties from their flying in the manor. They'd all be sharing the same bed tonight and tomorrow morning they would be off to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are finally done! The taste of freedom is amazing! Here's another chapter to celebrate :)


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was a lot of rushing to get everything complete. They were due to be in the castle for eleven and with two little's it was going to take a miracle for them to get there on time. At the moment it was Draco who was holding the show up. He had figured out the buggy had a section for him and was not impressed. "No daddy! Too big for buggy!" Severus sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that morning. "I know duck, but it's just in case you get sleepy. Plus Harry wanted to keep you close to him." 

Draco didn't seem to buy it. He turned to harry who was in the process of finishing a bottle in his papa's lap. Draco put a hand on either side of his head and looked down at him He waited until Harry focussed on him, "Baby Harry wants to keep me close?" Harry wasn't sure what Draco was talking about but agreed nonetheless, he did want Draco close. Draco smiled at Harry and turned back to daddy. "Okay daddy, we can keep it. Only cause Harry said so though!" 

Severus was extremely thankful that Harry agreed regardless of what they were talking about. He cursed Lucius once again for mentioning the double seats in the buggy. He glanced back at Lucius who was burping Harry. Lucius winked and grinned at him causing Severus to roll his eyes but grinned back nonetheless. Once Harry had finished his snack all they had to do was put their shoes and jumpers on. They decided to go with similar outfits for Draco and Harry. Both of them were wearing overalls with their toothless hoody on over it. The only differences between the boys were their hair colour and Harry's pacifier that was clipped to his jumper and currently in his mouth. 

"Okay boys, we're going to the school now. I want both of you to be really good for me and stay close." They knew that they wouldn't run off, it was more of a precaution because both Severus and Lucius knew that Dumbledore would not be happy about the adoption of Harry. They were apprehensive about his response but still wouldn't change a thing. Harry coming into their lives made their little family complete. They'd take the headmasters anger for it. 

Lucius picked Harry up so that they could floo to their private quarters in Hogwarts. Lucius prepared Harry after the last time. He didn't want a meltdown this time. "Angel, were going to use the floo again. I promise nothing will happen to you okay?" Harry hid his face in the crook of his papa's neck. He didn't like the green fire, but papa said he would keep him safe. "Okay papa. You stay with Harry?" 

"I sure will angel." Harry nodded his head more sure now. "Okay, let's go papa!" Severus decided to wait until Harry and Lucius went through before gathering up Draco up and stepping in after them. He was glad to see that Harry wasn’t crying once they got to their private quarters. He was sucking on the soother furiously though while being soothed on his papa’s knee. Lucius looked up at Severus. “No tears. It’s getting better.” Draco wiggled to get down, once he had two feet on the floor he ran over to Harry. C’mon! Let’s go see our rooms here. I’ve missed mine.” He took Harry’s hand and coaxed him off papa’s lap, dragging him down to the bedrooms. It was much the same set up as with the manor. Lucius and Severus room was in between Draco’s and Harry’s with doors that connect them to each. All the rooms looked the exact same as the manor as Harry was finally comfortable in it. They didn’t want to upset him by changing it around. 

They followed the boys so that they wouldn’t get into any mischief in the rooms. Draco first went into Harry’s room. Harry looked around a breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was the same. He was afraid it wouldn’t be. Draco looked disappointed but didn’t say anything. He then ran to his own room, which the elves had dusted and cleaned before their arrival. Everything looked the same here as well. He thought his daddy’s would have changed something around but they didn’t. Draco was about to go give out to them when he spotted his broom. He grabbed the broom and took off whizzing out of the room, giggling all the way. Severus, who was following Draco, rolled his eyes and cast a cushioning charm once again. Draco flew into Harry’s room. “Get your broom Harry!” Lucius put a stop to Harry before he could though. “No, Draco get off that broom. We’re going into the staff room now. We have a few things to set up. Come on now.” Draco stopped and handed over his broom with a pout. He didn’t want to go to the staff room! Just then he had a great idea. “Papa? I take care of my Harry when you and daddy talk boring things?” Lucius chuckled and ruffled Draco’s hair. “You’re not quite that big dragon. Come on, it’ll be fun. You get to see all the other professors again.” Draco deflated now that his great idea was gone. “Okay papa.” He said sadly as he walked over to Harry and took his hand.  
Harry was watching the interaction curiously. How many professors did he have to meet? He popped his pacifier out and let it hang from the clip. “Draco, professors nice?” 

“Yeah Harry, they always give me sweets when daddy and papa aren’t looking!” Draco said in a whisper voice, thinking his papa couldn’t hear him. Lucius pretended not to so that Draco could keep the big secret from them. He ushered the boys out to where Severus now was in the living room, looking over some profiles it seemed. “Let’s go love. We can look at them more in a while. We’re going to be late if we don’t get a move on.” Severus placed them back in the folder along with his notes. “Ready to face Dumbledore?” Severus inclined his head and picked Harry up. “Let’s get this over with. The second he upsets one of the boys we’re leaving.” 

They walked to the door off the living room which connected to the staff room. Minerva and Filius were already there enjoying a cup of tea before the meeting. Draco let go of Lucius’ hand and ran over to them. “Hi! I’m back! I’m gonna be a student this year!” Minerva looked down at Draco who was bouncing on his feet beside her. “You are indeed, and do you remember what you have to call me when we’re in class.” Draco nodded. “Professor Minnie!” Minerva sighed. No matter what she did she couldn’t get Draco to call her McGonagall. Severus smirked at her. He considered it a type of punishment as she was always slipping him sweets. 

“Oh, who do we have here?” Filius asked looking at Harry who was still in Severus’s arms. Harry noticing the attention on him hid his face in his daddy’s shoulder. His pacifier was still in his mouth and everyone could hear him sucking on it in the silence. “That’s my baby! My baby Harry!” Draco said excitedly. Lucius cleared his throat. “Yes, this is Harry. We’ve adopted him a month ago. He’ll be attending here along with Draco.” Minerva looked between Severus and Lucius. “You don’t mean-“ Severus cut her off. “Yes Minerva, it’s him.” Minerva gasped. “You’ve adopted Harry Potter?!” Filius spluttered, Harry Potter was a little?! Harry hearing his name looked up and glared at Minerva. “Harry Malfoy!” was all he said to her. Severus interrupted once again. “Harry Potter-Malfoy. Remember baby boy? Just like daddy.” Harry nodded, he was just like daddy. After his little outburst he looked around. There was an older lady and a little man. Draco looked happy to be with them so they must be nice. Draco wouldn’t let him be around anyone who was mean. The lady stood up and walked over to Harry and his daddy. Harry turned his face into his daddy’s neck once again. 

“I want a full explanation to this Severus. Why isn’t he with his aunt and uncle?” Harry started to shake. He’d have to go back to his aunt and uncle? “His aunt and uncle are horrible people. I have the muggle authorities looking into them. I’ll be checking the status of the investigation later tonight. As it is their own son has been taken away from them and they have been charged with neglect to a little. I can’t believe that Dumbledore would allow this to go on!” Severus said heatedly, he looked over to Lucius for support. Lucius inclined his head towards Harry. Severus pulled Harry away from him and noticed he was crying. “What’s wrong baby boy?” Harry cried harder. “You’re going to send your Harry back?” Severus was confused. “What? No! We’d never send you back. Remember I said you’re ours forever and ever!” “Yeah, I wouldn’t let them take you!” Draco piped up from beside Filius. Harry sniffled. “Promise?” 

“Cross my heart.” Harry believed him; you didn’t cross your heart unless you were telling the truth. “Okay daddy. Harry gets down now?” Severus was surprised by the change in the little boy who was too shy to look at anyone a few minutes ago. He let him down and watched him run over to Draco and took his hand. Draco beamed at Harry, glad to be chosen over daddy or papa. “I’ll protect you baby harry!” Harry smiled at him behind his pacifier. “Harry, this is professor Filius. He’s the charms professor and he owns Ravenclaw! They’re the smart ones!” Harry looked at Filius from under his lashes. “Hi p’fessor Filius, I’m Harry.” Filius smiled at the young little. “Well hello there Harry, how are you?” Harry smiled shyly but didn’t answer. Draco brought Harry over to Minerva who was still standing beside Severus. “This is Professor Minnie! She’s the transfigalation professor and she owns Gryffindor! They’re the brave ones!” Minerva rolled her eyes. “It’s Transfiguration Draco.” Draco shrugged his shoulders. “That’s what I said.” Harry smiled at her but didn’t say anything. Instead he turned to Draco and asked, “What’s Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?” Draco’s jaw went slack. He completely forgotted to tell Harry about the houses! “They’re like family but in school! There’s four houses. Gryffindor, they’re full of people who are super brave! Then there’s Hufflepuff. They’re full of people who are really loyal! I think that means they’ll be your friend forever and ever. Then there’s Ravenclaw. They’re full of people that are super smart. They’re really good at tests and stuff. Then there’s Slytherin, they’re cunning! Which means they know how to get things done and can be really sneaky! Daddy owns them! And Professor Mona own Hufflepuff. She’s really nice, and she gives good hugs!”

Lucius was impressed with Draco’s explanation. It was a simplified version and he left out the house points and the slight animosity between the houses. Little’s, mid’s were generally exempt from the animosity, as they didn’t understand why they couldn’t be friends with someone just because they sat at a different table at lunch and dinner. Harry seemed to understand the answer well enough. “What house will Harry and Draco be in?” Harry asked Draco. Draco put a finger on his chin and tapped it, just like his papa did when he was thinking. All the adults in the room had to hold back laughs at the serious face Draco had. “Well daddy owns Slytherin, so it would be cool to be with them. Ravenclaw as well would be good! I like them! Who do you want to go with Harry?” Harry pointed at Draco. “Want to be with Draco.” Draco looked confused. “Silly Harry, we don’t get to pick! A brown hat picks for us!” Tears filled Harry’s eyes. “Draco doesn’t want Harry?” Draco looked panicked over making Harry cry. “No, no, no! Draco wants to be with his Harry! Even if we don’t get the same house we’ll still be together! I won’t leave my Harry, right daddy?” Severus nodded his head, “Yes, we’ll make sure you’re both together for classes.” Draco smiled back at Harry. “See! We’ll be together! Even if we’re not in the same house!” 

Harry sniffled once but thankfully no more tears. He ran over to papa and put his arms up. Lucius swung him up straight away. Harry then put a hand on each side of Lucius’s face so that he would have his attention. “What house does Harry go into?” Lucius response was prompt. “Any house you go into will be okay, angel.” Getting his papa’s approval that any house was okay made him feel a bit better. Harry was going to ask daddy the same question when the door of the staff room opened and the rest of the staff came in. Draco ran over to Pomona Sprout. She swung him up into a big hug, Draco giggling the whole time. “Hi, Mona! We have a baby Harry now! I’m the bestest big brother!” Draco said proudly to Pomona. Pomona raised a brow and looked behind Draco to Lucius who was holding Harry in his arms. She noticed who he was straight away but refrained from saying anything. The rest of the professors were also curious yet kept quiet that was until Dumbledore came in. “Welcome back everyone, we have much to do this afternoon. Ah young Draco, how are you?” Draco wasn’t the headmaster’s biggest fan. He ran back to his daddy and asked to be picked up so that he would be safer. Albus gaze followed him with a bemused smile. He looked at Severus who simply inclined his head towards him. Looking over to Lucius though, gave him a shock. There’s the boy! He was looking for him for the past month, not saying anything so that the whole wizarding world would not find out he lost their saviour. “Lucius, care to explain?” 

“I think I’ll leave that to Severus, Headmaster.” Severus had his usual scowl on while he gave Dumbledore and explanation as short as possible. "His Aunt and Uncle were starving him and using him as a house elf. I decided it was wise, being his godfather, to adopt him. We put it through with the goblins at the end of July." Severus said no more as he was angry enough at the headmaster for convincing him to leave Harry there in the first place. 

"You didn't care to inform me of this?" Severus raised a brow. "I didn't feel it necessary as you had told me time and time again he was being looked after. You clearly either didn't bother to check or lied to me. Either way you didn't look out for Harry when he needed it. Why would I let you have anything to do with the adoption?" Dumbledore glared at Severus. "He needs to be with his aunt and uncle. You will send him back this summer Severus!" As Severus was about to lose his temper, Lucius decided to intervene. "That's not going to happen Headmaster. You see we've already sent a healers check up details to the muggle authorities and the Dursleys are already gone to prison for their crimes. Also Harry is now legally ours so you do not get a say in whether he stays or goes. Now, I tire of this conversation, let's move onto the meeting if you will Headmaster." 

Dumbledore wanted to demand they listen to him, yet with the power both Lucius and Severus possess in their Lord status and the board for the school his hands were tied. He motioned for all the professors to gather around the table. Severus had Harry and Lucius had Draco on their lap. It was coming on one o clock which was generally time the boys took a nap so Severus took a bottle out of his robe and decided to feed Harry as they were talking, while Lucius rocked Draco side to side. A sure fire way to get him to fall asleep quick. Without further ado the meeting began. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "First order of business today is the little's that are in attendance this year. According the acceptance letters we have seven. That being; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Adrian Pucey, Hannah Abbott, Terry boot and Padma Patil. There are fewer mid's this year also. Only four of them; Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil and Blaise Zabini. So altogether eleven students who need caretakers with them. The Patil twins mother had sent notice that she will be with them as the main caretaker and they will return home each night via floo. Mr longbottoms grandmother has asked that a caretaker be supplied for her nephew as she is quite old and he is quite young in his mind set. We sent her out a group of potential caretakers yet she just sent it back asking us to decide. Severus you will make the decision for that." At receiving a nod from Severus he continued, "Blaise Zabini also will be staying at the castle, his mother asked that to be sent out a list of fifth, sixth and Seventh year students to see any viable candidates for him. They will be here tomorrow with their answer. Adrian Pucey will be going home everynight and one of his father's will be here with him every day. Ms. Abbotts aunt will be attending with her everyday as both her parents work yet they still want a family member to look after her. Terry boot will be staying here. His brother is in fifth year and will be looking after him. Cho Chang will be going home each night with her mother through floo and Dean Thomas will be staying here with a caretaker that will be supplied tomorrow also. That just leaves Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Severus, Lucius, have you chosen any caretakers to look after the boys?" Severus inclined his head. " We were thinking about making and exception for the boys. We think that Fred and George Weasley would make good caretakers to the boys. I know they're only in third year, but they would flourish under the responsibility and I know they would take amazing care of the boys when they are in class." Dumbledore was dubious that the two pranksters would be able to do it. He knew they were classified as caretakers but it didn't change the fact that they were constantly in detention and losing house points because of pranks. "If that's who you want then we'll call them here tomorrow with the other caretakers that will be chosen from the pupils parents." Lucius had already sent an owl to the Weasley's informing them of what they wanted them to do. They were just waiting on a response back now. 

Onto the next order of business. The other classifications that will be attending this year. Most are Gens. We do have two Alpha Doms which are always tricky and four Omega subs. So we'll have to watch the Doms as they tend to be the overprotective time, especially to the subs. Then we have eight caretakers. That will serve to help the little's and mids feel more comfortable, the younger caretakers love playing with them. The rest are all gens which is as usual. We have the specialised classes for the littles and mid's here. It is the same as usual. Any questions?" Minerva cleared her throat. "Will the little's and mid's be sorted tomorrow or the night of the feast along with the other students." Filius snorted. "Minerva, do you not remember we tried that two years ago? The amount of crying that night was unbearable, why would you think we'd put ourselves through that?" Severus was inclined to agree. That was one headache he never wanted repeated. 

"No Minerva, they will be sorted as usual tomorrow, before the feast." With the talk of the new students out of the way the professors began to move onto other issues that they had. The meeting took about two hours in total with both boys waking up in the last fifteen minutes, both of them still too sleepy to talk much. Harry was giving a lazy suck to his pacifier every so often and laying against his daddy's chest where he could hear his heartbeat. Draco was playing with his papa's long hair and resting against his chest also. As both were quiet the men didn't see any point in disturbing them. Once the meeting wound down the professors all went back to their own areas to get sorted for the new students while Dumbledore welcomes some of the little's that arrived today with their caretakers. 

Once Severus and Lucius got back to their living quarters they places the boys in the playpen and let them play away. They had a few things to do before the feast and sorting tomorrow. Severus needed to pick a caretaker for Neville Longbottom. Lucius went to check the owl stands. Hedwig was back with a response it seemed. Opening the letter, Lucius read; 

Dear Professor Snap and Professor Malfoy,  
We would love to be caretakers for Harry and Draco! We promise not to let anything happen to them. We're honoured that you thought of the two of us to take care of them even though we shouldn't be able to for another two years. We promise to no let you down! We'll come via the floo tomorrow so that we can get to know Harry and Draco and see which of us are assigned to who. Again thank you for the opportunity!  
Gred and Forge. 

Lucius walked out to Severus who was pouring over the other candidates for Longbottom. "Fred and George seem delighted to look after Harry and Draco during class time." Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He knew they would likely say yes but there was always a chance. "Let's go explain it to the boys. It's snack time anyway and I'd say Harry needs a change and Draco the toilet by now." Walking over to the playpen they saw the cutest sight. Harry had he head on Draco's shoulder and Draco had an arm around Harry. He was reading his popup book to him. "Boy's ready for a snack?" Both turned around and smiled at their papa. "Yeah papa! Can we have cookies?" Lucius shook his head. "I meant fruit or something Dragon, cookies are only for desert or as a treat." Draco looked disappointed but let it go. He knew there was no chance his papa would change his mind over it. Maybe after he ate all his dinner, but not now. Severus opened the gate to the playpen and Draco ran out. "Need the toilet, daddy." Lucius took his hand. "Come on, I'll take you." Seemed that Severus was left with Harry to change once again. "C'mon baby boy. Let's get you changed then put some nice fruit in that tummy of yours." He said while tickling his tummy. Harry giggled and hid is turned into his daddy to get him to stop. He did thankfully. Severus got all the required items by a flick of his wand and had them all ready to go on the changing table for him as he strapped Harry down. 

He unbuttoned his overalls at the bottom once again. Once he undid the vest underneath the smell hit him. This was not going to be a pretty one. Severus cast a silent spell to stop the smell for getting to him. He then proceeded to use what had to have been every wipe they had to clean Harry up. Once he was clean again he made quick work with the cream and the new diaper. Buttoning back up his vest and overalls, Harry was so getting a bath tonight. He placed Harry on the floor as he cleaned away all the items. Harry following him around as he went around the room. By the time they came back out into the living area Draco and Lucius were already there, Draco on his knees eating some fruit and crackers. Harry let the pacifier fall out of his mouth. "Papa and Draco wins today." Harry clapped. Happy his papa could win and feel better today. Lucius knew full well what Harry was referring to and picked him up so that he could spin him around, Harry shrieked with laughter, "Did you let papa win today angel?" Harry who was still giggling, looked over at daddy. "We let them win?" Harry asked. Severus nodded. "Yes, we felt bad about yesterday so we hung back, didn't we Harry?" Severus winked at Harry. Harry didn't understand what the eyethingy his daddy did meant but he smiled at his papa. "Yeah papa, we let you winned. You're welcome." He hugged his papa and his papa wrapped his arms around him and gave him the squeezest hug ever. Lucius then put Harry down beside Draco and in front of a small plate of cute up strawberries. He accioed a bib to him and placed it around Harry's neck so that he wouldn't get his clothes dirty. 

Harry was delighted to get strawberries. They were his favourite ever. He saw Draco had crackers and smiled to himself. His plate was so much yummier. He ate them up with gusto and in no time was finished with Strawberry juice all around his mouth, on his hands and on his bib. Draco was also finished by that point. Once they were all cleaned daddy and papa sat both of them down to talk about something important. 

Severus began, "Boy's, you know that you are starting school here tomorrow yes?" When both nodded Severus continued. "Well as you also know papa and I teach here so we won't be able to bring you to all your classes and stay with you the whole day." At Harry's worried look Severus quickly added. "You will be with us a lot of the time, for naps, when its lunch time, when it's snack time and for your own classes! But when we can't be with you, we decided to get two caretakers who live at the school to look after you. They're three years ahead of you and they will take really good care of you! The minute either of you want me or papa they'll take you to us as well. They're both brothers too. I bet you'll have a lot of fun with them." Draco looked confused. "But daddy, if they go to school here how will they be able to go to their classes if they're in our classes?" Severus and Lucius looked at Draco in shock not expecting him to ask such a mature question. It was a valid question though, so Lucius decided to answer. "Little's have their practical classes together and their theoretical classes with their student caretakers. So what that means is, when you're in daddy's class making a potion, your caretakers will be with you and will have a break on their timetable. When you're in daddy's class only talking about making a potion you will be with your caretakers in their class. Do you understand boys?" Neither understood what practical or theoretical class meant but they got the last bit readily enough. "Yeah, papa" Both said. With that Severus continued. "So boys, what do you think? I think you'll really like them. They're very nice and love little boys like the both of you." 

"What's their names, daddy?" Draco asked. "Oh, Their names are Fred and George. Fred will be your caretaker Draco, and George will be yours Harry. This way both of you will be together in all your classes. You'll be meeting them tomorrow after we have some breakfast." Draco seemed excited about the prospect of meeting the twins, Harry no so much. "What's wrong angel?" Lucius asked a quiet Harry. Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "B-but what if I miss papa or daddy too much?" Lucius heart melted at the words. He rubbed a hand down Harry's back. "Angel, if you ever miss myself or daddy too much all you have to do is ask George to bring you to us and he will. His first job is to look after you. How about we meet him tomorrow and then you can let me know if you think you'll miss us okay?" Harry nodded and seemed comforted by Lucius' words. Both men decided that it would be easier if the boys met Fred and George tomorrow, knowing the minute they met that they would all get on really well. Until then they decided to distract Harry with his broom. 

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day playing until it was dinnertime. After dinner the both of them had a bath- since it was a special day tomorrow- and were put to bed after a story. The two boy's fell asleep thinking of what tomorrow would bring. With Draco his dreams held excitement and adventure. Harry was not so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank's again for all the kind words. Anyone who had any suggestions and I didn't respond. I have seen them and they will be in a future chapter somewhere. Thanks for the suggestion. Also this chapter should have been up yesterday but I couldn't as I have a 5k remembrance run to do today for Patrick Pearse! It was pretty cool. They read the proclamation and it was around the school he founded. The medals we're also a pretty nice incentive! All in all it was a good way to acknowledge the 1916 rebellion.   
> That's just a side note of what I did and why I didn't have time to write the chapter yesterday like I was supposed to. Thanks everyone for reading, the kudo's and the comments! Hope you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

It was three am when Lucius and Severus were awoken to a piercing scream. Both instantly took up their wands, thinking they were being attacked. Once the fog cleared they realised it was coming from the monitor to Harry's bedroom. Severus took off at a sprint into the room. He was there within a few seconds, the lumos he cast showing the way. Severus switched on the lights, the sight he saw before him broke his heart. Harry was sitting up in his crib with Hoppy under one arm and rubbing his eye with the other. All while crying loudly. It was obvious he had a bad dream from the sleep mussed hair that was standing on end. Harry spotted Severus in the room and began to cry louder. Reaching up with the hand that was rubbing his eye. Severus was quick to do as requested, picking him up and shushing him. Harry spoke in halting breaths. "Da-a-d-d-y" Was all he got out before he broke into another round of sobbing. "Shush, it’s okay baby boy. See? Daddy's here," Severus crooned to Harry as he walked around the room while swaying him. Harry didn't seem to notice he spoke at all though and kept wailing. Lucius looked on as Severus comforted their youngest and heard crying from the monitor coming from a different direction. Draco must have woken to Harry crying and became frightened. Lucius made his way to comfort him. 

**************************************************************************

An hour later Severus was starting to feel desperate. Harry was going to make himself sick if he kept crying like this. The dream must have been pretty scary for Harry to react like this. Severus searched the room for something to help with the heart wrenching sobs. He spotted a pacifier on the dresser and snatched it up, placing it against Harry's lips. Harry latched onto it straight away and started to suck on it furiously. He alternated between crying and sucking on the pacifier, soothed by it even though he was still upset.   
"There we go, that's better isn't it? Want to tell me what that was about baby?" Harry sniffled, his nose was runny now. “‘T-t-them!." That was all Harry was able to get out before crying again. "Okay, okay. We don't have to talk about it now," Severus got a wipe and cleaned Harry's nose and face as well as he could given how against it Harry was.   
Once that was done he cast a tempus and saw that it was just gone five am. Severus had to be up for eight to get everything ready for the little's and mid's sorting. He also told Fred and George to come an hour earlier. Something he was regretting right now. Knowing Harry wouldn't let go of him anytime soon Severus decided it would be best if he just slept between himself and Lucius. "Baby, want to sleep with papa and I?" Harry sniffled again and nodded his head. He laid his head against his daddy’s shoulder. He was exhausted. 

Severus walked into his bedroom, expecting to see Lucius there. He was nowhere to be seen, which made Severus curious. Where could he be? He placed Harry down in the middle of the bed and accioed a bottle of water for him. He then took the soother out of Harry's mouth and replaced it with the bottle, knowing Harry's throat must be raw from all the crying. Harry drank it down quickly. His throat hurt and this was helping. His daddy always knew what to do. He was the bestest. His eyes began to droop half way through the bottle. He was barely aware of the pacifier being exchanged for the bottle and being changed out of his wet diaper. By the time Severus placed a blanket over Harry, he was once again asleep. He put pillows on either side of him so that he wouldn't fall out of the bed and went to find Lucius. Already having a sneaking suspicion of where he was. He made his way to Draco's room and found him leaning up against the guard rail of Draco's bed, rubbing his back. Draco looked to be fighting sleep, so Severus made his way quietly back out of the room. 

It only took Lucius another five minutes before he could leave Draco's room. The little boy had become extremely upset at hearing Harry crying. It wasn't until Harry finally stopped that Lucius could even entertain trying to get Draco back to sleep. Lucius walked back into the room, exhausted from the past two hours. He saw Severus sitting up waiting on him. He also saw a little bundle in the middle of the bed. Raising a brow he looked at Severus. Severus shrugged. "I wasn't going to leave him by himself tonight after a dream as bad as that." 

"Did you get out of him what it was about?" Severus shook his head. "No, all he could tell me it was that it had to do with his aunt and uncle." Lucius hummed. That made sense. Harry was finally comfortable here, he felt safe. Now all the abuse he lived through at the hands of those dreadful muggles was coming through. They'd have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he wasn't having any other side effects from it. Lucius shook his head to clear his thoughts. That was a thought for the next day. Not at five-thirty am. He got back into his side of the bed and lay down, Severus doing the same on his side. Lucius placed a protective arm over Harry and on the other side Severus did the same. With that both men fell asleep. 

***************************************************************************

George was extremely excited. He could barely contain himself. Looking over at Fred, he could see he felt the same. They were finally going to be seen as more than just troublemakers and pranksters! It's not that they minded the titles; it was just irritating that people were always underestimating them or questioning them over their classification. It was seen a taboo to question someone on their classification, yet that didn't stop anyone from questioning them and not caring about it. The only knew how caring they actually were, were their house in school and their family. Outside those two areas they weren't taken seriously at all over it. Even the professors got a dubious look on their face when the subject of their classification came up. The only exception was Professor Snape and Malfoy. The twins were closest to them out of all the professors, even their own head of house, McGonagall.

"Boy's I know you're excited but please, you need to have some breakfast before you leave for Hogwarts. You're going with your father today so that you can use the floo at the ministry. I would let you use the floo here, but we're not set up for it and the notice came so soon that you were to be there earlier." Molly rambled on. The twins looked vaguely interested. It didn't stop her though. "All you're things have already been sent over. I've also already set up separate accounts for the both of you for the money you'll receive with this." Fred spoke up then. "Mum, you didn't have to do that, we're happy enough letting the money be sent into the family account for you to use!" 

Molly raised a hand before George could chime in. "I won't hear any of it. That will be the money you've earned from this. I won't take that fro either of you. Both your father and I are incredibly proud of the both of you. Only in third year and already being requested to look after two little's! And professors of the schools little's as well. That's the highest honour you could get as a caretaker!" Both of them blushed at their mothers words. Although they were still secretly pleased that they made their parents proud. "Thanks mum!" The two of them said in unison. Breakfast went on as normal for the twins then, with the exception of Ron, who still wasn't happy to find out that Fred and George would be taking care of stupid little's. When he have voiced the opinion though him mother had extended him punishment. Ron glared sulkily into his breakfast. It wasn't fair at all! He stabbed at the eggs on his plate until his father put a hand over his. "What's wrong, Ron?" Ron looked up into his father's concerned eyes. 

He felt his rage boil over. “It’s not fair! Fred and George are getting little's to look after and little's are just stupid! They don't know anything!" Ron found it hard to articulate to why he was so angry at the little's all of a sudden. George calmly replied to him. “They might seem stupid to you because they have different needs Ron but they are people too. There's a good few little's and mid's that hold the position in top of the class. They learn a bit differently but the knowledge is still there. If I see you give any little or mid a hard time I'll be reporting you straight to the headmaster. They don't take well to bullying in the school, especially to little's and mid's." Ron's ears went red with the dressing down his brother was giving him. Fred just glared at him over the table while Molly shook her head in disappointment. She could never figure out why Ron had such a dislike to little's. Hopefully he'd grow out of it. Until then though she didn't want to ruin the excitement for Fred and George. They were finally being seen in a serious light, which was cause for celebration of its own! 

"You ready to go boys? You'll be an hour or so earlier than you should be but that it'll just give you time to set up in the caretaker’s quarters." Another perk with being a caretaker was that they had their own set of rooms that connected to Lucius and Severus's rooms so that they could take care of the boys easier. The twin's donned their cloaks pretty quickly. They couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts!  
***************************************************************************  
The Malfoy family didn't share in the same excitement. Lucius and Severus were both up at eight am after only a measly two and a half hours longer in bed. They let Harry and Draco sleep on, knowing the two must be exhausted. Lucius looked no better, considering the bags under his eyes and the large cup of coffee he was nursing. "Some night." As all he said. Severus hummed in agreement, nursing his own coffee. They had been sitting at the table for the last twenty minutes, too tired to actually move or function. They had a lot to do today; the most important was getting the boys ready for their sorting and meeting Fred and George. Lucius really didn’t want to wake them. He just knew that it was going to be a bad day, mood wise. 

“Which one do you want to wake?” Severus groaned in response. It didn’t matter which one he picked they were both going to be little terrors today. “I’ll go wake Draco, you can wake Harry. It’s about time you changed a dirty diaper so I’m declaring you on Harry duty all day.” Lucius sighed. He should have just picked himself. Severus always did take the lack of sleep worse than Lucius. This was his way of dealing with it, by making Lucius on baby duty. 

Lucius got up and stretched before making his way to their room to wake Harry, Severus shuffling along behind him. Lucius rolled his eyes, he was so dramatic. As he walked up to the bed he couldn’t immediately see Harry, the duvet was covering all of him. It wasn’t until he moved it that he saw black curls spread out along the pillow. Harry looked extremely peaceful with Hoppy beside him and his pacifier bobbing in his mouth with every breath. Lucius really didn’t want to wake him, so to prolong Harry’s rest he decided to change him where he was. Harry who was deeply asleep didn’t notice a thing. In no time Lucius had Harry in a pair of jeans with suspenders attached to them and a long sleeved stripped top under it. He put his soft socks on but left the navy converse until he was actually awake. 

Lucius prolonged it as much as he could. He began to wake him by lifting him up to sit straight up on his lap with Lucius rubbing his back. “Time to wake up, angel. C’mon, it’s a big day today!” Harry’s nose scrunched adorably and he whined, pushing his face into Lucius’s chest. “No, no. None of that now. You need to wake up. We’ve a lot to do today.” Lucius continued to rub his back and began to gently bounce his knee to wake Harry up more. 

Harry came to still tired. Why wasn’t papa letting him sleep! Harry opened his tired eyes to glare at his papa in accusation. Papa smiled at his glare though, which made him pout harder at him. “There are those beautiful green eyes. Want to come down and have a yummy bottle?” Harry shook his head, still pouting. He didn’t want no stinking bottle he wanted to sleep. He took his pacifier out of his mouth. “Sleep papa!” Lucius shook his head. “Afraid we can’t angel. We have to get you sorted into a house and meet Fred and George.” At hearing Fred and George’s name Harry began to cry. His dream from last night was resurfacing. “What’s wrong angel?” Lucius was alarmed. He knew Harry wouldn’t be happy about having to go with George, he didn’t think it warranted tears though. 

“Scary dream, Fred an’ George took me back to them. They didn’t let Harry eat or sleep on comfy bed or, or, have paci. They made Harry clean and clean and clean until hands hurt. Hoppy said they mean. Papa send me back to them?” Harry had taken to calling his aunt and uncle them instead of their names. “No angel, we’ll never send you back. Fred and George won’t send you back either. They don’t like people like them.” Harry sniffled, “Fred and George like Harry?” Harry’s insecurity broke Lucius’s heart. “Of course they’ll like you angel. And if they don’t they’ll have me to talk to.” Harry giggled tiredly at his papa. Papa wouldn’t let anyone be mean. He still remembered his papa stopping that boy from being mean to him in the broom shop. 

Lucius stood up with Harry. “Now let’s go get you some yummy milk.” Harry laid his head on his papas shoulder. “Sleepy, papa.” Harry said with a yawn. “I know angel, papas tired too.” Harry raised his head to look at papa. “Papa, Harry has an idea. Papa and Harry go back to bed and go sleepy.” Lucius smiled at his adorable son, but had to deny him. “Sorry little one, it’s day time. We can’t go back to bed. We have to get ready for the day! We can have a nap a little later though, deal?” Harry wasn’t happy about it but he saw no way out. Maybe when he had his bottle he could fall back asleep. They always made him sleepy anyway. 

Lucius saw Severus holding a tired, pouting Draco in his arms. It seemed they were having an argument. “Draco, I’ve already told you; we can’t go back to sleep. It’s morning time.” Severus said exasperated. Draco pouted up at him, with tears in his eyes. “Bu-But daddy! I’m sleepy now. You didn’t haveta wake me! Don’t want to go to stupid school!” Draco shouted. Lucius mentally marked it as the first tantrum of the day. Severus simply stood up with Draco and put him sitting on the stool that was permanently in the corner and setting the timer. “You can sit on that until you remember it’s not nice to shout at daddy.” Draco instantly broke down into loud tears but didn’t move off the stool. Harry raised his head and looked at Draco in shock. He'd never seen him so upset! "Daddy! Why you make Draco cry?" Severus scrubbed a hand over his face. He was way too tired to be dealing with this. " Draco was being naughty Harry, naughty boys have to sit in the bold corner for whatever their age is. He only has to be in there for three minutes." 

Draco cried the whole time through his timeout. When the timer went off he threw himself at his daddy. "S-sorry," He sobbed. Severus rubbed his back and walked around the room with him until he had calmed down. Harry who was sitting on his papa's lap at the table was looking at it all bug eyed. Draco was bold and all he had to do was sit in the bold corner. They didn't take food off him! Or lock him in the scary cupboard that was always dark. 

When Draco was calmer Severus brought him back to the table but kept him on his lap, both boys seemed to be clingy today. He had a house elf bring their food. Severus fed Draco, who normally protested but today just opened his mouth for each bite of toast and scrambled eggs. Lucius didn't know if he had the easier or harder job with feeding Harry. On the one hand he loved his bottle and never denied it. On the other hand it always made him sleepy which was what they didn't want today. For the fifth time during the bottle Lucius had to gently wake Harry up to get him to keep drinking it. When the bottle was finally empty Lucius brought Harry back into a sitting position, something Harry was not a fan of. He knew that his papa was just getting all the bad wind out but still didn't mean he was happy about it! He was delighted when he finally burped. Now he could go back to sleep! He was just about to lean into his papas chest and fall asleep when his papa stopped him. "Papa, stoooppp," Harry whined up to him. "Harry needs sleepy time!" Lucius chuckled. "I know you do angel, but not yet. Look I've got some yummy cut up banana and cheerios for you." Harry glanced sideways at the table. He did love dry cheerio's and banana. Maybe just a little bit and then he could sleep. "Okay papa, but Harry only eats a little then sleeps." Lucius just hummed and began to eat his own breakfast.

**************************************************************************

Harry did not get to go to sleep after his bananas and cheerio's. He couldn't even say his papa lied to him because he couldn't remember him agreeing to let him sleep. Daddy and Draco had gone to get Fred and George. They were late leaving because Draco had another argument with daddy over his shoes! Daddy made him sit on the stool again, which made Draco cry again. Harry felt sad for Draco. It wasn't his fault that he didn't like the shoes his daddy showed him. When he tried to argue Draco's case with papa though he was told that it wasn't about liking the shoes or not; it was about not throwing the shoes at daddy because he didn't like them. Harry didn't know how to argue that so he just left it and sat back with papa to wait until Draco's time out was done.

Now though Harry was waiting on Fred and George and his tummy was feeling weird. He hoped they liked him but wasn't sure they would. They would like Draco lots more. It made Harry sad to think that Draco would be more interested in them now than he would be in Harry. He would probably forget all about Harry. So would papa and daddy. They would get rid of Harry then. Harry tried to think of what he should bring with him when they forgot about him. Hoppy and Dray had to come. Some diapers he supposed. His paci definitely had to come with him! His broom. Maybe a blanket. 

Harry was so caught up in his worry that he didn't noticed that daddy and Draco were back until Draco ran over to him. It gave Harry a fright and he stumbled back, his papa caught him before he could hurt himself though. "Baby Harry! Look who's here! It's Fred and George! They're really nice! Want to come with me to talk to them?" Harry glanced up and squeaked in fear when he noticed the twins looking at him. He ran behind his papas legs so that they would stop. 

Lucius ran a hand down over Harry's hair but didn't make him come out from hiding. Draco just shrugged and ran back to the twins. "Hello boys, I trust you both had a good summer?" the twins grinned. "Yes, professor!" Both said together. "Although the best part came yesterday when we got your owl!" George added. Lucius smiled at them and asked them what they knew about taking care of little's. From there they became immersed in conversation. Harry who had moved from behind his papas legs when they moved to sit down, was behind the couch. All of them including Draco were talking and laughing. 

He knew they would forget about him once Fred and George were here. He crawled from where he was to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. He went in and set about saying goodbye to all of his things. Starting with his cool dragon mobile. Maybe Draco would use it when he left. Draco said he was too big for the mobile but Harry had seen how much he liked it. Harry sniffled sadly, he'd miss Draco. He was the bestest big brother. Harry spotted a paci on the dresser and opened the draws so he could climb up to get it. He fell a few times and hurt his hands but daddy and papa were too busy so he kept quiet. Once reaching the paci he popped it in his mouth and tried to stop the tears from coming. He wanted a hug from daddy and papa, but they forgotted about him so he couldn't get them anymore. He went to find Hoppy, knowing she'd give him a good hug. He remembered leaving her in his papas and daddys room. When he finally got the heavy door open he saw her sitting on the made bed. He was too small to climb up so he had to pull the duvet until she fell off. He walked back into his room and sat down against the changing table so that he could hug Hoppy and cry before he had to leave.

*************************************************************************

Out in the living room Severus went to look over the couch to check on Harry and see if he finally felt like coming out from behind the couch. Severus had put it down to a combination of shyness and tiredness, he hoped that once Harry heard them all chatting away he would get the courage to come around. Even if it was only to him or Lucius' lap.   
Severus's brow came down in confusion when he looked around the back of the couch. Where was Harry? "Luce? Harry was behind the couch wasn't he?" Lucius looked up from where he was listening to Draco tell Fred and George all about how wonderful his baby Harry was and that he was only a small bit shy. "Yes, he ran there after we moved. Why? Is he not there?" Lucius deposited Draco on Fred's lap. This didn't deter Draco in the slightest and he just continued to talk. Lucius walked over to where Severus was and saw that there was a distinct lack of Harry. They looked at each other in dread. "You take the bedrooms, I'll look in the kitchen and playroom." Lucius said. With that they split up to look for him. Fred and George exchanged a worried look. Draco finally caught on to the change in mood and looked around. "Where's papa and daddy and my Harry?" He asked, looking at Fred. " Your daddy and papa are gone to get Harry." Fred said trying to keep Draco calm. "Where's baby Harry gone? He's too little to be by himself. He could get hurted!" Draco said in a panic, and wiggled to get down off of Fred's lap. Fred held fast though so that he couldn't. "It's okay Draco, your daddy and papa know that, that's why they've gone to find him." Draco sniffled. "He shouldn't be all alone. I should be with him. I'm supposed to be the bested big brother but I forgotted he wasn't with us." with that Draco broke down into sobs. Fred looked at George in a panic. He was not expecting this on their first day! Fred stood up with Draco and began to walk around the spacious living room. Bouncing Draco and patting him on his back to get him to calm down. It only marginally worked. Draco laid his head on Fred's shoulder and every so often would call for 'his Harry'

*************************************************************************

Severus raced into his room first. Harry wasn't there but the duvet was nearly on the floor and Hoppy was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone into his room. Severus walked to the door for Harry's room, noticing it was ajar. What he saw when he looked in broke his heart. Harry was sitting in front of his changing table sobbing into Hoppy's fir. Severus could hear him mumbling something so he edged closer silently to hear. 

"Forgotted about their Harry, Hoppy... By myself again... Hurted my hands getting my paci... Afraid Hoppy... Miss daddy and papas hugs.. Draco forgotted about his Harry.."  
Severus swear he could feel his heart clench. His poor baby boy, thinking they all forgot about him. It was obvious him and Lucius made a grave mistake in thinking that Harry was just being shy. Having heard enough Severus came fully into the room. 

"Harry?" He called over to Harry. Harry flinched then looked up. Fresh tears welled in his eyes. "Time for Harry to go now?" Severus rushed over to Harry and picked him up. He could see a spot where Hoppy's fir was damp from all of Harry's tears. He held Harry close to him. "No Harry, you'll never have to leave here. I'm sorry you thought we forgot about you. We didn't but I know it made you feel bad." Harry was confused. They didn't want him to leave? "B-But, Fred and George here now. Draco likes them better, forgotted about his Harry. Daddy and papa Forgotted about their Harry too. Harry has to go?" Severus shook his head. " No Harry, Draco didn't forget about you. Before I came to get you I could hear him talking about you to Fred and George. I bet he's sad you're not in the living room. Papa got scared when he couldn't find his Harry as well. So did daddy." Harry looked shocked. "Scared?" Severus nodded solemnly at Harry. "Very scared. We didn't know what we'd do without our baby boy." Harry who was still looking at Severus in shock his tear stained cheeks making him look more vulnerable that he already was. "Harry can still have daddy and papa hugs?" Severus smiled at Harry. "You sure can. In fact I think I need to hug my baby boy right this second." Severus tossed Harry into the air and caught him, holding him close to his chest for a proper Daddy hug. Harry giggled and then sighed in Happiness. His daddy and papa did want him! And Draco still liked him! 

"Daddy, Harry hurted his hands." Severus balanced Harry in one arm and took hold of the slightly red hands with the other. "Oh no! What happened baby?" "Paci too far. Had to climb. I falled lots and kept hurting my hands." Harry explained. "Well I know just what these need! Some daddy kisses to make you feel all better, and then maybe a little icepop for them. What do you say?" Severus placed a kiss each on Harry's hands making them feel instantly better. It then clicked with Harry was his daddy said about an icepop. Harry's eyes widened. He was getting a treat! "Yeah daddy! Draco has one too?" Severus smiled. His little boy was so good. "Of course Draco has one. Now let's go back out to everyone else. okay?" Harry nodded, happy once again that he didn't have to leave. Severus walked back into the living room to a group of worried people. Draco was crying, while Lucius consoled him. Fred and George looked extremely worried at Draco. They sighed in relief. "Look who your daddy found Draco." Fred called over from where he was sitting. Draco glanced up, his eyes were red and puffy. When he saw Harry he let out a cry of relief, reaching towards him. Harry was once again shocked that Draco was crying. "Why you cry Draco?" Draco sniffled but answered readily. "Missed my Harry, thought he was gone forever. Don't go away Harry, You're too little to be by yourself." Harry nodded mutely, shocked that Draco was so upset when he couldn't instantly find Harry. It made him feel warm inside that Draco loved him that much. Lucius brought Draco over to Harry and Severus because if Draco reached any further he would be out of his arms. The second Draco got close enough to Harry he engulfed him in a big hug. Harry hugged him back, relieved that Draco still wanted him. 

Fred and George looked at the touching moment. It reminded Fred of his and Georges relationship. It was a relief to see that the boy's loved each other so much. After some coaxing Severus and Lucius got the boys untangled settled on the couch on their laps. Harry had a pacifier in his mouth and was sucking on it while staring at Fred and George with big green eyes. George grinned at him. "Hiya Harry! Do you feel better now?" Harry nodded and looked back at his daddy, making sure he was still there, even though he was on his lap. "George, could you go out and get two of the icepops in the freezer out. One strawberry and one orange please. I promised someone here that him and his brother could have a treat." George leapt up to do as told. Anything to get Harry to warm up to him. Draco was happy enough with Fred but it seemed Harry was going to have a more difficult time of it. He got the required icepops out of the freezer and returned with them. Draco was excited to get a treat when he didn't even have his dinner yet. He was all but bouncing on Lucius' lap. Harry also looked excited but also a bit wary as it was George who was handing him the icepop. George held the two out to Harry so that he could pick one. Harry glanced back once at his daddy, at his nod he put out a wary hand and took the strawberry one. He handed it to daddy to unwrap. Once it was he exchanged his paci for the icepop. Severus accioed a bib and clipped it around his neck, knowing how easy it was for Harry to get messy. Draco had the same done to him, although he protested the bib, as he usually didn't have to wear one. "Hush Draco, this is a special day. You have to keep your clothes clean so if you want the icepop you'll have to wear it." Draco pouted but it was soon forgotten about in favour of his favourite ever flavour. He didn't know how his Harry managed it but was happy he did nonetheless. Both boys were content and all that could be heard was the slurping noises they made for a while. When they finished Severus and Lucius got the wipes at them, causing both to try wriggle away. When they were all clean Severus placed Harry on the his feet in front of him. "I know you've had a tough morning baby, but do you think you could go say hello to George for me? He really wanted to meet you and play with you today." Harry looked conflicted. He wanted to do what his daddy asked but was too afraid to go by himself. He looked over to Draco who understood Harry's fear. 

He hopped off his papa's lap and ran over to Harry, taking his hand. "I'll go with you Harry. It's not scary. They're really nice!" Draco turned around and began to walk slowly with Harry until they were at one of armchairs where George was sitting. "Hi." Harry said shyly to George, wanting nothing more than to go back to the safety of his daddy. "Hi Harry, I hear you like blocks." George grinned at him. Harry was surprised. How did he know he liked blocks. "L-love blocks." George continued to grin at him and bent down so he could pretend whisper to him. "I love blocks too!" Harry's eyes widened. "You do?!" This was really exciting, he normally could only play blocks for a little while until Draco got bored, then he would have to play them by himself. "I sure do!" Harry leant into George. "I have blocks, will you play with me?" George ruffled Harry's hair. "I thought you'd never ask!" A huge smile broke out on his face. He turned back to his daddy and papa. "Daddy! Papa! George wants to play blocks with Harry!" Lucius smiled over to the excited baby. "Oh wow angel, how lucky are you!" Harry took hold of George's hand and started to pull him out of the chair. "C'mon George! I'll show you my blocks! I have lots!" He looked at Draco who still had his other hand. "Draco plays too?" Draco shook his head. "No, I'm playing castle with Fred. We can go to the play room together." Harry was happy enough with that and seeing that George was now standing, began to pull him down to the play room. With Draco and Fred following close behind. 

Severus looked over to Lucius with a grin. "Well that went better than expected." Lucius winked back at him. "Finally something went right today!" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "We've around an hour before we have to leave for the great hall for the sorting. How about we take a nap while the boys get better acquainted." Severus stood up and held out a hand for Lucius to grab hold. "Best idea you've had all day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Another chapter done! It hasn't been edited. I'm posting it quite late so i'll try to edit it sometime in the next few days. I know banana's and cheerio's seem strange but they're not half bad. Also i've been obsessed with cheerios the past few days lol. Anyway, tell me what you think! I like some constructive criticism! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Severus and Lucius were able to get forty minutes of sleep before they were awoken by two irate little boys. "Papa! Daddy! Not fair!" Draco's voice rang out at the side of the bed. Lucius sat up with a yawn. "What's not fair, Dragon?" Lucius looked down at Draco and smiled. The little boy had hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. It was adorable but Lucius refrained from saying anything. Instead he reached down to pick him up. "Daddy and papa say. 'Harry and Draco no sleep, it's day time.' Then daddy and papa go to sleep! Not fair. Me and my Harry are sleepy as well." Draco pouted at his papa. 

Looking behind him he saw Harry was of the same opinion. He was in Georges arms, which was a good sign though. "Harry not happy with Daddy or papa, George." George hid his smile and nodded his head in sympathy. "I know, they're so mean aren't they? How about we go into the living room and let your parents wake up a little bit? C'mon Fred, Draco." Draco reached out to Fred, still peeved at His papa and daddy. Fred gathered up Draco and made his way back out to the living area, smothering his laugh at the little's chastising their professors. He found George and Harry in the living room, Harry still showing his displeasure. “George, papa and daddy are mean. Harry's really sleepy and daddy kept saying 'No sleep baby.' But- but Harry wants' to sleep." George patted his back in sympathy. "I know, they're super mean. I'd say they'll let you sleep in a little bit though." Harry didn't seem pacified by that. 

George wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better. Luckily Draco and George came in to the living room; Draco wiggled to get down and ran over to Harry. "Daddy and papa mean Harry! But maybe we'll get 'nother treat." Draco whispered loudly to Harry. Harry's eyes widened in excitement. More strawberry pop! Harry clapped his hands and was happy once again. 

"I'll talk to daddy and papa about it okay?" Harry nodded eagerly. Smiling back at George. "Draco's really smart George isn't he?" George would have said he made the perfect Slytherin but refrained. Little's and mid's didn't really get anything about that. It didn't matter anyway. Whichever house the boy's were in wouldn't change the fact that Fred and George were their caretakers. Draco climbed up on the couch so that he could be sitting close to Harry, swinging his feet as he talked about their treats. Fred sat on the other side of Draco and looked at George in amusement. If they managed to get Professor Snape or Malfoy to give them a treat, they'd have accomplished what no other person ever had, finding a way around the scary and intimidating Professors. 

Lucius and Severus came in a few minutes later looking far more alert. Draco noticed them and ran over to his papa. When his papa picked him up he did what Harry usually did to get his whole attention, he placed a small hand on either side of his face. "Papa, you and did something very bold. You went to sleep and told Harry and me that we weren't allowed to. That was bad wasn't it?" Lucius nodded slowly at Draco, unsure of where this is going. "Good. When you're bold you have to go on the naughty stool but you and daddy are too big for that." Again Lucius nodded. “So instead of that, you can give me and my Harry more pops. Harry wants a strawberry one and I was an orange one. Okay papa? It's a nice way to say sorry, isn't it?" Lucius raised a brow and looked over to Harry who was smiling widely. "I suppose you agree with Draco here?" Harry nodded eagerly, black curls flying. "Hmm, well what do you think daddy? Do you think that we should give them pops to say sorry?" Severus hid his smirk. "Oh I don't know papa. They already did have one today didn't they?" Draco sensing he was losing interrupted. "We did daddy, but that was because Harry was upsetted. Now Me and Harry are upsetted and tired. You and papa aren't tired no more because you were allowed to sleep." Harry hopped off of Georges lap and walked over to daddy putting his hands up to be picked up. When he did, Harry wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck. "Please daddy" Was all he said. Fred and George saw the exact moment he caved. "Fine, one more pop each. That's it though! No more after that!" Draco whooped in delight and Harry unwrapped his arms from around his daddy's neck so that he could clap his hands. "We get them now daddy? Before we go to see everyone?" Severus sighed. "Okay Harry, but only this once." 

George got up and went into the freezer to get the ice pops for them. When Harry and Draco saw what George had in his hands they cheered again. Two treats in one day. They were so lucky! Severus and Lucius placed the bibs around their necks once more. The boys didn't care. They had pops! Fred nudged George and nodded to the professors. "So professors. We finally know how to break that intimidating exterior of yours. Never knew it would come in such small packages though." Fred chortled. Severus glared over Harry's head. "Breathe a word of this to anyone and you'll never see a qudditch field again." George narrowed his eyes. "I don't think that's true professor. Now that I've seen the soft side of you I know that you won't take that away from us. We'd be very upset." George pouted up at Severus, causing Fred to laugh. Harry had heard that daddy was going to make George upset and glared up at him. "Daddy makes George sad?" Severus couldn't catch a break today. "No baby, George is only joking; I'm not making him sad. Isn't that right George?" He pinned George with a look over Harry's head, one which had George quick to reassure Harry. "He's not making me sad Harry. We were only joking." Harry seemed satisfied and continued to eat his pop. 

The boys were done in no time; the only struggle was washing their hands and faces once against. "Nooo daddy! Harry's face is clean." Severus snorted; Harry had a ring of strawberry around his mouth and all over his hands. "I don't think so baby. C'mon, let's get your face all clean so we can go see which house you're in!" He grasped Harry's chin so he couldn't get away and cleaned his face quickly. Draco had to endure the same treatment on his papa's lap. He wasn't too impressed either although the excitement of the sorting made him less squirmy than Harry. It only took a few minutes for them to get the boys ready and out of into the main castle. Fred and George walking behind them.   
"Wonder what house they'll be in?" Fred said quietly to George. George shrugged. "Not sure, I'd say Draco will be in slytherin but Harry is anyone's guess." Fred thought the same. Although for little's there was no house divide so it didn't matter if they were in opposite houses. All that mattered was that they were happy. 

They walked into the great hall to see the rest of the little's and mid's already there. Severus looked over at everyone and saw that Longbottoms caretaker, Oliver Wood was already there as well. They seemed to be getting on well together which was good. Longbottom would come to depend on him like an older brother. Harry got nervous looking at all the other people in the room and tugged on his papas robes so he would be picked up. When papa did, he felt instantly better. "Papa, you have Harry's paci?" He asked. Lucius put his hand into his pocket to get the pacifier he kept there. It had a little case on it so no lint or anything else could get onto the rubber tip. Undoing the lid he pressed it against Harry's lips. Harry took the pacifier happily; sucking on it calmed him down. 

Draco was excited. So many new people to be his friends! He couldn't wait! He looked up to Harry. "Harry! Look at all the people here! It's gonna be so much fun playing with them!" Harry nodded shyly, his insecurity was back. "Draco still plays with his Harry?" Draco looked up at Harry and saw the scared look on his face. "I'll always play with Harry before anyone else! You're my little brother and my bestest friend." Harry smiled down at Draco, delighted that he was his bestest friend. He wiggled to get down from his papa. When he was stable on his feet he took Draco's hand. 

"Gather around children. We're going to start with the sorting, then we'll all do a little meet and greet. How does that sound to everyone?" Dumbledore said jovially. The parents and little's moved forward to the area Dumbledore gestured to. McGonagall took out a scroll with the list of little's and mid's on it. Clearing her throat she began; "Abbott, Hannah." Hannah took her aunts hand and walked up to the stool with the hat on. When she sat down, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head it began to speak. "Hmm. Hello little girl. Excited about Hogwarts. Yes, yes I can see you are. Well best get on with this," The sorting hat shouted out. "Hufflepuff!" Hannah jumped down and smiled up at her aunt. "I did good?" Hannah's aunt smiled at her and sat back down with Hannah. McGonagall, called out the rest of the children. Terry boot, Cho Chang and Padma Patil went to Ravenclaw, Parvati Patil went to Gryffindor; Adrian Pucey went to Syltherin, Along with Blaise Zabini; Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor. 

When McGonagall got to Draco's name, his nerves started to kick in. He was a bit afraid of the talking hat. He grabbed onto his daddy's hand for support. Severus stood up with him and brought him to the stool. It reminded Draco of the bold corner stool, but he said nothing, just gripping tighter onto his daddy's hand. When the hat was placed on his head and began to talk he flinched. "Ah, young mister Malfoy. I knew it was about time you were due to come here. Hmm, very like your papa aren't you? Yes I can see that. Oh? You have a new little brother as well. I can see you love him a lot. You do? Well that's wonderful. You have brains, you could go to Ravenclaw, but with what you pulled on your parents for some of that coveted pop I'll say. "Slytherin!" Draco smiled as he hopped down. "Thank you Mr. Hat." He skipped back to his seat with his daddy. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Potter, Harry." Harry looked up at his papa. He was scared, it didn't look like it hurt but still. "Let's go angel." He lifted Harry up and brought him to the stool, setting him down gently on it. Harry still had the pacifier in his mouth and was sucking to ease his worry. "Well, hello there Mr. Potter. You seem to have gotten a new family. You like them? You do? That's brilliant. I can see you want to be with your brother? Don't you know that you can still be with him in a different house? The rules don't apply to little's and mid's. You and your brother will stay together I'm sure, especially with the Weasley twins. You'll have a lot of fun with them I'm sure. So let's see, where to put you? Well, you would be good in Slytherin, but I think you have a bit more bravery in you, don't you think? Brave to stay with those muggles, Brave enough to trust your new papa and daddy. I think the choice is obvious... Gryffindor!" When the hat was taken off his head, Harry looked up at his papa to see if he was mad. Papa reached down and picked Harry up, spinning him around, causing Harry to giggle. "Well done angel! You're a lion now!" Harry let out another little giggle, "Rawr" he said to his papa who chuckled in return. He sat back with Harry, Draco reaching over to give him a hug. "Well done my Harry. Now we have two houses full of friends!" Harry was glad that Draco didn't mind them being in different houses. 

The Sorting flew by from there. Once the last person got sorted, Blaise Zabini, there was snacks for all the little's and mid's. This was something Harry and Draco were very excited over. They got free of their parents grasp, they made their way over to all the snacks. They had so many sugary things! Harry's stomach was still only able to handle small bits of food so he tried only to take small bits of everything. George noticed that Harry was having difficulty deciding what to get so made his way over. "Hey Harry, having difficulty deciding?" Harry looked to George, relieved. "Harry gets sick when too much food goes into my tummy." George nodded in understanding. The professors told him about Harry's food issues. He was outraged anyone could treat such a sweet boy that badly. "Well, you've had two pops today so how about we only get one snack now so your tummy doesn't get sore." Harry didn't like tummy aches so he agreed. George picked up a small fairy cake that had white icing and sprinkles on it. "How about this?" Harry took it happily, it looked yummy. 

He handed his paci to George and made his way over to Draco who was talking to another boy. When Draco noticed him he smiled really big and waved him over. Harry ran over still slowly eating his cake. "This is my baby Harry. He's small but really cool." The other boy smiled and waved over at Harry. "Hiya Harry! I'm Blaise! I'll be staying here as well! With Marcus over there," He pointed over to an older boy who was wearing robes with green on them. "Is he Slytherin?" Harry asked. "Yeah! and so am I, and Draco!" Harry looked down sadly. "Harry's not Slytherin." Blaise realising he upset the little was quick to add. "That's okay Harry! I'll still play with you! And Draco won't ignore you either."   
"Yeah my Harry, if someone doesn't want to play with you, they don't want to play with me!" Draco added. Harry smiled happily that he was still able to be friends with people in different houses. "My Harry, maybe you go get your face cleaned by papa or daddy? You have stuffs all around it." Harry pouted; he didn't want to get his face cleaned! "No, Dray. Harry doesn't need his face cleaned." Draco shrugged as if he didn't care. "Well maybe you want your paci then?" Harry did want that. He remembered he gave his other one to George. "Draco get's Harry's paci?" Draco shook his head, he needed Harry to go over to daddy or papa to get his face cleaned. It would be silly if he went instead. "Harry has to go, I know you can do it! You're a Gryffindor now! That means your super brave!" Harry pouted once again, not liking that Draco wouldn't get it for him. "Okay Draco, you wait here for Harry?" 

"I Promise." Draco said. With that confirmed, he began to run over to where his daddy and papa were talking to other people. So focussed on getting to them, he didn't realise there was someone in front of him until he bumped into them. Both of them stumbled but got their footing back. "Sorry!" Harry squeaked. "T-That's okay, you didn't mean to." Harry looked at the boy in front of him. He looked to be a little like him. "My name's Harry. Who're you?" The other boy looked shyly down. "N-Neville." Harry smiled at him. "Hi Neville! Want to be my friend?" Neville looked at Harry in shock. He couldn't believe his goodluck! Someone wanted to be his friend! He was super excited about it. It also helped a little that they seemed to be around the same age. "Y-Yes please!" Harry was delighted he made a friend! "You like blocks?" Neville loved blocks. "Yeah! So, so much fun!" Harry grinned at him, excitedly. "I'll go ask daddy and papa if we can play blocks. Okay?" Neville nodded. "I-I'm going to go back to Oliver okay?" Neville pointed the an older looking boy across the room who waved at Neville. "Okay! I'll say it to daddy and papa and get them to talk to Oliver so you can play blocks." With that Harry continued on his way to his daddy and papa. He got behind his papa and tugged on his robes. 

Lucius who was talking to Minerva and Pomona, turned around at the tugging on his robes. He looked down to find Harry, who seemed to have gotten icing all over his face. Lucius chuckled and bent to pick him up. "Well hello there angel. Did you enjoy your cake?" Harry nodded eagerly. "Was yummy papa. You have Harry's paci?" Lucius took the pacifier and wipes off of Severus. "I sure do, but first, let's make your face all clean again." Harry instantly tried to squirm away. "Noo, papa! Harry's face clean. Just paci please!" Lucius cooed in sympathy but continued nonetheless. Once Harry's face was clean he popped the soother in his mouth. Harry scowled at his papa from behind it. Pomona, Severus and Minerva had to hide their smile at Harry's actions. They didn't want to upset him any further. Lucius kissed him on his forehead in apology. "I know, I'm the worst papa ever." Harry reared back. He didn't want papa to think he was bad! Harry shook his head. "No papa! Papa is really good papa! Harry loves his papa! You're not bad!" Lucius kissed his soft cheek this time. "Thank you angel. And you're the best baby boy ever." Harry looked confused. "What about Draco?" 

"Draco's the best little boy ever." Harry nodded, that made lots of sense. Papa went back to his conversation with the other adults. Harry was content to look around. He spotted his new friend Neville, who was sitting on Oliver's shoulders and waved over at him. That reminded him that he had to ask his daddy and papa about blocks. He didn't know how to get his papa and daddy's attention so he whispered into his papas ear. "Papa?" Lucius rubbed his back. "Yes angel?" he whispered back. "Can my new friend Neville play blocks with me?" Lucius rubbed his nose against Harry's smaller one. "Of course he can. Not today but I'll go over and talk to Mr. Wood and organise a day to do it okay?" Harry was pretty sleepy today, so he agreed, no playing blocks today. "Okay, papa. Papa? Can Harry sleep now?" He was really feeling the excitement of the morning. Lucius noticed how weary he looked. "That's fine angel. Let's get you more comfy first though okay? “Harry didn't say anything, just resting his head on his papa's shoulder. Lucius looked over to Severus who was still engaged in conversation with Pomona and Minerva. "Sorry to interrupt, Severus could you hand me out the baby carrier. Harry here is fading fast." He looked to Pomona and Minerva. "Long night, no sleep." They both nodded their understanding. Little's do that to you. Severus took the Carrier and started to strap it around Harry and Lucius. He tightened the straps on the arms of the carrier and adjusted Harry as small bit. The whole process only took about three minutes. Harry was snuggled comfortably against his papa's chest. This thing was amazing; he could hear his papa's heart beat. Harry closed his eyes and was soon snoring softly. 

Minerva looked on at Lucius and Harry, thinking they made an adorable pair. Harry was just cute in general. Something she would have to watch out for when he was in her class. After he got over his shyness with new people he was going to use his powers to convince on people to get his way. Right now though, he looked extremely comfortable and content to be close to his papa for his nap. "I'm going to go get Draco; I'd say he's only a few short steps away from a toddler meltdown at this stage." With that Severus left to go pick up Draco, who seemed to be half asleep as he spoke to the Fred and George. He was in Fred's arms and was yawning at every second word. "Look who's a sleepy boy." Severus greeted. Draco smiled sleepily at him. "Hiya daddy." He yawned once again. "I think it's time for a little boy to rest his eyes, what do you say?" Draco reached out to his daddy; once he was in his arms he laid his head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Severus looked to the twins. "Thanks for looking after him boys. I think the both of you will be fine with them once classes begin." Fred and George looked relieved; there was always a chance that Harry and Draco wouldn't take to them. "Thanks professor!" They said in unison. "This party seems to be winding down. You two are free to go for the night. The train will be arriving in the next half hour. I'll send you a schedule for the boy's tomorrow." The twins saluted and made their way out of the great hall so that they would get ready for the feast and the sorting of the first years. 

Severus made his way back to Lucius, who by now was speaking to the Headmaster. "I understand you're upset headmaster but we could not in good conscience leave him there. He's only been with us a month and already he's gained weight and is happier overall." Dumbledore didn't look impressed but couldn't deny how content the young boy looked snuggled up against his father's chest. "Very well Lucius. I will not oppose you on this. I'll leave Harry in your hands." Lucius inclined his head in thanks. "Now, how long do we have until the other students arrive? Ah Severus, there you are. The excitement too much for young Draco." Severus's expression didn't change for his signature scowl. "Yes, Headmaster." Was all he said. "Very well, very well," Dumbledore cast a tempus. "Oh I must be going. Have to change the room around and make sure the students are greeted properly. See you at the feast!" With that Dumbledore walked to the top of the great hall so that he could prepare for the students. Lucius grinned over at Severus. "Looks like dragon didn't last much longer than Harry here?" He said with a pat the Harry's bottom. "No, the minute I picked him up he was out like a light. We can't let them sleep too long though, otherwise they'll miss the feast and won't sleep tonight." Lucius began to sway with Harry. "That's fine, we can let them sleep until the sorting is done at least. Then we'll wake them. I have a feeling they won't be happy over it though." Severus rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk up to where all the other professors were already seated. "Somehow I think it will be Draco who causes the biggest fuss." He rubbed a hand down Draco's soft blonde hair, Draco sighed happily and moved in closer to his daddy's warmth. "Luce. Is there a blanket in there? I don't want him getting cold." Lucius rooted through the baby bag until he came out with two soft blue blankets. Severus sat down and arranged Draco so that he had leg either side of Severus and was pressed up against his chest. He took the blanket and wrapped it around him so he would be more comfortable. 

Lucius sat down with Harry and unzipped a part of the carrier so that he could sit comfortably. He also wrapped a blanket around Harry who didn't seem to notice one bit. Filius, who was watching the proceedings with an interested eye, commented. "Have to say, you two have adorable children." 

“We like to think so.” Lucius responded. Harry shuffled a little bit, nose scrunching up and tensing. Lucius patted his back and he settled down again. He had a feeling he’d be changing Harry soon after he woke up. He began to hum, the vibrations of his chest causing Harry to fall into a deeper sleep. 

**********************************************************************

A half hour later the older years began to make their way to their tables. All little’s and mid’s were put into boosters and highchair’s with their names on it. Having a set routine, down to which chair was theirs helped them focus more. Harry’s and Draco’s were the only highchair and booster that was not occupied. Every house seemed excited to be back. There was also a good few glances at the Severus and Lucius as they both had a child each. They all knew that the professors had a little- of a toddler mind set- they weren’t aware that they also had a little of a baby mind set. There was whispers at every house table about it, with many staring at them, that was, until Severus sent them his signature icy stare. The people who were staring after that were the little’s and mid’s only. The icy stare didn’t work on them. Every time he caught the eye of one, they would wave at him. He didn’t smile at them, only inclining his head. He didn’t want the gens, alphas, omegas or caretakers to think he had gone soft. Soon though the newest first years were looking around the hall in wonder as they walked up to the podium where the sorting hat was. The youngest Weasley boy was there. His shock of red hair was distinctive. Severus glared at him. Lucius had told him what had happened between him and Harry after they had put the boys to bed. If the boy tried to say or do anything horrible towards Harry again there would be hell to pay. Ron noticed that the professor was staring at him and gulped. His brothers told him that he was the harshest professor; the second harshest was Professor Malfoy. He didn’t realise that the little he was mean to was the son of two of the professors. Hopefully they forgot all about it though.

When the sorting was finished and the feast began, Lucius and Severus underwent the task of waking the boys. Lucius started patting Harry’s back and talking to him to get him to wake up. Harry shook his head against his papa’s; he didn’t want to wake up. He was still so sleepy. Unfortunately papa didn’t get the memo and continued to talk to him and wake him up more. He whined up at his papa. “No, papa. Harry sleeps now.” Lucius chucked and ruffled his hair. “Sorry angel but you have to wake up. It’s time for you to get some food into your tummy.” Harry sniffled; he didn’t want to wake up. “None of that angel. C’mon, let’s get you changed then we can both get something to eat.” Lucius stood up with Harry, who was still in the carrier and made his way to the door behind the professor’s chairs. Once there he made quick work of undoing the straps of the carrier so that it would free Harry. Harry did not like this. “Noo, papa. Harry’s cosy!” He put his hands up to his eyes and began to cry. Lucius sighed. This was not going well for either of them. When Harry was free, Lucius shrunk the carrier down so that it could go back into the baby bag. He laid Harry on the changing table that was there for little’s. Harry was crying through this all but Lucius couldn’t help that. He tried to go as fast as he could but Harry was no cooperating. Every time he would lift his legs up, Harry would somehow come free his grip and swing them back down. After fifteen minutes of the thing happening over and over again Lucius had enough. 

“Harry, enough. I know you’re tired but there is no need for this. Now if you don’t want to be sitting in the bold chair when we get home you best behave.” Harry, who had been shocked silence, now looked devastated. His lower lip wobbled and his crying started afresh. “S-Sorry P-P-Papa.” Lucius took the now unresisting legs and lifted them up so that he could finally change the dirty diaper. “It’s okay angel. You just need to be my good boy, okay?” Harry sniffled and nodded. He wanted a hug from papa. He held his arms up for one. “Just two minutes angel, I’m just buttoning you back up, and then you can have a cuddle.” Lucius buttoned up Harry’s vest quickly and put his bottoms back on. Once he was put together again and the changing area was cleaned, Lucius picked Harry up so that he could give him a hug. 

Harry felt better now that he knew his papa wasn’t angry. His papa hugged him back to that meant he was forgiven. “Papa not mad?” Harry asked, just to be sure. “No angel papa isn’t mad.” Lucius said patting his back. Harry untangled his arms from around his papa’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Love you, papa.” Lucius ran his stubbly cheek against Harry’s soft skin, causing him to giggle. “Love you too angel. Now let’s go back out to the feast. I’m sure I saw a bottle with your name on it.” 

Lucius came back to an arguing Severus and Draco. Draco’s eyes were red rimmed. So either he was crying or he was still tired. It was probably fifty-fifty. “Daddy, I don’t want to eat. I want to sleep.” Severus looked at Lucius and rolled his eyes. Evidently this argument had been going on for a while. “Draco, you can sleep more later on. You’re having some dinner now, otherwise you’ll wake up during the night hungry.” Draco sniffed and turned his head away. “Okay that’s fine. We can just give you a bottle like Harry if you don’t want to eat.” Draco’s eyes widened. He wouldn’t! “Daddy, I’m not a baby. Don’t need a bottle.” 

“This is your last chance to eat something then; otherwise I’ll have to give you a bottle instead so you won’t be hungry.” Severus pulled the plate closer to Draco who grudgingly began to eat. Once he began though he realised how hungry he was and became more interested. Even asking his daddy for a second helping. 

Lucius had the easier job of feeding Harry. After placing a bib around his neck he reclined him back and placed the nipple of the bottle in his mouth in replacement of his soother. Harry placed as small hand over the one Lucius was using to hold the bottle. He had to gently shake him a few times so that Harry would stay awake. Each time he did it Harry would glare, causing Lucius to try hide his smile. When he finished the bottle and got all his wind up, a plate of carrots and hummus was set in front of him. Harry happily dug into it. He loved hummus. As he ate his snack he looked around the hall. A lot of people were looking at him but he tried to ignore it. He spotted his new friend Neville sitting beside Oliver. Neville was looking at him and Harry waved enthusiastically. Neville smiled slightly and waved shyly back. "Look papa. That's my friend Neville! We're gonna play blocks." Harry said happily as he munched on a carrot. Lucius, who was eating his food just hummed. Harry didn't seem to notice as he kept looking around. He saw lots of people he knew! Fred and George were there and making silly faces at him. He giggled at their silliness and kept looking around. There were so many people! He saw one person though, that he didn't want to see ever again. He was looking at him as well! Harry turned around to his papa. "Papa, that mean boy is looking at me." Lucius looked up from where he was talking quietly to Minerva to see the Weasley boy quickly averting his gaze from Harry. "It's okay angel. He won't be mean to you anymore." Draco grabbed Harry's attention before he could show his dislike to the mean boy anymore. "My Harry, isn't this exciting? We're gonna have lots a fun here!" Harry smiled around a carrot he was eating. Once Draco, daddy and papa were with him, he'd be happy. 

***************************************************************************

The welcoming feast took a lot longer than anticipated, causing the two boys to get cranky once again. Harry was sucking furiously on his pacifier, glaring at anyone who tried to speak to him besides Draco. Draco was at the stage where even when he got what he wanted he still cried. Severus and Lucius were never so happy to see the first years being led out by the prefects. George and Fred hung back though. "Professors, what time do you want us to collect the boys at tomorrow?" Lucius decided to answer as Severus had his hands full with a crying Draco. "If you could collect them at seven forty-five that would be brilliant. Have to give Harry his bottle before he goes for breakfast. George you have the list of foods he's able to eat yes?" George lifted a hand up to show the list of pre approved foods for Harry. Fred also had a list of foods that were and were not allowed for Draco, but that was more just for dietary purposes. "See you then Professors! Bye Harry! See you tomorrow for your first day!" Harry glared after them. 

Lucius and Severus brought two tired little boys back to their rooms as quickly as possible. Draco's cries had died down into tired sniffles. Harry was still pouting but seemed happier to be back in their rooms. Feast's were exhausting! Lucius and Severus parted ways at the bedrooms. Each trying to get the boys ready for bed as quick as possible. Lucius acciod all the things he would need as he was also exhausted from the day. He laid Harry down and quickly began to strip him. He changed his diaper quickly and put him into a 'Hoppy' onsie. He then picked him up and placed him gently into his crib, making sure Hoppy and Dray were close. He latched onto Hoppy straight away and cuddled her to his chest. Lucius turned the snitch night light on and the Dragon mobile. Harry was all but asleep at that point anyway. Lucius stayed until he fell properly asleep though, rubbing soothing hand in circles on his tummy. Once he was sure Harry was out for the count, he crept out of the room and down the hall to where Severus was on the couch with a hand over his eyes. 

"That was the longest day of my life." Lucius chuckled and sat beside him. "And tomorrow we have to teach as well." Severus groaned and dropped his hand, leaning into Lucius. "Why'd you have to remind me?" 

"I'm just that nice I guess. I know it's early but I think the both of us could do with a good night's sleep as well don't you think?" Without waiting for an answer Lucius stood pulling Severus with him. The both of them dragged themselves down to their room and only spared a second thought to changing their clothes. They were asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks everyone for the kind words. Love reading comments :) .. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again have not edited it. I will though. I'm trying to edit the last one at the moment. I hope I don't have any really bad grammar mistakes or anything!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke the next morning feeling a lot better than he did the night before.

"Hiya Hoppy and Dray! I'm going to school today! It's a magic school, like your bunny magic Hoppy. I won't be with papa or daddy, but Draco will be there! And- and George as well. He's lots fun. He loves blocks too. I don't think bunny's and dragons are allowed to go to school, but the two of you can stay here and protect the house!" Harry chatted away to his two friends until his daddy came in. 

"Well look who's happier this morning. Feeling better baby?" Harry stood up and nodded at his daddy.

He felt so much better now! "Yeah daddy. Not sleepy now." Severus reached into the crib and took Harry out.

"That's wonderful baby. Ready for your first day of school?" Harry smiled and hummed.

"I'll take that as a yes so. Now let's get you changed so you can have your bottle before you go to breakfast with George." Harry's brow scrunched. "Not with daddy or papa?" 

Severus laid Harry down on his changing mat that already had everything set up, including the uniform and robes he would be wearing. "Papa and daddy will be there. We'll be sitting with the other professors, you'll be sitting with the rest of your house. That's where your friend Neville is remember?" A look of understanding came over Harry's face. 

"Oh! Harry sits with Neville so Neville isn't sad and alone!" That wasn't what Severus meant but he'd take it. 

"Exactly! But if you miss any of us too much you can ask George to bring you to us and he will okay? Even if you want to see Draco, he'll bring you over to his table." 

Harry looked upset again. "Draco sits somewhere else?" Severus sighed, he was so close. 

"Yeah baby. Draco's in Slytherin remember? He'll sit with his house and Fred for breakfast." Harry's lower lip wobbled. He didn't want Draco to sit where Harry couldn't see him. 

"Oh." He said in a small voice. Severus had finished changing Harry into his uniform- which looked adorable on him- but left his robe off until he left for breakfast. Picking him up he bounced him on his arm as he walked to the kitchen to get his bottle. 

"You can see Draco as well if you want to. Just try sitting beside Neville for a few minutes first okay? Think you can do that for daddy?" Harry laid his head against his daddy's shoulder. " Yeah daddy. I'm a brave lion now." Severus smiled and tickled Harry's tummy, causing Harry to giggle. 

"That's right you are my brave little lion now." 

They found Lucius and Draco in the kitchen. Draco was running excitedly around the island in the middle of the room, his robes billowing around him. "What's this?"

Severus asked as he sat down with Harry and began to feed him his bottle. Lucius grinned wryly at Severus. 

"He's extremely excited for his first day of school. He's just been running around in circles the past five minutes." Severus snorted and looked at the excited boy. 

"Have you given him his wand and holder yet?" 

Lucius gave Severus a look. "No, I thought the both of us could be here to see the excitement of the two of them." 

Harry was finished his bottle by this point and Severus was patting his back gently to get his wind up. When he burped and his face was cleaned he was let down. The second his was steady on his feet he started to follow Draco around the island, giggling the whole way around. Harry stumbled a lot more than Draco did but kept going regardless. Lucius took a few photo's with his camera. Severus was going to make some of the potion to get the photos moving later on. 

After he put the camera down he clapped his hands. The twins would be here in a few minutes. "Boy's, we have to put your wand holders and wands on now. Harry you need to put your robe on, then we need to put your harnesses on. Fred and George will be here in a few minutes so we need to get going." 

Draco and Harry looked excited for the wand holders and wands but Draco's smile fell at the mention of the harness. 

"Papa, don't need a harness." Lucius rolled his eyes, every single time they had this argument. 

"Draco, I don't want any arguments from you. If you want to go to school today then you have to wear it." 

Draco crossed his arms and pouted. He hated that harness. It didn't let him run or anything! Papa picked up their wand holders though and all thoughts of the harness went out of his head. He started to bounce up and down on his feet. 

"Papa, papa! Can I put it on?" 

Lucius smiled and took his left arm. Pulling his robe, and uniform sleeves up. He wrapped the wand holder half way between his elbow and his wrist. When it was secure he took Draco's wand of the kitchen table and placed it in the holder. He pulled the sleeves over it. 

"Okay Draco, why don't you see if you can take your wand out easily." Draco fumbled a little but took got the wand out with little effort. He grinned at his papa. 

"Easy papa!" Lucius ruffled his hair and waved Harry over. Harry in his excitement had tried to roll up his own sleeve. It was a rather poor job. 

"Well done Harry! Let me just fix it a bit so we can get the holder on." 

Harry grinned and held out his arm. Lucius did the same as he did for Draco. When he had it strapped around Harry's arm and the wand in it he asked him to check it. It took Harry a few tries but he got the wand out. They'd have the smoothness down in no time. Lucius took Harry's robe and put around him. He buttoned it up and then took the harness and did it up quickly. 

Draco was talking to Severus about how fun school would be. Lucius noticing his distraction put the harness on him. Draco only noticed as he was clipping the last part of the harness together and let out an indignant shout. 

"No papa! No!" Draco lip trembled. He didn't want the harness. Lucius sighed and picked him up.

"I know your mad dragon but it's to keep you safe. Papa and I would be really sad if we found out you got lost. The stairs move here and there's a lot of corridors that little's shouldn't be down. The harness means you won't be lost or hurt." 

Lucius rubbed his nose against Draco's. Draco leaned into the contact and giggled at the tickling feeling against his face. "Okay papa, but I still don't like it."

Lucius nodded. "So noted." 

There was a knock at the door. The twins were right on time. Severus went to get it as Lucius fixed the boy's hair and clothes one last time. Severus came back with Fred and George. 

"Hiya boys!" they said in unison. Draco bounded over to Fred.

"Hi Fred! We're gonna have fun today?" Fred smiled at his obvious excitement. 

"We sure are little man!" Harry, who was the shyer of the two, simply waved over at George who winked back at him. Severus picked up the two bags that held the books the boys would need for the day. It also held little snacks for them during certain classes. Harry's held extra diapers, wipes and cream. While Draco's held extra pull ups and wipes as well. Usually he made it but Severus and Lucius were sure today the excitement would make him forget himself. They handed a bag each to Fred and George. While both had the same design, they each had their name etched onto it. George and Fred took it, and then took the straps of the harness of each boy.

"Ready for some breakfast Harry." Harry nodded, some banana would be nice about now. 

"We'll see the both of you in a little while okay boys? Be good for Fred and George, have fun and remember we love you." 

Lucius and Severus gave the boys a hug and kiss each. Just as they were about to walk out the door Harry stopped in his tracks. "Wait! I don't have my paci!" 

"Sorry angel. Forgot to put that onto your harness." Lucius swiped the pacifier and connector strap from the island, connecting it to Harry's harness and popping it into his mouth. 

"There we go. All better." Harry gave it a single suck and smiled at his papa in thanks. With that the boys were on their way to breakfast!

***************************************************************************

Walking into the great hall Fred and George separated. Fred went to brave the Slytherin table with Draco. Luckily caretakers were exempt from the house rivalry. George brought Harry over to the Gryffindor table and put him into his highchair. The elves had already gotten the food Harry could eat for breakfast so the moment he sat down his cheerios and banana appeared along with a small bottle of water. Harry spit his soother out and began to feed himself bits of banana and cheerios instantly, which meant George had to quickly put his bib on. His life would not be worth living if he got Harry dirty after only having him five minutes. Harry didn't seem to care as he mashed his hands in the banana and cheerios and smearing it all over his mouth as he ate it. George sat down beside him once he was set up, and dug into his own breakfast. 

"How's the caretaker job going George?" Asked Lee Jordon. George smiled at the Alpha.

"Good, good. Harry here's my new best friend I think." 

Harry looked up. "No, George. You can't be my bestest friend. Draco is my bestest friend. You can be my second bestest friend though." 

He then continued to his yummy food. Lee laughed. " Rejected or what?" He chortled.

George rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm second behind Draco. I'll take it though." 

Lee had to agree that being second behind Draco wasn't too shabby. Fred and George had told him how close Harry and Draco were. "How are your classes set up? Which ones do you have with the first years?" 

George looked over his revised schedule. "Well today I have Charms with Harry, then Transfiguration with us. Then there's History of magic, with us again and last of today for Harry is Defence against the Dark arts. That's his classes done for the day, then my day is as usual. I'm not sure if I'll have Harry for those as well but if I do it's no big deal. Harry also has a nap time between History and Defence, so I can go to my Defence class. It says on my timetable to bring Harry to the potions lab so he can have a nap with Professor Snape. The rest of the week is set up pretty similarly." 

It was fairly smart the way they set it up. This way neither of the missed out on any classes. It looks like all the theoretical one's are with Harry's class, normally when we have practical's. There's a separate slot during the nap time for the little's that the caretakers have for the practical classes. He had a few more classes than his peers but he knew this one of the things you had to do to take care of a little so wasn't too bothered about it. He got to take care of a little. A responsibility that was rarely given to third years. Fred and George were the talk of the school at their moment, and not just for getting to be caretakers so young. It was the fact that they were caretakers for two professors which made people think twice about them. Most had written them off as messers but now thought there was more to them than that. It made Fred and George finally feel like they were taken seriously for once. If they ever wanted a little of their own and to own a joke shop at the same time they'd need to be seen in a serious light sometimes. This was the perfect time for everyone to see them as such. 

Just as breakfast vanished from the tables for most of the students, the post started to arrive. The little's and mid's were still eating at a slower pace. Harry stopped eating so that he could look up in wonder at all the owls. 

"George look! It's lotsa owls!" George looked up at the owls and wondered what it would be like seeing it in Harry's point of view. 

"I see it kiddo, it's pretty cool." Harry nodded and kept looking up until George gently nudged him to continue eating. After a few more bites Harry was finished. He pushed his bowl far enough away that the elves figured he didn't want anymore and vanished it. "All done George." 

"Well done Harry, now let's clean that face of yours." 

George wiped most of the banana and the odd cheerio off with the bib, then got a wipe to his face and hands to clean the remains of it. 

"Now you're all clean." Harry smiled and now that he wasn't distracted began to look around. He noticed he was sitting beside Neville. 

"Hi Neville! I didn't see you beside me!" Neville smiled shyly at him, playing with the hem of his robe. "S'okay Harry, you were eating." 

"Neville, guess what? Papa said we could play blocks together soon!" Neville looked excited at the prospect.

"R-really?" Harry nodded eagerly. 

"Yeah! He said he would talk to Oliver about it! Did you ask Oliver?"

Neville shook his head. Oliver who was listening in to their conversation decided to add in. 

"It's okay with me Harry, if Neville wants to play blocks with you." 

Harry clapped his hands in delight and Neville smiled gratefully at Oliver. 

"I'll ask papa when you can come over. Okay Neville?" 

Neville nodded. After that Harry and Neville spoke about silly things that had no rhyme or reason. Mostly it was made up stories that each built on until they were both laughing. Neville had to leave early as Oliver forgot to get their bags before they came down. He waved bye to Harry from Oliver's arms and left the great hall. Harry was sad to see his friend leave. 

Harry stuck his soother in his mouth so that he would have a distraction from all the people staring at him at the table. The mean boy was staring at him again. Harry tugged on George's robes. 

"What's up kid?" Harry raised his arms so he could be taken out of the highchair and held instead, finding it the safer option. George did as asked but was confused by Harry's sudden clinginess. 

"What's wrong Harry?" It wasn't until he was seated comfortably that he answered. 

"Mean boy is looking at me again." George raised a brow and looked around. He saw Ron glaring at Harry.

"Ron, stop. You're scaring Harry," He turned to Harry.

"It's okay Harry, that's just my little brother." Harry looked at George in panic. "George's little brother? Your bestest friend?" George shook his head. "No, Fred is my best friend, and then you silly!" 

"Maybe, maybe he's mean because he doesn't have a bestest friend like we do?" Said Harry.

George chuckled. Ron who heard everything glared harder.

"Maybe your right Harry. It's only the first day of school though so we'll wait and see does he get nicer. I won't let him be mean to you though okay?" Harry nodded, happy that George would protect him from Ron. 

Harry looked over George's shoulder and saw Draco and Fred. Draco waved over at him cheerily. "George, we go over to Draco and Fred?" 

George looked around as well and spotted Fred waving. "Okay, let's see what they're up to. Lee, I'll talk to you late okay?" Lee waved them off. "See you later George. Have fun Harry!" 

George and Harry made their way over to the Slytherin table, with what felt like, the whole school watching them. Some Slytherins glared at them but most were welcoming. This was Draco's little brother after all. 

"Hiya Draco! I missed you!" Harry said from Georges arms.

"Missed you too Harry. You made a friend though?" Draco asked, Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! His name is Neville. He likes blocks too!" Harry stopped for a second, then looked shyly at Draco.

"B-But you're still my bestest friend. Right?" Draco was quick to reassure. "Yeah Harry! We're always bestest friends! I made a friend too! His name is Blaise!" 

Draco said pointing at the mid. Blaise waved over at Harry. "Hi again Harry."

Harry smiled behind his paci but didn't say anything, content to just be in his brothers presence. Fred and George were talking to a few of the older Slytherins, going for the civil approach as they knew they'd be spending a lot of their time here. The Slytherins didn't seem to mind much as mostly it was the other houses that gave them the name of the "Dark House." That was not the case. Yes some turned out dark, but it was similar in all houses. 

"Boy's time to go. We have to get the two of you to charms!" Fred and George picked up their charges and set them on the ground, taking the straps of their harnesses and bags. 

"Bye Blaise! See you later." Draco took Harry's hand and both made their way out of the great hall.

***************************************************************************

Charms, it seemed the Harry, was lots of fun! Professor Filius taught it which was cool. He was teaching them what Charms was. Harry sat on Georges knee- he refused to get into a highchair that wasn't his- and opened his book. It was a pretty neat book. It had stories about what way charms work and moving pictures to show little's how to do it. George helped him through the harder parts of it. The only thing he didn't like about charms was that he was sitting beside the mean boy. Every time Harry needed help he would say something under his breath about him. Harry tried to ignore it but it was hard. In the end he just turned his face into George's robes.

"What's wrong Harry?" George hadn't heard anything Ron had been saying. Harry sniffled and looked up.

"Mean boy is calling me stupid baby." George looked outraged. He raised his hand to get Professor Flitwicks attention. "Yes George?" 

"Would it be okay if we switched seats Professor. It seems Ron here is tormenting Harry by calling him names." 

Professor Flitwick nodded his head. "Yes, yes. Mr. Weasley ten points from Gryffindor for your behaviour. Now how about you swap with Mr. Finnegan there. I'm sure Ms. Granger will be a lot nicer Harry." 

Harry who was still hiding his face didn't respond much more than sniffling. The changeover was quick. 

"Hi Harry, my name's Hermione. I'm sorry Ron was mean to you." 

Harry turned his head slightly towards the girl. "A-are you going to be mean as well?" 

Hermione shook her head, sending bushy hair flying. "No, I won't be mean to you. I'd like to be your friend." 

This made Harry take his head fully out of George's robes. "Really?" Hermione smiled. "Really." 

This made Harry excited. "George! Herminnie wants to be my friend! Now I have five six friends!" Harry said happily. 

He had so many friends now. That was more than a whole hand of friends. Professor Flitwick coughed in George and Harry's direction, causing George to shush Harry. 

"That's great Harry but we have to get back to the lesson okay?" George placed Harry's soother in his mouth so that it would work as deterrent to talking. 

It seemed to do the job as Harry went back to his lesson on levitation spell. Half an hour into the class he had them take out their wands to try the spell. Harry was super excited to try magic. He took his wand out and looked at George for help, not sure if he should start. George took his hand and gently did the movements for the spell. Hermione got hers on the first try. Once Harry had the movement down George took the soother from his mouth and told him how to clearly say the spell. After repeating after George a few times, Harry did the required movement and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." His feather started instantly rise up. He copied what Hermione was doing and kept the feather in the air. 

"George look! I'm doing it!" Filius turned around to Harry's exclamation. 

"Well done Harry! The second person in the class to get it to rise." Filius went to his desk and got a sticker out of it. He learnt that once you gave the little's something such as a sticker it kept them interested in getting better. He shuffled back to Harry and put the sticker on his robe. Harry looked at the star in wonder. 

"For Harry?" Filius smiled at Harry. "Yes, you've been a really good boy and was the first of the little's to get the feather in the air, and the second in the whole class. Well done Harry." Harry grinned widely. 

He did good! He looked over at Draco who had two thumbs up at him and was proclaiming to Blaise proudly that, "That's my Harry who got the star!" 

Ron on the other hand looked over jealously. How did a stupid baby get the feather up before he did. He looked at the feather as if it was its fault for not levitating for him. "Stupid baby." He grumbled under his breath. 

Seamus who was his seating partner heard and was not impressed. "Hey, lay off him. He can't help being a little, okay mate?" 

Ron's ears went red at being chastised by the omega. "Don't tell me you love little's or something?" Ron whispered venomously. 

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Little's and mid's are the most innocent classification. There's no reason to hate them. All they want is to have fun and play. Look how happy Harry got at a simple sticker. There's something to be said for that. Also I'm friends with a mid, Dean Thomas. He's pretty funny. Give'em a chance is all I'm sayin'" 

Seamus whispered back. Ron didn't respond. 

***************************************************************************

After charms all Harry could talk about was his sticker. He was in George's arms as they had a few flights of stairs to get up to go to Transfiguration. This was a practical class for the third years so professor McGonagall would be teaching Draco and Harry the basics of Transfiguration and using the third years as an example of what could be done with it. Harry and Draco giggled as the stairs moving and said hello to all the paintings, who waved back at them. Fred and George took their usual seat in the class, George noticing that Harry's special highchair seems to have been sent up here. Professor Flitwick much have passed on the message. 

"Look Harry. It's your special chair!" Harry clapped his hands delighted with his chair being here. 

George placed him in it and say on the left side of him. Draco was in his booster on the other side of Harry, with Fred sitting on Draco's right side. George and Fred set out some snacks for Harry and Draco. Both getting a small box of raisins. The boys munched happily on it until the class began. It was professor Minnies class! McGonagall quickly set the third years up with changing the teapots they had into a tortoise. She made her way over to Harry and Draco who were still eating their raisins. Taking their book bags she took the transfiguration book out and opened it to page one. 

"Boy's you need to listen carefully. This class can be hard sometimes but I'm sure the both of you will get it." With that she started a short lecture on what Transfiguration was and urged them to do the activities the book wanted them to do. With a little help both of them got the correct answers. 

"Professor Minnie? When will we be able to change things?" McGonagall sighed to herself, they weren't going to stop calling her that. 

"You have first year Transfiguration practical tomorrow, you'll start then. Today you can just learn about it and watch what Fred and George are trying to do. You have to make sure to be quiet though. It takes a lot of concentration to change it. Think you can do that boys?" Both of them nodded but kept quiet. 

Harry put his paci back in his mouth to remind himself to stay quiet. When Fred and George got their teapot into tortoises both of the boys clapped quietly. Since Fred and George had always been gifted with Transfiguration - They had to be for some of their pranks to work- they set about helping Harry and Draco with the rest of the activity. It was a simple one which asked them to pick which transfigured item would be best to use in each case. They had to colour the one they thought would work. If it was wrong the page would instantly get rid of the colour if it was correct the coloured in object would turn green. It also put a number on the top to show how many tries to took to get it. The class flew by and at the end both boys received another sticker for being good and getting their activities correct. It was super exciting! Harry cheerily chatted away to George as they made their way to the last class before nap time. Harry was glad of it, he was starting to get a bit tired. Harry was amazed when they got into the History of Magic class. The professor was an actual ghost! The only problem, Harry realised was that he was really boring! He tried his best to do his activities in the book but even they were boring! All they talked about was the goblin wars, which was okay for a few pages but professor Binn's just kept talking about it. He was glad to see the end of the class. He didn't even care that he didn't get a sticker. George carried Harry once again as his eyes kept drooping. 

"Tired Harry?" Harry sucked on his paci and nodded into George's shoulder. 

Draco was in the same position on Fred's. That class really took it out of them. 

"Boring." Was all Draco said and then closed his eyes.

George and Fred parted so that they could deposit a little per parent. George made his way down to the potions room to hand Harry off to professor Snape. When he entered the room Harry's lifted his head and called. "Daddy!" 

Severus took him instantly. "Have to go professor. I'm going to be late otherwise. Have a good nap Harry." 

"Bye-bye George." Harry waved from his daddy's arms.

"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley." George waved a hand and took off out of the room.

Severus began to strap Harry into the carrier, as he did he questioned him about his day so far. 

"How have classes been so far baby?" Harry yawned, "Is good daddy. Got two stars! Don't like History, is boring. Made Harry sleepy." 

Severus bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh at the little. 

"Did you listen well though, Harry?" Harry nodded. 

"I tried really hard daddy. Didn't get a star though, maybe it's cause the star will go through his hands. He's a ghost daddy!" Severus had him all strapped and began to walk around the room. 

The next class would be here any minute. "Time for you to sleep now baby." Harry's eyes were already closed, he mumbled a "Yeah, daddy." Severus placed the pacifier in his mouth and with that Harry was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was asked to change the layout of the chapters, cause it was a bit difficult to read the blocks of text. Let me know if you prefer it this way or the other! Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, and bookmarks :) I was going to do the full day but it just seemed like a natural stopping point there so I said I'd break it up into two chapters. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D


	14. Chapter 14

The potions lab was naturally dark as it was located in the dungeons, something that Severus was thankful for at the moment as the low lighting helped Harry drift off for his nap. The fifth years were shuffling into the room and openly staring at their professor. He had a little strapped to his chest! A little who looked extremely comfortable and content to be asleep against him. Severus made eye contact with each one of them until they looked away. Just because he had a napping baby against his chest didn’t negate the fact that he was still the most intimidating professor in the whole school. When everyone was seated Severus decided to explain a little bit. 

“This is my son Harry. As you can see he is a little, who needs regular naps. I trust you all will be quiet during this lecture, I would hate to take points away from any of you for disturbing him during his much needed rest.” Severus said with a sardonic air. Nobody responded, so Severus took it that confirmation. 

“Now everyone open your books to page eighty-seven. This is the calming draught, something that is very likely to come up in the O.W.L.’s in June.” Severus gave a short lecture on the effects and reasons for the calming draught. 

He then sent them to gather their ingredients so that they could attempt to make it. The noise of the twenty odd feet moving and talking around the room roused Harry out of his sleep. Severus looked at the time and sighed, he had hoped he would sleep a little longer. George wouldn’t be back to collect him for another forty minutes. 

Harry looked up at his daddy and rubbed his eyes. “Hi daddy.” He said around a yawn. Daddy smiled at him. “Hey baby, have a good nap?” 

Harry hummed and placed his head back on his daddy’s chest. He was still a bit sleepy. Severus patted his back through the carrier. “Okay, you can stay there until you’ve had more time to wake up.” 

Severus walked around the room looking at how the student’s potions were coming along, while Harry sucked on his pacifier lazily, eyes half-mast. He was super comfortable where he was, content to just look around. A few of the students saw Harry looking at them as his daddy walked around and waved at him, some made a funny face causing Harry to giggle. Severus glanced down. 

“What has you laughing baby?” Harry looked up at his daddy.

“Funny faces daddy.” Severus raised an eyebrow and looked up at the students who had all turned quickly back to their work. 

“Hmm, would you like to get down now Harry?” Harry shook his head. 

He was still comfy here, he could hear his daddy’s heartbeat and it was soothing. Severus chuckled at him. “Okay you can be my lazy little boy.”

The fifth years all looked at each other in wonder. They’d never seen the severe professor smile, let alone laugh. Severus noticed the lack of work and cleared his throat. “If I look up and see someone not working they will receive a month’s worth of detentions.” 

Everyone scrambled back to their stations to continue their potions. Harry’s lower lip wobbled behind his pacifier. “Daddy, scary voice!” 

Severus walked to the top of the classroom away from most of the students so that he could calm Harry down before he began to get really upset. 

“Sorry baby, but that’s the only way to get these dunderheads to actually do some work. I’m still your daddy.” Harry sniffled once but didn’t cry something Severus counted as a win for him.

“Now let’s get you out of this so you can stretch your legs.” Severus undid the straps that were holding Harry in the carrier. 

He unclipped the one on his back and made sure to hold onto Harry so that he wouldn’t fall. He let the carrier fall away and placed Harry on the ground beside it. 

“Wait there Harry, I just need to put this at my desk.” Severus picked up the carrier and brought it to his desk. 

Harry looked around everything in the room in awe. He couldn’t believe this was where his daddy’s room was! There were so many things in it. The desks were really, really big as well. Harry took off down one of the rows in between the desks until one of the students stopped him. 

“Whoa there, I don’t think you should be around all this without professor Snape.” 

He put a hand to Harry’s shoulder. Harry scowled at him. “No! Harry’s e’splorin’!” 

Harry’s soother caused him to stumble over the word. The student didn’t listen though. 

“I think I remember him telling you to stay where you were.” Harry opened his mouth to let out an indignant response but was stopped by his daddy’s voice. 

“Harry? Is there a reason you didn’t listen to me?” Harry whirled around to look at his daddy.

“Harry was, was, e’splorin’ daddy!” Harry waved his hands in the air. He then pointed at the fifth year student and pouted. 

“He stopped me! Said no to Harry!” Severus picked Harry up who was still pouting at the boy. Severus nodded at him. 

“Well done. Ten points to Slytherin.” The Slytherin grinned and turned back to his potion.

Severus, on the other hand, had a still angry baby to deal with. “Harry, you know I told you to stay where you were. That was very naughty don’t you think?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “S-Sorry daddy!” 

Severus nodded, “I know you are baby but you still need to have some consequences to your actions.” 

Severus transfigured one of the spare chairs into a stool like they had in their quarters. He put it in an empty corner of his room and placed Harry on it. 

“You’re to stay on this until I say so. Do you understand?” Harry was crying loudly by this point. 

He nodded his head at his daddy to show he heard him. When Severus was sure he wouldn't move off the stool he turned around to the fifth years again. Nearly all of them were glaring at him. Evidently Harry’s cuteness superseded Severus’s intimidation factor. Not quite sure what to do he glared back at them. Most looked away but one or two kept glaring. The one’s who looked away kept glaring as well, they just glared at their cauldrons instead of Severus though. This was going to be a difficult year if Harry’s crying was the cause of turning the students against him. 

Two minutes had gone by with Harry on the stool. The way Harry was crying though it seemed like he was there a lifetime. Severus walked back over to him and crouched down so that they would be eye to eye. He took Harry’s hands down from where they were covering his eyes. 

“Harry, think you’re ready to come out now?” Harry nodded and took in gasping breaths. 

“Harry I-i-is sorry daddy.” Severus picked him up and swayed side to side to help calm him down. 

“It’s okay now baby. You served your punishment.” Harry wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck.

“Daddy still loves his Harry?” The whole class was once again glaring at him. 

“Yes, daddy will always love his Harry silly.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief, leading Severus to believe that all the crying wasn’t because he was stuck in the bold corner.

“Is that what you were afraid of when I put you on the stool?” Harry nodded his head against his daddy’s neck. 

Severus sighed; he’d never forgive those muggles for the damage they caused to Harry. He looked up to the fifth years. 

“Back to your work please.” He turned and sat behind his desk at the top of the class, with Harry on his knee.

“Harry, you have to understand, no matter what you do I’ll always love you. Papa will always love you and Draco will always love you. Even if you break something or if you do something really bold, we won’t stop loving you. We have the stool so you can take time to think on why what you did was wrong and so that you’ll listen to your papa and I. Okay?” 

Harry sniffled and rubbed an arm across his nose. Severus grimaced and cast a scouring charm on Harry’s sleeve. It would need a proper wash tonight but for now it would do. 

“Now, I think you and I should go around looking at what potions the class has made. What do you think about that?” 

At Harry’s nod, Severus got up and walked down between the rows of students. Harry popped his paci back in his mouth and a looked at all the potions there was. They looked so cool. The colour was a liquid green, Harry thought they looked okay but his daddy disagreed. 

“You didn’t spin it anticlockwise- You split the bloodroot stem the wrong way.” 

As he told the students what they got wrong he got more and more frustrated. He walked swiftly back to the top of the class. 

“Does anyone here know how to follow simple directions? Out of all of those potions I’ve only seen six that would actually calm anyone down. The others would do more hindrance than good. Everyone bottle up your potions, clearly label them and leave them on my desk. Everyone will be doing this potion again next week. Maybe in that time you will learn how to follow what your potions book says. Clear your stations. Class dismissed.” 

Harry looked on at all the quiet fifth years. They looked scared of his daddy. Harry didn’t like that his daddy didn’t say anything nice to them, so he decided to speak up to make them happy again. 

“Everybody did really good. Next time do even better. Bye-bye!” Harry waved at them. Most laughed and waved back, breaking Severus’s sombre atmosphere he had created when he first started. 

For the first time in Hogwarts history a class came out of potions with smiles on their faces. Severus sighed as he watched the students leave. 

“You’ve just put a dint into my carefully placed persona baby.” He said while giving Harry a little bounce in his arms.

Harry looked at him with big green eyes. “Daddy, they were sad, Harry made them happy again.” 

Severus rolled his eyes; there was just no arguing with a little’s logic. 

“C’mon baby let’s get you changed and ready for your last class today. Can you guess whose class you’re in?” Severus asked

Harry thought about it for a minute as his daddy laid him across his knees to be changed. “Daddy’s class?” 

Severus smiled down at him and tickled his tummy. “No, try again.” 

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Papa’s class!” Harry said excitedly. He hadn’t seen his papa in a long time. 

Severus was in the middle of changing Harry so could only smile down at him. “That’s right baby! Papa’s class. Are you going to be really good for him?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah daddy! Ima get ‘nother sticker!” 

That would make it three stickers he got today. Maybe daddy and papa would get him a sticker book so that he could keep all of them forever and ever. 

Severus finished changing Harry and placed him in front of him so that he could fix his bottoms. 

“There we go. All changed. I'm sure George is on the way to collect you now. Let’s go meet him on his way."

Severus took hold of Harry’s hand and walked out of the classroom so that he could meet George half way. It wasn't until they were nearly at the Defence room that Severus realised he must have let his class out earlier than usual. He groaned inwardly to himself; the whole school would be talking about this come dinner. As he got to the door of the defence class he could hear Lucius calling an end to it, and the shuffling of feet. George was the first out of the class as he had to run down to the potions lab. He almost passed Harry and Severus without seeing them until Harry cheerily said, 

"Hiya George!" George stopped in his tracks and looked up at Severus in question. 

"It seems my class was let out earlier than expected. Myself and Harry decided a walk to stretch our legs would do us good. Isn't that right Harry?" 

Harry looked up at George and nodded happily. "The walk was very long George, my legs are all stretched now." 

George ruffled Harry's hair. "That's good kid, now we have to get you into your defence class." 

Harry ran up to his daddy so that he could give him a hug bye-bye. "See you after my class daddy?"

Severus hugged Harry back, causing a lot of the third years to stare as they walked by. Severus didn't care though, he would hug his son whenever he looked for one. He would never deny Harry a hug, regardless of who was watching.

"No baby, you'll stay with papa today. This is his last class of the day. Tomorrow you're with me though after school." 

Harry pulled back so that he could see his daddy's face. "Harry will see you for dinner though?" Severus bopped him on the nose with his index finger. "You sure will! Until then though I have classes." 

Harry wasn't too impressed he wouldn't see his daddy for a long time so decided to compromise. "Okay daddy, but you have to give me yummy milk today, not papa." "Fair enough. Now you go on to George there and I'll see you in around two hours okay?"

Harry gave Severus one last hug and went over to George. "Bye-bye daddy! Love you!"

Harry called from over George's shoulder as he was going into the class room. "Bye baby, love you too." 

Severus said back causing many students to actually stop walking so that they could stare slack jaw at him. Severus glared at them. 

"Get to class!" He snapped, causing many student's to turn and run. Severus nodded to himself, this was how it should be. 

***************************************************************************

Harry entered the class with George and saw his papa at the top. The other students from his year were coming in as well. Draco was already sitting with Fred as he'd been with Lucius for his nap. When Lucius caught sight of Harry, Harry smiled at him and waved enthusiastically. 

"Hi papa!" He called up to him. Lucius made his way through the shocked first years. When he got to Harry he took him out of George's arms and gave him a hug. 

"Hello angel, did you have a good nap with daddy." Harry smiled and played with Lucius' hair while he responded. 

"Uh-huh papa, but, but, Harry was bold after nap and daddy put his Harry in the bold corner. Harry cried and cried. Harry didn't like it papa." 

Lucius chuckled and tried to untangle Harry's fingers from his hair gently."You weren't supposed to like it angel. I bet daddy gave you a big hug after though didn't he?" 

Harry grinned at his papa. "Yeah papa. Harry was a good boy again." 

Lucius gave Harry a kiss on his forehead and handed him back to George. "That's good angel. Let's see if you can be a good boy for papa during this class okay?" 

Lucius turned back towards the front of the class to begin his introduction lecture into defence against the dark arts. Harry had his activity book out in front of him and was amazed by all the moving pictures that helped explain what his papa was talking about. George helped Harry hold his quill so that he could complete the tasks required for the little's in the book, as the rest of the class read on and took notes what the chapter meant. He gave them twenty minutes to do so and would ask them questions afterwards. 

"George, this one goes with this doesn't it?" Harry whispered to George so not to disturb the rest of the class. George looked over Harry's shoulder to check. 

"It sure does Harry, good job." Harry smiled and continued on with his activity. 

Sometimes asking George for help either holding the quill or figuring out what something meant. Harry was being extremely quiet but Ron, who was sitting at the desk in front of Harry saw it as an opportunity to get him into trouble. 

"Professor, I can't concentrate because Harry keeps talking behind me." Ron complained to Lucius. 

Harry looked shocked that he was annoying someone, when he was making sure to talk super quiet. He looked at George, upset. "Harry's too loud?" 

George glared at Ron and reassured Harry, while defending him to their professor. "No Harry, you weren't too loud. Professor, Harry was really quiet. He only spoke when he needed help with a word or holding his quill. Otherwise there hasn't been a word from him. Ron's just trying to get him into trouble." 

Lucius was standing only one desk away from Harry and George. He could only hear faint whispering whenever Harry asked a question and could in fact hear Draco and Neville a lot better than he could Harry and they were on the opposite side of the room. 

"Mr. Weasley. I am standing the same distance away as you are to Harry and I didn't hear anything. In fact I would say that there are other people in the room that are quite a bit louder than him," 

He looked to Draco who blushed slightly. "Are you trying to tell me that Harry asking quietly for help from his caretaker is disturbing you so much that you are unable to concentrate on your work?"

Ron's ears went red and he looked down into his book instead of answering. "Mr. Weasley, I expect an answer when I ask a question." 

Ron glared at his book but mumbled a "No, sir." to avoid further embarrassment. This was all that stupid baby's fault again. 

"Very good answer Mr. Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor for your deplorable behaviour against your own house. Say anything false again and it will be a week's worth of detention with Mr. Filch. Everyone back to their books please."

Lucius walked by a still upset Harry and ran a hand down his back as he passed making him feel a small bit better. Harry spoke even quieter after that as he didn't want to be in trouble again. 

When the twenty minutes were up Lucius asked them to close the book and began to fire questions at them. "Mr. Finnegan, can you tell me what the summary of the chapter was?"

Seamus gave an extremely basic answer. "Hmm, more concentration needed I think. Anyone else want to expand on that?" 

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Lucius raised a brow. "Go ahead Ms. Granger."

Hermione gave an extremely detailed version of the chapter, so much so that Lucius had to stop her. "That will do, thank you."

Lucius looked around the room and asked another question. "Mr. Weasley, can you tell me what counter spell reacts well to this particular one?" 

Ron looked down at his notes in confusion, he hadn't a clue what the answer was. "I'm not sure professor." 

Lucius sighed. "If you spent more time studying the chapter than finding ways to thwart your classmates maybe you would know. Harry can you tell me what counter spell would be good." 

Harry nodded and answered. "I think a shield charm would be good papa! Because this is the knockback jinx, so if you cast the shield charm then you won't be hit by it!" 

"Good answer Harry, it's good to see someone was paying attention to the chapter." Lucius went down to Harry and placed a sticker on his chest beside the other two he already had. 

Harry was delighted, now he had three stickers! Lucius continued with the small quiz, by the end of the class both Draco and Neville also received a sticker and Dean got five points to Gryffindor as well which kind of made up for Ron losing ten. When Lucius dismissed the class George took Harry out of his special chair. 

"George I got another sticker!" George ruffled Harry's hair as he brought him up to Lucius. 

"That's brilliant Harry! You did really well today. Go on like that and you'll be top of your class I'm sure of it." George handed Harry over to Lucius at the same time Draco came running up to them with Fred trailing behind him, holding the harness. 

"Boy's can you both say thank you to Fred and George for helping you today?" Lucius asked. "Thanks George! You're really good at minding me!" Harry chirped. Happy to be in his papa's arms.

Draco ran and gave Fred a quick hug before running back to papa and wrapping his arms around his leg. "Thanks Fred." The twins grinned at the two cute boys. "Thanks for today, tomorrow again at seven forty-five okay with you two?"

"Not a problem professor. See you then Harry, you be good for you daddy and papa."

"Bye-bye George." Draco waved at Fred as the twins made their way out of the room. 

When they were alone Lucius took the strap of Draco's Harness and walked with them to the living quarters. Many student's watched as the little family made their way past. Openly gawking at the two little's that were comfortable in their intimidating professors presence. One of them was even playing with his hair! They couldn't believe it. First professor Snape's class was completely different from normal now professor Malfoy's was actually smiling and laughing down the corridor with the two little's as they prattled on about their day. Neither Lucius nor the boy's paid the other students any mind. Lucius because he didn't care, Draco and Harry because they didn't actually notice. They were too busy telling their papa everything cool that they did during the day. When they finally got back to the living quarters Lucius placed Harry on the floor and de thatched Draco's harness from him. Severus must still have Harry's harness as it wasn't on him.

"Go play for a little while boys. Then we'll be going to dinner." Draco ran off to the play room instantly.

Harry was about to follow but stopped and turned to his papa. "Papa, can I get a sticker book so I can put the stickers I get off professors in them?"

"That's not a bad idea angel. I'll see about getting you one. Let me take off your robes so you can play without it being in the way." Lucius bent down and undid the clasps of Harry's robes, leaving him in just his uniform. It was an adorable sight. "Go on and play now, we'll have to go soon."

As the boy's played away together Lucius cast a monitoring spell that told him if they were in trouble or if they left the room at all. Lucius went around putting together what he would need for the boys. After dinner it would be their bed time so Lucius wanted to avoid any unnecessary delays. He had a onesie for Harry and a set of toothless pyjamas for Draco. He also readied the changing table for when Harry got back and put a fresh pull up out for Draco. He already had once accident today. He then checked in on the boys, who were busy playing blocks and with castle. After checking in on them he made Harry's bottle for dinner and got a fresh bib to put beside it. Looking at the clock he realised he only had around twenty minutes to get the boys dressed and ready for dinner. 

"Boy's come here please. We have to go soon and I need to get the both of you ready." Draco and Harry came running out of the playroom and up to their papa. 

"Ready papa?" Draco asked, he was already in his uniform, why did he need to change for dinner? 

"Yes, ready. By the time dinner is finished it'll be bed time for the two of you so you'll be going in your pyjamas to dinner."

Harry didn't seem to mind, Draco on the other hand cared an awful lot. "No papa! I'm a big boy! Don't need to go in P.J's. Blaise won't be in his P.J's!" Draco said with his arms crossed. 

Lucius rolled his eyes and began to undress Harry where he stood. It would be easier than bringing him into the nursery. 

"Blaise isn't as young as you are dragon. He won't be up much later than you anyway. You don't want to be cranky tomorrow do you? You might not get a sticker if you are." Harry gasped. 

Draco might not get a sticker for being cranky? Lucius looked at Draco, who seemed to be wavering. He knew it would be a miracle if either boy's made it through dinner without falling asleep. Harry was stripped down to his vest and Diaper by this point. Lucius sat him on his knees and began to put the onesie on him. It was an extra fluffy one; meaning Harry would fall asleep easier. Once he had his feet in it he zipped it up a bit and stood Harry in front of him once again and put his arms in the onesie. After he zipped the onesie to the top he clipped his pacifier strap to a bit of the onesie. Popping the soother in Harry's mouth he sat him beside him. 

"You ready to put your pyjamas on?" Draco who had thought about it reluctantly nodded. He didn't want to miss out on the chance to get a sticker tomorrow. He let his papa change him out of his uniform and into his P.J's. He slipped a pair of slippers on his feet and a nightgown on him so he wouldn't get cold in the great hall. Picking Harry and the baby bag up he made his way to the door with Draco dragging behind. He opened the door with his free hand and ushered Draco out. When he closed the door behind him he held out his hand for Draco to hold. Draco wanted to walk by himself but thought it might be wise as it was getting darker now and the castle was giving off scary shadows. Luckily for Lucius who was feeling a bit strangled- why he didn't bring the buggy was beyond him- the great hall was fairly close to them. He brought both of the boys up to the professors table instead of leaving them with their houses. Harry needed a bottle and Draco could be a fussy eater so it was easier to have them close, even if Draco did protest the whole way up to his seat.

"Papa, why can't I sit with Blaise and Fred?" Draco whined as he sat in between his papa and daddy.

Blaise noticed him from the Slytherin table and waved up. Draco waved back and looked at his papa with a pout.

"You can't because you have to have dinner with your family. That's not changing. Plus, Harry will be sad if you go sit away from him." 

Draco looked at Harry. "My baby Harry sad if I sit with Blaise?" Harry nodded but felt bad that Draco couldn't be with his friend. 

"Harry sits with Draco and Blaise?" He tried to compromise. Draco looked triumphantly at his papa. 

"Still no Draco, Harry has to be given his bottle. You and Blaise are too small to do that for him and Fred and George want to enjoy their own dinner as well." Draco slumped back on his seat. 

His papa was not going to change his mind. Severus cleared his throat. 

"Do I not even get a hello duck? You haven't seen me all day." Draco's eyes widened. 

He completely forgot about his daddy because he was arguing with papa so much. He turned to him and gave him a big hug in apology. 

"Hi daddy! Missed you today. I forgotted you were here because of papa. Is all his fault." Severus hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

"I think papa should go on the bold stool, what do you think?" Draco grinned at his daddy. 

"Good idea daddy! Papa was bold so he has to go on the stool," Draco stopped for a minute to think, a look of worry coming over his face. 

"B-but daddy, you have to stay on the bold stool for your age. Papa will be in there forever! He'll miss all his classes!" Further down the table Minerva and Pomona snorted into their dinner.

Lucius threw both of them a glare and turned back to Severus who was trying to hide his laughter by taking a drink of water. 

"Maybe we'll think of something else dragon. Now let's start eating. I'm sure Harry here is hungry." He said with a tickle to Harry's tummy. Harry giggled and popped the soother out of his mouth. 

"Papa, daddy said he can give me bobby milk." Lucius passed Harry over to Severus.

He then passed over the bottle that was in the bag beside him, along with the bib. Severus quickly set Harry up in the crook of his arm to drink that bottle. It didn't take him long to finish. Falling asleep just as he was done. Severus burped him then placed the soother back in his mouth and began to eat his own food. Looking down at Draco he could see he was having difficulty staying awake as well. After his head bobbed one too many times Lucius decided the safest place for Draco was on his knee.

"Come here dragon, you can sit more comfortably here to eat your food." Draco blinked up at Lucius sleepily, simply raising his arms up to be moved. It only took another five minutes before Draco was also asleep against his papa's chest. With the headmasters approval they brought the sleeping little's back to their room and put them to bed after changing them. Lucius was right, Draco forgot to use the bathroom again. With both boys out for the night, Lucius and Severus went out to the living room to enjoy a glass of wine and each other's company without interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, once again thanks for all the comments and kudos. I've finally set up a twitter account for this fanifiction!  
> I'm going to be taking suggestions a lot more now as I'm not quite sure which direction to bring this story. So if there's anything you want to see, just comment it or you can send it to the twitter account.  
> This is the link to the twitter:
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/theselittledays/)


	15. Chapter 15

Lucius sat down with a sigh of relief. The first day back was always difficult. Severus handed Lucius a glass of wine, which was gratefully received. 

"Thanks love." Severus hummed and took a sip of wine, enjoying the peace. The both of them sat in comfortable silence for a half hour the only sound was the fire crackling. 

It was Severus who ended up breaking the silence. "So you're going to be on the stool forever it seems." He said with a chuckle. 

Lucius sent him a mock glare from behind his wine glass. "I can't believe he thinks I'm actually that old! I like to think I'm still young looking." 

Severus looked Lucius over with an appreciative eye. "I think you're pretty young looking still, don't listen to those mean little's."

Severus said in a voice he usually reserved for Draco and Harry when they felt the world was against them. It was sympathetic with an air of amusement around it. Lucius was not impressed by it. “Well obviously I'm not going to get any sympathy from you. Harry will give me sympathy tomorrow.

"How was your day anyway?" Lucius asked, moving away from the horrid thoughts of him being old. Severus sighed, thinking back on his day. 

"It went okay, until Harry came for his nap that was." Lucius looked at him sceptically, unable to believe that Harry would be the cause of his day being ruined. 

"Well the day was going normal. I had classes and made sure all the years who had me before Harry's nap that the my class was not for messing. Most already know this but I had some first years today so I have to reiterate it." Lucius nodded, aware of Severus's beginning of year lectures.

"Then it came time for Harry's nap, so I put him in the carrier, he was asleep within seconds which was good. The fifth years came in then and were a bit shocked at seeing Harry strapped to my chest. I saved it by glaring at them and telling them that they would regret waking him up. That seemed to make them aware of their staring." Severus paused to take a breath and a sip of wine. 

"It was all going okay, until Harry woke up. When I let him out of his carrier I told him to stay where he was until I put it away." Severus raised a hand up to Lucius so that he wouldn't tell him how stupid that was. 

"I Know, I know. It was stupid but it happened anyway. When I came back down he was half way down the row of chairs arguing with a student who actually stopped him. I gave out to him and put him in the bold corner on the stool. This set Harry off crying and also succeeded in making the class glare at me! Luce! They were actually glaring at me! Anyway, I spoke to Harry- turns out he was crying because he thought I didn't love him anymore.- When the class heard that they glared even more until I told Harry that wasn't why he was in the bold corner. Class seemed to go on normal after that until the end when I was telling the students what they did wrong and how bad the potions were. Harry felt I was being mean and the students were sad so he told them that they did great and they'd do even better next time. The whole class seemed too seemed happier going out. By the time the next class came in everyone was looking at me differently. I could tell they were reassessing my 'dungeon bat' persona. My reputation will never be the same Luce. He's after destroying it in one day." Severus said mournfully.

Lucius wrapped a free arm around Severus, pulling him into his embrace. "How will you go on love? Now they'll see that you're actually human." 

Severus turned his face up towards Lucius so that he could properly glare at him. Lucius just grinned and stole a quick kiss. “I already know you're human Sev, that glare won't work on me." 

Severus glared a little longer before he broke it and laid his head back on Lucius' chest. Lucius ran a hand down Severus's long black hair. "Other than that, how was your day?" Severus let out a disgruntled breath. 

"Other than that things were peachy." Severus said sarcastically. "How was yours?" 

Lucius took another sip of wine before responding. "Mine was good. The class loved Draco when he came for his nap. Found his adorable, but why shouldn't they though? He's perfect." 

Severus snorted, "Not biased at all." Lucius hummed in agreement.

"Damn right I'm not. It's a fact. Anyway, there was only one small hiccup in that day. It was that Ron Weasley. He tried to get Harry into trouble, which upset Harry and made George angry. I was quite glad to see George quick to defend him, even against his own brother. I'm actually starting to think that Ron has been classified incorrectly." 

Severus looked up at Lucius once again. "That's extremely rare Luce. What makes you think that?"

Lucius who had been thinking about his all day had his response ready. "Well let's start with over the summer. He first ran off on his parents, something an eleven year old gen wouldn't do. Harry and Draco would become easily distracted and wander off without realising it. Then there was the fact that when Harry accidently ran into him his first response was to call him a baby. Something a gen wouldn't really use against a little or mid. That brings us up to the present. In class today he wasn't able to concentrate at all on his book. He looked to be having difficulty and couldn't answer a simple question when I asked him. I have a suspicion that he might be a little or mid. I'm leaning more towards a mid but I could be wrong on that front." Lucius concluded. 

Severus had to admit it did make sense. "Well I have class with the first years tomorrow. He'll be in it and I'll make sure to pay extra attention to him and look to see if he displays any signs of it." 

"I'd feel terrible if he we turn out to be right. There's nothing worse than having so much difficulty with school and not fitting comfortably into your classification. We'll have to let his parents know if that's the case." Lucius mused, he liked Molly and Arthur. He knew they would beat themselves up over this.

Well, no use thinking about that now until Severus gave his opinion on the matter. "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Until then, let's just relax before all the homework comes flooding in and we're up to our eyeballs trying to correct it with Harry and Draco running around." 

Severus sat up suddenly, almost causing the last of the wine to fall out of the glass. "Did the boys have homework today?" Severus asked.

Knowing that they did, at least for his class. Lucius nodded slowly. "I think they might have but it completely slipped my mind when we got back earlier." Severus collapsed back onto Lucius causing him to let out a muffled 'oof'. "

So tomorrow we have to try and get two lots of homework done instead of one." Severus groaned. 

It wasn't that the work was hard it was that Severus knew his boys and knew they would not like the fact that they have to do school work after school. "Something else to worry about tomorrow love." Lucius said.

Severus grinned into his chest. "There's a pile growing on what we have to worry about tomorrow." At Lucius' 'shh' response, Severus chuckled then stood up. 

He took the glass of wine off of Lucius and put his on the table beside it, turning back and taking one of Lucius' hands he tugged him up. "Let's enjoy the rest of the evening." Severus said in a sultry voice, dragging Lucius with him to their bedroom. This was something Lucius could get on board with.

**************************************************************************

Harry didn't wake the next morning until his daddy already had him on the changing table. He rubbed his eyes in confusion. How did he get here? "Ah, there's my sleepy head. Finally awake."

Harry looked at his daddy. "Daddy?" Severus smiled down at the confused little.

"Baby you didn't want to wake up and we had to get you ready before it's we miss breakfast." Harry didn't respond, simply did a full body stretch, causing Severus to pause in his changing. 

"Oh, big stretch! All done now. Let's put this uniform on you." Harry shook his head. He didn't want the uniform on him. It wasn't as comfy as his hoppy overalls. "No daddy!" Harry said.

It was Severus's turn to be confused now. "What's wrong baby?" Harry shook his head again.

"Harry doesn't like it. Not cosy." Severus looked quizzically down at Harry. "If it's not cosy, why did you wear them yesterday?" 

Harry gave his daddy a look as if he was being extremely dense; it reminded Severus of the looks he gives his students. "'Cause yesterday was the first day of Harry's new school." He said as if it were obvious. 

"Ah, so you thought you only had to put up with them for one day?" Harry nodded, happy his daddy understood.

"Sorry baby, but you have to wear them every day, not just one day. So let's put these on real quick then you can have some nice warm milk before George collects you." Severus went to put the uniform on again but Harry flailed and began to cry loudly.

"Noo Daddy! Is i-itchy! Harry w-wants Hoppy clothes!" His sudden crying brought in a panicked Draco and Lucius. 

"What's going on?" Lucius asked, unsure what had Harry so upset. 

Draco asked nearly directly after. "You hurt my baby Harry?" He glared at Severus, even though he wasn't sure what was making Harry cry just yet. Severus sighed and picked up a still crying Harry. Bouncing him and rubbing his back to calm him down. He was only in his vest and diaper at the moment. 

"He refuses to wear the uniform, saying it's not cosy and itchy and that he only wore it yesterday because it was the first day of school." Draco spoke up before Lucius could get a chance. 

“You did make my Harry upsetted! Papa, daddy needs a time out for making my baby cry!” Harry’s cries had died down to sniffles and the odd hiccup at this stage. 

“Papa, Harry doesn’t like it. Hoppy clothes?” He turned his big green eyes on his papa, knowing that he was weaker to them than daddy was. 

“Okay angel, you can wear your Hoppy clothes today, but tomorrow you have to wear your uniform again. We’ll see about making them cosier.” Harry nodded happily. 

He could work them again tomorrow so that he wouldn’t have to wear his icky uniform again. Severus walked over to the wardrobe with all of Harry’s clothes so that he could take out the overalls with the bunny on it. Harry let out a little squeal of excitement. This way Hoppy could be with him throughout the day! 

Severus put him in the overalls with a long sleeved top under it. Luckily when they were buying clothes for Harry they picked up some shirts that would automatically put the house crest on it when he was sorted. This one had a big Gryffindor crest on it, causing Harry to point and let out a ‘rawr’ when he saw it. Severus smiled at him.  
“That’s right Harry, ‘rawr’ like the brave little lion.” Severus swung Harry into the air, causing him to let out a shriek, and then carried him to the kitchen where the bottle was waiting.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Fred and George were already there. “Sorry, someone didn’t want to wake up today.” Harry smiled at them and waved distractedly; he spotted his bottle and wanted it. 

Severus sat down quickly with him as Harry was beginning to made little whining noises and had is arms stretched out with his small fists opening and closing. The second the nipple of the bottle touched his lips he began to suckle hungrily at it. Lucius rushed over to place a bib around him so his clothes wouldn’t get dirty. “He only had a bottle last night before he fell asleep.” 

Lucius explained to the twins who were shocked at how quickly Harry was drinking the bottle. “Fred, why don’t you bring Draco down for his breakfast? I don’t want him missing out on it.” Fred saluted and went to leave, after Draco went around and hugged and kissed everyone goodbye. In Harry’s case he kissed him on his forehead and had Fred lift him up to kiss his Daddy’s cheek. After one last wave he left with Fred to get something to eat. 

Severus was trying to slow Harry down in his guzzling. “Baby, you’ll give yourself a tummy ache if you drink too fast.” Harry ignored this and kept going until Severus was forced to take the bottle out of his mouth. 

Harry sat there panting for a minute then his face scrunched up and he began to cry. “Daddy, want, want milk!” Harry cried he could see the bottle was still half full, and he was still hungry. 

Severus patted him gently on the back, knowing that because he was drinking so fast he would have some trapped wind. Harry let out a big burp, a bit of the milk coming back up with it, thankfully the bib caught it. Severus switched to rubbing his back. 

“There now, maybe drink the rest a bit slower.” He placed the nipple back at Harry’s mouth, who latched on greedily.

A look from his daddy though made him go a bit slower than he was. He still finished it in record timing. He went through another round of being patted on the back and burped. That took the edge off at least. Harry looked around now that he wasn’t so focussed on his bottle and saw his papa talking to George but didn’t see Fred or Draco anywhere. He turned back to his daddy. “Where’s Draco?” 

Severus was a bit surprised that he didn't remember Draco saying goodbye around a thousand times before he left. “He’s gone with Fred to breakfast.” 

Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes. “D-Draco all gone? I want Draco daddy!” He cried into his chest.

Severus sighed, looked like it was going to be a weepy day for Harry. Severus wiped Harry’s mouth with the bib and undid it. Standing up with Harry he took the pacifier from the island top and gave it to Harry, hoping it would calm him down. Something that only half worked. He was still crying loudly but was breaking it up every so often so he could give a suck on his pacifier. 

“Sorry George, I think Harry’s going to be difficult today.” Severus went to pass Harry over to George, but Harry was having none of it.

He began to screech, causing Severus to take him fully back into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and refused to let go. Lucius looked concerned at Harry, what had him so upset? "Angel, want to come over to papa for a minute?" 

Harry looked up from where he was hiding his head in daddy's neck. "Papa not going to leave?" Lucius shook his head.

"No, papa will stay right here." Harry slowly unwound his arms from the death grip they had around Severus's neck and let Lucius take him. He was still crying softly throughout the entire exchange. 

"There we go angel. Now so you want to go with George to have some yummy breakfast?" Harry's tears picked up once again. His crying was swelling into sobs.

"N-no papa. Harry stay's here!" He planted his head on his papa's shoulder worn out and upset that they weren't listening to him. He didn't want to leave daddy or papa. He wanted to stay with them. 

"Okay, okay angel. Daddy and papa have to work today, but you can stay with one of us if you need to." Lucius said. 

Harry was obviously having a bad day. He was not going to risk further upsetting him by making him go away. He refused to be like those muggles. Severus spoke up. 

"He can come with me for the day Luce, I have his class for a double potions anyway so that's where he'll have to be." He turned to George who was still looking at Harry in concern. 

"George would you be able to come to the class as well? We'll be making potions and I'll need you to keep an eye on Harry as I check on everyone else. I'll partner Draco and Harry up so it won't upset him, so just sit beside them when you go in." George nodded his understanding. "

I suppose Harry will be having breakfast with you this morning?" Severus sent him a wry grin. 

"Yes, you suppose correctly. I don't think we're going to be too far out of his sight for the rest of the day. You're free to go and enjoy the rest of your breakfast George. I'll see you in class." George called out his goodbyes and left so that he could get some breakfast. 

Once George was gone Harry took his head out of his papa's now damp collar. "Harry stays with daddy and papa?" He asked hopefully. 

Lucius lifted a hand so wipe away the tears that were still falling. "Yes angel, you can stay with papa and daddy for breakfast, and then you're going with daddy to his class. How does that sound?" 

Harry's lower lip quivered. "Where will papa be?" Severus took over speaking because Lucius looked like he wanted to cry right along with Harry. 

"Papa will be teaching his class's but after my two classes you can go with papa for the last two. The last class is with him anyway so you'll only miss class with Professor Minnie today." Harry didn't like it but wasn't going to argue because he was allowed to stay with daddy and papa all day, even if it wasn't both of them together. "Okay daddy." 

The three of them made their way to the great hall to have something before the day of classes began. When they sat down, with Harry on Lucius' lap, a few of the professors and many of the students looked at them. Draco noticed them but didn't seem to mind, only shouting up. 

"Hi my baby Harry!" with a wave, at Harry's shy wave back he grinned and turned back to his chat with Fred and Blaise. Harry seemed content to sit on his papa's lap and ignore everyone but him and his daddy. Papa was feeding him small pieces of strawberry and apples mixed with a yogurt. It was yummy. 

Severus looked down at Harry's red eyes and his still stuttering breath in sympathy. His poor baby. Harry was holding tight onto his Lucius' robes, as if he was afraid that if he let go he would disappear. Severus ran a loving hand down his baby soft black curls, causing Harry to smile at him in between the spoonfuls of yoghurt he was having. Minerva, who was sitting on the other side of Severus, looked at Harry's reddened eyes in concern. 

"Is he okay Severus?" Severus turned to Minerva, remembering he had to let her know about his absence today. 

"He's a bit clingy today. He cried when he saw Draco had left then screamed bloody murder when he thought he had to go with George and leave us. The way he was acting we thought it was better to keep him close. He might be coming down with something. Anyway, he won't be in transfiguration today because of it. If you could just let me know what work he has and I'll make sure he's caught up." Minerva waved a hand in dismissal.

"Just come into the professor’s lounge after the last class and I'll catch him up on what he needs to know." Severus raised an eyebrow at the generous offer. "Really, you don't have to do that." 

Minerva smiled. "Nonsense, Severus. Every little is entitled to a bad day. From class yesterday, it looked like he had an actual interest in it." Severus quirked a lip in a half smile, wouldn't want the students to think he actually smiled. "Thank you Minerva. I'm sure once he's feeling more himself he will be glad for not missing it." It was about time for class so Minerva stood up to leave.

"Really, it's no problem. This way I can give him sweets for getting the correct answers." Severus groaned, which made Minerva grin. "What are aunts for?" With that she turned away and made her way to her class room. 

Severus turned back to Harry and Lucius. Harry seemed to be finished with his yoghurt and was lying against his papa's chest, nursing his paci. He looked completely worn out. Severus didn't blame him. That much crying in one day would wear anyone out. 

"Ready for class, baby?" Harry looked up at his daddy. "Harry goes with daddy?" He asked, making sure his daddy wasn't trying to trick him.

To make sure he wasn't, Harry gripped on tighter to his papa. Papa wouldn't make him go to class by himself. Severus noticed this and chuckled. "Ah, using papa as your safety net? I'm not going to make you go with George Harry, you're coming with me." Harry breathed a sigh of relief and let go of his papa's top.

He turned and gave his papa a big hug and a kiss behind his paci. "Bye-bye papa, Harry will see you soon?" Lucius rubbed a hand through Harry's hair, fixing his mussed up curls. "You sure will angel. I can't wait to see you." With one last hug Harry went over to his daddy, happy he didn't have to be apart from them at all. 

***************************************************************************

The class shuffled into the potions lab, all of them a bit nervous besides Fred, George, Oliver, Mrs. Patil and Angelina Johnson- who was Deans supplied caretaker. They had heard rumours about the professor, although yesterday there were whispers saying that he was actually a human. When Draco made his way in he waved at his daddy and his Harry.

“Hi, my Harry! Why are you with daddy and not George?” Draco asked.

Severus quickly explained to Draco what was happening as he didn’t see the melt down Harry had this morning. “Harry was too sad to be away from daddy or papa today duck so we decided to keep him with one of us to make him feel better. Can you be a good boy for Fred today while we try to take care of Harry?” Draco nodded seriously and reached out so that he could give Harry a kiss on the cheek. 

“Daddy will help you feel better Harry!” Harry smiled at him behind his paci but didn’t say anything. “Time to take your seat now Draco, c’mon.” Fred said as he pulled Draco away from them. 

“Bye-bye my Harry!” Draco waved over Fred’s shoulder. Harry waved back, he was happy that Draco was here. 

That was nearly all of his family with him. He looked around the room and waved at Neville who was in his high chair beside Oliver. He also spotted Hermione; she was sitting beside the mean boy. It looked like she was giving out to him though because he was pouting. Noticing Harry staring his stuck his tongue out at him. Harry popped his paci out and stuck his tongue out in return. Hermione rolled her eyes at the both of them, honestly. 

Severus noticed this little transaction between the two boys. He didn't interrupt because Harry didn't seem too upset over it. Lucius might be on to something though. He’d keep an eye on the youngest Weasley boy throughout the class and wait to form his opinion until after. Severus cleared his throat so that the class would pay attention and began his introduction lesson for Potions. The only problem with his performance was that he had Harry on his hip. It kind of took away the scary factor he was going for. Especially considering Harry was twirling his hair in his finger as he listened to his daddy’s lecture. 

“Today students, you will be learning the different types of vials you need for each potions, you will also be learning how to brew a potion to cure a boil. Pay attention, as I expect a one foot essay on the types of vials next week from the gens, alphas, omegas and caretakers. Littles and mid’s you will have an activity in your book that will have to be done by then. Everyone open their books to page seventy-five, littles and mid’s, the page you need is twenty-seven.” 

As everyone was getting their books open to the needed page Severus was quietly trying to get Harry to sit with George. “Baby, I need you to sit with George now so you can look at your book okay? I’m going to be right up here teaching and if you need me just raise your hand and I’ll come get you.” 

Harry looked a bit wary about leaving but his Gryffindor bravery kicked in. “Daddy will still be here?” he whispered. 

Severus nodded and carried him down to where George was. Harry’s high chair was in between Draco and George, something Severus was grateful for as it made it much easier for Harry to sit down in his High chair. Draco held out a hand in support once Harry was securely strapped in. Harry took the hand that was offered and smiled happily at Draco. Severus ruffled Draco’s hair on the way past and made his way up to the top of the class. As he was lecturing on vials, he noticed that Ron seemed to be struggling to keep up with the rest of them. He kept looking around in panic then trying to follow along with his finger and getting frustrated when he couldn't do it, which lead to him pouting at his book. Severus felt for him. Lucius thought he was a mid, but Severus would be inclined to say he was more a little, one of Draco’s mentality. He’d have to bring his findings to Lucius later on so that they could do something about it, hopefully today.

Once Severus had completed his lecture on the different vial types he moved onto the potion they would be brewing today. 

“Change the page to page fifty-two please, if the littles and mid’s could change to page four as well. You will see a list of ingredients you need. As this is your first potion I will let you know that it won’t be perfect, but I do expect you to follow the directions to the letter. That includes on which way to cut something or how many times you need to stir. Neville, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Draco and Harry some you’ll find your ingredients already made up. If you could follow the directions carefully, and listen to your caretakers as well, we don’t want any accidents here. The rest of you get to it.” Severus noticed Ron looking in dismay at his ingredients. He wanted to help the boy, but couldn’t do anything until later on. 

He walked around the room making sure to pay extra attention to Ron as he was going. The boy was grumbling to himself how it wasn't fair the babies got their ingredients already done but he didn't. He was just about to throw his porcupine quills in when a hand stopped him. He looked up in shock to a glaring professor. 

“Have you failed to read the instructions Mr. Weasley?” The tips of Ron’s ears went red. He wasn't actually reading the instructions; he was copying what Hermione was doing. He wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong though. 

“Uhm...” Was the only reply he was able to come up with. Professor Snape scared him. Severus rolled his eyes at the inarticulate response. 

“The directions say to take it off the heat before putting them in. Do you know what would have happened had you not?” Ron shook his head minutely. Too afraid to move any more than a few inches. “What happens is you will get boils all over your body.” Ron bit his lip at the answer. 

He didn’t want that. Severus let go of his hand. “Pay more attention next time.” With that he walked away. Ron looked severely chastised, with slight tears in his eyes. This just confirmed in Severus’s mind that he was a little.

He looked over the rest of the potions; the only ones that were anyway good were the littles. Severus initially thought it was because of the help they had until Fred and George told him otherwise. 

“No, professor. The only thing we did was turn on and off the heat when they told us to. This was all them.” Severus felt a burst of pride swell within his chest. 

Of course his two boys would be able to do a good potion on their first try. Severus took out the stickers from his robes and placed one on Harrys and Draco’s chest. Both of the boys cheered at their newest stickers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron’s envious expression. Severus would bet one hundred galleons that he was a little. 

Looking at the clock, he called the end to class, giving them ten minutes to put away their tools and wash whatever needed washing. Fred and George were off washing Harry’s and Draco’s cauldron while the boys spoke excitedly to each other about their stickers. Severus made his way down to them. “Have fun today boys?” 

Draco grinned up at him, while Harry raised his arms to be lifted out of his high chair. Seems Harry had enough of being so far away from daddy at the moment. 

“Was fun daddy! You gave us stickers! That means we were good boys?” Draco asked. Severus ran a hand down Draco’s soft blonde hair.

“Yes duck, which means the both of you were exceptionally good today.” Draco had a huge smile on his face at his daddy’s declaration of him being really good. 

“Ready for your next class?” Fred asked coming back to where Harry and Draco were with their daddy. 

"Yeah!” Fred swung Draco up along with his book bag. “Say bye-bye to Harry now.” Fred said. Draco cheerily waved goodbye at Harry as they walked out of the room.

“Do you want to go to class with Draco, Harry?” George asked coming up to Severus and Harry. Harry shook his head violently; he didn’t want to be away from papa or daddy today. “No thank you George.” Severus quirked a lip at George.

“It’s okay George. Harry will see you at his Defence class you can go on with Fred and Draco to that class now if you want. I know your timetable is a bit different.” 

George saluted, said goodbye to Harry and was gone. “Now baby, it’s just me and you. It’s time for you to go to see papa for the last two classes.” 

Harry took the paci from where it was hanging on its strap. “Yeah let’s go see papa!” Harry shouted happily. He couldn’t wait to show papa his cool stickers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Thanks for all the kind words once again :). I'll be doing the suggestions I was given, but will be weaving them into the storyline, so they should all come up! 
> 
> Want to say thanks to my new beta Tridecalogism! Who is back-betaing (not sure if that's a word) at the moment! So all chapters should be edited soon! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Harry ran into his papa's class, excited to show him the stickers he got. Severus let him run ahead as he could hear Lucius moving around.

"Papa, papa! I gotted stickers!" Harry said cheerily as he ran into his papa's open arms. Lucius swung Harry into the air causing him to let out a shriek and giggle.

"Oh wow! Did you get them for being a good boy?" Lucius asked. Harry shook his head.

"No papa! me and Draco gotted them for doing good in the potion! Didn't we daddy?" Harry turned to his daddy so that he could confirm that his potion was good.

Severus nodded in agreement. "Oh yes papa. Draco and Harry did all their own work. The only thing they needed help with was the flame." 

Harry turned back to his papa. "See!" He said as if Lucius had disputed it in any way.

"I do. What a smart boy you are." Lucius ruffled his hair sending curls flying. Harry grinned at his papa. 

"Did you get harry a sticker book?" Lucius had in fact spoken to Dumbledore about the option of the sticker books. 

Dumbledore thought it was such a good idea that he ordered a few hundred of them so that they could hand them out to the mid's and little's already in the school and for them to have some for the next few years to hand out at the sorting to the little's and mid's.

"I told the headmaster about your idea to keep the stickers angel, he thought it was such a good idea that he got all the little's and mid's in the school one each. You'll get them at dinner time today, but you can't say anything okay?" Harry bounced up and down in his papa's arms.

"Like, like a secret?" He asked excitedly, he'd never been part of a secret before. 

Lucius smiled at the clear excitement Harry showed for something so small. "Yes angel, it's a secret so we can't tell anyone. Now I think it's snack time for you."

Lucius brought Harry over to his high chair which was beside Lucius' desk. He put a bib around Harry and placed the applesauce and granola in front of him. 

"There you go now, eat that all up." Harry immediately began to eat once Lucius handed him the spoon. 

There was more applesauce on his face than in his mouth but Harry didn't seem to mind. Severus said his goodbyes to Harry as he had to get back for his next class and Lucius also had a class on the way. Before leaving though he let Lucius know opinion on the Ron situation. 

"Luce, I think he is more a little than mid, if his reactions are anything to go by today." Severus didn't mention any names as Harry was right beside them. 

Lucius knew who he was speaking about though. "Really? What age range would you say?" Lucius asked, curious about what age Severus put Ron at. It upset him to know that the poor boy was miss-classified, it must be difficult for him to try act like a gen when he isn't. 

" I'd say around Draco's age mentally. What surprises me the most is how tall he is for a little." Lucius had already been thinking on that and had a solution to why he was.

"I'm thinking that he's that tall because his magic is protecting him. The accidental magic probably kicked in and made him appear to be taller than he is. I'd say if we brought him to Poppy she would be able to see the work of a concealment charm on him." That did sound plausible. 

Accidental magic in extreme situations such as this would work to protect the child in question, just like Harry's accidental magic always made it so Hoppy was with him and never ripped. 

"Well after the school day we'll go to the headmaster and request that get brings the boy's parents and a classification worker from St. Mungos out. We'll have to explain it to them first and see if they're okay with getting him checked out again. They should be though, they're going to beat themselves up over this." Severus said sadly. 

The class was beginning to trickle in so Severus made his leave. "We'll talk more after, bye love, bye baby." 

Harry looked up from his applesauce and granola and grinned at his daddy. "Bye-bye daddy." He waved the hand with the spoon in it, sending applesauce everywhere. Some even got in his hair. Severus smothered a laugh at Lucius' resigned face. "Have fun!" and with that he was gone. 

The first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws shuffled into a sight they were not expecting. Professor Malfoy was trying to clean a little's face but not having and success. The little seemed like he did not want his face cleaned as he was wiggling his body and stretching his neck as far away as he could with shouts of "No papa! Harry all clean." 

Many of the students giggled to each other. Their normally stern professor wasn't fairing to well against the little. The giggling stopped though when he turned around to glare at them. "Everyone to your seats now and begin on chapter four." 

The class speedily made their way to the seats and opened their books only looking at the little every so often, too afraid their professor might catch them.

Lucius was having a difficult time up at the top of the class. Harry was being extra wiggly, making it harder to clean his face. In the end he just grasped his chin in his left hand and attacked his face with the wipe in his right. Harry flailed his arms trying to get away but failing. His papa was too strong. Lucius crooned at Harry's angry grumbles. 

"I know, I'm a bad papa for wanting you to be all clean." When papa finally let go of his face Harry pouted up his agreement. Lucius was cleaning Harry's hands at this point and didn't see him pouting, which made Harry pout harder. How could his papa know he was mad at him if he didn't look at his face?

Lucius did a cleaning spell on the table so that Harry couldn't get dirty again, and pressed Harry's soother against his pouting lips. Lucius picked up Harry's carrier and made quick work of strapping it around him. Picking Harry up he placed him in it, facing out this time so that he could participate in the class if he wanted. Harry seemed delighted with being able to be comfy in his carrier but able to see everyone. Lucius began the lecture to the class on the chapter they were reading, or in the case of the Adrian and Blaise, they had their caretakers helping them with their activity books. When Harry spotted Blaise he became excited, his little legs pumping the air wildly.

"Hi Blaise!" Harry shouted over his papa's lecture. Blaise looked up and waved back, stating to Marcus. "That's Draco's Harry! He's my friend." Blaise said proudly. 

Lucius cleared his throat and Harry looked up at his papa, who was staring down at him with displeasure. "You need to be a good boy Harry and be quiet okay? You can't shout out in the middle of class." 

Harry's lower lip trembled. "Sorry papa."

Lucius sighed and rubbed a finger down one of Harry's cheeks. "It's okay angel, just try listen." Harry nodded his head and put his paci back in his mouth, it had fallen out in his excitement of seeing Blaise. 

Lucius continued his lecture and Harry looked around, idly swinging his feet. He saw another little who kept glancing shyly at him. Harry did a little wave and smiled when he got a wave back. The little's caretaker saw this and grinned at Harry, causing Harry to shyly turn his head to the side. Other than that interaction all Harry did was look around the class which got pretty boring after he looked around for a while. He placed his head against his papa's chest and let out a yawn. Lucius was instructing the class to take down what they thought the most important aspect of the chapter was, noticed Harry's yawn and the rubbing of his eyes. He easily changed the positions of Harry in the carrier while the class was writing. Harry didn't seem to mind the change. He happily laid his head on his papa's chest, moving so that he could hear his papa's heart beat. The soothing vibrations of his papa talking and the sound of his heart beat sent Harry into a peaceful sleep in an extremely short amount of time.

***************************************************************************

Harry woke to the sound of chair's scraping the floor. The suddenness of it frightened him so much he let out an involuntary whine. Where was he? Harry felt disorientated, unsure of what was happening. It wasn't until a large hand rubbed the back of his head in a relaxing yet sympathetic manner that he looked up.

"Did they wake you up angel?" Harry's green eyes were watery with unshed tears. He was still really sleepy and that scared him. 

"Scared papa." Lucius swayed with Harry from side to side so that he could prevent the tears from falling.

"I know angel. That was a scary noise, but it was only chairs. I'll protect you from anything else."

Harry was soothed by his papa's swaying, he was still rubbing the back of his head as well in an impromptu massage. The combination of this was causing Harry to fall back asleep, that was until his papa noticed and stopped. Harry glared up at him. 

"Sorry sweetheart, you have class with me now. You slept through two of my other classes, if I let you sleep now you won't sleep tonight."

Harry begged to differ, he loved sleep. It seemed though his papa didn't care. He unzipped him from the comfy carrier. Harry protested this by whining up at him.

"I know, I'm a horrible papa. We need to get you changed before the class comes in though. It wouldn't be nice sitting in a wet diaper through the whole class would it?" 

Now that papa said it, Harry could feel the cold wetness between his legs. It felt uncomfortable so Harry agreed with his papa and went easily enough onto his papa's lap for a quick change just as the first year class was coming in. Lucius was sitting behind his desk with Harry so the only things that could be seen were his upraised legs in his papa's hand and his head, which was poking out the side of the desk. Some first years giggled but most didn't bat an eye, used to their little brothers or sisters being changed. Draco came running in with Fred and George following behind quickly. He bypassed his chair and went straight for Harry.

"Hi my Harry! You feeling better now?" Harry nodded and giggled when Draco kissed him on the forehead like papa and daddy do.

"That's good. You sit with me and George and Fred?" Draco asked.

He had missed Harry the past two hours. He wasn't used to being away from him for so long. Harry nodded again right before he was hoisted back onto his feet so that he could get his overalls fixed. 

"Well hello to you too dragon." Lucius said in amusement. Draco was so focused on Harry he didn't even notice him. Lucius wasn't too upset over it though, it just showed his love for his little brother that he wanted to check on him before everything else. 

Draco looked up in surprise. He forgot his papa would be here as well.

"Hi papa!" He raised his arms to be lifted.

Lucius scooped him up and Draco gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before he wiggled back down, grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him the whole way to where his high chair was. Fred and George already had their books and quills at the ready for them, each lifting their charge into their seats to be ready for the class. The class flew by for Harry with him holding Draco's hand throughout. Even the mean boy wasn't mean to him in it! And he got a sticker for being a quiet boy and doing all his work. He saw the mean boy glare at him when he got the sticker though. It made Harry feel bad, maybe the mean boy wanted a sticker too? Harry stopped his papa as he was about to walk away with the stickers.

"Papa, I think mean boy wants a sticker." He tried to whisper to his papa. 

Mean boy heard though and his ears went really red! 

Lucius raised a brow. "Why do you think that angel?" He asked, curious to see if Harry saw Ron the same way him and Severus saw him. 

Harry shrugged his small shoulders. "Dunno, can he have one?" Was the only answer he got in return.

Lucius decided not to push it, especially with Ron's brothers in the class with them. "I don't suppose why not."

Lucius walked over to a still blushing Ron and placed a sticker on his chest like he would with any little or mid. Even though it made Ron blush harder but the pleasure was easy to see in his eyes. The boy was definitely a little. The second Lucius called class to an end everyone rose from their seats and left. This was their last class for the day, everyone delighted to be finished were off to enjoy themselves before dinner. George and Fred brought Harry and Draco up to Lucius. Lucius and Severus had to go see the headmaster about Ron so he needed the twins to stay on with Harry and Draco. 

"Would you be able to take care of the boys for a while? Severus and I have a meeting with the headmaster. Harry has class in the professors lounge with professor McGonagall so if you could bring them there and start Draco on his homework as well."

Harry hearing that he would be away from papa and daddy instantly started to whimper. "No papa! Harry stay's with papa and daddy!" 

He cried, reaching out to his papa from George's arms. Lucius ran a sympathetic hand down Harry's back but didn't take him off George, knowing if he did Harry would stick to him like a koala. "Sorry angel. This is a really important meeting that I can't miss. You'll be with Draco though and your aunt Minnie." 

Harry continued to cry so Draco decided to intervene, his papa was not doing such a good job. "Harry, aunt Minnie gives us sweeties when we see her. You want sweeties?" 

At the mention of sweets, Harry's cries died down. He was still sniffling but they were drying up a bit. "Harry has sweeties?" 

He asked his papa, seeing if it was okay if he had them. "Yes angel, if aunt Minnie gives you sweeties you can have some, but not a lot okay? We don't want you to have a sore tummy."

Harry seemed to be warming up to the idea of going to see aunt Minnie, but was not wholly convinced. "Daddy and papa come back?" he asked with a slight quaver in his voice. 

"Daddy and papa will always come back angel. We won't even be gone that long!" Lucius reassured the little boy.

"Okay, Harry goes with George to aunt Minnie." Lucius gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "Good boy. Be good for George and I'll be back in a while." 

He gave Draco a kiss and a hug as well and picked up their bags to hand to Fred and George. Looking at Draco's bag he had an idea. Lucius took the books out of the bag and put them into Harry's quickly. He gave Harry's bag to George and told Draco, "Papa needs a loan of this for a while, okay dragon?" 

Draco seemed okay with that and wiggled to get down so he could finally make his way to aunt Minnie and the sweets. Lucius ushered George and Harry out after them so that they could go see Minerva. Lucius went the opposite way to meet Severus so that they could speak to the Headmaster about Ron. 

***********************************************************************

After Lucius met up with Severus, the two made their way up to Dumbledore's office. They gave their password to the gargoyle and made their way up to where the headmaster was currently muttering over the amount of paperwork he had to do. The knock on the door was reprieve from it so he was happy to allow the two men in. 

"Severus, Lucius, how good of you to come and relieve my from my horrible duties for a little while." Albus said cheerily as he picked up a lemon drop. 

He offered one to Severus and Lucius who declined. "Now, what can I do for you two?" Lucius and Severus shared a look, it was Lucius who began to explain their worries. 

"Headmaster, we have a fear that Ronald Weasley was classified incorrectly." Albus looked shocked at the men, he didn't think that's what they came up here to speak about. 

"How did you come to this conclusion gentlemen?" he asked. 

"The way he reacted in class yesterday and his actions over something that happened over the summer only confirm in my mind this is what is the boy's issue. Severus also observed him today." Lucius said. 

Severus picked up from there. "Yes, from what I saw today I would say that he is a little, around Draco's age. He had a lot of difficulty reading the book and seemed to be following Miss Granger's work instead of the directions in the book." 

Lucius continued from there. "Harry asked me to give him a sticker for some reason today so I did. I've never seen anyone beside's little's and mid's react the way Ron did. He seemed embarrassed but delighted at the same time. I'd say the embarrassment was because he wasn't supposed to want the sticker." Lucius concluded.

Dumbledore looked a bit sceptical. "Albus, just humour us at least, if we're wrong nothing happens besides we apologise to Molly and Arthur."

Albus sighed. "Very well, I'll floo St. Mungos and the Weasleys and let them know of the emergency. Severus, Lucius would you be able to gather Poppy and Ronald for me please? We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes."

Albus got up to make his way to the floo as the men went off to get Poppy and Ron. 

***************************************************************************  
Fifteen minutes later had an extremely confused Ron in the office with a lot of adults. When his parents stepped through the floo Ron immediately ran over to them. 

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" Ron asked as his mother hugged him. She had slight tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ron, we're so sorry if this turns out your professors were right." That scared Ron even more. 

He looked to his father who looked equally upset. "Dadd- Dad? Am I okay?" Arthur rushed to reassure him.

"O-Oh yes son, you'll be fine. We have someone here to help you though." That confused Ron, why did he need help. Albus decided to cut in.

"If we could proceed, young Mr. Weasley all will become clear to you in just a few minutes," 

Albus gestured to a seat that was transfigured into a couch so that Ron could lie down as the classification spell was preformed. Molly lead Ron over to the couch and asked that he lay down. Ron did as he was told as the atmosphere in the room was extremely serious. Molly stood behind the couch with Arthur so that Ron could still see them while Severus and Lucius stood off to the side holding their breathes as the spell was preformed. Ron still looked frightened, constantly looking at his parents who smiled down at him to ease his worry. Once the classification representative was finished with the spell parchment came shooting out of her wand. She grabbed it up and instantly began to read the results. Shocked at the findings. She cleared her throat.

"It seems this boy was miss-classified. The original classification says he was a gen, which proves to not be so. His new classification is that of a little," She looked up from the results, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Why he is this tall though confuses me. At the age level his is at as well, he should be in at least pull ups. Has he never had an accident?" She asked looking to Molly and Arthur who looked heartbroken over the news their child was miss-classified. 

Poor Ron, no wonder he was always so angry. He wasn't treated how he should have been. 

"We don't know, we've never seen any. That's not to say it didn't happen though." 

Lucius cleared his throat. "I might be able to answer that question. Myself and Severus think that it might be a form of accidental magic. He grew up thinking he had to be someone different so his magic moulded itself that way. As for the accidents, I think that they do happen but the protective magic clears it away so it is like it never happened. If it is a form of accidental magic, Poppy can detect it and dispel of it easily enough." 

At everyone's enquiring looks Poppy strode over to Ron and recited the required spells to find and dispel of the charm cast over him. Ron, who was still in shock over the news that he was now a baby didn't do anything while it was performed on him. The adults all looked as Ron seemed to shrink before their eyes. Looking at his new height, Severus would have put him as the same height as Draco, if not an inch or so taller. His clothes looked to swallow him and Ron looked down at his now little hands in horror. 

"No! I'm notta baby!" He whirled on his mother and Father with tears in his eyes. Shaking his head adamantly.

"I'm not a baby! I'm a big boy!" He said furiously.

Molly rushed around the couch so that she could sooth the new little. "I know it's hard Ron, but this is your classification. You'll be much happier I'm sure." 

Molly went to pick the now toddler Ron up. Once Ron realised what she had done he just broke down into loud sobs, in between saying "Notta baby."Over and over again as he rest his head against his mothers neck. 

Molly bounced him and rubbed his back to calm him down as the rest looked on in sympathy. When Molly finally had him calmed down, only the odd sniffle and ragged breathing coming through, the representative finally spoke up. 

"Well I'll be going, I'll have to log this with the ministry. Mr and Mrs. Weasley, let me be the first to apologise for this mix up. As you know we take this seriously and you will be compensated for the mental anguish your son has gone through and is still probably going through. Someone will be in touch through owl by latest tomorrow. Again my deepest apologises." 

Molly and Arthur stood in shock at the representative. Compensated? They had heard of people getting compensated when a miss-classification happened but didn't think there was truth in it. The last one they read about had set the Alpha, who turned out to be omega really, to be comfortable for the rest of his life, with some leftover to spare. This meant they were not going to be struggling for money anymore. The relief of knowing they would be compensated was tremendous. Although they would rather that Ron didn't have to go through this at all, the money made it a lot easier to take care of their family, especially with a little now in the fray. 

Molly turned to Severus and Lucius. "Thank you for noticing this and doing something about it." her voice broke then, unable to say more she turned to Arthur, who continued. 

"We'll be forever grateful, you've done so much for our family already, with having the twins know their worth and giving them responsibility in taking care Harry and Draco. Now you've done even more. Ron won't have to go through life feeling like something isn't right with him. We don't know how we'll ever repay you."

Severus put a hand up. "No need to repay us. Fred and George are brilliant with the boys. They only thing is, who will be the caretaker for Ron now? Do you want Fred or George?" 

Severus asked slightly nervous over the answer, Draco and Harry had taken so well to the twins, to have to find someone else now would be horrible for the boys.

"No, no. We have another son, Charlie who is a caretaker. We'll ask him to come and stay with Ron at the castle as he's home now looking for a little to care for. Although for the next few months I want him coming home every night. He need's stability right now and being away from us for months at a time won't give him that. Is that okay with you Headmaster?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore inclined his head in agreement. The thing Ron needed most now was stability with his parents and his new classification. 

"Thank you. Would someone be able to get Fred, George and Percy for us? We need to explain this to them. Then we need to bring Ron home and do some shopping for him." 

Ron looked up at that. "Home?" He asked his father who turned to smile at him. 

"Yeah champ, we're going to go and get you settled at home. You can come back on Monday though okay?" He ruffled Ron's hair. 

His son looked precious this size. All blue eyes and freckles. Ron began to nod but suddenly a look of shock came over his face, then the sobbing began again. Arthur looked to Molly, who grimaced. 

"Seems the spell wearing off also had an effect on his bladder control. Poor baby just had an accident." 

Severus nudged Lucius, who still had Draco's bag on his shoulder. "Oh! Yes, here you go Molly, I thought this might be the outcome."

Lucius took the pull ups, wipes and cream out of Draco's bag and handed them to Arthur, he then took spare clothes he had in Draco's bag in case of accidents, handing that over to a grateful Arthur.

"Thank you again. At least Ron isn't going to be uncomfortable. How did you know his size?" Arthur asked, Molly was unable to hear the response as when she laid Ron down to change him, it caused him to squeak in embarrassment. 

Especially when his underwear and tops were taken off him.

"No!" Was all he said as he tried to kick his legs out of Molly's hold, she was too strong though. 

Simply cleaning him up and wiping away and urine that was still sticking to his skin. Ron was mortified. There was a whole room of people here and she just did it like it didn't matter who was watching! He was bright red and looked around, no one besides his dad looked to be paying him any attention though, and even his father only smiled at him and turned back to his conversation with the professors. "It's okay pumpkin, no one is paying you any mind. All little's your age have accidents at some stage." Molly cooed at him. She slipped the pull up over his hips and began to dress him. Ron who was exhausted with all the pointless fighting just let her manipulate his limbs into some elasticised jeans and a soft t-shirt. They were comfy he had to admit, and they fit perfectly. After Molly was done she picked him back up and asked Severus and Lucius the question her husband had asked a few minutes before.

"Yes, how did you know what his clothing size would be?" 

Lucius smiled at Ron who was looking at him with wide eyes in Draco's clothes. "He's the same size as Draco, I thought that's what his mind set would be so on a whim brought them with me." Lucius said as he tickled Ron's chin, causing Ron's eyes to widen and press his head into his mothers neck in embarrassment. 

Severus cleared his throat then. "Well we better be off. We left the boys with Fred and George, we'll send them here to you when we see them." 

Arthur shook their hands, "Thank you. You must come over one weekend with the boys, considering how you helped Ron and the twins now, we'd be delighted to have you. We'll bring the twins and Percy home for it as well, throw a classification party for Ron, once he's more comfortable." 

Lucius and Severus agreed with them and after receiving another round of thank you's and a shy wave at Molly's coaxing off Ron, Lucius and Severus were off to collect their own boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos once again! Here's another chapter. I generally post updates on when the chapter will be up on twitter if anyone is wondering! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> Big thanks to my new beta Tridecalogism! We're still catching up on the editing of the chapters. Once they're edited though you'll see a date at the bottom saying when it was fully edited. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Walking into the professor lounge Severus and Lucius were met with an unexpected sight. Harry was toddling around in nothing but his vest and diaper, giggling madly as he went while Draco chased after him also giggling. George held up Harry's clothes and tried to get him back into them but Harry kept evading him. Fred was also trying to put a stop to Draco who simply ignored them. The only other professors in the room was Minerva and Filius. Filius looked to be at his wits end and Minerva was trying to stop laughing at the sight of the boys. Severus cleared his throat.

"What is going on here?" Harry and Draco whirled around and let out equally screeches of "Daddy!" 

They ran as fast as they could, which in Harry's case was not fast at all as the diaper made him toddle more than run. Draco got to Severus first and threw himself at the man. Severus caught him up so that he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. Harry seeing his daddy was occupied detoured to where he could see his papa, arms already up as he made his way to him. Lucius snatched him up straight away, noticing the sugar that was on Harry's mouth and stuck to his cheeks.

"Did you get sweets off aunt Minnie?" Lucius asked, giving a pointed look to Minerva who just grinned at him. 

"Yeah papa! Lotsa sweeties! Only after my homework and class was done though!" Harry said, hoping that adding the homework and class in would get him out of trouble. 

"Okay, why are you running around in only your vest and diaper then?" Harry seemed unsure of how to answer so Draco took over.

"Harry had smelly diaper, George changed him, then when he had a new one on Harry rolled away and started running! I followed him cause- cause I'm a good big brother! Didn't want to see my Harry hurted and- and then daddy and papa came back!" Draco finished with a cheer. 

"Hmm, we'll talk about this at home." Severus said. He turned to the twins.

"Boys, your parents are in the headmasters office looking for." Fred and George exchanged a worried glance. 

"We're not in trouble are we professor?" Fred asked. 

"No, no nothing like that, they just have some news to tell you. Thanks for taking care of the boys. See you tomorrow at the same time?" Severus asked as he saw the boys to the door. 

"Sure, bye Harry, bye Draco! See you tomorrow, see you professors!" Harry and Draco waved from their parents arms.

Harry was still vibrating slightly with excess energy. Lucius turned his gaze onto Minerva. 

"Care to tell me why Harry here is so full of sugar he can't even sit still." Minerva tried to smother a laugh. 

"Well you see, after he finished his homework and was caught up on the class work he got really sad that you two weren't here. I decided a bit extra sugar quills wouldn't do him any harm. I didn't know he wasn't used to sugar like that." Minerva defended herself. 

Lucius sighed, Harry might be full of energy now, but he was going to crash soon, which wouldn't be fun for anyone. 

"Right, we're going to try and contain this. Boys say bye-bye to aunt Minnie." Harry wiggled to get down and ran over to Minerva, throwing his arms around her in a big hug.

"Bye-bye aunt Minnie! Thanks for the sweeties!" Minerva gave Harry a squeeze back and let him go. 

Instead of going back to papa though Harry began to toddle around again. Draco wiggled to get down as well so he could say his goodbyes and chase after Harry. Within a matter of seconds both boys were giggling once more as Draco slowly chased Harry, never catching him though, so that Harry could think he was faster than Draco. Severus rolled his eyes fondly at the two of them still unable to believe that Draco was such a thoughtful brother. Before Harry came to them Draco always had to win the games or he had a meltdown, now here he was letting Harry win as he chased him. Harry really was good for their little family. 

"Boys lets go now, dinner will be soon." Lucius ushered the two boys out to their quarters as fast as he could, knowing the other professors were hiding from the rambunctious little's. 

Lucius snagged Harry, who was in the middle of trying to run around his legs, causing him to let out an indignant growl which replicated that of a kitten. "Papaaa," He whined. 

"Was running away from Draco!" Lucius made sympathetic noises as he walked with Harry to the door of their quarters. 

"I know angel, but now it's time to calm down okay?" Harry pouted at his papa. He was having fun. 

Draco was in a similar situation with his daddy who had swiped him up. He was trying his best to wiggle down but daddy was just too strong. 

"Daddy! I can walk!" Severus let Draco down once they were over into their own quarters and the door was firmly closed. The second he was down he took off to where Lucius and Harry were. 

"C'mon Harry! Let's play on the brooms!" Harry cheered and wiggled down from their papa following Draco into their playroom.

Lucius had to hold back a laugh at Harry, he was holding Draco's hand and still only in his vest an diaper. Lucius saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and looked to Severus, who had taken a picture of it. Severus put the camera down. "That was a cute one. This will be one to put in a frame." 

Lucius was glad he got the picture, it was a cute image to have. "The roll is full, I'm going to put these in the potion, will you be okay here?" Lucius threw Severus a look.

"Are you implying that I can't take care of my own children?" Severus rolled his eyes and gave him a quick kiss, "Obviously not, what I'm implying is that there are two very hyped up children in that room." 

Severus turned to walk away but Lucius pulled him back into a longer, deeper kiss that left Lucius breathless. Seeing his effect on Lucius, Severus smirked and made his way out the door to get the photos developed, leaving a chuckling Lucius behind. 

**************************************************************************

Severus came back to the sounds of two crying children. Both sounded devastated. A pool of worry began to form in Severus's stomach. What if something happened? He ran into the living area where the crying was coming from and saw Lucius holding a boy on either side of him, trying to calm them down. 

"Luce?" Lucius looked up at the sound, clearly relieved that he was back. 

"Not a moment too soon. The boys got to their brooms and decided flying into each other would be a great idea. They weren't expecting the fall to hurt so much. They did it so quickly I didn't have time to put cushioning spells on them." Lucius explained while rubbing the boys backs.

Severus scooped up Draco so that he could look him over. Draco instantly curled into his daddy, crying out how hurt he was. Severus swayed with him from side to side, noticing that Lucius was standing with Harry and doing the same. It was easier to calm Harry down though, as the soother did a lot of the work. He was sucking furiously on it and sometimes would let out a small cry but was mostly calmed down. Draco was still going, to the point that Severus had to leave the room with him as his crying was about to set Harry off again. He sat with Draco in his bedroom, shushing him. 

"Come duck, you're okay. It's all better now. Do you want daddy to put a plaster on your hand?" His hand had a small scrape on it. 

" Y-y-yeah D-dah-dee." Severus felt his heartbreak, poor baby. 

"Let's go get them now. They'll magic your hand all better." Severus walked with him into the bathroom and set him on the counter as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet looking for the plasters. He found them and held the options out to Draco. 

"Which one? The snitch, the broom, the Slytherin or the Gryffindor plaster?" Draco pointed at the Gryffindor plaster. 

"Cause I'm a brave lion like my Harry?" Severus smiled gently down at his oldest. 

"You sure are duck. Let's go show Harry and papa how brave you are!" He placed the plaster on Draco, which activated the lion on it, causing it to send out a small roar.

Draco giggled in delight, the plaster making the ouch feel better. Daddy let him down from the counter and he ran out to show Harry and papa. He ran up holding his hand out. 

"Look, Look! I'm a brave lion like my Harry!" He said excitedly.

The only remaining evidence of his crying were his red eyes. Harry who was half asleep on his papa, was woken by the loud shouting of Draco. He looked at the plaster, then at Draco. Letting out a big 'rawr' noise. Draco parroted it back to him and it set them both off giggling. 

***************************************************************************

Fred and George made their way up to the headmaster’s office with caution. The professors said they weren’t in trouble, but why else would their parents be here? As they reached the gargoyle they ran into Percy, who was sporting his prefect badge. 

“What are you two doing here?” He asked in a pompous tone. 

“We got told we had to come here.” George said. “Looks like you’re not as important as you think you are Perc.” Fred finished cheerily.

Percy sniffed and turned away, giving the gargoyle the password that was needed. The trio made their way up the flight of stairs to where they could hear their parents muffled talking. Percy knocked on the door, and went through first when it opened, the twins following behind slowly.

“Boys, so good to see you.” Arthur gave each boy a hug. Percy stood stiffly but Fred and George welcomed it.

“Hey dad, we got told to come up here, are we in trouble or…?” Fred asked. 

“No, no, nothing wrong. We just have some news.” Fred and George let out an identical sigh of relief.

“Okay, what is it then? And why does mum have her back to us?” Arthur let out a little chuckle.

“Oh well, that’s the news. I think it would be better to show you. Molly?” Molly turned around with Ron in her arms.

He was hiding his face in her shoulder and shaking slightly. George looked from the boy in his mother arms to his mother.

“Mum? Who’s that?” Molly smiled at the twins and Percy. 

“Boys, this is Ron. He was miss-classified.” The three boys let out shocked exclamations.

“What?!” Was the general question thrown at their parents. “Well, professor Snape and Malfoy thought that Ron was miss-classified so they got him a classification representative. It turns out he was and he’s actually a little. He’s going to need your support through this, boys.”

Fred and George instantly made their way to their mother to greet their little brother, while Percy stood back, still in shock over the miss-classification. He always thought that miss-classifications were a myth, but looking at his brother who was clearly now a little he saw that it wasn’t. 

Fred and George stood either side of their mother with a hand each on Ron’s little back. “Hey Ron. Want to lift your head up so you can say hello to your big brothers?” 

George asked. Ron shook his head. “Make fun of me.” Fred rubbed his back.

“No we won’t Ron, we just want to see you.” Fred looked to their mum. 

“Can I hold him?” Molly nodded and handed Ron over to Fred, even though Ron whined in protest.

Fred slotted his hand under Ron’s now padded bottom and gave him a little bounce. 

“Hey Ronnie.” Ron looked to Fred with tears in his blue eyes. 

He sniffled a bit. “Not mad?” He asked.

Fred looked at George over Ron’s head confused. “Why do you think we’re mad Ron?” George asked.

Ron took a deep breath. “C-Cause I was always mean to baby’s. N-Now I am one!” The tears started to fall down Ron’s little cheeks.

George wiped them away and spoke softly to him. “Ron, you were just confused is all. There’s no reason we’d be mad at you. We’re just happy that you’ll be okay now.”

Ron looked at George from under wet lashes. “Promise?” He asked in a small voice. 

George grinned at him. “We promise, little man.” Ron smiled then and threw himself at George.

George hugged him back and passed him off to Fred for a hug. George looked to Percy who was still standing in the same spot as before. “Want to give Ron a hug Perc?” George asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Percy walked over stiffly to where Ron was with Fred. He laid an awkward hand on his shoulder and gave it a little pat. “Good to see you.” 

He said and took his hand back as quick as possible. Fred and George rolled their eyes. Percy was always awkward around little's, they thought it might change with Ron being their brother but obviously not. Arthur made his way to the small group after a few quiet words with the headmaster.

"We're going to bring Ron home for the rest of the week to get him used to his new classification. He'll be back next week though for school." Arthur said

"Dumbledore isn't telling the school until next week so if you could keep it quiet for now." All boys nodded.

"Who's going to be his caretaker? Will he be going home every day? Are one of us going to be it?" George fired the questions at his father as Fred played and tickled Ron to try coax a smile out of him.

Arthur held up a hand to stop the questions; then set to answering the ones George already asked.

"Charlie will be his caretaker so no you'll still be caretakers for Draco and Harry, although if you want them to have play dates with them that's fine. He'll be staying in the castle with Charlie. We haven't said it to Charlie yet, but he's home and talking about taking on a little. There might be times Ron will want to come home, I just spoke to Dumbledore there who agreed to leave the floo connection open between the Burrow and Hogwarts. I'm sure Ron will appreciate the visits from you for this week." Arthur said.

Fred and George nodded eagerly while Percy grimaced. "Yeah dad! Once we're finished taking care of Harry and Draco we'll floo over. Will that be okay with you Ron?" 

George asked looking at Ron who was clinging to Fred, not wanting to let go. "Y-You'll play with me?" 

George grinned at him. "Of course we will silly! What are big brothers for? You'll have lots of fun with Charlie as well and Ginny and you will have a good time this week," George turned to his parents.

"Do you want us to pick up Ron's work when we're with Harry and Draco? We'll have to get him the books all the other little's have but we just got a month's payment for caretaking today, we can use that so he has new ones." 

Molly smiled at her sons. They were so caring and amazing caretakers, never once making Ron feel that he had to be ashamed of his classification. 

"That would be wonderful dear. We'll be getting compensation for the miss-classification for Ron in the next few days anyway so we'll give you whatever you spend on him back." 

Fred waved his hand in dismissal. "It's fine. Once Ronnie is happy that's all that matters mum." He gave Ron a playful bounce, causing him to smile shyly.

"Now you go on over to dad there and we'll see you soon. Mum we'll need a pass so we can go to diagon alley to pick up everything for him." Fred passed a reluctant Ron over to his father while Molly went to speak to Dumbledore in a different part of the office about the permission to get the school books for Ron.

After she signed the needed documents she walked back to the boys. "You'll be able to go tomorrow after classes to get them. If you could ask either professor Malfoy or Snape to open their floo for you to go." Molly said and handed over the slip to Fred, which he pocketed.

"Cool, we'll get his things tomorrow and visit the Burrow the next day. How does that sound to you Ron?" Ron nodded at them but stayed quiet in his father's arms.

It was weird how natural it felt to being this little. Maybe that's why he didn't like babies, cause he was jealous of them. Made sense seeing that he was now one of them. 

Both Fred and George gave Ron a hug and said their goodbyes, dragging an awkward Percy behind them. They couldn't wait to get Ron new books. Something that was only his and not recycled five times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly smaller chapter. I was going to write more and put it up Saturday, but I'm going to see Bruce Springsteen tomorrow so I won't be in any humour to write on Saturday lol.. Thank's for all the comments! Love reading them :)


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was excited for dinner that night. Really, really excited. They were getting their sticker books! It was a secret though so he couldn't say anything to Draco. He did get papa to grab Hoppy out of his crib though and told her, she's a really good secret keeper. Harry was talking to Hoppy about the sticker book as is papa changed him into his jammies. He looked at his papa. 

"Hoppy comes to dinner?" 

"I don't know angel, what if you lose her?" Harry gasped.

"I would never lose Hoppy! She's my friend. Hoppy has been lonely without her Harry." Harry looked beseechingly up at his papa. Hoping he would say yes.

"Well if you take extra care of her then you can bring her. What about Dray?" Lucius asked, curious as to why he would bring one of his stuffies but not the other. 

"Dray has to protect the house papa. He's a dragon! Hoppy's only a bunny and hasn't spent lots of time with her Harry since we moved in with papa, daddy and Draco." Lucius finished taping up a fresh diaper and began to put Harry into his onsie. Lucius did wonder how long it would take Harry to realise that Hoppy wasn't always with him. 

"Okay angel, we'll make sure that Hoppy get's to spend more time with you." Lucius did up the last buttons on Harry's sleeper and picked him up from the changing table. 

"Now ready for dinner?" 

Harry nodded and laid his head on his papa's shoulder, sucking on one of Hoppy's ears. The sugar had worn off, now he was just sleepy. The only thing that was keeping him awake was the sticker books they were going to get. Papa grabbed his paci from the changing table and popped it into Harry's mouth in exchange for the ear. "That might be a bit nicer than poor Hoppy's ear. Lucius walked to the door where Severus was waiting with Draco. He had the stroller with him so that they wouldn't have to leave when the boy's fell asleep again. 

"I see we have an extra guest tonight?" Severus inclined his head toward Hoppy. 

"Yes, Harry felt she was getting lonely so Hoppy will be joining us for dinner tonight." Lucius opened the door so that Severus could manoeuvre Draco and the buggy out. 

They arrived at the great hall a few minutes after, and set Harry and Draco up in their chairs. They were a bit early for the dinner, students were only starting to come in now, and Dumbledore was not yet there. Lucius knew Harry wanted to be awake for the sticker books so he held off giving him his bottle, knowing it was likely he would fall asleep during it. Instead he gave him a small bit of dinner food, which consisted of mashed potatoes with vegetables mixed in with some soup. Putting a bib around his neck, Lucius began to  
feed Harry bits of it as they waiting. 

Severus gave Draco his food, that the elves had already cut up for him and put on a plastic plate. He handed Draco a plastic fork and while Draco was distracted by the food in front of him buttoned a bib around him. The second Draco noticed he reared back and pouted at his daddy.

"I'ma big boy daddy! Don't need a bib." 

"I know duck, but we don't want you to get dirty," Seeing that Draco was about to argue some more Severus continued talking. "You have two options. Option one, you eat the food  
with the bib on. Option two you can take the bib off but I'll feed you." 

Draco didn't like either option. He didn't need his daddy feeding him either. That would be embarrassing in front of the whole school. 

"Feed myself." he said sulkily. 

Severus smiled and ran a hand down the back of his hair. "Good boy." 

Lucius was giving Harry the last few scoops of his dinner when Dumbledore walked in and went up to the podium. "If I could have your attention please," He waited as everyone settled down. "It's been brought to my attention that the little's and mid's would like to keep their stickers for longer than the day they have them. The suggestion I received was for them to have sticker books. Each little and mid will now have one, where at the end of the day they will be able to put whatever stickers they get into it. They books also have each name inscribed on the front of it, so if you do happen to lose it, it won't be too difficult to trace. You will also see that besides the name, the outside is just white. That is for you all to decorate. If you could ask your caretaker which decoration you would like on it, there is a spell on the inside cover to follow so that you can add the decoration. " 

With a wave of his wand each little had a sticker book sitting in front of them. Squeals of joy were heard by each little throughout the hall, a lot of the other students looked on indulgently as the little's and mid's talked about how cool it was. 

Harry was delighted. He had a cool sticker book with his name on it now! "Papa look! It's Harry's name!" He waved the book at his papa to show him. 

"Wow, that's really cool Harry. What decoration do you want on it?" Harry bounced up and down in his seat. 

"Hoppy! Want Hoppy papa!" 

Lucius nodded, knowing that was more than likely the one that Harry would want. He performed the spell without issue and soon little rabbits were hopping in a field around Harry's name. Harry cheered and gave his papa a hug. He looked over to Draco who was equally as excited about his sticker book. His one had toothless all over it. He was running around hopping all over Draco's name, causing him to giggle. 

"Look Draco, it's Hoppy!" Harry said as he geld out his sticker book. 

"That's really pretty my Harry. Do you like mine?" Draco held his out in return. 

Harry nodded seriously. "Love yours Draco." 

Draco grinned happy that his baby Harry liked his as well. Severus cleared his throat. 

"I think it's time for the two of you to finish dinner now. Hand me your sticker books and I'll keep them safe until tomorrow." He held out his hand.

Harry and Draco reluctantly gave their books over. Watching their daddy carefully as he placed the books in the diaper bag. Knowing they were safe Draco went back to his food, while Lucius cleaned Harry's face and lifted him out of his high chair. He took the still warm bottle from the table and held the nipple to Harry's lips. He instantly latched on and began to drink slowly. His full tummy was making him sleepy. Predictably, little more than half way through the bottle and Harry was asleep, still suckling on the bottle. Lucius quickly switched the bottle for the pacifier and placed Harry so that he was facing his shoulder, patting his back gently until he heard a burp. He placed a hand on Harry's bottom and another on the back of his head and stood up, walking around the table so that he could put Harry into the stroller. As he moved back to put him in it he saw that Severus had Draco on his lap and was trying to coax more food into the sleep toddler. Draco's eyes were more or less closed fully by this point, and he was weakly batting his daddy's hand away from his mouth. Lucius smiled at the sight and the frustrated sigh Severus let out. 

He placed Harry down in the reclined stroller and took off the bib from around his neck. Grabbing Hoppy, who was on the table behind him, he placed her beside Harry. As if sensing she was there Harry turned onto his tummy and curled and arm around her. His bottom was in the air. Lucius chuckled as he tucked a blanket around him. Just as he went to sit back down he passed Severus with an asleep Draco. 

"He lasted as long as possible." Severus said as he walked by.  
He took out his wand and said the spell for the Draco's seat to appear. He relined his seat as well and put Draco down, taking his messy bib off. Draco sighed happily and turned over on his side. Severus tucked Draco's blanket around him and went back to enjoy his dinner. 

"Let's hope Harry has a better day tomorrow than he did today." Lucius said as he held up a glass of wine. Severus toasted him. "Hear hear."

***************************************************************************

Two days later a crying Ron sat in the corner of the kitchen on the 'bold' stool. He kept saying he way too big to be on the stupid stool but mumm- mum kept saying he wasn't. So here he sat. He didn't mean to push the food off the table but it was silly baby food! It was all cut up into little bits and Charlie gave him a sippy cup! He could drink out of a glass! He didn't want a stupid plastic spoon, or a sippy cup or a bib for 'in case he makes a mess.' The more he thought about it, the more he cried in the corner. He always had a hard time controlling his emotions, but since the change in classification he seemed to cry whenever the something even slightly upset him. He tried to control his tears in the corner but it didn't matter.

Mum came over after what felt like ages being in the bold chair; when really it was only four minutes. She crouched down so that she was level with him.

"Ron, do you have anything to say?" 

Ron had his hands balled into fists and covering his eyes as he cried. "S-s-sorry!" 

Molly picked Ron up from the stool and stood up, bouncing Ron and patting his bottom as she calmed him down. 

"It's okay, you're fine. C'mon now. Dry those tears, we'll have some yummy breakfast, then we'll get you ready for your brothers to come over!" 

Ron's cries died down a little. He forgot that Fred and George were coming over. 

"They'll play with me?" He asked his mother, tears still coming quickly down his face. Molly smiled at her son. His insecurity broke her heart. 

"Yeah, honey. They can't wait to play with you." Molly walked back to the table where Ginny, Charlie and Arthur were eating their food.

Molly sat down with Ron on her lap. He looked around at his family sitting around the table. Charlie smiled at him and passed over the sippy cup. Ron still wasn't happy over it but he was parched so he took it anyway. Grabbing it with two hands he put the spout to his lips and tipped it back, having to tip his head back as well so that he could get some juice out of it. He rested his head against his mothers chest and he drank his fill. Once he was done he let the spout go with a pop, out of breath with the amount he drank. Ron glanced shyly back at Charlie. 

"Breakfast?" 

Charlie held his hands out for Ron, who dived towards him. Charlie sat him sideways on his lap and pulled Ron's cut up French toast towards him. He took a piece off the plate and popped it into Ron's open mouth. Ron was too tired to fight anymore over it. For the past two day's it was this argument at every meal time. It always ended the same. With him sitting on Charlie's knee being fed. He didn't mind it so much, it was a bit embarrassing though, in front of his little sister. Although it didn't seem to faze Ginny, it seemed as if she was just happy to not be considered the 'youngest' anymore.

After the last bite of French toast Charlie took up Ron's hands and clapped them for him. "All done! Want to get changed now so we can be ready for Fred and George when they show up?" 

Ron blushed at Charlie clapping his hands but couldn't help a small giggle to come out at the motion of it. Charlie stood up and tossed Ron gently into the air and catching him. Ron felt his stomach drop as he was tossed, clutching onto Charlie's arms when he was caught. Charlie chuckled at the shocked look on Ron's face. He tapped his nose gently as he carried him on his arm up the stairs. 

"Was that fun freckles?" Ron scowled at the name. They were in Charlie's room at this point, where most of Ron's things were. 

"My name's Ron! Not freckles!" Charlie chuckled again, sitting Ron on the bed as he went around looking for some clothes. They were all old one that had been around since Bill was a baby but they fit him well enough. He undressed Ron out of his Chudley Cannons pyjamas. When he was in nothing but his pull up, Charlie started to but the jeans up his legs. 

"Need to go potty Ron?" Ron hesitated but shook his head. 

The pull up was a constant issue for them. It seemed Ron didn't realise when he needed to go to the bathroom anymore, more times than not they were just changing a wet or messy pull up. Charlie was thinking that he needed to move to diapers. He wasn't going to say it to Ron just yet though. He'd give him one more chance to try use the bathroom by himself before he moved him to diapers. Charlie had the conversation with his parents last night about it and they agreed with him. It was most likely the shock of being re-  
classified into a little that aided the loss of bodily functions. 

"Okay! Now let's go have some fun before Fred and George arrive!"

***************************************************************************

Fred and George were excited. They had all of Ron's things shrunk down and a few sent to the burrow ahead of them. Professors Malfoy and Snape opened their floo to the Burrow so Fred and George could go straight after classes. They said their goodbyes to Harry and Draco, who were distracted by their colouring books at the table. After thanking their professors one more time they stepped through to the Burrow. 

When they entered into the kitchen they saw Ron sitting on the bold stool in the corner. He was once crying and only had an old ratty t-shirt on him and a diaper. Molly rushed over to give the two boys a hug, then Charlie and after that Ginny went flying at them to give them a hug, rambling about how much she missed them. George ruffled Ginny's hair  
as Fred questioned their mother. 

"What's wrong with Ron mum?" Molly rolled her eyes. 

"He had an accident. When Charlie went to change him, he put him in a diaper instead. Ron didn't agree he needed one so he let Charlie know this by kicking him. Charlie put him on the stool for it," She glanced back at Ron. "His time out is actually finished now, just two minutes boys." 

She went over to where Ron was sitting and crouched down like she did earlier. She took hold of both of Ron's hands.

"Honey, do you have something to say to Charlie?" Ron nodded and stood up when his mother got out of his way. He ran to Charlie who scooped him up easily. 

"S-sorry Charlie." Ron cried into Charlie's chest. Charlie smiled over Ron's head at Fred. 

"It's okay freckles. I forgive you. Now what do you say you dry those tears. Fred and George are here to see you." 

Ron sniffled but looked up to see if Charlie was telling the truth. When he saw them there he smiled shyly through his tears. "Play with me?" he asked. 

Fred and George both smiled at their cute brother. "Sure Ron! But first, we got you a few new things. Want to take a look at them?" 

New things? Ron never got new things. He was the fifth boy. All he ever got was hand downs. Charlie walked over to the table with Ron in his arms and sat down with him. Fred and George sat down opposite them and waiting until everyone else was seated around them. They then took out their bags that were shrunken down and looked at their mother. 

"Er- would you mind?" George asked.

Molly chuckled and took out her wand, returning their purchases to normal. Fred giddily took the first stack of items and looked to Ron. 

"Okay, so this isn't that exciting but you needed these so we got them anyway." Fred undid the package and handed the stack of brand new little's activity books over to Ron. 

Ron couldn't believe it. He had new books! Not second hand ones! They looked brand new! It was amazing. "Thank you! Thank you so, so much!"

He looked behind him to Charlie, forgetting he was trying not to be such a little. "Look Charlie! Those are all mine!" 

Charlie smiled down at Ron. He was adorable. "They sure are freckles. Let's see what else they got you."

"They got me more?" Ron asked shocked, turning back to Fred and George. He thought the other packages were someone else's. 

"All for you Ron." George said as he pulled the next package to him, opening it. "This is for your brand new books." 

George took out a new school bag that had the Chudley cannons theme on it. Ron gasped. It was so cool! It looked like the players were flying all over it chasing a snitch.  
Ron giggled in excitement. "Mummy! look!" Molly laughed along with Ron, happy for her son. 

George placed the bag beside the books and passed the next package over to Fred. "These are a few other things we got you Ron." 

Opening the package he took out the folded robes and school clothes. The tags had Madame Malkin on them. 

"New robes just for you Ronnie." Fred said cheerily. 

Ron didn't know what to say. All these new things, just for him. He bit his lower lip to stop it trembling. He was feeling extremely emotional. There were two more packages left on the table. George took the largest one and ripped it open. A whole wardrobe full of clothes spilled out, including diapers, shoes and socks. 

"All new clothes just for you Ron." George said with a smile. Ron just stared in shock at them. Not caring that there was diapers in amongst them. 

There was so many clothes there! He couldn't believe the amount of them. All new as well. He bit his lip harder and tried not to cry. Fred pulled the next package close to him. 

"This one is special Ron. We picked this up because we thought you'd like it." He opened the package and took out the last item. 

It was a teddy bear dressed up as a bumblebee. The bear was a light cream colour, with the bumblebee top being black and white stripped with wings on the back and a hood that had antennas and a cute face on it. Ron's whole face lit up when he saw it, the all of a sudden it changed and he started to cry, while holding his hands out for the bumblebee. Fred placed it in his outstretched arms. Ron instantly held the teddy tight to him while he cried. Fred looked worriedly at George. 

"What's wrong Ron?" George asked. 

"I-I, It's all new! A-and, you, love, my, bee." Was all that George could get out of him. 

Charlie rocked Ron as he cried into his new bears fur while Fred and George looked at their mum for an explanation. 

"He's just a bit overwhelmed is all boys. He'll calm down in a few minutes." She looked at all the new things and back to the twins in worry. "You didn't have to do all this boys. Once the money comes through from the ministry we were going to get him a few new things." 

Fred and George waved her away, happy to have gotten Ron the things. Charlie had calmed Ron down slightly. He wasn't crying any longer, but he was holding onto his bear tightly. George pulled a face at him to make him laugh. He succeeded, Ron giggling into the bears head. 

Fred was about to mention the other things that were on the way when his father came through the floo.

"Hello everyone! Did anyone notice the packages being dropped off outside?" Arthur asked jovially. 

He gave Molly and Ron a kiss each. Ron giggling as his father's stubble scratched his skin. He lifted a hand to try move his father away. "Daddy! tickles!" 

Arthur chuckled and gave him one more kiss before pulling back and noticing the bear. "Well who do we have here?" Arthur asked.

Ron looked seriously at his daddy. "This is Honey daddy. Fred and George got her for me. They're the bestest big brothers!" In Ron's excitement to show his father the teddy his speech regressed. 

"Hey!" Charlie said, "What am I then?" 

Ron looked at him as if it were obvious. "You're my bestest friend?" 

Charlie's chest puffed up in pride. He was Ron's best friend. That was way better than being the best big brother. 

"Well it's nice to meet you Honey," He shook the bears hand causing Ron to giggle at his father once again.

"Now what do you all say we go out and see what those packages are?" 

Fred and George jumped up. "We already know what they are! More gifts for Ron." Molly was about to give out about how much they bought but George held a hand up. 

"This isn't from us mum. This is from professor Malfoy and Snape. They said these might come in handy for you." 

The family and Honey all went outside to see what packages were out there. One was a fully assembled crib with Chudley Cannons bed sheets. There was also a high chair, a harness, a lot of diapers, cream and wipes which were sitting on top of a changing table. Among the items were a plethora of sippy cups, some more clothes, one or two pacifiers, what looked to be a baby carrier and a few different toys. Ron looked around in amazement. The professors really got him all that? They were so nice even after he was mean to their son. 

Molly looked as if she could cry. This was so thoughtful of them, Ron would want for nothing now. 

"Arthur look. There's a note from them!" Molly said picking it up.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
We hope you find everything you need for Ron in this. Please accept this as a gift for him. We know Fred and George got him a lot of his needed items but we added some more to it. We're sure once Ron comes back to school he'll have a friend in Draco and Harry. We're glad Ron can now embrace his true classification and hope that he is happier in himself.  
Yours sincerely,  
Lucius, Severus, Draco and Harry Malfoy. 

By the end Molly was crying and Arthur looked a bit choked up. Ron looked between the both of them and back to Charlie. "Mummy and daddy sad?"

Charlie smiled at him, rubbing a hand down Ron's back in comfort. "No freckles, they're just really happy." 

Ron seemed to accept that and moved onto the most pressing matter in his opinion. "We put some of my new clothes on?" 

Fred and George grabbed him from Charlie's arms before he could say anything. 

"Let's go and have some fun Ron!" Both said and ran inside with him, Ron giggling the whole way. 

***************************************************************************

Later that evening the family sat down for dinner, Ron in his new high chair. He couldn't even kick up a fuss about it because it was so comfortable. Charlie fed him little bits of  
dinner as Fred and George told him stories of what he was missing in school. Fred suddenly remembered something and pulled it from his robes. 

"Here Ron! Every little in school got one for the stickers they get off the professors each day. Professor Malfoy gave it to me before we came here. This one is yours." 

Ron looked delighted at the sticker book. After Honey, this was his favourite thing. 

George continued explaining the sticker book. "think of what design you want and Mum, Dad or Charlie can cast the spell that's on the inside to put it on the outside." 

Ron didn't even have to think about it. "Bumblebees! Want bumblebees Charlie!" 

Charlie grinned and took his wand out, read the spell on the inside and cast it on the sticker book. Cute bee's instantly started to show up on the sticker book. Ron clapped in delight.

"Thanks Charlie!" He swung his legs happily as Charlie continued to feed Ron. 

When dinner was finished Molly began to clean up, Ginny went up to her room and Arthur took Ron off Charlie so he could put him to bed. Ron was trying to fight sleep so that he could spend more time with Fred and George. He whined to his daddy. 

"Noo, want to stay up with Fred and George." Arthur shushed him. 

"I know you do, but it's time to go to sleep now. You'll see them again in a few days, for the party remember?" Ron sniffled but nodded. 

He forgot about the classification party. He was nervous about this party. He knew that his professors were going to go and they would bring Harry and Draco. It terrified him that they might be mean to him like he was to them. He didn't say anything though because if they were he probably deserved it.

"Say bye-bye to Fred and George, Ron." Ron waved shyly at them and Fred and George went to give him a kiss and hug before he got taken out of the room by his daddy. 

His daddy brought him up to his room that had the new crib and changing table. Laying him on it Arthur tickled his tummy as he started to strip him. After a diaper change, in which Ron hid his face in Honey. He already got in trouble today over the changes. This time he was too tired. It still embarrassed him though. Once the new diaper was taped up Arthur blew a raspberry on Ron's exposed tummy. Ron let out a shocked giggle, letting out a whine. "Dadddyyyy." 

"Okay, okay. I've a tired little boy on my hands." He lifted Ron up and put the sleeper on him zipping it up. 

He then walked over to the rocking chair. The chair had been here since Bill was a baby. He sat down with Ron and took the pacifier he had on his baby finger off and popped it in his mouth. Ron looked shocked for a minute and began to suck instinctively. His eyes drooped further as his father began to rock the chair and read one of the stories from the books that the professors bought Ron. 

It only took five minutes before Ron was in a deep sleep. He placed him in his crib and tucked him in. He stayed in the room for a while, unable to believe that his child could be this precious. Before he left he tucked Honey in with Ron and turned the nightlight on. Ron immediately wrapped his arms around Honey and sighed in his sleep. For once completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. My wisdom tooth has been hurting me all weekend and apparently where I live there's no such thing as an emergency dentist. Anyway, a few people wanted a chapter of Ron, and that's what this is. I didn't want to have no Harry or Draco in it so the I put them in the first bit. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts on it. It is also unedited. I will get to it though! 
> 
> Also people have been asking for a sick Harry quite a bit. I have noted it and I'll see when I can work it in. Thanks again fto everyone who left commetns in the last one and who gave Kudos. It's much appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta,  
> [Tridecalogism](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridecalogism/pseuds/Tridecalogism/) ! I'm super bad at going back and editing, so thank you for that! :)

Fred and George came back that night with an invitation for the Malfoy's to Ron's classification party. In hindsight it was a bad decision to tell Draco and Harry the day before the party instead of on the day. Harry didn't seem to equate the name Ron with the 'mean boy'. Draco put two and two together but didn't say it to Harry. This was the first party he was invited to and Draco wasn't going to let the mean boy ruin it on him. The mean boy was now little like them though so he probably turned nice. Draco hoped so otherwise his baby Harry would not be playing with him. 

The day's classes had just ended and Harry was excited. Tomorrow was the party and today they were going to buy a present for it! It was Friday and Harry and Draco had all their homework for the week done so they could play all weekend! Daddy was strapping him and Hoppy into his stroller while papa was fixing the harness on Draco. Draco wasn't happy about it so Harry decided to try and distract him.

" Ice cream?" This caught Draco's interest. 

"Yeah! Ice cream!" Severus sighed; he was hoping they wouldn't think of it.

"We'll see." Lucius said as he finished up the straps on Draco's harness. It was easier now that he was distracted with thoughts of ice cream, he had to admit.  
"Right then, let's go!" Severus said as he began pushing the buggy towards the floo. 

Harry stuck his paci in his mouth and closed his eyes tightly; he really didn't like the weird fire, it always made him feel dizzy. He knew the second they were on the other side. He stopped gripping the buggy and let out a relieved breath. When he opened his eyes daddy was crouching in front of him.

"You don't like that much, do you baby?" Harry sucked hard on his paci and shook his head. 

"Maybe we can try apparating next time and see how you find that. I'll pick up some floo blockers for you today though, that might make it easier." Harry smiled behind his paci and his daddy ruffled his hair as he stood up. Lucius had just come through the floo with Draco in his arms. The second they were free of the flames Draco wiggled to get down, running over to Harry once he was on the ground. 

"What present will be get my Harry?" Draco asked as he took one of Harry's hands. Harry swung his legs as he thought about it. 

"Broom?" he asked, unsure. Draco lit up. That would be a brilliant present! They could bring their brooms and play on them as well. It would be so much fun.  
Draco whirled around to look at his parents. 

"Daddy! Papa! We'll buy him a broom!" Lucius and Severus smiled at Draco, hearing his and Harry's conversation before he turned around.

"Sure dragon, we'll go there now and pick on out." Draco cheered and turned back to Harry. 

"Well done my Harry! Daddy and papa liked your idea." Harry giggled in response but didn't say anything, just taking hold of Draco's hand once again. 

Draco swung their hands and he skipped alongside the buggy to the quidditch store. It was a lot emptier than the last time they were here, mostly because all of the kids who were here last time are now in Hogwarts. Harry looked around in amazement once again. Even going to Hogwarts, it just seemed there was something special about the quidditch store. Draco dropped Harry's hand and tried to run to the little's and mid's section but was stopped by his papa and the harness. He turned around to give him a pout. Lucius raised an eye brow at him. 

"You can wait on Harry. Daddy's taking him out now." Draco blushed. In his excitement he almost forgot. 

"Sorry my baby Harry." Draco said to him as he was lifted out of the buggy, along with Hoppy of course. 

When he was steady on his feet he held out a hand to Draco. It didn't upset him that Draco wanted to run ahead, this place was extra magical so it could do that to you. Draco smiled gratefully and took his hand, happy that Harry wasn't mad. He walked carefully to the little's section now instead of running. Harry wasn't the fastest runner and Draco didn't want him to feel bad over it. Harry toddled along beside Draco, happy at the pace they were going. It gave him a chance to look around as he made his way to pick the present. Harry and Draco looked at the options in front of them, trying to decide the best broom. Harry was mostly copying Draco when looking at the brooms as he wasn't too sure on what was supposed to be a good one and what was supposed to be a bad one. After fifteen minutes of looking Draco turned around, frustrated that he couldn't choose one. His daddy and papa were standing there waiting patiently for them to pick. Severus had to hide his smile with a cough at the look of frustration on Draco's face. 

"Need help." He pouted up to them. 

"No problem duck, we'll help. Which ones are you looking at?" Severus asked. 

Draco pointed up to around five different models. Severus began to look at the tags of each with Draco to see which one would be the safest. Harry was happy sitting on his bottom playing with Hoppy. Harry seemed to have lost interest in broom shopping. Lucius crouched down in front of Harry, who looked up when he did. He smiled behind his paci but said nothing. 

"Are you okay angel?" Harry nodded. 

The lack of speaking only came on today. It made Lucius a bit worried. Harry hadn't spoken much today at all. Only a word here or there. He might be tired though, it was a long week and Harry didn't have a nap today because of the half day on the first Friday of every month. 

"Want to come up and hang out with papa while daddy and Draco pick a broom?" 

Harry just blinked slowly and raised an arm up to him. Lucius took that as a yes and picked Harry up, setting an arm under his bottom. Harry wrapped one arm around his papa's neck and had the other firmly around Hoppy. She was excited to go out today, but Harry was kind of tired. He did still hope they could get some ice cream though. He leaned into his papa, finding it easier to rest against him as daddy took down brooms for Draco to try. Papa was humming the song that was normally used for bedtime. It was making Harry kind of sleepy. He didn't want to be sleepy though because he might miss something, like ice cream. His eyes kept drooping though. Every time realised he would shake himself awake. He whined at his papa. 

"Ice cream." Was the only coherent thought he could get out. 

Lucius chuckled, no wonder Harry was fighting sleep so much. "You want some ice cream angel?" 

Harry nodded, of course he wanted ice cream. 

"Okay, how about me and you go get some ice cream and Draco and daddy can meet us there?" Without waiting for a response, Lucius quickly and quietly told Severus his plans. 

Severus agreed and gave Harry a little wave goodbye as he was carried out to where the stroller was left. 

Every time Lucius tried to place Harry down into the stroller, Harry would clutch onto his neck tightly. After the third time with no success he stood back up and held Harry a bit out so he could look at him.

“Why don’t you want to sit in the stroller angel?” Harry shrugged.

“Stay with papa.” Lucius was confused.

“You will be staying with papa; I’ll be pushing the buggy silly.” He said, hoping it would get Harry to sit in the stroller. 

“No,” Was the only response he got in return. Lucius didn’t want to force him to sit in it, so he allowed him to stay in his arms. 

“Okay angel, just this once though.” Harry nodded happily. 

They made their way to the ice cream shop, with Lucius pushing the buggy in one hand and holding Harry in the other. Harry’s eyes lit up as he saw all the different types of ice cream. They were in all different colours as well! He didn’t know what one to get. He looked to his papa for help. Papa smiled and asked the seller for one.  
“Could I get a sugar free vanilla ice cream please, with strawberries on top. Could you put it in a small tub? Thank you. ” Lucius had a great idea to mix the strawberries with the ice cream so Harry would think his ice cream was colourful. 

When Lucius was given the tub he took the spoon and mixed the strawberries so that the ice cream turned red. Harry looked on in amazement. Papa was turning the ice cream a different colour! He was the bestest papa ever. Lucius sat down with Harry in the shop instead of leaving Harry to eat it himself. Harry popped his paci out and opened his mouth for the first bit. It looked so yummy. Papa finally put it in his mouth and he was right! It was yummy! He made an ‘mmm’ noise around the spoon. Papa smiled at him.

“Is your ice cream nice angel?” Harry grinned around another spoonful of ice cream. 

Between each spoonful, Harry was getting increasingly sleepier. His eye’s kept drooping. If only papa would stop rubbing his back, that would help. 

Lucius noticed that Harry’s eyes were closing for longer periods as he ate the ice cream. He would shake himself awake and look blearily at his papa and open his mouth for more. When he was two or three scoops away from finishing it, he finally lost the battle. His head fell against Lucius’ chest with a small thud. Lucius chuckled and put the ice cream down, waiting until Harry was in a deeper sleep so that he could put him in the stroller. 

It was around ten minutes later an excited Draco and Severus came in. Lucius eyed Draco, knowing he would be much the same as Harry and would fall asleep in the middle of his ice cream. He was used to ‘resting his eyes’ around this time each day. While the trip did rile him a bit, sitting down would work on calming him down. He was just tucking a blanket around Harry when he felt Draco collide with his legs. 

“Papa-“ Draco screeched causing Lucius to shush him, so that he wouldn’t wake Harry. 

Draco threw a hand over his mouth. He didn’t want to wake his Harry, then Harry would cry lots. Draco loved his brother but when he cried it hurted his ears. Harry moved a bit in the stroller but papa just put his paci back in his mouth and he stopped. That was really close. 

Severus came strolling in after Draco, content to let him run ahead as he knew Lucius would be in there with Harry. While Draco was distracted with Lucius, Severus went up to the counter to get some sugar free mint ice cream, which was Draco's favourite. He also got it in a tub so that Draco's clothes wouldn't be ruined with the mint ice cream. When he got to the table where Draco was telling Lucius all about the wonderful broom they finally chose and the other stop they made to get the floo blockers for 'his baby' Harry. Upon seeing his ice cream Draco beamed and tried to pull it towards him. Severus put a hand over Draco's stopping the movement.  
"You have two options again duck. You can eat with a bib or I can feed you." Draco shrugged.

"You can feed me daddy." Severus wasn't surprised. He must be tired as it was the normal time for his nap. 

Severus began feeding Draco scoops of the ice cream slowly. Draco was happy enough to let it happen. It was rare now that it was just him and his daddy and papa. He was enjoying the one on one time with them. It wasn't that he didn't love his Harry, because he did, but this was nice as well. 

"Dragon, are you happy to have Harry as a brother?" Now that they were alone in a peaceful setting they could finally ask Draco his thoughts about Harry.  
Draco nodded his head vigorously. 

"I love my baby Harry! He's really fun to play with and, and, he's the bestest little brother ever." Draco said with conviction. 

"I'm happy to hear that Draco. You look like you love your little brother a lot." That was an understatement. Draco had turned into Harry's protector. Lucius would even go as far to say that if Voldemort or any other dark wizard would try hurt Harry, they would have to go through Draco first.

Thankfully Voldemort was gone, since the headmaster destroyed all the horcruxes a few years ago and any other dark wizard who tried to get at either Harry or Draco would be facing Severus and Lucius first. They did not take kindly to people attacking their children. 

By the time Draco had finished his ice cream his head was bobbing with trying to stay awake. They got up to leave and Severus decided to pick him up as it wouldn't be long before he was asleep. 

True to form Draco was out cold on his shoulder not five minutes later. Severus chuckled as Lucius expanded the buggy so Draco could be more comfortable as they went for a cup of coffee before heading home in time for dinner. 

***************************************************************************

Draco woke up an hour later and was not happy. Why was he in baby Harry’s stroller! He was a big boy.  
“Daddy! Papa!” He shouted. He wanted out of it, even if it was really comfy. 

When daddy and papa didn’t immediately come and get him he laid back down. It was quite comfy, might as well enjoy it. He could see the top of baby Harry’s head and he looked to be still asleep, so he didn’t bother him. He looked up and saw a mobile over his head. Draco scowled at it. That was for babies and he wasn’t a baby… although, there was nothing else to do so he batted at them, laughing when he realised they made noise as they turned. Draco found himself getting lost in game he had set up. Only stopping when he heard a voice. 

“Someone woke up happy.” Severus said as he looked down into the buggy. 

It was a cute sight. Draco had a hand extended up to hit at the mobile above his head, giggling every time they moved. He looked completely enthralled in his little game. Once Draco heard his daddy’s voice his took his hand away quickly, embarrassed to be seen with such baby toys. He was still blushing when daddy picked him up. Severus knew exactly why he was blushing.

“It’s okay duck, you don’t need to be embarrassed playing with those. We put them there for you to play with. They were made for big boys like you.” Severus said soothingly. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” After looking at his daddy for a minute to see if he was telling the truth, Draco nodded. 

“Okay daddy. They were fun.” 

As they were at home and it was a few hours before dinner, Severus put Draco down in front of a colouring book, so that he could entertain himself. Severus walked back to the buggy where Harry was still asleep and put a hand to his face. His cheeks were flushed, but that could be from sleep. He did seem a bit too warm but nothing to worry about. Severus hoped he could sleep off whatever it was he had, it would be a pity if he had to miss his first party. 

Harry woke up an hour later still feeling tired. He instantly started crying. He was tired and wet and hungry and just overall uncomfortable. Papa was instantly there picking him up. 

“What’s wrong angel? Bad dream?” Harry shook his head and just lay against his papa. Papa walked with him to his changing table in his room, putting him down on it. Harry turned and laid his cheek against the cold of the table, finding it soothing on his hot cheeks. When papa turned him back he cried again. He didn’t want to move, his head hurted. 

Lucius made quick work of the wet diaper and changed Harry into his sleeper so that he would be more comfortable. Harry cried the whole way through it, which was unusual. He didn’t stop until Lucius picked him up and even then there was a lot of sniffling and vigorous sucking of his soother happening.  
“Let’s go meet Draco and daddy for dinner angel. I’m sure you’re hungry.” Harry nodded sadly. He was really hungry. The light was hurting his eyes so he turned his head into his papa’s chest to avoid it. 

When they got to the great hall, the noise of the students hurt Harry’s ears. He put his handed over them to block them out but it didn’t work too well.  
“Papa, tell them Harry’s ears hurt ‘cause they’re noisy!” Harry glared up at his papa with tear filled eyes. 

Lucius chuckled and rubbed Harry’s back. “Sorry angel, I can’t tell everyone to be quiet but I will cast a spell so you can’t hear the noise when we sit down.”  
Harry grumbled in displeasure, he wanted them to be quiet. It wasn’t fair. His papa told the truth though, once they were sitting down he cast a spell that stopped all the noise. Harry huffed out a relieved sigh. Glad his ears stopped hurting with all the noise. 

The next problem came when papa tried to feed him actual food. Harry was not in the mood to eat it. All he wanted was his baba milk and to go back to sleep. Every time the spoon came near his face he turned away from it and kept his lips tightly together, whining each time. 

Lucius looked over Harry’s head at Severus, who reflected his worried look. While Harry still wasn’t able to eat full dinners just yet, he normally ate something. This was a bit unusual. Severus made a gesture to the bottle of milk on the table, wondering if he would reject that. Lucius picked it up and Harry instantly opened his mouth for it. The minute the bottle touched his lips Harry latched on and began to suckle lazily. His eyes closed and he only got half way through the bottle before he went limp in Lucius’s arms. Lucius placed a hand to his forehead. It was slightly warm but nothing to worry about yet. He looked up at Severus who was looking at Harry sympathetically. 

“Seems Harry is coming down with something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This is just a set up chapter for the next two really. Hope you enjoy anyway! Thanks for the kind words, my tooth is feeling a bit better now. I will say that infected wisdom teeth are not fun, would not recommend. Anyway, let me know what you think. I always enjoy reading comments and other peoples opinions. I'm steadily going through people's suggestions but it might take a while, so sorry for that! 
> 
> See you all next time :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta,  
> [Tridecalogism](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridecalogism/pseuds/Tridecalogism/) ! I'm super bad at going back and editing, so thank you for that! :)

Harry woke up the next morning in a sour mood. His ears were still hurting, his head felt fuzzy, his nose was tingling and his throat was sore. He grabbed onto Hoppy who was beside him and pressed her against his sore eyes. The darkness helped with his eyes and his head. He fell back asleep with his two hands over Hoppy's belly.

***************************************************************************

Severus walked into Harry's nursery just before ten am, Harry was normally up by seven thirty so it was unusual for him to still be asleep. Draco had already been fed and was now dressed and ready to go to the party, which started in an hour. Lucius was keeping him occupied in the play room while Severus went to wake Harry.   
Severus looked in the crib and saw an adorable sight. Harry had both his hands over his head and Hoppy was at the crown of his head with her ears covering his eyes. Severus smiled down at him and rubbed a hand up and down Harry's face, talking gently to him. It took some coaxing but Harry unwillingly opened his eyes. He glared up at his Daddy. 

"Tired, Daddy." He said with a pout. 

"I know baby, but we have to get you ready for the party." Severus picked Harry up, who immediately hid his face in the crook of his Daddy's neck, whining. Severus patted his bottom and shushed him as they made their way over to the changing table that had all of Harry's things ready. 

Severus had to pry him off his neck. It did not go down well with Harry, who was whimpering as he was laid down on the changing table. Once Severus took off his sleeper the real tears started. Harry didn't like being pulled around. It made his head feel worse. His closed fists went to his eyes as he sobbed out his Daddy's name. 

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. We're just going to get you ready and when we get to the party you can have a nice bottle." 

Severus went as quickly as possible, changing Harry's diaper and putting his favourite overalls on him, with the picture of a rabbit on the pocket. He put the socks on but left the shoes off him. He finished dressing him by clipping his pacifier to a strap of the overalls and placing it in Harry's mouth. 

He picked him back up and Harry instantly curled into him, sucking hard on his paci as Severus tried to calm him down. Severus bounced him as he walked out to where Lucius and Draco were now waiting beside the floo. Lucius had packed everything up in the buggy to make it easier to move everything without shrinking it. Harry took a shuddering breath as his tears finally stopped. 

"What's wrong with my Harry, Daddy?" Draco asked, worried. 

Severus smiled down at him. "He's okay Draco, just a bit under the weather." 

Severus assumed that's what was happening with Harry. He wasn't fully sick yet, but he was sure it was going to hit Harry sometime today or tomorrow. There was no point in asking Poppy to give him something for it; it would just hinder his immune system. Lucius picked Draco up and sent a wry smile at Severus. The next few days weren't going to be fun. He just hoped Harry would still enjoy the party before he got too sick. Picking up some floo powder he said the burrow and walked through with the buggy and Draco. 

Severus got Harry ready to go by putting the floo blocker on Harry and stepped through the floo after Lucius. He came out at the burrow and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry wasn't crying, the floo blockers worked. 

The minute they were clear of the floo fire, the Weasley's descended on them. Lucius and Draco were already immersed in them. The buggy was taken off him and put out of the way and a lot of the Weasley's fawned over Draco and how cute he was. Draco loved the attention he was getting. Telling them all about himself and 'his baby Harry.' 

Severus and Harry were undergoing the same thing with other guests and Weasleys, including Charles and Molly. Harry his face and whimpered into his Daddy. Severus smiled in apology and put his hand up to stop all the chatter around himself and Harry. 

"My apologies, but Harry here is just up, he needs a bottle, if I could go somewhere to feed him...?" He trailed off looking at Molly. 

"Oh! Yes, yes, sit down dear. You feed Harry and no one will bother you until you're ready." 

Severus smiled in thanks, sitting down at the table with Harry. He had a heated up bottle in his robes and took it out, replacing the pacifier for the bottle before Harry had time to let out a complaint. 

Harry placed his hands over his Daddy's to make sure the bottle didn't go anywhere and drank greedily. He looked up at his Daddy and giggled when he made a silly face before concentrating on his bottle. It took longer than usual because Harry's slightly blocked nose. He had to stop to breath every so often. His Daddy sat him up and burped him after his bottle, making him feel better. 

"Want to go enjoy the party now baby?" Harry's head still hurt but he didn't want to miss out on having fun so he nodded anyway. 

"Let's go find Draco and Papa." Severus capped the bottle and put it back in his robe and went to find Lucius.

He found everyone outside in the back, there was a huge marquee filled with people. He saw Amdromena and Ted Tonks there, along with Kingsley Shaklebolt. The Weasley had many friends, and even more family. Harry held on tighter as he saw all the people. He was just glad the party wasn't for him. Severus quickly located Lucius as he was the only blonde in a sea of redheads. Lucius noticing Severus and Harry walking towards him put a hand up in welcome. Draco was in his arms and spotted his Daddy when Papa raised an arm to him. 

"Daddy! Look everyone! It's Daddy and my baby Harry!" 

Severus ruffled Draco's hair as soon as he was close enough to. 

"How about you and Harry go find Ron and say hello to him. I'm sure he's feeling a bit lonely." Lucius said, putting Draco down.

Severus put a reluctant Harry down and Draco instantly took his hand. Draco instantly set off looking for Ron, Harry toddling behind him. They found him over with Charlie, Fred and George. He had his face hidden in Charlie's top. Fred and George each had a hand on his back. When Draco spotted him he turned back to Harry. 

"There he is my Harry. He looks sad. Let's go over and say hi!" Harry was sucking his soother so he just nodded, following Draco over to Ron. 

Fred and George noticed them first. "Hiya Draco, Hiya Harry!" 

Draco went straight over to Fred and hugged him. "Hi Fred! Hi George. We're here to say hi to Ron!" 

Draco had let go of Harry's hand to hug Fred. When he got his hand free Harry went over to George and put his hands up to be picked up. George picked him up and sat him on his lap, Harry cuddling into his chest. Ron peeked out of Charlie's chest and saw Harry and Draco. He was afraid they would be mean to him now, because he was mean to Harry that time. He caught Draco's eye when he peeked out and Draco grinned.

"Hi Ron! I'm Draco and that's my baby Harry!" Draco said happily. He was aware this was the boy who was mean to Harry but Papa said he was different now, and to always give people seconds chances. 

It didn't mean that he wasn't going to say it to Ron though. He leaned forward so that he could see Ron properly. 

"My baby Harry is a bit under the weather." He repeated what his Daddy said earlier. "He doesn't know you're the mean boy for before but I do. Please don't be mean anymore. Harry's a good boy. You have to be a good boy too." 

Fred raised an eyebrow at Draco and looked at George in amusement. This was a little's way of threatening someone. It was pretty endearing. Although Ron looked a bit afraid. 

"O-okay." Ron mumbled before hiding his face back in Charlie's top.

Charlie looked at Draco with a disapproving frown, which with his scary piercings made him more intimidating. Draco whimpered and hid his face in Fred. Harry saw this and became exceptionally angry. He hopped off of George's lap and walked right over to Charlie, spitting his paci out.

"You- You leave Draco alone! Stop your frowny face. Scaring Draco and that's not nice! If you're not nice to Draco I'll- I'll tell Daddy and Papa on you! They're even scarier than you are and Strongerer!" He finished with a poke to Charlie's knee. 

Charlie's frown vanished instantly, a look of shock appearing in its stead. Even Ron looked up in shock at the normally shy boy. Harry finished his speech and returned to George's lap, looking up and glaring. 

"You're brother was mean to Harry's brother. That's not good George." George tried to keep a serious face and hide his amusement. 

"I'm sorry about my brother Harry, but did you not hear Draco saying things to Ron?" He questioned gently. 

Harry shook his head, and then whimpered when it hurt it. "No- no- no!" He said madly, then broke out into tears. 

George looked alarmed and Draco came running over. "Why did you make my Harry cry?" He said to George with tears in his eyes. Charlie looking at him was still scaring him slightly. He didn't really want to get off of Fred's lap but his Harry needed him. 

George patted a crying Harry on the back and tried to stop Draco from bursting into sobs like his brother. "It's okay Draco, I didn't make Harry cry." 

Draco looked back at Fred for support but caught Charlie's eye again. Charlie was looking on in concern but to Draco it was a glare at him. Draco instantly broke out into sobs, standing by Harry and George. 

Ron tried to not be effected by the cries but couldn't help it. Draco had already upset him and then Harry gave out to Charlie, who was his bestest friend. It was just too hard for him to keep his emotions in check, especially around other little's. He burst out into tears as well, which caused Charlie to jump. They now had three crying little's. The noise of them was drawing a crowd. Two of which were Lucius and Severus. They ran over to the kids and picked one each up. Lucius took Harry while Severus took Draco. The minute they were in their father's arms the latched around them and cried in earnest. Molly came rushing to Ron who raised his arms up, looking for comfort. 

"Fred? George? Charlie? What's going on? Why are all the children crying?" Molly asked, confused. 

Fred, George and Charlie looked at each other in embarrassment. George decided to try and explain. 

"Well Draco told Ron that he had to be a good boy to Harry, which scared Ron so he hid his face in Charlie's jumper. Charlie frowned at Draco which scared him and made Harry mad- I've never seen him like that before- He gave out to Charlie and when I said it to him he got even angrier and then started to cry. Draco wasn't happy over it and came over to ask me why, and started crying as well. I'm assuming Harry and Draco's crying set Ron off, so here we are." 

All three boy's hadn't stopped crying during the explanation. Lucius decided the best course of action would be to take them away to separate areas to calm them down. When he was alone with Harry in the kitchen he pulled him back from where he was hiding in his neck. His nose was running and his eyes were all puffy. It broke Lucius's heart to see him so upset. 

"You're okay angel. It's all done now. Did you stand up for your big brother? What a brave boy you are." He said and he bounced him and patted his back. 

Harry hiccuped, his breath still catching as if he were going to break out into more big sobs. Lucius sat at the table and shushed him. 

"You're beginning to feel all yucky aren't you? How about you sit with Papa for a while outside and rest, maybe have a bottle of juice, then you can go play with Draco and Ron?" 

Harry sniffled, at the end of his crying jag. It did sound nice to sit with Papa and have some juice for his poor throat. 

"Yeah Papa." He croaked. Lucius smiled down at the little boy, the juice would do his throat the world of good. He walked back out to the part with Harry cuddled up to his chest and a diaper bag over his shoulder. It had all of Harry's things in it, including the juice bottle. He saw Severus sitting down around a table filled of Weasley's. There was an empty seat beside him so Lucius took that. He took the bottle of juice out of the bag and Harry instantly latched on. Drinking as if he were parched. Arthur looked on in sympathy, noticing Harry's red nose. 

"Feeling under the weather?" He asked Lucius, who nodded as he rubbed Harry's back. 

"Yes, he's coming down with something, hopefully nothing too bad." 

Harry ignored the adults conversation as he focussed on his bottle of juice. It made his throat feel a lot better, it wasn't burning now. He let the bottle go with a wet pop when he was finished. Papa looked down at him as he sat him up to get any of the tummy achy wind out. Harry burped quickly and leaned against his papa. 

"Enjoy your juice angel?" He asked. Harry nodded and popped his pacifier out.

"Was nice." He popped the paci back in and idly looked around, content to rest on Papa's lap as everyone spoke around him. 

It was half an hour later when Draco came running back with Ron behind him. They seemed to be arguing again. Draco ran up to Severus.

“Daddy! Tell Ron that all the houses are good. He says that Gryffindor is better than Slytherin!” Severus chuckled at the outrage in Draco’s voice. 

Ron went into the school as a gen, so he would automatically assumed there should be house rivalry between the little’s as well. 

“Ron, all the houses are equally as good, we don’t have any of that rivalry for little’s or mid’s.” Ron looked confused at the aspect of no rivalry. He turned to Draco.

“Well Gryffindor is still better! Harry’s in Gryffindor. That means he’s going to be my bestest friend after Charlie.” Ron said, trying to annoy Draco, he didn’t like being told on.

Draco blushed red with anger. 

“No! He’s my baby Harry and my bestest friend! He’s not yours.” 

“Is too.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!” 

“Is not!” 

It went on like that for quite some time until Harry, who had heard everything, decided to intervene. He hopped off of his Papa’s lap and walked over to where Draco and Ron were standing beside Daddy. The whole table was quietly watching the two oblivious boys argue, finding the whole argument funny.   
Harry took hold of Draco’s hand which stopped him. He turned around and smiled at Harry. “Hi my Harry! Are you feeling better?” Harry wasn’t but he nodded his head anyway. 

Ron was standing there awkwardly. He was just saying that Harry was his bestest friend to annoy Draco, he didn’t think Harry had heard him. It seems by the glare that he had though. Harry popped his paci out of his mouth to speak to Ron.

“Draco is my bestest friend Ron. Charlie is yours. You’ll make Charlie sad if you say Harry is your bestest friend when Harry isn’t. I will be your friend as well, but only if you’re nice to Draco.” Draco smiled smugly at Ron, he knew his Harry was his bestest friend and not Ron’s.

Ron looked shyly at Harry.

“I can be your friend?” He was afraid that all the arguing he did with Draco would mean he wasn’t allowed to be friends with either of them.  
Draco looked at him confused.

“We’re already friends Ron? Isn’t that right my Harry?” Harry nodded in agreement. 

Ron looked at the both of them and smiled. He had friends! 

“Want to go play?” He asked the brothers.

“Yeah! I know what we can play! We can play on our brooms!” Ron looked embarrassed at the mention of brooms.

“I don’t have a broom anymore, Mummy and Daddy said I’m too little for a big broom.” 

“Oh!” Draco turned around to his Daddy and Papa who were looking on in amusement. “Daddy, can we give Ron his present now so we can all play?” 

Severus got up to get the present and Harry’s and Draco’s brooms from their place in the buggy. When he returned Ron and Draco were arguing again about what qudditch team were better. It seemed their relationship would be full of these arguments, with Harry in the middle playing peacekeeper. 

Draco spotted Daddy coming back first and stopped arguing with Ron over quidditch teams. 

“Look Ron, we got you a present. It’s from me, my Harry, Daddy and Papa. I picked it out, and baby Harry helped.” That was a bit of a lie, Harry had no interest in picking one, but Draco didn’t want to leave him out so it was okay.

Ron looked with wide eyes as Severus handed him the present. He looked over to where his Daddy was and he nodded his head in encouragement. Ron ripped the lid off the box and stared in shock at his present. They got him a broom. It wasn’t just any broom though; it was a silver arrow, little’s addition. Ron couldn’t believe it. He took it out and showed his Daddy straight away.

“Look Daddy! Look what I got!” He shouted excitedly, causing the adult to laugh at his antics. 

Arthur had to admit it was a brilliant broom. It was known to be one of the safest brooms for little’s and mid’s. It was also extremely expensive. 

“Wow, that’s a really cool broom champ.” Ron placed the broom carefully in Arthur’s hands and turned around to give Draco a hug. 

Draco tilted back a bit at Ron rushing to give him a hug but righted himself and returned it, grinning. Ron let go of Draco and gave Harry a gentler hug. He was a lot smaller than Draco and himself and only a baby, he had to be careful. 

“Thank you! I love this broom. It’s way cooler than any I’ve ever had. Can we go play on them now?” He asked, Draco nodded happily and took his and Harry’s brooms off of his Daddy to run out to the green so they could play on them. Harry toddled after them, not being as fast as the rambunctious boys.

Fred and George went out to oversee the boys so that they wouldn’t hurt themselves. Arthur turned to Lucius and Severus. 

“Thank you, both of you. You’ve helped our family so much; I’m not sure how we’ll every repay you.” 

Lucius held a hand up, stopping Arthur. 

“We don’t need repaying. That broom was a gift to Ron, and everything else just fell into place that way. You have two wonderful boy’s looking after our boys and you now have a much happier little. We know how much they cost, so helping out was the least we could do.” Severus inclined his head in agreement.

“I somehow think that Ron and Draco will be thick as thieves. Even with all their arguments. Poor Harry will have to put up with the both of them.” 

Everyone at the table laughed, poor Harry indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. This just seemed like a perfect place to stop. I'll be continuing the party in the next chapter. Let me know what you think also. I like seeing other peoples perspective on it. 
> 
> Thanks for all who have commented and kudos so far. :)


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you going to sign them up for the little's quidditch team?" Arthur asked as they watched Harry, Draco and Ron fly around. 

Lucius groaned. "That's all Draco has been talking about since the summer. He's aware they can join in first year so he can't wait. Since Harry came to live with us he hasn't really mentioned it though. I'm assuming having a new brother was more exciting than quidditch to him. I'm sure when we go down for tryouts Tuesday the excitement will come back." 

Arthur grinned. "Ron's the same. Now that he knows he might be able to play quidditch this year instead of having to wait until next he's much happier. He's sees it as a perk of being little." 

Lucius chuckled. At least Ron was happier now. 

They moved onto more mundane topics after that. Mostly about the ministry of magic and current affairs. It was only a half hour before Harry came back in George's arms. He had his face hidden in George's neck and George was also holding his broom. Severus looked up in question as George walked towards him. He looked apologetically at Severus.

"Sorry professor, he said that he doesn't feel well and wanted to come back to you and professor Malfoy." 

Severus took a willing Harry off of George. He instantly clung to his neck.

"That's fine George. He's not been well all day. Thanks." George grinned and ruffled Harry's hair gently. 

"Get well soon Harry!" With that he put the broom down by Lucius and took off back to where Ron and Draco were. 

Severus sat down with Harry and pulled him from his neck. "What's wrong baby?" 

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Harry's head and tummy and- and ear and throat hurt Daddy." He sniffled. 

Severus cooed sympathetically. "Poor baby, why don't you lie against papa for a while and try to rest." He took the pacifier that Lucius held out and pressed it against Harry's lips. Harry took it instantly and started to suck lazily on it and he closed his eyes and lay against Daddy. His whole body was starting to ache; Daddy rubbing his back was helping so he leaned heavily into it. He whined when his Daddy moved too much. He was breathing heavily because of his blocked nose, which was dripping now. 

Lucius handed a soft blanket to Severus so Harry could be more comfortable. He refrained from handing Hoppy over though. It would be hard for Severus to get Harry to sleep if he was trying to hold Harry and the toy rabbit safely. 

Harry rubbed his face against the blanket when he Severus draped it over him. It was so soft! Daddy and Papa always had the bestest things for him to lie on. He snuggled into his Daddy’s chest, now clutching the blankie that was over him. It wasn’t long until he fell into a heavy sleep.

***************************************************************************

Harry missed Ron opening his presents and the cake; Draco demanded they wake his Harry but Lucius distracted him before he could make too much of a racket,   
which would wake him. He didn’t wake until Severus moved to get up. He sat up straight and looked at his Daddy in shock. 

“No, no, no.” He kept repeating himself and shaking his head. Severus pried Harry’s fingers off the blanket and turned Harry to face him. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Instead of a response, Harry opened his mouth and vomited all over his Daddy’s chest. 

He instantly began to wail. He didn’t like getting sicky. His tummy did feel a small bit better though. Severus stood up instantly with him and handed him over to Lucius. Harry cried harder after realising he got sick on his Daddy. They were going to give him away now, or worse, leave him in the cupboard like they used to whenever he didn’t feel well. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry! Please don’t send Harry away.” Lucius was shocked at Harry thinking he would be sent away just because he wasn’t well. He pulled Harry towards him, regardless of the sick all over him. 

“You’re not leaving us angel. We’re going to get you some medicine to make you feel all better and then we’ll snuggle up at home.” Harry had stopped his loud wails so that he could hear what his Papa was saying. 

“P-Promise?” He asked, at Lucius confirming nod, Harry’s tears picked up once again, this time in relief. 

Lucius and Harry were so busy with their conversation that they didn’t notice the goings on around them. Molly was rushing over with towels and casting spells on Severus’s clothes so that he would get the worst of the puke off him, while Charlie and Fred each had an upset little’s in their arms. Draco was upset that Harry was so ill. He knew it was no fun getting sick but it was mostly Harry’s crying that disturbed him. Like any child, when one starts crying, it generally sets off the others. This was most certainly the case with Ron. He had his head hidden in Charlie’s neck and was sucking his thumb in agitation, trying to hold back his own tears. Draco didn’t hold back and was openly crying and also nursing the thumb in his mouth. Something he did if he was extremely upset. Fred was shushing him and trying to calm him down. The professors already had enough on their plate to deal with. 

“I know, let’s go into the living room and colour in for a little bit.” Charlie said, walking towards the living room with Ron. 

Fred hurried after them, eager to stop Draco’s crying. It was heart breaking to listen to his quiet cries. 

Over with Lucius, Harry and Severus they were just finished getting a still crying Harry cleaned and into a sleeper they had brought with them. Lucius was cleaning his face off with a wipe as Arthur held out a jumper for Severus to wear instead of the puked on clothes. Severus quickly preformed a swapping spell so that he could put it on without having to touch the ruined top he had on. Molly rushed back over to Lucius with a bottle of warm milk and honey to sooth his stomach, and to wash the taste out of his mouth. Lucius took the bottle and dropped the wipe into the growing pile of things that needed to be thrown into a bin. 

“Thank you Molly, I really am sorry about this.” Lucius said, “I hope we didn’t ruin Ron’s day too much.”

Molly waved him off, “I’ll hear none of that Lucius; babies get sick. It’s a fact of life. I just hope the poor dear feels better soon.” She said, rubbing a soothing hand over Harry’s hair. 

Lucius smiled at her in thanks and reclined Harry so he could have the bottle. He immediately latched on, wanting the taste out of his mouth. He made and extremely- in Lucius’s opinion- cute snuffling sound whilst drinking it as his nose was too blocked to breath properly. He moved Harry so that he was looking over his shoulder so that he could burp him. It only took a few pats before Harry burped, and spat up a small bit. Severus noticed before Lucius did and grabbed a wipe to clean his   
back and another to clean Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes were drooping once again. The illness was taking a lot out of him.

“Sev, can you bring the buggy over? I want to lay Harry down so he’ll be more comfortable.” Harry’s eyes shot open when he heard what his Papa wanted to do. He sat up and started crying. 

“No! Harry doesn’t go by himself. Harry stays with Papa and D-Daddy.” He clutched onto Lucius, his little knuckles white with so that they wouldn’t try to move him. 

“Okay, It’s okay angel, you can stay with Daddy and Papa as long as you want.” Lucius shushed him. 

Harry rested his head against his Papa’s chest. He was completely exhausted from being sick and all the crying. He looked up at his Papa, with tears still in his eyes. 

“Paci?” He asked. He didn’t know what happened to the other one when he was sicky. 

Severus produced a spare one from the diaper bag they brought; glad for the forethought to bring extras with him. He handed it over to Lucius who placed it in Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry sucked Hard and fast on it, trying to calm down a bit. His ear was still really ouch. His throat did feel a small bit better after the yummy milk Papa gave him but it didn’t stop his head feeling all foggy. 

Papa stood up, which made Harry’s stomach lurch uncomfortably. He let out a whine to show his displeasure. His Papa just shushed him again.

“We’re going to see what Ron and Draco are doing. Do you want to see them angel?” Harry nodded slowly into his chest. 

“Yeah Papa, miss Draco.” He did want to see them. He missed Draco; he hadn’t seen him for a long time. 

Really it was only an hour ago he saw him but to Harry it felt like forever since they saw each other. Lucius walked with Harry to the living room where he could hear Draco and Ron giggling and playing. Lucius walked in to see them playing with blocks. The packaging thrown all around them it must have been a gift Ron got today. Charlie, Fred and George were sitting on the couch talking quietly but still overlooking the play. 

“Looks like you two are having a lot of fun.” Both heads shot up at the same time. 

“Papa! Is my baby Harry going to be okay?” Draco asked. 

“He sure is dragon. He’s just a bit ill. We’re going to head home in a few minutes so we can get him some medicine off of Madame Pomfrey.” 

Lucius saw both of the boys faces fall at the same time. Both of them didn’t want to stop playing. Draco was about to argue his case for staying longer when his Daddy came in and asked to speak to Papa by himself. That worked just as well so Draco turned back to Ron. 

“Let’s play blocks some more.” Ron nodded enthusiastically and began to stack the blocks once more.

***************************************************************************

Lucius and Severus stood in the kitchen with Molly and Arthur. Lucius was still holding a now sleeping Harry in his arms. 

“Luce, Molly has a suggestion for us.” Severus inclined his head towards Molly for her to continue talking. 

“Well considering Harry’s so ill- poor dear- Myself and Arthur were thinking maybe Draco had a sleep over here for the night and we’ll send him back tomorrow with Fred and George before dinner. It’ll give the both of you some time to look after Harry without trying to keep Draco entertained. We know what it’s like to have a sick child with other children needing your attention as well.” 

Lucius had to say he was shocked. It was an extremely generous offer. One that was completely unexpected. Draco had gone for sleep overs in other people’s houses before. He had also stayed with Minerva and Filius from time to time when Severus and Lucius wanted to have a date night or it was an anniversary. This would be the first time though that Draco went to a sleep over in a friend’s house. No doubt Draco would be excited over this. The only issue Lucius could see was Harry. Draco tried to include Harry into everything but it just wouldn’t be possible tonight. He looked at Severus and had a silent conversation, coming to an agreement, Lucius smiled graciously at Molly and Arthur.

“Thank you Molly, Arthur. We’d be delighted to let Draco stay the night. We’re going to leave the final decision up to him though.” 

Molly and Arthur agreed that it should be up to Draco if he stays tonight, especially because he might be upset about his little brother being so ill. Molly led the way into the living room where Ron and Draco were once again playing with the blocks. They seemed to have an elaborate story to go along with their building and were using Ron’s toy bee as part of it. All the adults took seats around them. When Lucius was sitting comfortably with Harry situated against his chest with Harry’s legs bracketing Lucius’s. 

Severus cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. Fred, George and Charlie stopped chatting and looked to Severus expectantly; Ron and Draco on the other hand just kept playing, paying the adult no mind. Severus rolled his eyes and called out to the two boys. Both popped their head up at the same time wondering why they were called away from their game.

“Draco, how would you like to have a sleepover with Ron tonight?” Ron’s eyes lit up at the prospect of a friend staying over. 

He didn’t want to get his hopes up though; maybe Draco didn’t want to stay with him. 

“What about my Harry? Will he stay as well?” Draco asked. He wanted to stay over at Ron’s but he didn’t want to leave baby Harry. 

“Harry’s too sick dragon, he’ll have to stay home with Daddy and Papa. We want you to have fun though. We promise to take good care of him.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed at his Papa. “Promise baby Harry will be okay?” 

Severus made the motion of an X over his heart. “Cross our hearts.” 

Draco’s eyes widened, his Daddy must be serious if he crossed his heart like that! 

“Okay, I’ll stay and play with Ron.” Draco said happily. 

Ron’s entire face lit up. “Yes! We can play some more.” Draco nodded along happily and went back to their game. 

Severus handed over all of the things they would need for Draco, including a soft blanket that he liked to sleep with. They had brought spare clothes and pyjamas in case they stayed longer or Draco got dirty and what not. There was also extra pull ups in the bag. Severus let Molly know that he would more than likely wet because he was in a new environment. 

“Fred knows all of Draco’s routine; I’d say if he needs anything he’ll automatically go to him. Other than that you’re all set. His favourite sippy cup is in there. He refuses to drink from anything else and there are clothes for tomorrow as well. He’ll probably be too shy for you to check if he’s still dry. Just get Fred to do it so you won’t have to go find an embarrassed Draco.” 

Arthur chuckled. “I’m guessing that happened before.” 

“More than once actually. He’s used to Fred doing it though so he won’t think anything of it if Fred wants him to go to the toilet or checks if he’s wet and changes him.” Severus finished explaining what Draco would need, which admittedly wasn’t much.   
Lucius and Severus stood up to leave with Harry who was still asleep. Draco jumped up when he saw them getting ready to go and ran to his Daddy who caught him up in a hug. 

“You be good for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Have fun with Ron and don’t get into too much mischief.” Severus tickled his tummy, causing Draco to let out a giggle. 

“I’ll be a good boy Daddy. Can I give my baby Harry a kiss?” Draco asked as he was reaching over to do so. 

Severus chuckled and walked closer to Lucius and Harry. Draco placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered, “Get better soon my Harry.” Then he reached up to give his Papa a kiss on the cheek. 

Severus gave him one last hug and let him down so he could go back to playing with Ron. With a little wave Draco ran back to where Ron was waiting. They instantly began to giggle and whisper to each other as they played. 

Severus and Lucius smiled at the both of them before turning to leave the living room to gather their things and go home with Harry.

Just as they stepped on the other side of the floo, Harry woke up with a jolt and got sick all over Lucius. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! The next two chapters will be split. One will be with Harry with Severus and Lucius, the other will be Draco at the Weasleys. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It hasn't been edited and I no longer have a beta, so if anyone wants to do it I'll be eternally grateful. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter. Also nice to see if people like it! 
> 
> Slan until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Molly called the boys for dinner an hour after Lucius and Severus left with Harry. Charlie and Fred ushered the boys away from their game and into the kitchen, much to the boys’ annoyance. When they got into the kitchen Charlie swung Ron up, causing him to shriek out a laugh before he was placed in his high chair. 

Fred noticed another high chair at the table and cringed. Draco was not going to like this. He placed him in it as quickly as possible and strapped him up. Draco let out an indignant shout. 

“Ima big boy! Don’t need a high chair Fred!” He glared up at him.

Fred sent him a weak smile, but looked to his Mum to explain. No way was he arguing with Draco over it.

“Draco dear, we don’t have any booster seats and we thought that it might be easier for Ron if you were in a high chair as well.” Molly said kindly to him. 

Draco looked over to Ron, who was looking down and blushing. It made Draco feel bad that he was embarrassing Ron. 

“Oh, that’s okay Mr’s Weasley. I’ll sit in it. My baby Harry uses one as well.” Draco said, hoping to cheer Ron up. 

Ron looked up and smiled shyly at him. “Why does Harry use one and not you?” 

Draco thought about it for a few minutes. “Well, Daddy and Papa said I was a wiggly worm who wouldn’t stay in my special chair so they said that I could have a special   
seat instead. Now I have one of those” Draco said happily as food was placed in front of him, along with his sippy cup.

Ron ignored his food in favour of talking to Draco. “What’s a special chair?” 

Draco looked up from where he was shoving peas into his mouth with his hands. “That’s the highchairs you use. Harry won’t sit in anything but his special chair, ‘cause- ‘cause- Papa said that there isn’t any chair like Harry’s out there. His is comfier and has straps so he doesn’t hurted himself. It’s kinda like your chair.” Draco   
grinned at him as if figuring something out. “Hey! You must have a special chair too!” 

Ron looked shocked and turned to Charlie, who was now feeding him as he spoke to Draco. “My chair is special, Charlie?” 

Charlie smiled softly down at Ron. They had been having trouble with Ron and his high chair since the beginning. Hopefully this would put an end to it. 

“It sure is! This is only for you. It’s all soft as well.” Ron looked delighted with the new development and turned back around to Draco. 

“I do have a special chair!” Draco grinned back at Ron. He knew that his Papa and Daddy only said that to Harry so he would sit in the high chair during meals. He also knew that Ron was struggling a bit with being littler. Everyone thought he was too little to understand it, but Draco was a big boy. He wanted to help Ron any way he could and it looks like this worked. 

“Wow! Make sure your Mummy and Daddy know that you have to bring it to school as well. That’s only your special chair, no one else.” Draco scooped up more food with his hands until Fred put a stop to it and began to feed him small bits with a fork.

Draco pouted at him but allowed it as Charlie was feeding Ron. He didn’t want Ron to feel bad again. Fred grinned at him, aware he was only allowing it because of Ron. 

“Draco, how is it having a baby brother now?” Arthur asked when there was a lull in conversation. 

Draco beamed. He was always delighted to talk about his Harry. 

“It’s really, really fun! He’s my bestest friend and I always have someone to play with.” Draco hummed as he ate some potatoes. 

“Well that’s good, always having a playmate.” 

Draco nodded, “Yeah. He’s smaller than me though so I have to play gently with him and he cries a bit more than I do. He doesn’t eat lots ‘cause they used to not give him food! They were mean to my Harry, but Daddy said that they now live in a jail! So they can’t hurt my Harry anymore.” Draco looked at Molly and Arthur, delighted   
that they were listening to him. 

“Did you know they used to make Harry clean and clean and clean. The he would only get something little to eat every night before bed time!” He finished indignantly.   
Molly and Arthur shared a look. Severus had told them that Harry had come to live with them after some dispute with his aunt and uncle. He never mentioned that Harry was being starved though. The bottles now made a lot more sense. The poor dear was used as a house elf. 

Ron looked outraged at the thought of only eating once a day. He loved his food. 

“Mummy and Daddy won’t do that?” 

Arthur sat up straighter looking alarmed. “No, we would never do that. Harry’s aunt and uncle were not nice people.”

Ron looked relieved at Arthur’s insurance and continued to eat the small spoonful of food Charlie was giving him.

Ron and Draco were the last to finish their food. When they did, Molly picked up her wand and exchanged the dirty plates for dessert. Warm apple pie with a scoop of ice cream. Draco looked ecstatic with the dessert. Normally Daddy and Papa gave him some fruit and yogurt for dessert.

“Wow! Thanks Mrs. Weasley.” Molly waved her hand.

“Please dear, call me Molly.” Draco nodded as Fred fed him a yummy piece of pie. 

“Thank you Mrs. Molly.” Molly chuckled. What an adorable little boy.

Draco was still eating his last scoop of pie when Fred plucked him from his seat and checked his pull up. Draco pouted at him and blushed, because he knew it was wet. He was just having too much fun earlier and forgotted. Fred ruffled his hair and stood up with Draco still in his arms. 

"Be back in two minutes." As he was leaving he heard his Mum call out to change Draco into his pyjamas as well.

Fred laid him down on the couch in the living room to change his pull up for a fresh one, Draco protesting that he was a big boy. 

"I know you are, it was just an accident, that's all." That seemed to mollify Draco a small bit as he gave up giving out about it. 

Fred had the wet pull up off and cleaned Draco up in no time. He slipped a fresh one up his hips and get it settled before taking off the rest of his clothes and putting on his how to train your dragon pyjamas. 

"Oh wow, they're really cool pyjamas aren't they?" Fred said. Draco stood up straighter so Fred could get a proper look. He started pointing out all the characters on it, finishing with, "And, and my favourite is toothless! He's my baby Harry's favourite as well. Where's Ron gone?" 

Draco looked around, obviously done with the conversation about his pyjamas. 

"He's upstairs with Charlie getting changed into his pyjamas as well. He'll be down in a few minutes." Draco nodded and wandered back into the kitchen where the rest of the family still were.

George noticed him first. "Look who's all ready for bed." He swung Draco up causing him to let out a giggle and clutch tightly onto George when he could. 

"George, stop riling him up right before bed." Arthur admonished lightly. 

Draco looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Mr. Arthur, Ima big boy. I don't need to go to bed yet." 

Arthur chuckled, "I know you're a big boy, but you've been so good at helping Ron all night, do you think you could go to bed a bit earlier so he won't feel bad for being littler than you." 

Draco sighed, being the oldest was hard sometimes. "Okay, but only for Ron. I'm still a big boy." 

Arthur looked at him seriously. "Definitely, we'll keep this secret between us though." 

Draco was still nodding as Ron and Charlie walked in the room. Ron was in the chudley cannons pyjamas and smiled shyly at Draco. 

"Do you like my pyjamas?" He asked when he was put down. 

Draco wasn't a fan of the chudley cannons but could see that Ron would be sad if he said he didn't.

"Yeah! They're so cool Ron! And look! They have warm footies so you can keep your feets warm. I have to wear socks with mine." 

Draco gripped onto George’s pants leg and lifted his own foot so that Ron could see it better. Ron giggled at Draco's silly pose, causing Draco to giggle back in return. 

"Want to colour in?" Draco asked as Ron had become shy once more. 

Ron nodded in delight. He loved colouring. He turned to Charlie. 

"Charlie, will you get my colour things so we can colour?" He asked sweetly. 

"Sure, George keep an eye on Ron while I get them will you." 

George saluted and ushered, along with Fred, the boys into the living room to get set up at the coffee table for colouring. 

While they were waiting Ron decided to ask his new friend a few questions.

"Draco? Do you ever get jealous of Harry?" Draco looked confused at the very thought of it.

"Why would I be jealous? Daddy and Papa love me as much as they love Harry. Harry's littler so they need to watch him more than me. He takes naps, I only rest my eyes. It's a big job being a big brother, but Daddy, Papa and Harry all say I'm the bestest big brother." Draco's chest puffed out in pride. 

"Oh, I used to get jealous -cause I was the youngest of five brothers, I used to get ignored lots. But now I don't!" 

Fred and George's heart broke a little at hearing Ron's declaration. They never knew he felt like that. 

"Oh, well now you don't. I'd say your Mummy and Daddy didn't know you they were doing it and are sorry. You should tell them that you didn't like it." 

Ron blushed and lowered his head. "No, they have enough to deal with without me too." 

Fred and George decided to intervene, "Ron, I don't think Mum and Dad realised they were ignoring you. We're sorry if you thought we were as well. We didn't mean   
to." 

Fred picked Ron up and gave him a hug, happy when Ron's small arms came around his neck and hugged back. 

"I thought you liked Draco and Harry better than me." Fred and George weren't sure how to reply as Draco was sitting there. 

Thankfully Draco decided to pipe up again. 

"Ron, Fred and George are our minders, but they're your brothers so they will always love you lots more than me and my Harry. That's what brothers do." 

George wasn't happy with the way Draco phrased it, so he took him up for a bit of a cuddle as well. 

"You know we love you and Harry as well? Just as much as we love Ron." Draco wasn't impressed with his response. 

"George, you have to love Ron more than us. He's your brother." Ron decided to interject.

"He can be your big brother as well Draco, I don't mind. They can love all three of us the same." 

Draco's eyes shined with happiness. 

"That's so cool! Now I have even more brothers!" He looked seriously at George then.

"Harry is still mine. You can't have him." 

George had to hide a smile from Draco over that. He was still so possessive over Harry. It was cute. 

Charlie then came running down with colouring books and colours. 

"What took you so long?" Fred asked as he placed Ron back on the floor so he could colour. 

"Couldn't remember where I left them." Charlie said as he placed the two books in front of each boy. They instantly began to colour, all their attention was on it.   
It gave Charlie, Fred and George time to speak amongst themselves. 

"Did you know Ron felt ignored in the house before he was little?" George asked Charlie quietly. 

Charlie's brow furrowed as he shook his head. "It would explain why he was so angry all the time. A bid for attention as well as the miss-classification." 

Fred nodded, "Yeah, I feel bad now that I know but we can't go back only forward I suppose. Him being classified as a little is a good thing, he's way happier now and he's delighted with his new friend." Fred inclined his head towards Draco who was currently talking to Ron while colouring, both of them giggling every so often. 

Molly came bustling into the room when the clock struck seven thirty. 

"Bed time boys. Put all that down and let's go on up stairs. Daddy is putting you to bed tonight." She said mostly to Ron but included Draco as well.

This was the time where most of the crying happened with Ron. Tonight was different though. He seemed more embarrassed than anything as he kept stealing   
glances towards Draco as if waiting for him to make fun. Draco didn't seem to find anything unusual though and stood up with a slight pout. 

"We can have a story before sleep?" He asked, trying to wrangle a later bed time. 

Molly knew what he was up to. 

"Well of course Draco, Arthur will read the both of you a bed time story. Then it's sleep time." 

Arthur came into the room then, hearing what Molly had promised the boys. "Looks like I should get my reading voice ready, eh boys?" 

Draco and Ron both giggled at him. He bent down and scooped both boys up. 

"Draco, potty?" Fred called to him as they were making their way to Ron's room. 

Draco glared at him and blushed, shaking his head. Silly Fred, saying that in front of everyone! Draco was going to give out to him tomorrow over that. Fred chuckled but let it go, Draco had pull ups on for a reason. 

Arthur made his way up to Ron's new room, which was now in between his and the twins room. The money should be in their vault by Monday. Some serious redecorating was going to happen when they got it. Although Ron's room was fine, all his things were new and the walls were freshly painted a light blue. It was a beautiful nursery- Ron refused to let anyone call it that- that had everything he could possible need in it. Including a spacious rocking chair which he made use of to settle the boys on either side of him. 

Ron noticed he didn't have a book with him and looked up in question. Arthur smiled down at him as he accioed Ron's bee over as well as a blanket to go over the boys. When they were all settled in on the chair Arthur began. 

"This is a story I have. It's about a little boy who didn't know he was a little boy and how he met his new friend." 

Ron knew instantly that the story was going to be about him. He loved stories where he was the main character. Draco looked equally excited for the story, having never heard it before. Arthur spoke quietly to the two boys about how the little boy became friends with two brothers, keeping his voice soft so that the boys wouldn't get over excited hearing it. Predictably both of them were asleep before he even made it half way through. He silently sent a patronus down so Molly could help with lifting them into the crib. 

Molly and Arthur settled them down beside each other in the crib. Molly had a camera with her and was about to get a photo of the two of them side by side but the second they had the blanket over them Draco began to move. They held their breath, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Instead of waking up he kicked the blankets off both himself and Ron and flung a leg and arm over Ron, so it looked like they were hugging. Draco sighed happily and settled down. Molly captured the moment on camera as she had the movement spelled into the film. She grinned widely at Arthur as they left the room quietly after turning the night light on. 

Molly ran to the kitchen to develop the photo straight away. She began the spell to make the single photo on the reel appear and move. She pottered around straightening out the kitchen while it dried and developed movement. After the allotted time she rushed back to see it, grinning once more at the cutest photo. She ran into the living room where everyone else was seated, clutching the photo.

"Look! This has to be the best photo I've ever taken." It got handed to Arthur first, who smiled at the sight. It was captured perfectly. 

Then onto the twins, who cooed over the photo for a long time, demanding their own copies of it. Charlie took it off them and instantly demanded a copy as well. It then got passed to Ginny, who smiled at the cute image of her brother and Draco before passing it to Percy who just looked at it for a second awkwardly before handing it back to his Mum.

***************************************************************************

The next morning Ron woke up before Draco. The two most prominent things he noticed was that one, he was wet and two, Draco had half his body over him. He squirmed a little bit; uncomfortable in his wet diaper. The slight jostling woke Draco up. He shot up with a fright, looking around him, unsure of where he was. When he saw Ron laying there beside him he smiled. 

"Morning Ron! He said cheerfully. Ron smiled back shyly at him. 

"Hiya Draco." Draco looked around, noticing he was in a crib and pouted. 

"We can't get out until someone gets us." He said to Ron. Ron looked confused at him, well used to climbing out of the crib if he needed to. 

"Why not?" 

"'Cause, I let my baby Harry out of his crib once and he hurted himself really bad. Daddy and Papa said that the crib is the there for pro'ection so my Harry wouldn't hurt himself. So that's why you have one as well. For pro'ection." 

Ron nodded, that made sense. He was always getting in trouble for climbing out of it. No one told him why though so he just kept doing it. He'd stop now that he knew he could hurt himself. 

"Heeellllooo?" Draco called, wanting out of the crib. His pull up was wet as well and it wasn't comfortable. 

He stood up and began slightly bouncing as he held onto the rails. He held out a hand to Ron, encouraging him to do the same. With a slight giggle Ron took his hand and stood beside him, bouncing. Both calling out 'hellos' in between giggles. 

That was how Charlie found them. His Mum had set it up so all other rooms could hear into Ron's room when he was in it. It was so if he cried someone would go to him straight away. 

"Hello boys. Looks like you two are happy today! Good boy Ron, staying in your crib!” Charlie said cheerily as he swung Ron up. 

A look of shock came over Ron’s face as he was thrown into the air. Charlie caught him and he let out the breath he had been holding. He grabbed onto Charlie’s top and glared up at him. Charlie rubbed his nose against Ron’s as an apology. 

“I know it’s way too early to be tossed in the air like that.” He walked over to the changing table and settled Ron down on it, putting the strap over his tummy so he wouldn’t roll off by accident. 

Ron whined up at him. He didn’t want to get changed with Draco in the room. It was embarrassing. Charlie patted his tummy in sympathy but continued to take out the wipes, cream and new diaper from the shelves on the changing table. 

Draco ran to the bottom of the crib so he could see Ron’s face better. Harry used to not like being changed in front of anyone either but Draco chatted to him so he could distract him. It seemed to work with Harry. 

“Ron, today we’ll play on our brooms? Then, then we can go really fast outside on them! Are you going to the try outs, Daddy and Papa said me and my Harry can go. I think we’ll be on different teams though, ‘cause he’s littler than I am.” 

Ron wasn’t sure how to respond. Charlie was changing him in front of Draco and Draco looked like he couldn’t care one bit. 

“Did you ask your Mummy and Daddy if you could try out? You can use your cool new 

Broom, me and baby Harry picked it.” Draco looked at Charlie quickly then back to Ron. “Want to know a secret?” Ron nodded.

“My baby Harry didn’t pick it out. He was getting sick so he was too tired to pick it out, he just played with Hoppy- that’s his magic bunny-.”

Ron looked interested now. “How is his bunny magic?” 

Draco bounced excitedly. “On Harry’s birthday he was sleeping on the cold floor- ‘cause they were mean to him- and he asked Hoppy for a new family! Then, Hoppy’s magic made my Daddy show up and take him away!” 

Ron looked wide eyed at Draco, “Wow! That’s wicked!” He looked at Charlie who was just taping up the new diaper. “Charlie did you hear that? Harry’s bunny is magic!” 

Charlie buttoned up Ron’s vest snaps at the bottom and picked up a pair of jeans for him. 

“I did, that’s really cool isn’t it. Maybe when Harry’s all better you can ask him to see Hoppy.” 

Ron smiled, that would be amazing. 

Harry always tries to have Hoppy with him. You’ll see him Monday in school if Harry is all better.”

Charlie finished dressing Ron and placed him back in the crib before taking Draco out. Draco squeaked in surprise. When he was placed on the changing table he started to wiggle in protest. 

“Ima big boy! I go to the potty!” Charlie clipped the strap at his tummy and gave it a little tickle before taking up the bag that Severus and Lucius left for him. Taking out his cream and a fresh pull up. 

Draco was trying to unclip the strap but it was too difficult. He abandoned that idea and glared up at Charlie instead. Charlie smiled down at him. 

“Someone is cranky.” He gave Draco’s bare foot a tickle, causing it to jerk and him to let out an unwanted giggle. 

He glared harder after that. Charlie made quick work of the wet pull up and had a new pull up on him before he could do much more than pout. 

He dressed him in the overalls that were left, along with his toothless hoodie. That brightened his mood.

“Look Ron! I have toothless! Rawr!” He held his hands up to Ron in a claw like motion coughing Ron to laugh at his friends silliness.

“Ready for some breakfast boys?” Charlie asked as he took Ron from the crib and put him down beside Draco. 

“Yeah!” Ron and Draco cheered. 

“You’ll have to hold my hand going down the stairs though. We don’t want to see either of you hurt okay?” He gave both of the boys a look, knowing that if they had the chance they would be off sprinting down the stairs. Both nodded, like the perfect angels they weren’t. 

Breakfast was quick with both boys excited to go out and play in their brooms. They were still chewing their food when they demanded to be let out so that they could play. 

“Finish chewing and drink some juice first, then you can go out.” 

Ron and Draco finished chewing and each took long drinks out of their sippy cups. Heads tilted back so that they could drink faster. Molly grabbed the camera again and took another photo of them. They were just adorable together. 

Charlie and Arthur let them out of the highchairs so that they could run to their brooms, Fred and George going to supervise them. 

Throughout the day all that could be heard was giggling and shouting as Ron and Draco played two aside, little quidditch with Fred and George. Of course Draco and Ron won, something that during dinner they couldn’t stop talking about. 

After dinner Molly had all Draco’s things packed up by the fireplace. Draco ran over to her and gave her a hug. 

“Thanks for having me, Aunt Molly.” He said as he ran to Arthur, who scooped him up for a hug.

“Thanks for having me, Uncle Arthur.” Arthur gave him a squeeze and put him down, touched that he already thought of him as an honorary uncle. 

Draco ran over to Fred who picked him up. 

“Bye Ron! See you tomorrow in school!” Ron waved back from Charlies arms; he had such a fun day. He was really sleepy now though. 

Fred and George had already said their goodbyes a few moments ago and Percy had left that morning when the boys were out playing. 

“Bye Mum, Bye Dad! See you tomorrow Ron and Charlie. Ginny be good!” George said cheerily as Molly handed him Draco’s bag, which had copies of the two photos   
Molly had taken. 

Fred and George each picked up some floo powder and flooed to Professor Snape and Malfoys place. 

Coming out on the other side, Fred and George were shocked by the mess of the room. There were bottles of water, juice and milk strewn all over the place. Along with different bibs and blankets everywhere. 

Lucius was laying back on a chair in lounge pants and an oversized t-shirt. His hair was unkempt and he had Harry, who was only in a vest that was unsnapped along with a diaper, on his chest. Harry looked worn out himself. He was asleep and had dried tear tracks on his face and a pacifier in his mouth. 

Lucius noticed them before Draco could call out a greeting and held a finger up to his lips. Draco looked wide eyed as he noticed how bad Papa and Harry looked. 

“Sorry I can’t get up boys, I just got him to go asleep a half hour ago. It’s been a long two days.” 

Draco squirmed to get down. When he was permitted he ran straight over to Harry and Papa, upset that Harry was so sick. He put a hand gently on his hair. 

“You’re okay baby Harry. Your bestest big brother will take care of you now.” Harry wiggled in his sleep, causing everyone to hold their breaths. He just sighed and settled back down though. 

“Dragon, why don’t you go into the bedroom with Daddy? I’m sure he wants to hear all about the fun you had when you were at Ron’s. You can tell me tomorrow, when Harry’s awake.” Lucius said softly. 

Draco nodded happily and gave Harry a gentle kiss on his forehead before running as quietly as he could to Daddy’s and Papa’s room to tell Daddy all about how much fun he had. 

“Professor Malfoy, our Mum wanted us to tell you that she’d be happy to have either Harry of Draco over whenever you need. Draco helped a lot with Ron and he’s more comfortable being little now. She also asked to give you these photos of them.” Fred handed over the two pictures of Ron and Draco. 

Lucius grinned tiredly at them. “I’ll write to your mother in thanks. Thank you boys as well. I hope Draco wasn’t too much trouble?” 

Fred and George grinned. “Nah, him and Ron kept each other entertained.” 

George put Draco’s bag on the couch so no one would trip over it. “We’re going to leave now professor, have some homework to get done by tomorrow.” 

“If it’s for either me or Severus you can hand it up Friday, as a thanks for watching over Draco for the weekend.” 

“Wicked professor! See you tomorrow.” George said softly as they both made their way out to Gryffindor tower. 

Lucius lay back on the couch, resting his eyes as he kept his arms protectively over Harry. With any luck he would be better tomorrow. He, Severus and Harry were equally exhausted. Harry would be happy Draco was back. Lucius fell asleep after that, still holding Harry to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I was asked to put the chapter of Harry being sick with Draco at the Weasley's. I was going to do that but felt that this chapter was long enough without adding it. So sorry for that, but hope you enjoy anyway! 
> 
> Also chapters might be a bit slower at the moment as I'm going through binge watching supernatural. It's my first time watching it and I'm obsessed lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think and kudo and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Peace out :)


	23. Chapter 23

"I'll go get Poppy and see what she can do to help." Lucius handed Harry over to Severus so that he could clean himself up while Severus took care of Harry.

Harry was wailing again, apologising over and over again. Severus stood him on the coffee table and stripped him down to his diaper, accioing the vomit covered clothes to the wash basket. Harry raised his arms to be picked up again, shivering slightly with the cold. 

"I know baby, you're burning up. Papa is going to get some medicine off of Madame Pomfrey." He walked with Harry to the nursery to get him a clean vest to put on. 

Harry clung to his Daddy, not wanting to let go. He was ouch all over. His tummy did feel a bit better though. Daddy picked up a new vest and put it on him somehow without moving him from where he had latched on to his shirt. He wasn't able to button it up though. 

Severus walked into the kitchen with Harry, preparing a bottle of water so that he could wash down the vomit taste. Harry latched on immediately and drank deeply, happy to get the yucky taste out of his mouth. He let go with a happy sigh and a big sniffle. His nose felt all yuck. 

"Daddy, ouch." he said as he laid his head down on his Daddy. 

Severus rubbed his back as he made his way into the living room so he could sit down and let Harry get more comfortable. Harry whined at all the movement. It made him feel bad in his head and tummy. Severus sat with Harry on the couch and reclined back so Harry was laying flat on him. Harry wiggled around, still shivering, until Daddy put a blanket over the both of them. He settled down even more when a pacifier got pushed against his lips. He sucked hard twice on it and got comfy. Between his paci, the blanket and his Daddy rubbing his back Harry was nearly asleep. His head was still ouch and his nose felt all stuffy but he was happy enough to fall into a light doze. 

It was fifteen minutes later that Lucius came back, with Madame Pomfrey in tow, carrying her medical bag. Harry woke when he heard his Papa's voice and lifted his head, blearily looking at him. Lucius smiled and ran a hand softly down Harry's hair. 

"Hey angel," He said softly as he moved to stand behind the couch where Severus was with Harry.

"Sit up with him Severus." Poppy said as she made her way over to them.

Severus sat up at her request, Harry whining with the movement. Didn't his Daddy know he was more comfy the other way. 

"I know, it's only for a few minutes baby." Severus said soothingly. 

Harry pouted with tears in his eyes. Poppy came over and took out her wand to run a full diagnostics. The spell took a few minutes to run, when it was done Poppy read the parchment that shot from her wand, humming over the results.

"Well it looks like he was the twenty-four hour bug, combined with a cold and slight ear infection. Looks like the poor baby just got hit with everything," She read down to the probable cause as to why he got them all at the same time as it was highly unusual. 

"It seems that Harry is getting all of these together because his body finally feels safe enough to let down its defences," At The look of confusion on Lucius's and Severus's faces she expanded on her explanation. "In abuse cases such as Harry's the child's body naturally builds up a defence. As the child is in fear all the time his body responds to that by keeping them physically well if nothing else. I'm pretty sure that Harry would have only suffered minor colds before this as his body would be expending all his energy into keeping him safe." 

Lucius and Severus ached for their baby. It was good and bad that he got sick. Good because now they knew Harry trusted them to keep him safe and bad because he had to go through this. 

"I can cure his ear infection easily enough but with the head cold and twenty-four hour bug it would be better to let them run its course to help his immune system." Poppy took out some elixir out of her medicine bag.

"If you'll lay him on his left side, I'll put the drops in his ear. He might feel a bit of pressure though as his ear clears up." 

Severus did as asked and laid Harry against his chest. Harry was happy to be laying down again but began to whimper when Poppy put three drops in his ear. It made his ear feel funny. As the pressure grew, Harry's whimpers escalated into cries until he was pulling at his ear and sobbing into his Daddy's chest. 

Then all of a sudden the pressure stopped. Harry's cries ended suddenly as he looked at his Daddy and Papa in confusion. 

"Ouch all gone?" He wasn't sure why the ouch in his ear suddenly stopped. 

Poppy smiled at the cute child. "Yes Harry, ouch is all gone. Now we just have to get rid of your cold and sore tummy and you'll be good as new." 

Poppy handed Lucius a two different antibiotics for the stomach bug and the cold. 

"Give these to him every four hours. There's a syringe there for the yellow medicine. I recommend you squirt it to the back of his throat as the taste isn't the best," She held up a   
second medicine. "This you add to his bottle of water. Half fill the bottle and add it; he'll have to drink it all for it to work." 

Lucius nodded committing it to memory. 

"Now with the twenty-four hour bug you'll likely experience vomiting and diarrhea for the next day or so. He has a low grade fever from the bug that should go away with the first round of medicine. Keep him hydrated but no bottles. It would be too heavy on his tummy." 

Harry had finally gained some weight and now they had to starve him again. It made Lucius furious but there was nothing he could do about it. Severus was equally as annoyed but there was nothing he could do about it. 

Poppy finished with her instructions for Harry and bid them farewell, leaving back through the floo to the medical ward. Harry who had shyly been pressing against his Daddy’s chest looked around as if looking for something. Unable to find it he looked at his Daddy and Papa. 

“Draco?” 

“Draco is having a sleep over with Ron angel. He’ll be back tomorrow.” Tears welled in Harry’s eyes. 

“Draco all gone?” 

Severus and Lucius shared a panicked look. 

“He’ll be back in one sleep baby.” Severus tried to stop the tears but it was too late. 

Harry began to wail loudly. His Draco didn’t want to be around him anymore because he was sicky. Severus stood up with him so he could walk around and try to sooth the poor baby while Lucius prepared his medicine. 

“It’s okay baby, he’s just staying in Ron’s so you can have Daddy and Papa all to yourself for the night.” Harry sniffled wiping his runny nose on his Daddy’s shirt.

Severus grimaced but compared to getting puked on, he’d deal. 

“He’ll come back to me?” Harry asked, his voice catching with repressed tears.

“Of course he will, how will he be the best big brother to you if he’s not here silly.” Harry nodded sadly. His Daddy wouldn’t lie to him.

Lucius came over with the syringe of medicine for Harry to take. Harry had his eyes closed and was laying against his Daddy’s shoulder (The one that didn’t have snot on it) and didn’t notice him coming over with the syringe. 

Lucius placed it against Harry’s lips, who instantly opened his mouth and began to suckle on it, thinking it was his paci or another bottle. His brow furrowed in confusion as his tongue encountered hard plastic. Just as he was about to spit it out Lucius pressed down on the syringe, squirting the medicine into his mouth. Harry reared back as the medicine went down, spluttering all the while. He glared up at his Papa.

“Not nice Papa!” He turned his head away from him and snuggled back into his Daddy.

“Want Hoppy, Daddy.” Lucius who knew Harry was now angry at him accioed Hoppy to him and handed it over to Harry, hoping that would make Harry forgive him. 

Harry took Hoppy off of Lucius but continued to glare at him. That was yucky. Daddy gave him his paci, which made him feel a bit better. He snuggled back into his Daddy and promptly fell asleep. 

Lucius laughed at the baby. He must be sick if he just fell asleep so easily. The lack of pain in his ear might help as well. 

"Want to put him in his crib?" Lucius asked. 

Severus nodded and walked Harry into his nursery and laid him down in his crib on his tummy. Harry shuffled around until his knees were tucked under him with his bottom in the air. He was snoring softly and gripping onto Hoppy with one arm. Lucius and Severus grinned at the cute picture he made. After throwing a blanket over him they made their way to their own room to try get a some sleep before Harry inevitably woke up. 

***************************************************************************

Harry was back in the cupboard under the stairs. His head was fuzzy and he couldn't see very well. It was really dark. He clutched onto Hoppy, who was sitting beside him on the bed. He must have dreamt about having a Daddy and Papa and big brother. Harry pushed his head into Hoppy's belly. He wished it wasn't a dream. He was so happy with them.  
He was about to fall back asleep when there was a loud banging on the door. 

"Get up! Get up boy! You have to make the breakfast!" His aunt screeched.

Harry whimpered. He hated her voice. It scared him. He got up quickly with a last hug to Hoppy and left the cupboard. The minute he entered the kitchen his aunt grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, dragging him to the step ladder so he could reach the stove. Harry hurt himself more than anything when he cooked but he didn't want to annoy his aunt. His uncle and cousin came down when he was trying to cook the bacon. 

"Boy! Hurry up!" Vernon shouted from his seat. 

Dudley was walking over to his seat and passed Harry. As he passed he pushed into Harry, causing him to jerk and splash some of the grease over his hand. It really hurt. Tears welled up in his eyes but he ignored it knowing his aunt and uncle would be angry if he made any noise or cried.

He continued cooking the bacon to the best he could but he wasn't able to judge when it was properly done, which meant he burned it. His aunt noticed the smell first and rushed   
over trying to stop it. She pushed Harry out of the way, he fell off the ladder and fell hard on his bottom. 

"Stupid child! You've ruined the bacon!" Petunia screeched. 

Vernon, at hearing his breakfast was ruined, shoved his chair back and stomped over to Harry. He was towering over him. He grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him back to the cupboard. 

"Please uncle Vernon, I don't want to go back in there, please!" Harry begged. 

His uncle ignored him and threw him into the cupboard. Harry his blankets with a thump. It hurt. Harry heard the lock on the cupboard and began to scream.

***************************************************************************

Lucius and Severus went rushing into Harry's nursery at his scream. Harry still had his eyes closed and kept letting out ear piercing screams. Lucius grabbed him up and held him close to his body. 

"Harry, angel, you have to wake up. Papa and Daddy want to see your pretty eyes." Lucius begged after ten minutes of Harry's constant crying and screaming. 

It took Harry a while but he finally heard what sounded like his Papa and Daddy, but that couldn't be right. He didn't have a Daddy or Papa. He opened his eyes and looked up to   
see his Papa holding him. Tears filled his eyes once more. 

"Please Papa, please. I'll be a good boy. Please don't put me in the cupboard." He cried into his chest. 

Lucius looked over his head confused at Severus. Severus shrugged, he had no idea what Harry was talking about. Severus and Lucius made their way into their own room with Harry. 

"Angel, what cupboard are you talking about?" Lucius asked softly, once they were comfortably set up on the bed, with Harry sandwiched between the two of them. 

"No, no, no, no" Harry shook his head and trembled. 

It was beginning to worry the men. They'd never seen the little boy so distraught. 

"Baby, it's okay, we're not going to put you in the cupboard. I think Hoppy and Dray and Draco would be lonely if you were in there instead of out here don't you think?" Harry was hiding his face in his Papa's chest while Daddy rubbed his belly.

It felt really nice. He lift his head slightly when his Daddy mentioned not going back into the cupboard. 

"You promise?" He asked. 

Severus took his hand off of Harry's belly and lifted it to make a cross sign over his heart. 

"I promise Harry. I'd never break my promise to you." That was true, Daddy and Papa would never break a promise to Harry. It was too important to keep promises. That's what Draco always said. 

"You want to tell us why you don't like the cupboard?" Severus asked.

Harry's brow furrowed. He thought his Daddy and Papa knew about it already. 

"It's where my room was before here." Lucius felt a ball of anxiety form in his stomach. 

"A cupboard?" 

"Uh-huh," Harry sniffed, "It was under the stairs. Didn't like it. Was icky. Like the nursery better." 

Harry grabbed his Daddy's hand and brought it back to his tummy. It felt nice when Daddy was rubbing his tummy. Severus smiled slightly and continued rubbing his tummy. Lucius was rubbing his head softly. He was extremely angry. Death would be too good for those muggles. How dare they leave his baby boy in a cupboard under the stairs! He would be paying a visit to them soon. They were locked away for the abuse they inflicted on Harry but that didn't mean they were safe from him. He wanted them in azkaban but the headmaster thought it would be unwise. Now that Harry had told them more of it he was going to go back and argue the case some more. If need be, even go over his head on this matter. 

"It's okay now angel. We'll keep you safe. How about you stay with Daddy and Papa in their bed?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"Harry stays in the big bed with Daddy and Papa?" Severus smiled. 

"You sure do. Hoppy can stay here as well." Severus picked up his wand and accioed Hoppy in to Harry who opened his arms for him. He hugged Hoppy to him once he was within reach. 

After a few moments he took one hand off of Hoppy and took his Daddy's again, placing it back on his tummy. Severus chuckled at Harry's silent demand and began to rub his tummy in soothing circles. Lucius snatched a pacifier from the bed side locker and slipped it between Harry's lips. Harry sighed, sniffled once and was back asleep. 

***************************************************************************

The next time he woke up was because he was uncomfortable. His diaper was uncomfortable and his tummy felt yuck. He let out a weak cry, unable to talk as he was too tired. Papa was there instantly. 

"What's wrong angel. Feel yuck?" Harry nodded sadly.

Lucius picked Harry up, it was then the smell hit him. No wonder he woke up upset.

"We'll get you all cleaned up now angel and maybe have a little drink of something before resting a little more." Lucius left a still sleeping Severus and walked into the nursery with Harry, laying him down on the changing table and strapping him in. 

Harry fussed a little bit, he didn't like being on his own. Papa wasn't gone long though. He came back quickly though. Lucius cast a spell so that the smell wouldn't affect him as much, he didn't want Harry feeling bad over something he couldn't help. 

It took longer than usual but eventually he had Harry all freshened up and in a new diaper. He didn't bother to button the vest up as he had a feeling this was the first of many. He carried a lax Harry out to the kitchen area where Severus had set up the bottles of medicine with water in the fridge. Taking one out he shook it up as he walked back with Harry into the bedroom. He sat back quietly and rearranged Harry, exchanging the pacifier for a bottle. Harry latched on and began to drink quietly. He was comfy now. Papa and Daddy always knew how to make him feel better. He fell asleep quickly after he finished, comforted by his father's presence. 

***************************************************************************

Severus woke a few hours later to a crying Harry. He looked down to see he had vomited again. He took the vest off first, as that was where most of it was. The rest was on the bed sheets. He was picking Harry up when Lucius woke with a start. The smell hit and he wrinkled his nose. Catching sight of and upset Harry and Severus he sighed. 

"I'll clean the sheets, you clean the baby?" Severus nodded and went off to start the shower so he could step in with him. First he had to clean another dirty diaper. 

He stood in the shower with Harry against his chest. Harry wasn't crying any longer. He was actually quite happy because the steam meant his nose was cleared. It felt nice as well to not have to be away from Daddy. 

Severus scrubbed Harry down quickly but gently, and was done in record timing. He wrapped a towel around Harry and put the hood up so it covered his head. Harry was almost   
asleep once again as the shower had relaxed him. 

Severus powdered, diapered and changed Harry into a clean vest before changing himself quickly. He placed a new pacifier in his mouth and handed him Hoppy, who somehow avoided the vomit on the bed. When he walked back into the room Lucius was already on the bed waiting for him with a fresh bottle of medicine and a syringe for Harry. Once Harry was comfortably reclined between the two of them again, Lucius took the soother out and replaced it for the syringe. Harry's eyes were closed again as he was dozing. He feel of the hard plastic in his mouth though made them shoot open. He knew what that was! His Papa was too quick though and pushed down on the syringe. Harry coughed a bit on the taste again and glared at his Papa. Papa made soothing noises but didn't say sorry. It was to make him better so he wouldn't. 

Instead of replacing the syringe for his paci like he thought he would he placed another bottle in his mouth. Harry was glad for it, he didn't like the taste of sicky.

***************************************************************************

The rest of the night continued much the same, with Severus and Lucius continuing to switch out each time he woke up. By dinner time the next day both men and Harry were exhausted. Severus had wandered off to the bedroom for some sleep while Lucius had Harry and Hoppy on his chest. Harry's fever had broken and it looked like they were over the worst of the bug. Now he only had a small cold. Something which Lucius was extremely grateful for. He had just closed his eyes when Fred and George came through the floo with Draco. 

Draco looked excited when he noticed his Papa but Lucius held up a finger for him to be quiet. After sending Draco to see Severus he spoke with Fred and George for a few minutes. They showed him two beautiful pictures of Draco with Ron. They'd be going in frames, once he got his energy back that was. After wishing the twins farewell he laid back on the couch, with a protective arm around Harry and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here's another chapter. I've added the part about the cupboard as people wanted to see that scene and it seemed to fit. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think and thank's to anyone who has commented kudos and even just taken the time to read it. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Also with supernatural, I'm on the last 3 episodes of season 5 (best season yet). So as people who have watched it know, shit is about to go down.
> 
> Anyway thanks again. Chat soon


	24. Chapter 24

Harry woke Monday morning feeling much better than he did. He was in between Daddy and Papa and Hoppy was beside him. She looked a bit sicky, like Harry was. His nose was still stuffy and his head hurted a little bit but he was hungry, which made a difference from the past two days. 

He stretched out in the bed and looked around for his fallen paci. It was under Hoppy in the end, the silly bunny was hiding it on him. Popping it into his mouth he took Hoppy by the hand and moved so he was on his Daddy’s chest. It was lots more comfy there than in between them. He snuggled down and searched for his Daddy’s heartbeat. It always helped him back to sleep. It helped even more when his Daddy’s big hand started to rub his back. Harry fell back asleep with a content sigh. 

Severus on the other hand was awoken by a sudden weight on his chest, shuffling around. He looked down and saw Harry was squirming around to get comfortable. Severus brought a hand up to help him and within a few seconds Harry was snoring softly. He was still sick so it was no shock to Severus that he would rather sleep. The way it looked now was that Harry would have to stay with either him or Lucius the rest of the day. He could make up the classes he missed another day and as he had Lucius today it wouldn’t be too bad, the only class he would miss would be Charms. 

Severus laid there with Harry for close to forty-five minutes before Lucius woke up. It was peacefully quiet, especially after the last two days of Harry’s constant crying. 

“Sickle for your thought?” Lucius asked quietly as he watched Severus. 

Severus smiled, “Just enjoying the peace. Harry will have to stay with one of us today you know.” Lucius nodded.

“Yes, he has the tail end of a cold so he’ll probably just be sleeping all day. I’ll take him with me. He has my class later anyway so he might even be awake for some of the lecture.” Severus sent him a disbelieving look, causing Lucius to grin in return.

“I know, but I can live in hope.” He gave Severus a chaste kiss before hopping out of bed to see if Draco was awake yet. 

Sometimes Draco liked to play in his room in the morning rather than coming into Severus and Lucius. Opening the door Lucius could see this was one of those mornings. He had legos all around him and looked to be in some sort of battle between his dragons and what appeared to be Harry’s toy dragon Dray.

“Having fun, dragon?” Draco’s head shot up, leaving his epic battle behind him, he ran over to where Papa was standing.

Lucius swung him up into his arms, Draco’s arms squeezing tightly around his neck. 

“Missed you Papa.” He mumbled into Lucius’s neck as he hugged him. 

“I know I missed you too. Did you have fun at Rons?” Draco nodded eagerly.

“Yeah Papa. We played on our brooms and beat Fred and George. Me and my Harry are going to try out for the team?” Before Lucius could answer Draco continued. “And, and I missed my Harry. I had to sit in a highchair Papa, cause, cause Ron is littler than me and he had to. I was a good boy and made him feel better!” 

“Wow, you really were a good boy dragon. It was very nice of you to make your friend feel better.” 

Draco beamed up at his Papa. He loved being praised for being a good boy. Lucius walked with Draco over to the dresser so he could get him dressed for the day. The uniform was neatly folded on top, curtesy of the house elves. 

He stripped Draco quickly, checking his pull up, finding it wet he laid him down on the changing table- that Draco insists it was a dresser and not a changing table- Draco complaining all the way.

“Papa! I’m a big boy.” Lucius hummed in agreement as he rolled up the soiled pull up, lifting Draco’s legs so that he could clean him up. 

“I know you are dragon, but this is easier than having you stand up to be cleaned.” 

Lucius powdered Draco and slipped another pull up over his hips. He then picked up a now pouting Draco. He dressed Draco quickly and ushered him to the kitchen. Harry and Severus were already there. Harry was drinking a bottle of milk, which was a relief as all the weight he gained was diminishing. He drank most of it and let out a loud burp when he was done.

“Wow, that’s a big noise from a little boy.” Severus exclaimed, causing Harry to giggle. 

It was amazing to hear after the past two days of Harry crying. Draco ran over to where Harry and Severus were seated.

“My baby Harry! I missed you so, so much. Did you miss me?” Draco asked as he patted Harry’s leg. 

Harry nodded and yawned. “Yeah, missed you lots. Was sad you didn’t want to stay with your Harry.”

Draco looked shocked for a second; unable to believe that Harry thought he wasn’t here because he didn’t want to be with him.

“Wanted to stay with you Harry but Daddy and Papa said that you needed to stay with them by yourself so they could mind you better. Did they mind you better?” Draco asked, distressed that Harry thought he was sick of being his older brother.

“Yeah, slept in the big bed with Daddy and Papa.” Draco lit up. 

He loved staying in the big bed with them. He wasn’t allowed to that much though because he had his own bed. 

“That’s really cool my Harry. Are you going to school today?” Harry looked up at Daddy, silently asking the same question. 

Severus shook his head while Lucius picked Draco up and put him in his booster seat and placed a bib around his neck. Draco pouted slightly at it but didn’t comment.

“No, Harry is still sick; we’re going to keep him with one of us today. I’m sure you can help Harry with any work he’s missed, can’t you Draco?” 

Draco nodded happily as he dug into his scrambled eggs and toast. Severus tried to feed Harry some but he refused, already full from the bottle and more than a little sleepy. Severus gave up after a few minutes, not really trying. He was just happy Harry had his bottle. He slipped a pacifier past Harry’s lips and let him cuddle up against his chest so that he could get a bit more sleep. 

Harry fell back asleep, the cold medicine doing its job of making him all sleepy. Lucius went and got the stroller so Severus could lie him down in it with Hoppy –who had also taken the medicine at Harry’s insistence- and a soft blanket to keep him warm. They didn’t bother to change him out of his sleeper as he would be more comfortable throughout the day in it. 

Fred and George came into the kitchen as Lucius was putting the plates in a stack, to make it easier for the elves. 

“Draco has already had his breakfast Fred; just give him some cut up fruit to munch on while you’re eating,” He turned to George. “Harry will be staying with me today; he’s still a  
bit ill and is a bit clingy still. You can go along with Fred and Draco today and I’m sure Ron would like the extra support on his first day as a little.” 

George looked down at Harry, who was sleeping, in worry. “Is he going to be okay professor?” 

Lucius smiled at him slightly, happy to see how much George cared for his baby. “Yes, he will be. He’ll be right as rain by tomorrow I’d say.” 

George ran a hand down Harry’s sleep warm cheek. “Cool, I’ll just go along with Fred and Draco then. Ron will be delighted to have the extra support. Bye Professors!” 

Fred picked up Draco, who shouted out his goodbyes. He was excited to see his new friend Ron today. 

Draco wiggled to get down and started to run to get to Ron quickly. Ron told him the day before that he was afraid of going back to school. 

“Whoa there little man. What’s the hurry?” Fred chuckled as he kept pace with a rushing Draco.

“Have’ta goes see Ron. He’s ascared of coming back to school.” 

George ruffled Draco’s hair. “You’re a good friend Draco. Ron’s lucky to have you. You’re at different tables though, so what are you going to do?” 

Draco’s brow furrowed. “Dunno, what should I do?” 

“Maybe when you first go in sit at the Slytherin table and tell them what you’re doing then come over to the Gryffindor table.” 

Draco smiled, happy enough with that and skipped the rest of the way to the great hall. 

Fred followed him to the Slytherin table while George went to where Ron and Charlie were now sitting. They were receiving a lot of curious glances off of people. 

“Hiya Blaise! I’m going to sit with Ron today at Gryffindor today. He’s ascared cause, cause he’s littler now.”

Blaise looked curiously over to where Ron and Charlie were. “He’s the mean boy.” 

Draco nodded eagerly. “Yeah! But now he’s not it was cause people thought he was big and he was sad but now he’s small and he’s happy!” 

“Cool. Bye-bye Draco. See you at lunch?” Draco nodded again, gave him a hug and rushed off with Fred to the Gryffindor table.

Ron was delighted to see Draco coming towards him. He was frightened today and thought Draco would ignore him to stay with his friend.

“Hiya Ron! You happy for school?” Ron nodded meekly and hid his face in Charlie’s chest. He didn’t want to sit in his special chair today, everyone was already staring at him  
already, when the Headmaster made his announcement it would be even worse. He needed the safety of Charlie’s arms to stop the sicky feeling he had. 

“It’s gonna be so good today Ron. You have the same classes as me and my Harry, he’s still sick today though so you won’t see him, maybe you will though cause he’s probably with Papa today and we have Papa for class later.” Draco rambled on from his perch on Fred’s lap. 

Draco’s talking made Ron feel a bit better. It took his mind off the upcoming announcement. Fred had placed a bowl of cut up fruit in front of Draco to keep him occupied while he ate his own breakfast. Draco held some fruit out to Ron when he noticed he wasn’t eating. Much to Charlie’s relief Ron took it and began to eat alongside Draco. Charlie pulled another bowl of fruit so each boy wouldn’t have to share. Ron didn’t seem interested though until Charlie picked some up and placed it in his mouth. 

They spent the rest of breakfast that way, Draco eating and talking away to Ron and Ron being fed and just listening to Draco. By the time breakfast was finished Ron was completely relaxed against Charlie. He was still nervous but at least he had three of his brothers and his new friend for support. He caught Dumbledore standing up out of the corner of his eye and tensed up. Draco also noticed this and held out a hand. Ron grasped it tightly, his other hand going to Charlie’s shirt to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Dumbledore didn’t begin speaking until he held the attention of all the students. 

“Good day students, I have a small announcement. Mr Ron Weasley was miss-classified,” He stopped as shocked muttering around the hall, the professors included. He began  
again when it finally died down. 

“He was classified as a Gen but his real classification is as a Little. As you all know this is an extremely rare thing to happen. Only two or three cases in the past ten years, I hope you will all be considerate of this difficult transition Mr. Weasley has to go through. That is all, thank you.” 

Dumbledore sat back down to a lot of rabid questions from the professors who didn’t know about Ron’s classification. 

Down at the Gryffindor table Ron and Charlie were getting a lot of questions as well. A lot were for Seamus Finnegan. 

“What’s it like Ron? Do you have to have naps now? I suppose you’re moving out of the dorms now that you’re a baby.” Seamus laughed. 

Charlie was about to intervene and stop the insensitive questions but before he could Draco had leapt up and shouted at Seamus.

“You leave my friend Ron alone! He’s nota baby you are!” He turned to Fred, still indignant. “Fred you tell him to leave Ron alone! He’s a bold boy. He should go on the bold chair!” 

The whole hall heard Draco coming to Ron’s defence. They were all staring on in shock at the normally happy little. Severus groaned as he heard Draco shouting and Lucius stifled a laugh. 

“You can go down to him; you’re the one that has the nickname ‘dragon’ for him.” Lucius rolled his eyes and stood up, along with Minerva as it was happening within her house.  
Both made their way quickly to where Draco was still shouting at a Seamus, who seemed to be making fun of Draco in return. Ron was hiding against Charlie’s chest while Fred and George tried to calm Draco down. He was going from angry to upset very fast. Lucius could see him about to snap and just break down crying at the mean boy. He walked over to where Draco was standing on the chair so that he could give out to Seamus. The rest of the hall was waiting for the professors say on it. 

“Dragon, what’s happening? Why are you shouting at Mr. Finnegan?” Draco spun around at his Papa’s voice. He leapt to him with a cry. 

“Papa, H-He’s being a mean boy to my friend Ron, an-and called him a baby! Then he laughed at me and called me a baby too!” Draco cried into his Papa’s neck, hoping he would fix it.

Lucius sighed, Draco was always passionate about people he considered family or friends. He couldn’t give out to his boy in good conscience; at least not without finding out the whole story. 

“Is this true Mr. Finnegan?” Minerva asked sternly. 

Seamus shrunk under the Scottish professor’s glare. “I was only joking professor. I’m friend’s whit Dean sure! And he’s a mid, I don’t have anything against them!” 

“Regardless if you were joking or not, Ron and Draco did not know that. The headmaster just asked for some consideration and you completely ignored that, which resulted in you upsetting Ron and Draco. It also served to annoy the other three Weasley’s who are close to not only their brother but Draco as well.” 

Seamus looked down ashamed at McGonagall’s stern words. He didn’t mean to annoy them. He was just joking with Ron, like he used to before he became a little. 

“Me and Ron always joke like that with one another professor. I didn’t mean to upset them.” 

Minerva felt for Seamus, who technically lost a friend as Ron now had a much different mind-set and was more emotional. 

“Ron is different now Seamus, he didn’t get that you were joking. He took it as you making fun of him, the same way Draco did. That’s why we have two crying little boys now. You will serve detention with me tonight after dinner. I would take points but that doesn’t seem fitting as it would affect Ron as well.” With that Minerva walked back up the professors table. 

Draco was still sniffling as he listened to Aunt Minnie give out to Seamus. “Seamus got attention Papa?” 

Lucius smiled as he rubbed his back in comfort. “Detention, dragon. It’s where bold boys and girls go.”

Draco smiled up at his Papa through his tear stained face. “Good, he should be on the bold chair but attention is better.” 

Lucius kissed his forehead. “Will you be okay here with Fred, George and Ron?” 

“Stay with Ron Papa. Seamus won’t be mean now and no one else will be either cause, cause they could get attention from Aunt Minnie.” Lucius huffed out a small laugh. 

Of course Draco would latch onto something to threaten them with. “Good boy. See you in a little while.” 

He passed Draco back over to a grinning Fred. “Well done defending your friend Draco!” Draco beamed at the praise. 

Lucius made his way back up to the professors table where Severus was sitting. He looked in the buggy to see that Harry was still sleeping. He grinned slightly to see that Harry had once again moved onto his tummy with his legs tucked under and his bottom in the air. He looked comfortable in that position so Lucius just put the thrown aside blanket back over him. 

"That went better than expected." Severus snorted. 

"You think? Draco now has something to threaten people with. Although he calls it 'attention' instead of detention." 

Severus laughed quietly. "Well serves the other students right if they think they can pick on Draco, although I don't think that will be an issue considering he's has so many protectors." 

Lucius hummed in agreement. "I don't think Draco knows that he can't give students detention though. All he knows is that it's a version of the bold chair." 

"I'd say let him have his fun. Draco will only tell people they have detention if he feels that either himself, Harry or- now- Ron are being picked on. Fred, George and Charlie would never let that happen so there's not much to worry about." 

***************************************************************************

Harry woke up confused to where he was. His throat was all dry and his head was achy. He whimpered as he shuffled around unable to get the energy to get up. He could hear his Papa talking somewhere but couldn't see him. He was in his stroller with Hoppy, who was also sick. 

He finally managed to sit up and began to cry. He wanted his Papa to pick him up and make him feel better. It was only a few seconds later and he felt hands slide under his arms and pull him out of the buggy. Harry managed to get one Hand to Hoppy's ear so she could go with him out of the buggy. 

"Hello angel. Have a good sleep?" Lucius asked, Harry looked adorable. His hair was all sleep mussed and his eyes were drooping, looking as if he could fall back asleep at any  
time. 

Harry's tears dried out now that Papa was there. He gripped Hoppy more tightly to him as he cuddled into his Papa. He looked blearily around and saw that his Papa had a class. It looked like it was the year sevens. There was two little's in the class that waved eagerly at him along with their carers that also sent little waves towards him. Harry waved shyly back and dug his head into his Papa's chest. 

Lucius walked over to the diaper bag, which had the premade bottles that were filled with medicine in it. It had a charm on it to keep it the right temperature. Lucius uncapped it and manoeuvred Harry so that he was lying back in his arms. He substituted the pacifier for the bottle. Harry sighed in relief as the first bit of milk soothed his raw throat. He drank lazily, falling back asleep when his bottle was only half finished. Lucius decided to finish the lecture with Harry in his arms. The seventh years seemed to be unfazed by their intimidating professor holding a baby in his arms like it was an everyday occurrence. 

The class finished soon after that, Lucius prepared himself for the next one. He laid a sleeping Harry down in his buggy and unsnapped his sleeper, and changing his wet diaper. It was the first years and it was also Draco and Ron. It would be interesting to see how the class were acting towards Ron now. He was just doing up the last button on the sleep when Draco came running in, holding Ron's hand and dragging him along. 

"Papa! Can we see my Harry? I miss him!" Lucius held a finger to his lips causing Draco to put a hand up to his mouth. 

He waved the boys over, both of them walking quietly so not to wake Harry. They both stood on their tip toes so they could see Harry over the sides, Draco running a hand over his cheek. "Get better my Harry, we have quidditch try outs tomorrow." 

Ron looked down in awe at the baby. Of course he had met Harry before- he was the one that was mean to him- and he had seen him at his birthday but other than that he didn't have a lot of interaction with him. The way Draco spoke about him though made it seem that Harry was the greatest person in the world. It made Ron a bit afraid to meet him since Draco had him on such a high pedestal but he also wanted to play with him and be friends with him. He somehow knew that if he was going to be friends with Draco he would have to get along with Harry as well. 

"Alright boys, leave Harry to sleep. You can play with him tomorrow. He'll be better by then. Back to your seats, go on." Draco took Ron's hand again and dragged him back to where Fred, George and Charlie were at their desks. 

Lucius covered Harry back in the blanket and pulled the hood down, blocking out all the noise from the class. 

Beginning the lecture once everyone was situated Lucius noticed that nearly everyone treated Ron like every other little. He was sitting beside Hermione who talking away to him when they were assigned work to do in their books. That's good. At least no one would treat him differently. Seamus looked a bit uncomfortable every time he glanced at Ron but Lucius put that down to this morning. 

The class finished without a hitch. As it was Draco's last class of the day Fred brought him up to Lucius, Charlie following. 

"Professor? Charlie is bringing Ron out to the quidditch pitch to fly for a bit." Fred looked to Charlie, who continued. 

"I was thinking about bringing Draco as well? Just so they can play for a little bit." Draco looked extremely excited at the prospect of going outside to play with Ron. 

"Can I Papa?" He asked eagerly. 

"Yes, Thank you Charlie. If you could bring him back to my quarters after, we're having dinner there tonight as Harry is still sleeping his illness off." 

Draco stopped listening after the yes, jumping in happiness at going outside to play with his friend. Him and Ron held hands and jumped around waiting on Charlie to bring them out. This was going to be so much fun! 

***************************************************************************

Ron and Draco flew around the little's quidditch pitch for over an hour giggling as they chased the snitch around. Eventually Charlie told them they had to go in. Both whined until Charlie put a hand up to stop them.

"Boy's it's getting late and colder out. Both of you also need a change so now complaining." Draco and Ron blushed instantly but followed Charlie into the castle. 

He brought them to a little's bathroom and changed both boys into a fresh diaper and pull up each, then took their hands and walked to the professors quarters. Severus answered the door and caught Draco as he barrelled into him. 

"Hi Daddy! Had so, so, so much fun today! Is my Harry better? Does Ron have to go home? What are we having for dinner?" 

Severus chuckled at Draco's questions. "Hello to you too. I'm happy you had so much fun today. Yes, he's feeling a lot better, just a little sleepy now. Yes he does, his Mummy and Daddy miss him a lot. We're having spaghetti for dinner." 

Draco cheered at what they were having for dinner. He loved spaghetti! He wiggled to get down and ran to Ron to give him a hug. 

"Bye-bye Ron. See you tomorrow! Bye-bye Charlie!" Draco waved, 

"Bye Draco." Ron said shyly while Charlie waved back cheerily as he handed Draco's broom back over to Severus. 

"Thank you Charlie, for taking Draco. It's been a big help while Harry was sick." 

Charlie waved him off. "It's fine professor, Ron was happy to play with Draco. There wasn't much minding on him anyway, he's a good kid."

Severus quirked a lip. "We like to think so. Want to use our floo to go home? Save you having to walk to the public one." 

"Oh yes please, Ron here is getting a bit tired I think. Maybe an early night is needed." Ron blushed at what Charlie was saying.

"Not sleepy Charlie!" His bottom lip wobbled. 

Charlie rolled his eyes at Severus, picking Ron up who was now crying quietly, a clear sign of a tired toddler, as they walked to the floo in the living room. 

"Right then, we'll be off. See you tomorrow professor. Say bye-bye Ron." 

Ron waved his hand towards Severus as he hid his crying face in Charlie's neck. 

"Bye-bye Ron, have a good night. I'm sure tomorrow Harry will be well enough to play with you and Draco." Severus said gently. 

Charlie smiled back one last time before stepping into the floo and going home. It had been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This chapter is not edited, it will be though so please bear with me!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I love reading them. If anyone has some scene they want to see that I haven't covered yet please feel free to comment and i'll get to it. I have a few already that will be coming up in the next few chapters but I will get to them.  
> This is the last chapter of Harry being sick, I feel like he's been sick forever but really it's only been 3 days in the story, anyway, hope you like it, let me know what you think. :)


	25. Chapter 25

Harry woke up on his Papa’s chest. His head finally wasn’t hurting and his nose was only a small bit icky. Hoppy felt a lot better too. He raised his head a little so he could see if Daddy and Papa were awake; they were.

“Well someone is looking a lot better today.” Harry smiled up at Papa behind his pacifier and kicked his legs a little. 

Lucius secured Harry to his chest with a hand on his back as he sat up in the bed. 

“Harry has milk?” Harry asked, he was extremely hungry today. 

Lucius hummed out an agreement as he sat Harry down on the changing table to get him out of the soiled sleeper, vest and diaper. When Harry was naked Lucius picked him up again, causing Harry to let out a confused whine.

“It’s okay angel. We’re just going to give you a quick bath so you’re all fresh for the day.” Harry pouted. He didn’t want a silly bath, he wanted the yummy milk. 

“No Papa, Harry doesn’t need a bath. Harry needs baba milk.” Lucius grinned down at his stubborn little boy as he placed him in the filled bath- curtesy of the elves-. Harry pouted up at him. 

“Papa’s mean.” He said with a huff as he crossed his arms and turned his head away. 

Lucius rolled his eyes. Harry was definitely back to normal. 

He bathed a pouting Harry quickly, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before it turned into tears. Taking the plug out of the drain he wrapped a soft towel around him and brought him back into the nursery. He could hear Draco and Severus in Draco’s room. 

Lucius lay Harry back down and used the towel to dry him off, tickling him in the process so he could get the pout off his face. It worked, but Harry wasn’t happy about it. 

“No Papa! Harry’s mad at you.” Harry scowled up at him. 

Lucius pouted back at him as he powdered him, messaging his arms and legs slightly as he rubbed it in. It was relaxing but Harry had too much energy. 

“Papa’s sad now that his Harry is mad at him.” Harry looked shocked, not thinking that him being mad would cause his Papa to be sad. 

“Sorry Papa! Harry’s not mad anymore.” Lucius was just finished taping the diaper up and picked Harry up to hug him. 

“It’s okay angel.” Harry cuddled him back. 

“Let’s get you dressed and ready for another day in school. You know what you have today?” Harry shook his head, curious.

“You have quidditch try outs! Won’t that be fun?” Harry’s eyes widened, that did sound like fun. 

“Harry flies?” Lucius nodded, dressing a now extremely excited Harry. 

It took longer than it should with all of Harry’s wiggling but he finally had him in his uniform. Harry squirmed to get down when Lucius picked him up from the changing table.   
The second his feet touched the ground he was toddling as fast as he could into where Draco and Severus were. Lucius followed slowly behind him to make sure he made it to them without being distracted. 

Draco noticed him first when he got to the kitchen.

“Harry! My Harry! You’re all better! You come to school today?” Draco asked from his seat at the table. 

“Uh-huh. Draco, there’s quidditch today!” Harry said as he made his way to Daddy so he could get his bottle of milk.

Severus picked him up and Harry’s small hands instantly went out for the bottle causing Severus to chuckle. 

“Calm down there baby, we’ll get to your bottle in a second.” Harry whined annoyed at his Daddy for withholding it so he could put a bib on him. 

Harry huffed impatiently until he was reclined back and saw the bottle getting closer to his mouth. His two hands latched onto it and pulled it in faster as he began to drink greedily. Draco looked on, a bit shocked.

“My Harry’s really hungry, huh Daddy?” 

“Yeah, he’s only got his appetite back today after being ill so I’d say he’s really hungry.” 

Harry let out a big burp when he was finished his bottle. 

"Still hungry." He said looking at his Daddy, pouting. 

Severus rubbed his tummy in sympathy. "I know baby, Fred and George will be here in a few minutes for breakfast. Are you excited to see your friends again?" 

Harry nodded. He missed Neville and wanted to see what Ron was like properly. Severus got Harry's harness on as Draco held his hand and talked to him about his new friend Ron. Harry looked a bit put out with how much Draco was talking about Ron. 

"Draco is Ron's bestest friend now and not Harry's?" He asked shyly, dreading the answer.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten so attached to Draco, now he was going to say he liked Ron better and Harry wouldn't have a bestest friend anymore. It would be just him and Hoppy again. 

"No baby Harry. You're always going to be my bestest friend. You're my brother!" Harry looked shocked at Draco. 

"Really? You don't like Ron better than your Harry?" Draco shook his head adamantly. 

"No! I won't leave my Harry alone ever, ever!" He squeezed Harry's hand to make sure he understood. 

Harry was delighted with Draco's answer. He never thought that Draco would pick him over a new friend who he was having so much fun with. Harry leapt at Draco and gave him a big hug. Draco hugged him back and looked up at his Daddy, delighted. Draco loved Harry's hugs. 

After a few minutes of Draco and Harry hugging Severus put a stop to it. 

"Boys, Fred and George are waiting for you. You have to go so you don't miss breakfast. Harry let go and ran into the living room where he could hear Fred and George. 

George cheered when he saw Harry. "Look who's so much better!" 

Harry squealed as he ran to George. He had missed him these past few days, being too sick and sleepy to talk to him. George picked him up and swung him around, causing Harry to let out a peal of laughter. 

"Miss me Harry?" He asked as he pulled Harry close for a hug. 

Harry's nodded into George's neck, where he hid his face after his display of happiness. George patted his bottom and grinned to Fred. 

"At least I know he actually likes me." Fred rolled his eyes and Lucius looked on fondly. 

It was lovely to see Harry opening up more and more every day. Draco came running in after him with Lucius following behind with their bags. 

"Hiya Fred!" Draco said happily running over with his harness lead trailing along behind him. "I'm really hungry." He stated 

Fred chuckled and ruffled Draco's hair. "Yep, I'm ready to go. What about you Harry? Want some yummy breakfast?" 

Harry nodded shyly from his perch on George's arm. He was really hungry. 

"My Harry's hungry Fred. Daddy said it was cause he didn't have an apperite." 

"Yes, if you could give him some porridge with apple and banana bits in it George. He'll probably eat most, if not all of it. His appetite is back as Draco said. It would do to fill him up until he gets his snack in a few hours." Lucius said. George nodded and bounced Harry. 

"You're one lucky little boy Harry, apple's and banana's in your porridge! Right professors, we're off!" George said, wanting get to breakfast. "Say bye-bye to your Daddy and Papa Harry." Harry waved goodbye and blew them a kiss. 

Severus and Lucius blew one back, relieved that Harry was okay with staying with George. 

"Bye Harry, Bye Draco. Have fun in school today. Fred and George will bring you to the qudditch field after school and we'll meet you there for the tryouts." 

Draco jumped up and down excitedly. He couldn't wait for the tryouts. Him and his Harry were going to be amazing. 

"Bye Daddy, Bye Papa. Love you!" Draco said as he was walking out the door with Fred holding the harness behind him. 

George and Harry followed behind, Harry waving at his parents as they left. He couldn't wait until classes were over.

The four boys made their way to the great hall. Draco chattering about qudditch tryouts and how him and Harry were going to have so much fun. 

"I really hope we make the team." Draco said as they walked down to the doors to the great hall. 

Fred didn't have the heart to tell him that all little's made it onto the quidditch team. If there was too many of them they just made a new one as it didn't go by houses for them. 

"I've seen you two play, I just know you'll make the team." Draco looked up in wonder. 

If Fred said they'd make the team then they would. He never lied to them before so he wouldn't now.   
Draco skipped the whole way to the Slytherin table and sat beside Blaise. He missed him yesterday when he was with Ron. Blaise looked happy to see him. "Hiya Blaise! Are you going to quidditch tryouts today?" He asked as Fred put his breakfast in front of him. 

Blaise nodded, happy to see his friend again. "Yeah. Are you still my friend?" 

Draco looked at him confused. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be your friend Blaise?" 

Blaise looked shyly down at his food. "Cause, cause you were playing with Ron all day yesterday." 

Draco instantly felt bad. "I'm your friend too! Ron was feeling sad so I stayed with him. An-and that boy was mean to him so I had to help him for the rest of the day! But I still like   
you Blaise. We can all play together today!" Draco rambled on, hoping Blaise would forgive him.

Blaise smiled at Draco, glad he hadn't lost his friend. 

"It's okay Draco. I was just worried a little bit. It's fine now though. We're still friends." 

Draco blew out a breath, that was a close one. It would have upset him if he lost Blaise as a friend. He was his first friend in this school. He went back to his food and glanced over to where Harry and Ron were, noticing that they were sitting beside each other. That was good. His Harry could be really shy sometimes. 

George was feeding Harry some porridge with little bits of apple or banana mixed in it each time. George had put him sitting beside Ron, which made him nervous. He kept glancing out of the side of his eye to see what he was doing. Ron was staring at him each time he glanced his way causing Harry to look back to George.   
George and Charlie grinned at each other over their heads. It was too cute how shy both boys were around each other, considering how much Draco and Ron got on. Charlie decided to see if he could get them to talk. 

"Ron, why don't you say hello to Harry. I'm sure he'd like to meet you." Ron looked panicked at the mere thought of it, shaking his head and taking a gulp of juice out of the sippy cup on his special chair. 

Charlie smiled gently at him and looked around him to Harry who was now staring at the two, having hear his name. 

"Harry, this is my little brother Ron. He'd really like to play with you sometime. Is that okay with you?" Harry glanced quickly to Ron and then back to Charlie.

"Y-yeah. He's friends with my brother Draco. Draco play's with his Harry as well as Ron." Harry said quite logically. 

"Ah so you and Ron are friends then?" George asked, as Harry's answer was a bit vague. 

It looked more like 'Draco plays with him so I'll play with him if I have to.' Harry seemed to think about it for a while and in the end just shrugged. That was good. While it wasn't a yes, it also wasn't a no. Ron made a point of not looking at Harry at all so he wouldn't have to see the rejection. He looked at Charlie.

"Harry doesn't like me?" Ron whispered to Charlie. 

Harry overheard and was shocked. It wasn't nice when someone thought they weren't liked. Harry gulped down the last bit of his porridge and turned to reassure Ron.

"Ron's a good boy. Draco said so." He reared back in shock then as George attacked his face with a wipe. "Go George! Not nice! Harry's face all clean!" 

"I know, I'm really mean." Harry nodded, glad that they were on the same page. 

Ron looked on in sympathy. He hated when Charlie did that to him. Harry pouted at George, who pouted back at him. It made Harry scowl even more thinking that George was pouting back at him because Harry was scowling at him. It made him feel better than George was upset over wiping his face when he didn't have to. Harry scowled for a few seconds longer before feeling that George learnt his lesson. 

"George, more banana?" he asked, still hungry.

Ron had a banana in front of him and handed it over to Harry before George could do anything. It was already open and slightly mushed in his hand but he wanted Harry to like him. Harry was slightly surprised but took the mushy banana and ate it before George told him he couldn't. He smiled at Ron as George groaned beside him. Maybe Ron wasn't so   
bad.

***************************************************************************

The day felt like it was dragging by for Harry and Draco. They were just finished their last class of the day. Finally it was time for quidditch tryouts. Draco was so, so excited! He couldn't stop hopping around and making sure that Fred had his broom. 

"You're sure?" He asked for the tenth time in two minutes. Fred scrubbed an impatient hand down his face. 

"Draco, I wouldn't forget your broom now let's go or we're going to be late." He picked Draco up as it would be faster than him walking. 

George had Harry in his arms as well, Harry looked content to just wrap an arm around George and suck is pacifier as they made their way down. He was excited as well for tryouts but not as much as Draco, or even Ron were. 

Charlie had an excited Ron in his arms and looking at him it was clear to see he was nearly shaking with excitement. He loved to fly! This would be so much fun!   
Walking into the field Harry looked around in amazement. This was his first time here and it was all so big! What Harry didn't know was that the stand were resized so that it would be the size of the quidditch pitch for the little's. All of the years were there to cheer the little's on in their tryouts. 

"Lotsa people George." Harry said, hiding his face in the crease of George's neck. 

George rubbed his back in comfort. "It's okay Harry, they're all here to see you play." 

Draco noticed how frightened Harry was and tried to comfort him. "My Harry? I won't let anyone hurt you. Me and Ron will keep them away." 

Ron shouted his agreement with Draco. "Yeah Harry, we'll protect you!" 

"Promise?" 

Draco and Ron nodded their heads. "Yeah Harry!" They said together. Both wiggled to get down. 

Once they were secure on the ground Draco ran over to George and pulled at his pants leg. "Harry come down. You can hold my hand." 

Harry peaked out from George's neck. Seeing that Draco was in fact on the ground waiting for him helped. George placed him down and Draco instantly took up his hand. He held it gently as he walked back with Harry to Ron. 

"Want to hold my hand as well Harry?" Harry blushed and nodded slightly. Ron was a nice boy.

Ron took Harry's other hand gently. He was now sandwiched between the two of them. It made him feel safe. The students in the stands found it extremely cute that the two boys were 'protecting' him. As there was a voice enhancing spell on the grounds where the players were, they heard everything that was said, unbeknownst to the boys.   
It was fifteen minutes later that madame hooch came onto the pitch, followed by Severus and Lucius. 

"Look my Harry! It's Daddy and Papa" He said, pointing with his free hand. 

Harry became extremely excited, letting go of Draco's and Ron's hands he toddled over to his Daddy and Papa. Daddy held out his arms to Harry when he got close enough. Harry giggling as he was tossed in the air. 

"Ready to play some quidditch baby?" Harry nodded, still sucking on the paci. 

"Good, good. I have yours, Draco's and Ron's brooms here. Let's go over to them so you can all get ready. Papa and I are going to be on brooms as well to help you along, okay?" That was a relief to hear, at least his Daddy and Papa would be there to help him.

Severus walked over to where Draco and Ron were standing with Blaise, Lucius having stayed behind to work where Madame Hooch wanted them. 

"Hi Daddy. Harry was ascared before you came so me and Ron kept him safe. He's not ascared no more though." Was the first thing Draco said to him when he was close enough.

"Well done duck. You're a very good big brother, and you Ron, are a very good friend." Ron blushed at the praise, not used to it off of his professor. 

Severus crouched down and placed Harry beside Ron, Draco and Blaise. Blaise had his broom in his hands already and seemed to be just waiting on the other boys before he actually mounted it. 

Severus accioed the brooms from where he had left them that morning in the broom shed. The three of them flew at him and stopped right before him. He handed Ron and Draco theirs and helped Harry onto his as he always had trouble getting onto the broom. Severus stopped them before they could take off. 

"Boy's you'll have to listen to Madame Hooch before you take off flying okay?" At the boys confirming nods Severus stood up and accioed his own broom to him. 

"Now, what I'm going to do is divide you up into two teams," She looked down at her list of littles and mids. "Blaise, you're going to be a beater, along with Adrian. Could the two of you fly to either side of me." The two boys made their way over to Madame Hooch's side. 

"Next I want Parvati, Padma, Dean, Cho, Terry and Hannah to be the chasers. Parvati, Padma and Dean to Blaise's side; Cho, Terry and Hannah to Adrian's. Neville and Ron you'll be keepers; Neville to Blaise and Ron to Adrian. Harry and Draco you'll both be seekers. Draco to Blaise and Harry to Adrian." Once everyone was on their teams Madame hooch took them through the game quickly. 

The bludgers were soft and reacted with the broom instead of the rider so all they would feel is a slight vibration and a three second delay on the broom. The quaffle was equally as soft so the keeper had nothing to worry about if it hit them. It was designed to stay away from the face as well so there would be no tears. 

The snitch was not quite as quick as a regular one and in this it flew around the seekers so there was an easier chance of getting it. It was also timed that after thirty minutes if no one caught it then it would fly in front of both players so that they could end the game. If they still hadn't gotten the snitch at the forty minute mark the snitch chose a player to fly to. It was always the player with the most attempts to capture it. 

Harry was slightly nervous over being against Draco. What if he was mean to him? Draco answered that question the when they flew into their positions as the game was about to start.

"Let's have fun baby Harry!" Draco called over to him. Harry smiled shyly behind his paci. He refused to let it go even if he was on his broom. Neville had one as well so he didn't feel too bad. 

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the game officially started. The crowd of students cheered whenever someone scored or a quaffle saved, regardless of the teams or houses they were on. Harry and Draco flew around looking for the snitch. It took fifteen minutes but in the end Harry spotted it first and gasped. It was in front of them but on the other side of the pitch. 

"Draco, look there it is!" He called, Draco spotted it as well. 

"Let's go my Harry!" The two boys took off together to the other side of the pitch. 

Severus tailed them so that he could stop them if there was any chance they were going to run into one another. Both boys flew around after the snitch, giggling the whole time as they went side by side as fast as they could go. 

It was at the thirty minute mark before either knew it. The snitch put itself in front of the two boys so they knew where to go. They took off again and just as Draco was about to put his fingers to the snitch he pulled back, letting Harry take it instead. He was sad to see his team lose but the look on his Harry's face was worth it. 

The crowd seemed to love it though as the commentator, Lee Jordon called out what was happening. 

"Draco see's the snitch, Harry's right behind him. Harry's picking up speed. They're broom and broom. It looks like Draco is going to catch the snitch. His fingers are nearly there. Wait! He's pulled back and let Harry take it! He's sacrificed capturing the snitch so his baby brother could get it! If that Isn't love I don't know what is folks. That was the best sportsmanship I have ever seen in quidditch. Well done Draco and well done Harry!" 

The students and professors all cheered. Madame Hooch blew her whistle to mark the end of it. All the Little's and Mid'swere ushered back to her by Severus and Lucius. Once they were all off their brooms and standing around her, she began.

"That was a brilliant game by everyone. Well done to you all. You all did yourselves proud and you did your houses proud. You're all on the team!" All the Little's and Mid's cheered, delighted to be on the team. 

"Now I have a medals for all of you for such a great game," Madame Hooch places a medal over each of their heads. "I also have a special medal that I want to give to someone who   
played a great game; Draco." She turned to Draco who looked shocked. 

The students in the stand cheered for him as she placed the special medal over his head. "This is for not only playing really well but seeing that it would mean more to your brother to get the snitch that it would for you. So you get this as an acknowledgement that it's not only about winning but about seeing others have a fun time and not just yourself. Well done Draco. Harry is lucky to have you as his brother." 

Draco blushed at the praise and the people cheering his name. He was only letting his Harry win because that's what good big brothers do. 

***************************************************************************

Draco was still smiling when it came to bed time. His two medals were hanging from his dresser proudly. Lucius was reading him a bed time story. When he finished he tucked Draco in and laid a kiss on his head. 

"You really are a great brother to Harry, Draco." Draco beamed up at him. 

"Really? Can I tell you a secret Papa?" Lucius nodded and stayed crouched by Draco's bed, leaning on the safety rail for support.

"I only let baby Harry have the snitch because he would have been sad if he didn't get it." Lucius eye's softened at his babies words. 

"That's exactly the right reason to do it Draco. Me and Daddy have the two best boys in the world. Now it's time for night-nights." Lucius gave him another kiss on the forehead, turned on the nightlight and left the room, leaving the door open just a crack. 

Draco went to sleep that night, content that he was doing a good job as Harry's big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I have a few prompts for the chapters ahead. They're on a list on my laptop so I will get to them. It might take a while though because I want them to blend with the story. Thanks for sending some my way!   
> Also I have started a new story, it's supernatural if anyone is interested. I'll be updating that one next and then back to this so it'll be like that for a while.   
> Thanks to everyone for commenting, kudoing and reading the story. It means a lot to me. Tell me what you think of this chapter. It was a prompt from someone in the comments before I think. Hope you like it! :)


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Draco woke up to a silent house. Everyone must be still asleep, that just wouldn’t do. He hopped over the bed guard and ran into Harry’s room. Harry was still asleep, curled around Hoppy. Dray was at the bottom of his crib keeping an eye on him, like a dragon should! Hoppy looked a bit ick from when Harry was sick. He probably needed to be washed. Hopefully Daddy and Papa noticed ‘cause otherwise Hoppy might make his baby Harry sick again.

Draco grasped onto the bars of the crib and called quietly out to Harry. Harry wiggled and sucked on his pacifier but otherwise didn’t wake. Draco frowned. Maybe if he took Harry’s paci out, he would wake up? It was worth a try. Draco put his hand through the bar and grasped the ring of the paci, pulling it out. Harry’s brow furrowed as he kept up the sucking motion. Reaching up he put hands over his eyes and rubbed. He opened his eye’s slightly but was still was too sleepy and closed them again, turning over and using his thumb instead of the missing paci. 

Draco pouted. What was he supposed to do now? He looked around for a way to get Harry to wake up. Not finding anything he decided to play quietly until Harry woke up himself.  
As it turned out Draco’s playing is what woke Harry. He could hear a noise and quiet banging. Harry rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his crib. He spotted Draco over by his builder set, banging the hammer against a plastic nail. He whimpered and held his hands to his ears, the noise hurted his ears this early in the morning. Draco spun around at the noise, grinning widely. 

“Hi, baby Harry!” He whispered, aware that the monitor was on.

Harry pointed silently to the pacifier that Draco was wearing as a ring. Draco glanced to where Harry was pointing and took off the paci and handed it over to Harry. Harry snatched it up and started to suck contently, his eyes drooping with fatigue. Draco put his hands up in panic, not wanting him to fall back asleep.

“Let’s play a game!” Draco said quietly, trying to keep him awake. 

Harry nodded tiredly. He always liked playing games with Draco. 

“What game will we play?” Draco asked, Harry shrugged, too tired to care.

Draco stood there for a few minutes just looking at Harry, trying to work out a game that could be played with Harry still in the crib; he learnt his lesson from last time. He didn’t want to hurt his brother. Draco grinned when he finally came up with a game. It was more for Harry than him but he didn’t mind.

“Harry? Can I use your blanket?” Harry handed over his soft blankie without any fuss, Draco wouldn’t hurt it. 

“Look at me Harry!” Draco held the blanket over his face, which confused Harry. How was he supposed to look at him if he hid? 

Draco pulled it down quickly. “Boo!” Harry jumped in shock. He was not expecting that.

Draco did it again, causing Harry to let out a small laugh. His brother was so silly sometimes. 

After the third time of Draco pulling the blanket down and making funny faces every time Harry was fully out giggling. He was mimicking Draco with the faces and pulling his hands down along with Draco’s movement. 

One room over Severus and Lucius woke up to giggling and Draco shouting ‘boo’ every few seconds. The giggling must be from Harry. It was bordering on the ‘going to get sick from laughing’ laugh. Both were curious as to what made Harry laugh so much. Severus grabbed the camera as he went, wanting to get whatever it was they were doing on camera. 

Walking in they saw Harry was waiting wide eyed, for Draco to drop the blanket. Every time he moved a little, Harry would laugh in anticipation of it. Draco finally pulled down the blanket shouting “Boo!” 

Harry’s head fell back as he laughed helplessly at Draco. Severus was grinning as he snapped photos of the two of them. Harry was red in the face from laughing so much and Draco was giggling a little bit with him every time Harry broke down into more laughter. It looked like laughing was going to hurt Harry if it went on any longer though. Walking over to where Harry and Draco were, Lucius picked Harry up, wiping the involuntary tears from his eyes.

“Good morning angel, was Draco being silly?” Harry nodded and giggled some more, unable to help himself. 

Severus put the camera safely on a shelf and picked a smiling Draco up. 

“How about we go get ready for the day boys?” Both nodded happily enough. Harry was tired after all that laughing. Severus walked out with Draco into his room to be changed while Lucius stayed with Harry.

“Papa, Hoppy?” He asked as Lucius laid him down on the changing pad. 

Lucius took his wand out and accioed Hoppy to them as he didn’t want to leave Harry on the changing table unattended. He caught Hoppy as the toy was flying past him. It was the first time he noticed how dirty the rabbit had gotten. It must have gotten dirty when Harry was ill because there was distinct stains from the medicine he was given. Harry was making grabby hands to the rabbit though so Lucius was torn on what to do. 

“Angel, do you think Hoppy needs to be washed? We could send her down the elves and she would come back all clean, just like you do after a bath.” 

“No Papa! Hoppy stays with Harry. Silly Papa.” Damn, Lucius knew it might be difficult but Harry was not going to like them taking Hoppy to be washed.

Maybe they could do it when he was in school? But no, Harry refused to leave Hoppy at home anymore, stating that she would be sad if she was left by herself. They could go when he was asleep but Harry had a tendency to latch onto Hoppy in some way. They tried switching her out with Dray once but Harry woke up crying, not knowing where Hoppy was. So that was also out. Maybe Severus would have a solution. That was he didn’t have to be the bad guy. He passed Hoppy over to Harry, who snuggled in with him, yawning. 

“No, no. No going to sleep on me angel. It’s time for breakfast and school now.” 

Harry whined when his Daddy said that. He was tired now. Maybe he could sleep and his Papa wouldn’t find out? Harry put Hoppy over his eyes and closed them, happy with his plan to trick his Papa. 

Lucius rolled his eyes at Harry, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. He quickly tapped up the new diaper and buttoned the vest, picking Harry up to keep him awake. He gently took Hoppy down from where Harry was holding her against his eyes. Harry glared at that; didn’t his Papa know that little boys needed lots of sleep? That’s what Daddy always told him when he tried to stay up later. Harry decided to enlighten his Papa of this. 

“Papa, am I a little boy?” He asked to make sure he was right before he said it. 

Papa looked confused but answered anyway. “Yes angel, you’re mine and Daddy’s special little boy.” Harry grinned; he knew he was right now!

“Well Daddy always says that all little boys need lotsa sleep. I’m a little boy so I need lotsa sleeps as well.” Harry nodded at his unfailing- to him- logic. 

Lucius muffled a laugh; trust Harry to turn their own words back on them. Sometimes he thought that Harry would be more suited to Slytherin than Gryffindor.

“Is that so? Well, I’ll tell you what. We’re going to get you dressed in some cosy clothes today and then you can argue with your Daddy about sleeping because it was him that said you needed lots of it. Does that sound good to you?” 

Harry narrowed his eyes at his Papa, wondering if there was a trick somewhere here, but agreed to get dressed anyway. Lucius put him in some soft grey sweatpants with an equally soft t-shirt and jumper. The jumper was dark green with a picture of a snitch on it. He put Harry down so he could walk and wake up a little more. 

Harry toddled down to where Severus and Draco were, dragging Hoppy behind him and getting her even dirtier. Lucius winced as he followed him down the hall. Before he could warn Severus about Hoppy needing a wash, Harry went right up to where he was sitting with Draco. Severus looked down in slight surprise while Harry looked up with his wide green eyes. It never failed to melt his heart when Harry looked at him like that. He would need to get a photo of him like that soon. 

“What can I do for you Mr. Harry?” He asked, laying a hand on Harry’s head. 

Harry drew in a breath and began his little speech.

“Papa said I had to talk to you. I was sleepy and Papa said no, and I said little boys need lotsa sleep cause that’s what you say and- and papa said. ‘Harry talk to Daddy about that’. So- so Harry is talking to you about it. I can sleep more now?"

Severus's opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He looked up at Lucius in bewilderment. While he did say that he didn't mean whenever they were tired, trying to explain that though a tried baby wasn't going to be easy. 

"Harry, why are you tired? You got a full night's sleep?" Severus asked, while trying to figure out a proper explanation for Harry. 

Harry cocked his head to the side, confused. "Dunno Daddy. Heard a noise and I woked up." Severus noticed Draco ducking his head at the corner of his eye. 

"Draco? Want to explain why Harry is so tired?" Draco cringed at being addressed. 

"No thank you Daddy." He said politely as he picked up his sippy cup to take a drink while looking anywhere but at his Daddy. 

Severus sighed, that answered it. "Draco, you have to let Harry sleep otherwise he'll be too tired throughout the day. It's not fair to Harry." 

Draco put his drink down and rushed to defend himself now that his Daddy knew. "Daddy! I was awake really early and went to see if Harry was awake. He wasn't so I played quietly until he woke up! I didn't wake him Daddy! I didn't!" He pleaded. Technically it wasn't a lie. 

He had tried to wake Harry but it didn't work so he played with the building area instead. He didn't know it would wake Harry though. 

"I know you probably didn't mean to wake him but by playing in his room when he was asleep. Harry needs it to be quiet so he can keep sleep peacefully, no matter how quietly you think you were playing it was probably still loud enough to wake him." 

Draco sniffled and looked down. He didn't like getting in trouble. "Sorry Daddy." Severus shook his head.

"It's not me you need to say sorry to." Draco turned to Harry who was looking up between him and his Daddy, wondering how the conversation changed so quickly. 

"Sorry, baby Harry. I'll let you sleep more next time." Harry nodded, no knowing what to say. This wasn't how he wanted this conversation going.

"Daddy, it's night-night time for Harry now?" Severus shook his head. 

"No Harry, it's time for school now. You can have a nap in a few hours." Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. Why were they being so mean to him.

"No Daddy, Harry sleeps now." Harry said with conviction, hoping his Daddy would listen to him. 

"Angel, Daddy said no. Be a good boy and listen to him." Lucius said from where he was making a new bottle for Harry. 

Harry turned his pout on his Papa. Why would they not listen to him. He cuddled Hoppy close to him and turned away from them. 

"Well Harry's not talking to you no more." He said in a huff and walked into the living room away from them. 

He went into the living room and crawled up on the couch. 

"Daddy and Papa are mean Hoppy. They gived out to Draco and they told Harry that he couldn't sleep. Harry's tired Hoppy! Are you tired?" Harry waited a beat.

"I knew you were tired too Hoppy. Why won't they let us sleep? School is stinky anyway, we can sleep now and then we can go to school later, can't we Hoppy?" Harry waited again.

"You're right Hoppy. We should just go to sleep." Severus decided to walk in then. 

He walked over and crouched down beside where Harry was sitting with Hoppy. Lucius had told him that Hoppy needed a wash. Harry was really not going to be happy with him. 

"Harry, why don't you come into the kitchen for a bottle then you can go to breakfast with George. You can see Ron there, that'll be fun, won't it." Harry shook his head.

"Ron's Draco's friend, not Harry's and want to sleep Daddy! So does Hoppy." 

"Ah well you see Harry, Hoppy needs to be washed so what we're going to do is bring you to the kitchen and fill that tummy, then you're going to have some breakfast and go to school. By the time you come home Hoppy will be all clean and waiting for you." Severus tried to be as enthusiastic as possible. 

Harry didn't seem to buy it. "No thank you Daddy." He said mimicking Draco from earlier. 

Harry climbed down off the chair and left the room. How could they think that they would let him leave Hoppy in the wash by herself! It was scary in the washer. Harry remembered it from when he lived with them. He used to be threatened by them when he lived there. They used to say if he was bad enough he would go in washer. Harry was terrified of the washer and he told Hoppy all about it so now Hoppy was also afraid of it. He wasn't going to tell his Daddy and Papa that though. 

Severus looked on as Harry walked away again. He supposed he was going to his nursery. He walked back into the kitchen where Lucius was comforting Draco from being in trouble earlier. He looked up as Severus walked in and arched a brow in question. "Gone to the nursery. I'm going to let him calm down there for a few minutes. He's not happy with us at the moment." 

Harry was furiously walking around his room, talking to Hoppy about the unfairness of it all. After talking it out with Hoppy for a few minutes it was decided that the both of them should hide so Harry could sleep and Hoppy could be safe from the washer. Harry took a firm hold of Hoppy and grabbed his paci from where it was at the bars of his crib. Taking the wand that Papa put in his holder he crept to the door. Performing the unlocking spell Harry opened the door and snuck out. He was a bit afraid of going out by himself but he had Hoppy with him so it would be okay. It was only until he wasn't tired anymore. 

Harry had no clue where he was going. Somehow he ended up down a corridor that had a lot of knights like in Dudley's story books and a lot of doors. The first one he came to was locked so he took out his wand and opened it. Creeping in he saw a big doggy. It had three different heads! All of them were looking at him. Harry smiled and walked over slowly. He put his hand up to pat him on the head. The doggy put his head down so he could do it. He was so fluffy! 

"Hiya puppy! My name's Harry. This is Hoppy. Can we stay here and sleep for a while?" The dog laid his heads down and laid down. Harry moved to the side of him and got comfy, he popped his paci in and held Hoppy to him and promptly fell asleep. He didn't even feel Fluffy curling around him protectively. 

***************************************************************************

Lucius and Severus were panicking, full on, needing a brown bag panicking. Where was Harry gone?! He was in his nursery and then he was just gone! How did he get past the door even! Lucius, Severus and Draco looked all over their room's and the common room for the professors for him but he was nowhere to be found. Dread coiled in Lucius's gut. Anything could happen to him; he was just a baby! They had to find him and quick before he hurt himself or something in the school hurt him unknowingly.  
The both of them- Draco being carried in his Daddy's arms and crying- ran to the great hall, hoping to find him there. A lot of the students looked surprised to see their professors look so out of sorts. Draco was crying as well which was unusual. The little was always so happy. After a quick look around they couldn't see Harry they ran up the professors table. 

"Harry- he's missing!" Was all Severus could get out, still in a panic. 

Minerva stood up instantly. "Where was he last seen? What happened?" She asked in a panic. The other professors standing as well. It was a serious thing when a little went missing.

"He was in his nursery. He was angry and the both of us, he went to rant to Hoppy- his toy rabbit- and when I went in five minutes later he was gone, the door was wide open and the protection charms still up. So he left on his own free will!" Severus spoke so quickly it took Minerva a minute to decipher what he was saying. 

"Okay so he went wandering around. We're going to have to postpone classes until he's found," She turned to Albus who had just walked in unnoticed, in all the commotion. 

"Headmaster, would you make the announcement? We need all the students looking for him." 

Albus nodded seriously and walked in front of the professors table. He didn't need to get the attention of the students as they were already quietly watching the proceedings.  
"Students, Unfortunately young Mr. Harry has gone missing. I'm sure you all know what he looks like as he is often with Professor Malfoy and Snape. He can also be seen with George Weasley and young Draco here," He gestured to a still crying Draco, who hid his head in his Papa's chest. 

"We need all students to begin looking for him straight away. Classes are cancelled for today as we don't know how long it will take to find him. Whoever finds him needs to come back to the great hall straight away and let a professor who will be stationed here know and they will send out a message through the castle to inform everyone else. If a professor finds him first they will need to send a message straight away informing everyone of this. Caretakers if you could either stay in the great hall with the young ones or maybe help look in class rooms for him with them we would be grateful. Everyone else look everywhere in the castle for him. He needs to be found sooner rather than later as he could be hurt. Thank you." 

All students rose quickly from where they were seated making their way out of the great hall in order to look for Harry. Dumbledore turned to the professors. "We need someone to stay here and wait for them to come back. Severus, Lucius I know you two won't stay while were looking either will Filius or Minerva. Is anyone else willing to stay here?"

Professor Hooch raised a hand. " I'll stay and wait for them." Dumbledore nodded. "The rest of you start looking." 

Severus and Lucius left together. "It's okay Draco, we'll find him. I promise." Lucius was saying as they looked for him. They decided to start back where he first left.

Draco sniffled. "I w-want my baby Harry, Papa." 

"I know you do dragon. We're going to look for him right now. Can you be a brave boy for me and Daddy while we look." 

Draco let out a shaky breath but nodded. "Yeah Papa, I can be brave." 

"Such a good boy. Did you hear that Daddy? How brave our little boy is?" Severus turned away from his dark thoughts on what was happening to his baby to reassure Draco.

"Such a brave boy. We're so proud of you." Draco tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. 

They turned the corridor to go to their rooms when they met up with Fred and George. 

"Hiya professor's! We were looking for you, you weren't there when we went in? Is everything okay?" 

Severus shook his head. They mustn't have heard because they were on their way to collect Harry and Draco. 

"Harry's missing. The whole school is looking for him. We'd appreciate if you two could as well." Lucius said quickly to the boys, not wanting to waste any time. 

Fred and George looked at each other in alarm. Harry was missing? 

"Sorry boys. We have to get going we need to look for him before he gets hurt." Lucius made their excuses. Before they could get too far away though Fred and George were calling them again.

"What is it?" Severus asked, losing his patience. Did they not realise his baby was alone at the moment? 

The twins cringed but continued on, knowing that professor Snape was only acting like that out of fear for Harry.

"We have a way to find him! We know we're not supposed to have it but it'll show exactly where it is." 

Lucius and Severus stared at them intensely. "Are you sure boys? Really sure?" 

Fred scratched the back of his head. "Well- er- it hasn't steered us wrong yet." 

George turned around and Fred unzipped his bag, taking out a piece of parchment. Draco looked on in interest while Severus and Lucius shared a look. 

"A piece of parchment will help us get Harry?" Lucius asked politely. George gave him an impatient look which shocked him, it quickly turned into amusement though as it was just a mark of how comfortable the twins were around them.

"Yes professor, but it's what it does that's brilliant. George?" George cleared his throat took out his wand and tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." 

He took his wand away as the parchment came to life. Severus and Lucius were amazed. This was an amazing piece of magic. They'd be asking the twins about that later but for now they had a baby to find. Fred and George hurriedly opened the parchment. 

"Look for Harry's name." The four of them set about until it was Draco who actually spotted his name.

"There it is Papa, Daddy! Look! my Harry's name!" They all looked to where Draco was pointing. Severus and Lucius growing weak when they saw the name beside it.

"We need to hurry. Harry's in a room with the three headed dog! I told Dumbledore how dangerous it would be to keep him in here!" Severus ranted as they took off. Fred and George took the time to say 'mischief managed' before they took off after them, alarmed at the fact that Harry was alone with a three headed dog.

Everyone was out of breath by the time they came to the unused corridor. Fred and George drew their wands when they saw Severus and Lucius drawing theirs. Severus slowly turned the handle on the door and let it swing open, dreading what they were going to see in there.

Fluffy raised his head as they came in the room, sniffed and noticed that these five had the pups smell on them and laid back down. Severus was confused, every other time he dealt with Fluffy he was angry and biting at them. This made no sense. They cautiously made their way in, Lucius handing a quiet Draco off to Fred so he could protect them if he needed to against the three headed dog. 

"Everyone move cautiously. Look for Harry but do not engage the dog. Fred stay behind Lucius and George you stay behind me." Severus said in a quiet voice, not wanting to anger the dog, especially if Harry was somewhere close. 

Fluffy watched them as they made their way around the huge dog, trying to find Harry. It was George that spotted him. "Professor! There he is! He's lying on the dog."  
Severus looked to where George was pointing and saw Harry, clutching Hoppy and sucking on his pacifier, asleep on the dog. He actually looked pretty comfortable. Severus made his way cautiously to Harry; Fluffy watching him the entire time. Just as he was in arms reach of him, Fluffy moved, uncurling from where he was and stretching out his giant paws in front of him. Lucius and Fred had to jump back or else they would have been hit by the dog. 

The sudden movement woke Harry up with a start. He let out a cry of fright and anger, as any baby would being woken so abruptly. Everyone froze as Fluffy looked back at Harry, terrified to make one wrong move against him, even more so with Harry so close. Fluffy for his part swiped one large tongue against Harry, causing his hair to stick up with slobber.

"Fluffy! No! Don't lick Harry. Is ick!" Harry shouted angrily at him through his tears. The dogs giant tailed wagged as he fell back to the floor, happy that the pup was awake.  
Severus realising the dog would not hurt them snatched Harry up, hugging him tightly to him. 

"Baby we were so worried about you! Why did you take off?" Severus asked as he hugged Harry again. 

Harry hugged him back, not sure why Daddy was so worried. He was with his new friend Fluffy.

"Was tired Daddy, and- and Hoppy is ascared of the washer so we needed a nap to become a happy little boy again like Daddy and Papa always say! Then we met fluffy and he kept us all warm for our nap cause we forgotted our blankie." Harry looked up at Severus with pleading eyes.

"Can we keep Fluffy, Daddy? Pretty please!" Harry asked. Severus let out a little laugh, unable to believe that while the whole school was panicking, Harry was here, sleeping with his new friend. 

"He's too big for our house baby, but we'll talk about it later. Why don't you say bye-bye to your friend now and we'll see him later." Harry was sad to go but waved at Fluffy anyway.

"Bye-bye Fluffy! we'll play together again soon." The middle head barked out an agreement that nearly deafened everyone there. 

When the six of them were outside Lucius plucked Harry from Severus's arms and held him tightly to him.

"We're so happy you're okay angel. Never do that to us again. You could have gotten seriously hurt in the castle all alone. You're lucky you made friends with Fluffy and he protected you." 

Harry looked down pouting. He didn't realise he could have gotten hurt. "Sorry Papa." He said quietly. 

Lucius himself was too relieved to give out to him anymore and just held him against his chest for another hug, refraining from kissing him as he was full of dog slobber. 

"Papa! I want to hug my Harry!" Draco demanded from Fred's arms. 

Lucius laughed and held Harry out enough that Draco could give him his own hug.

"Harry, don't leave again. You made us all very sad." Harry's eyes widened in shock. He didn't mean to make them sad! 

"I promise I won't Draco," He said. Hoping Draco believed him. 

Draco smiled at him, showing that all was well, leaving Harry relieved. Severus sent out the message to the school to tell them that Harry had been found and to return to the great hall as Fred and George were each giving Harry a hug while Lucius held Draco. 

Harry was in George's arms when George said something that surprised both Severus and Lucius. 

"Harry you can't go taking off like that. Everyone was frightened. Uncle Severus and Uncle Lucius would cry if you weren't there with them. Draco was crying, so don't do it again." 

Harry nodded and hugged George again as an apology for taking off.

Lucius looked at Severus and grinned. They were now uncle to the twins. Lucius had to admit it did give him a warm feeling inside to hear George call him that. They made their way back to the great hall with the twins holding Harry and Draco. Severus and Lucius linked hands behind them. Even with the stress of this morning, some good did come out of it. The twins thought of them as their uncles. And if Fluffy got a three big fat steaks later on, well, that was nobody's business but theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy. It was actually from a prompt to play hide and seek in the castle but it somehow warped into this so sorry about that! I keep forgetting to say every time i post a new chapter but I passed all my college exams so woohoo! Two years down, just two more to go now!  
> Also I forgot if I wrote hoppy as a boy or a girl so I made her a girl in this chapter. If anyone remembers and could tell me if right or wrong that would be cool.  
> This chapter is unedited but it will be gotten to so sorry about any mistake I've made in it.  
> Let me know what you think and thanks to everyone who's commented and kudos, appreciate it :)


	27. Chapter 27

By the time they got to the great hall nearly everyone was back, all waiting to see if Harry was safe. Minerva was the first to run up to them and took Harry out of George’s arms to give him a relieved hug. 

“Where did you get off to silly boy?” She asked when she finally pulled back.

“Was sleeping, Aunt Minnie. I have a new puppy! His name is fluffy. Isn’t it Daddy?” He looked over Minerva’s shoulder so he could see his Daddy when he asked. 

Severus sighed. “Harry, he’s too big to be in our house. He also already has an owner. It’s Hagrid.” 

Hagrid who was standing back from everyone looked at Harry in surprise. Harry looked to be getting upset over the fact that Fluffy wasn’t his.

“It’s alrigh’ ‘Arry! We can both be his friend!” Hagrid’s booming voice rang out in the great hall, startling many of the students and professors.

Harry grinned up at Hagrid, delighted with the news he could keep Fluffy. He always thought Hagrid was scary but he wasn’t really. How could he be with such a nice puppy? 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Now that that is settled, I think it might be time for a bit of lunch?” He clapped his hands and the tables all filled with food. 

The students all dug in now that the missing little was found. Severus took Harry with him up to the professor’s desk as he hadn’t even had breakfast yet. 

“Daddy, Harry’s still sleepy.” He whined as he cuddled a filthy Hoppy up to him. Severus grimaced, after Harry’s bottle he was going to just take Hoppy and bring him to get washed, Harry would have to accept it. 

“I know baby, but you already slept a lot today. Let’s get some food in that tummy of yours and then you can go play with Draco.”

Harry sniffed and looked away. “Draco has his friend Ron to play with.” 

It surprised Severus that Harry was still feeling insecure about Ron’s and Draco’s friendship. He thought it was getting better when he saw them together on the quidditch pitch. Obviously the excitement just overtook Harry on the day and now the insecurities were back. Severus thought it best to leave it at the moment as Harry looked one wrong word away from a full flown tantrum. He shared a look with Lucius as he took the heated bottle off him and began to feed Harry. 

Harry guzzled the milk down, suddenly ravenous for something to eat. He finished quickly and was panting when his Daddy took the bottle away to sit him up and get the tummy ache away. When he finally got rid of all the bad air Papa slid a bowl over so Daddy could feed him some yogurt and granola with fruit. It was yummy, yummy! His face was messy after it though and some fell onto Hoppy’s ear as well. But that’s okay, Hoppy licked it off her ear so she it all over her mouth just like Harry!

“All gone!” Harry said when he saw there was nothing left in his bowl. He was nicely full now, reclining back against his Daddy and watching everyone in the great hall.   
Papa got to his face with a wet wipe, which Harry didn’t like. He complained his upset to Hoppy who agreed with him that it wasn’t nice of his Papa. He didn’t see Papa chuckling beside him, unaware that he was saying everything loud enough to be heard. Even Hoppy’s part of the conversation. 

Harry, glad that his friend agreed with him. Maybe even his bestest friend ‘cause looking at the Slytherin table he could see Ron was sitting with Draco and Blaise. Draco probably wasn’t even concerned when he didn’t know where his Harry was. Maybe he wasn’t Draco’s baby Harry no more. It made him sad but at least he still had Hoppy. 

Severus and Lucius finished up eating, keeping Harry close after the scare that morning. Harry turned his face into Severus’s shirt and hugged Hoppy as he spoke, too quietly, for the men to hear him. Once all the plates disappeared the students and professors alike went their separate ways. Lucius went down to retrieve Draco while Severus walked back to their quarters with Harry and Hoppy. He was dreading having to take Hoppy off of Harry but the rabbit was boarding on a hygiene risk. Maybe if he had Lucius and Draco distract him he could whist Hoppy off to the elves and back again before Harry noticed. As it was he had a note ready for them, telling them to take extra care with the rabbit. It wasn’t as if they ever ruined the other items they washed but you could never be too sure.

Severus was walking slowly enough the Lucius caught up with Draco holding his hand. Severus decided to put his plan into action.

“I think Harry, Draco and Papa should go play with some puzzles.” Severus said as they walked into the living room. Draco cheered, excited to do something fun with his Harry. 

“Can Ron and Blaise come over and play too Daddy?” He asked. Wanting them to have fun with him and his Harry as well. 

Severus seeing Harry’s expression change at the mention of Ron’s name decided deny Draco until later, he had more pressing matters than Ron at the moment.

“No Draco, this is Harry, Draco and Papa time. You can play with your friends later.” Draco nodded easily enough. He didn’t mind waiting to play.

Harry brightened up and stretched out to his Papa so they could play with the puzzles. Lucius was curious as to what Severus was trying to do but went along willingly enough. He sat Harry down beside Draco, noticing that Harry scooted away so he wouldn’t be as close to Draco as he usually was. Draco noticed too and his face scrunched up in confusion. Why didn’t his Harry want to sit close to him like he usually did? He was about to ask him but Papa interrupted him which served to distract him.

“Okay boys. I have two puzzles for you to do. Draco’s yours is a bit Harder to do so don’t forget to ask for help. I’ll be helping Harry put his together.” 

Draco’s eyes shined excitedly when he saw the picture he had to make. It was hiccup and toothless flying in the sky! Papa upended to pieces for him and Draco started straight away trying to put it together. 

Harry was slower than Draco at doing his, - also hiccup and toothless but for a younger age group- letting Papa sort out the pieces for him as he ducked under his arm and got comfortable in his lap. He set Hoppy down beside Papa so that he could use both hands like Papa was showing him. 

It was only Lucius that actually noticed Severus taking Hoppy to get him washed. It was a good plan but Harry wouldn’t be happy once he figured it out. Draco would also be outraged that Hoppy was taken away from Harry without even consulting him. 

Severus made his way quickly into utility room and called Dobby. 

“Yes sir?” Dobby asked, pleased to be called by his master. 

“Dobby, I need you to bring this to the cleaning elves and ask them to wash and dry it as quickly as possible. I’ve put a note with it. Just make sure to tell them how important the toy is to Harry. Will you stay and oversee the washing and drying. When it’s done if you could bring it back that would be great.” Severus said as he handed over Hoppy along with   
the note.

“Yes sir! Dobby is knowing how important Hoppy is! Dobby will make sure she is safe.” With that he apparated away with Hoppy. Severus gave it roughly ten minutes before all hell broke loose. 

Hearing Harry’s cry in the living room though made Severus that he was being way too optimistic. He rushed back out to where Harry was crying into Lucius. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Severus asked. He knew it was a stupid question but there could be a chance that Harry was upset over something unrelated to Hoppy being missing. 

“H-H-Hoppy’s gone Daddy! She was there and now s-s-she’s gone!” Damn. 

“She’s just gone for a bath baby. It’s okay. She’ll be back before you know it.” Harry looked up at him with betrayal.

“You took Hoppy, Daddy?” Severus nodded, hoping Harry would forgive him after he saw how clean she was. 

“Why would you take Hoppy Daddy? They always said that Harry was going to go into the washer if I wasn’t good. I was a really good boy all the times but they still said that! And- and now Hoppy is going to think she was bold when she’s not,” Harry grabbed his hair in his hands and began to twist the curly strands in agitation.

“And- and, now Harry isn’t Draco’s baby Harry no more so Hoppy is Harry’s only friend cause-cause Draco likes Ron lots more than Harry cause Ron isn’t a stupid baby. Now Hoppy is all gone away and she’ll think that Harry sent her away! She won’t be Harry’s friend either!” Harry finished talking took one gulping breath and started to cry without care.   
They were heart breaking cries as well. They were more than Harry not being happy that the toy rabbit was being washed. It was a combination of the Dursley’s abuse and Harry thinking that Draco liked Ron better than him, even though Severus was sure that Draco had reassured Harry of this before. It apparently was not enough for Harry, not that Severus could blame him. His whole life all he had was Hoppy. It would be tough to finally have a family who you loved and thought one of them was being taken away from an outside entity. 

Lucius gently uncurled Harry’s fingers from his hair, worried that he would pull some out with the aggressive twisting he was doing. He then stood up with Harry and took hold of the soother that was on its clip, slipping it past Harry’s unresisting lips. Harry sucked hard on the pacifier, going between crying and sucking. Lucius rocked him and picked up the soft blanket they kept in the living room for Harry. Harry latched onto it and rubbed it against is face as he cried, the softness of the blanket soothing him. It didn’t stop the crying though. 

Draco was also crying. After hearing how upset his Harry was because he thought he liked Ron more even though he told him he was his bestest friend. And now Harry thought ‘cause Hoppy was gone he didn’t have a friend but he did! Draco was his friend but Harry was too upset to listen. Draco was desperate to try make him feel better but he didn’t how to. It was all too overwhelming for him that he just broke down into tears himself. Standing in between where his Daddy, Papa and Harry, holding his hands up over his eyes as he cried just as loudly as Harry. 

Severus sighed and picked Draco up. This was going to be a long day if he couldn’t calm the boys down. 

He walked into the study with Draco, hoping that he could calm down a bit if he were away from Harry. Sitting down at the desk he positioned Draco so he would be lying comfortably against his back. He rubbed his tummy in soothing circles, hoping that it would work at calming him down as it did with Harry.

It managed to do the job as Draco quickly quietened down to softer crying.

“C’mon baby. You’re okay. Harry’s just a bit upset at the moment.” Draco gulped and let out a shuddering breath.” 

“I’m not baby. Harry’s baby, Daddy. I’m your duck.” Severus smiled at Draco. Even though he was upset he picked up on Severus’s use of baby. 

“And why do I call you duck?” Draco sniffled and looked up at his Daddy. 

“Cause I have yellow hair and my yellow ducky sleeper is the coolest!” Draco said, sending a wavering smile up to his Daddy.

“That’s right, but you’re still my baby as well as Harry.” Draco shook his head. 

“No Daddy. Harry has to be your baby, and I have to be your duck. Cause that’s Harry’s name. You can’t take his name and give it to me. It’ll make my Harry sad. So I’m your duck and Papa’s dragon and Harry is your baby and Papa’s angel. Why does Papa call him angel Daddy?” 

Draco’s tears were completely gone now, as with any child, he was distracted with something else. 

“Well this is a secret, but Papa told me he calls Harry his angel because every time he looks at Harry he sees is someone so pure and innocent that he must be an angel.” Severus said softly. 

Draco was confused though. “What’s pure and innocent mean?” He asked, wanting to understand.

“It means that with Harry our family is perfect. We have mean old Daddy. Then we have Papa who’s the push over. After that we have the dragon that will always be there to protect and at the centre we have the angel who keeps them altogether.”

Draco’s face was lit up. “So my Harry is the angel cause he has all of us to keep him safe?” 

Severus chuckled. “He sure does duck. Now let’s go out and see if he feels any better.” Severus moved to get up but Draco stopped him.

“Daddy, what if he doesn’t like me anymore? He thinks I like Ron the bestest but I don’t! Harry is my brother and bestest friend.” Draco chewed on his bottom lip, hoping his Daddy would help him.

“I’ll help you explain that to him, he’s just upset over Hoppy being washed and is really tired today as well. Now you know why Harry needs his naps.” Draco’s face went through a few emotions. Empathy, sadness, disbelief and finally is settled into anger.

“You took his Hoppy away! Daddy why would you do that? You always tell me that it’s not nice to take without asking but you did that to Hoppy and you made him upset! Now you have to ‘plogize to him or you have to go in the bold chair!” Draco wiggled to get down and stomped out of the room. 

Severus sighed and rubbed a tired hand down his face. Now his two kids were angry with him. 

He followed Draco out to where Lucius was sitting with Harry. He was no longer crying but his face was blotchy and he has tear tracks going down his cheeks. He was lying on Lucius in much the same way that Draco did earlier. The only difference was that blanket that was against his cheek and the pacifier. 

Draco ran up to them and scrambled up onto the couch so he could be closer to Harry and Papa.

“My Harry?” He waited until Harry finally looked at him. “I’m really sorry. I don’t like Ron better than you. You’re my baby Harry not him and you’re lots more fun, promise! You’re not a stupid baby. You’re my baby so that means you’re always protected. Daddy said it! You’re an angel and I’m the dragon that protects the angel.” Draco smiled hopefully at Harry. 

Harry in return sucked his paci and blinked in confusion. He did pick up on one thing though. “I’m Draco’s Harry?” Draco nodded eagerly.

“Yeah you are!” All the tension seemed to go out of Harry in an instant. 

Looking to his Daddy Harry held his hands up. “Hoppy still all gone?” Draco glared from beside Harry, as if daring Severus to make Harry cry. 

Lucius winked at him over their heads, happy to be in their good books. Severus ignored him in favour of answering Harry. 

“Yes Harry. Hoppy needed a special bath so he could be all clean. Just like you get every night before bedtime. She’ll be back in a little while.” Harry wasn’t happy with that response and turned his head away, effectively ignoring his mean Daddy.

Severus wasn’t sure how to feel. He never had Harry this angry at him before. He opened his mouth several times to defend himself but nothing came out. It was a relief when he felt the wards around the room go off. Fred and George came running into the living room a few seconds later.

“Uncle Severus, Uncle Lucius, Mum has invited you and the boys for dinner tonight. She said she wants to see that Harry is okay for herself.” Fred said. 

“Fred!” Draco shouted, running to him to be picked up so he could give him a hug. It was as if he hadn’t seen him a few hours ago. 

Fred for his part, swung him up, causing Draco to let out a giggle and latch his arms around Fred’s neck to give him a squeezy hug. 

“Hey little man! Were you having fun with your Daddy, Papa and Harry?” Fred asked, what he thought was an innocent question.

Draco shook his head solemnly. “No Fred. We were having fun with puzzles but then Daddy took my Harry’s Hoppy. Hoppy was Harry’s very first friend Fred! Then- then Harry thought that I like Ron more than Harry but I don’t! Harry’s my brother, but Harry had a bad thought and then he started to cry and cry. Then I started to cry cause my Harry was sad. Fred? Daddy told me I’m called dragon cause I have to protect the angel! That’s what Papa calls Harry, Fred. Now my Harry is angry at Daddy and so am I. It’s not nice to take other people’s things without asking. Daddy and Papa told me that but then Daddy did it, so he’s going to be in trouble with Papa when we go to bed.” Draco finished smugly.  
Fred looked at George who had turned away so he could laugh without upsetting either Draco or Harry. 

“I hope your Papa does punish your Daddy. It looks like he needs it.” Fred said trying to keep a straight face and avoiding Severus’s eye. 

Severus glared at Fred and George, while Lucius hid his grin by kissing a droopy eyed Harry. 

“Please tell your mother we would be happy to attend. What time does she wish for us to be there?” Severus asked stiffy, trying to ignore the laughing teens. 

“Mum said whenever you’re ready to go over. We’re heading over in around a half hour if you want to come over with us?” George said after schooling his features into something more serious. 

“That won’t be a problem-“ Severus was interrupted by Harry sitting up suddenly. 

“Will Ron be there?” Harry asked.

“Eh- yeah Harry, Ron will be there as well.” George said. 

Harry’s lower lip trembled and he fell back against his Papa. He didn’t want to go near Ron. He didn’t want to be his friend, only Draco’s. 

“It’s okay my Harry! I’ll stay with you all day.” Draco tried to reassure but all it did was make him feel worse. 

He didn’t want Draco staying with him just because he was his baby brother. “Ron is Draco’s friend not Harry’s” Was all he said.

Harry put his fallen pacifier in his mouth and sucked on it to stop himself from crying again. It didn’t really work though as a few tears slid down his face anyway. George was perturbed. He thought that Ron and Harry were getting along better since the Ron handed him the banana. 

“I think Ron is your friend as well Harry. He’s just a bit shy around you because he really, really wants to be your friend but is afraid you won’t like him.” Harry looked distrustfully at George.

“How do you know?” Harry asked. 

“Well, I heard him talking to Charlie yesterday. He said he wanted to be your friend. Charlie said he’d help him make friends with you.” 

Harry shook his head and cuddled further into his Papa, not wanting to believe George. If Ron wanted him to be his friend then he would have played with him, but he only played with Draco so far. 

“How about we go for dinner angel and see if Ron would like to play with you. You can stay with Daddy and Papa the whole time. Fred and George will be there as well so you won’t be alone. How does that sound to you?” Lucius asked. 

Harry thought about it for a few minutes, his whole body tense with indecision. Finally he started to relax. 

“Okay, but Harry stays with Papa.” Lucius kissed his hair. 

“Of course, angel. You can stay with me.”

Great, we’re going to go and get ready. Mum would kill us if we show up without being properly dressed. See you later Harry, Draco. Hope you get out of the dog house soon Uncle Severus.” Fred grinned as they walked out of the room.

The last thing they heard before shutting the door was Draco asking Severus why he was in a dog house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this was delayed. I was at a kodaline concert. You should all look them up, they're amazing! Also walking on cars. I'd highly recommend High Hopes by kodaline and Speeding Cars by walking on cars. Let me know what you think!   
> Any way, because I went to see them I was exhausted when I finally got home. Even today I feel hungover from lack of sleep but it was worth it.   
> Another reason this is delayed was because I stupidly forgot what idea I had for this chapter lol. But alas I remembered and here we are.   
> Thanks for the kudos, comments and reading the story. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think about it :)


	28. Chapter 28

Lucius was trying to wrangle a wiggly Draco into a coat when Fred and George came walking through with Charlie and Ron trailing behind.

“Fred!” Draco shouted as he avoided his Papa’s hands and ran over to Fred for a hug. Lucius passed the coat off to George in exasperation. 

“If the both of you can get that on him I’ll give you a bonus.” George grinned and within a few seconds had Draco zipped up and ready to go. Lucius narrowed his eyes at him.

“Oh yeah, just give Papa a hard time.” Draco giggled at his put out Papa. It was fun playing tricks on him. 

“Where’s Harry Uncle Lucius?” George asked as he looked around the room. 

Lucius rolled his eyes and pointed under the table. George went to investigate and found Harry under a chair at the back, glaring out at him behind his pacifier. He was sucking it almost violently. 

“Why you hiding under there Harry?” George questioned as he positioned himself more comfortably so he could coax him out. 

The only response George got was another violent suck on the pacifier and Harry turning his head away. It made George want to laugh at how cute he looked. His two hands were holding the opposite elbow and he was sitting cross legged in a long sleeved top. He had no pants on and his diaper was showing on the sides of the vest. 

George looked up at Lucius, silently asking why Harry was under the table.

“I was trying to get Draco into his jacket and Severus tried to finish dressing Harry. It was not a good idea as it turns out because Harry was still angry at him. Now he’s angry at me because I left him with Severus so I could help Draco. He got free of Severus’s grasp and hid under the table. We decided to let him use it as a time out to clear his head. Judging by his response to you though, he’s still plenty mad about it.” 

Fred and George snickered at the explanation. Who would have thought the two most intimidating professors in Hogwarts would be bested by a baby. George tried to coax Harry out some more, when that failed Lucius tried. At this rate they were going to be late. Draco watched on from Fred’s arms. Grownups were so silly sometimes. He wiggled to get down and Fred obliged him. Once he was steady on his feet he ran under the table and sat in front of Harry, grinning at him. 

“Hi, my baby Harry. You all ready to go for dinner?” Draco asked. 

Harry shook his head and pointed silently down at his bare legs. Draco looked as well. “Oh, well we have to get some bottoms on then. Oh I know! Let’s get your Hoppy overalls!”   
Draco held out a hand to Harry who took it happily, now excited to wear his Hoppy overalls until his really Hoppy was back safe. Both boys crawled out from the table, Draco sporting a smug look. 

“Papa, my Harry has to wear his Hoppy overalls.” Draco said as he stood up and held out a hand for Harry who took it once more. 

“That’s fine with me dragon. How about you come with me Harry and we’ll get your overalls on you. I’d say you’re getting cold now.” As if on que Harry shivered, holding up his arms to his Papa. 

He wasn’t angry at him anymore, now that he was going to put his overalls on him. Daddy on the other hand, well, he wouldn’t forgive him until he saw Hoppy was back safe and sound. 

Lucius brought Harry into the nursery and took out the overalls that Harry was going to be put in anyway. He fastened them quickly onto him and put his shoes and socks on equally as quick. They were well late by this point. He took up Harry’s coat and was putting it on him as they walked back into the living room where everyone was waiting. Even Severus was there by this point, having restocked the diaper bag and put gotten the buggy out for the boys. 

Harry glanced at his Daddy when he saw him but made no move to give him a hug like he usually did, even if he really wanted to. He was still mad about Hoppy. She was probably really scared without her Harry being there. 

“Everyone ready to go?” Severus asked as he looked around. Charlie and Ron had gone on ahead so it was only the twins, Draco, Harry and Lucius waiting. 

“Yep! We’ll go through first. Ready Draco?” Fred asked as they stepped up to the flu. 

“Uh-huh. We’re going to eat yummy food!” Draco cheered. Fred laughed and called out the burrow. They were gone in a puff of green smoke. 

George quickly made his exit next, leaving Lucius, Severus and Harry, who had hidden his face when he saw the green flames. 

“You ready to go baby?” Severus asked Harry. Harry’s response was to burrow his head deeper into his Papa’s neck.

Severus sighed while Lucius grinned over Harry’s head. “Well at least you know not to do it again without permission.” 

Severus made his way into the flu with the buggy and bags calling out the burrow and leaving just Lucius and Harry to go. 

“We’re next angel. I have your flu adapters on your so it shouldn’t be too bad.” Lucius walked into the flu. Harry tensed even though he wasn’t actually looking. 

Lucius said it as quickly as possible so that Harry wouldn’t have to wait. Coming out on the other side, Lucius thought momentarily that he got the place wrong. It looked completely different. The whole kitchen area was more spacious. It still had that homely feel to it but now it looked like it could fit all nine of them with space left over. Molly bustled over to him and Harry, taking Harry out of Lucius’s arms without even a hello to him. 

“Oh Harry dear, are you okay? I heard you were under the weather. Looks like you’re all better now!” Molly said as she bounced Harry a little. 

Harry for his part smiled shyly at her. She was a nice lady. Maybe she could get Hoppy back. Harry wrapped his small fist around his pacifier and took it out of his mouth but kept holding onto it instead of letting it dangle. 

“ ‘Scuse me? My Daddy took my friend Hoppy away and, and she’s going to miss her Harry. Daddy said she needs to be washed but only bad boys and girls go into the washing machine. Will you get her back for me?” 

Harry’s lower lip trembled slightly, upset all over again at explaining it to the nice lady. He popped the pacifier back in his mouth to sooth himself with. The nice lady, he was delighted to see, glared at his Daddy! 

“Severus Snape! You did not give that boys bunny to the elves to wash?!” Severus put two hands up to defend himself but molly raised one to silence him. It worked. 

“The next time Hoppy needs to be washed you bring her straight to me. Do you hear me Severus? Poor Harry here is upset because he can’t see Hoppy and know she’s safe. I’ll hand wash her with Harry so he won’t be upset. I can’t believe you!” She turned back to Harry. 

“You poor dear. Your Daddy is awfully silly for someone so smart. You stay with me and we’ll get you a nice treat until you can be reunited with Hoppy.” Harry cuddled into her and smiled smugly at his Daddy. 

Severus for his part was flabbergasted. He just got told off like a school boy. In front two of his students as well, both were trying their hardest not to laugh at their professor and failing miserably. Lucius was equally as bad as he actually walked out of the room to laugh. Thank God Draco and Ron were playing in the living room. At least they didn’t see his utter shame at being scolded. 

“Here we go dear. Have a bit of this.” Molly took out two chocolate chip cookies from the biscuit tin. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw them. 

Daddy and Papa never gave them cookies! They said it was bad for teeths and tummy’s but The nice lady is giving him two! She put a cookie in each hand. Harry spit his paci out, wanting to eat the cookies before Daddy or Papa took them off him. 

Lucius grimaced when he saw that Harry was eating chocolate cookies but one look from Molly had him keeping his mouth shut. That and the look of pure happiness on Harry’s face was worth the sugar rush. 

Harry was toted around on Molly’s hip as she bustled around the kitchen making dinner. He looked happily around as he munched on his cookies. He wasn’t sure why Daddy and Papa said they were bad, anything this yummy couldn’t be bad for you. He took the last bite of the cookie and licked his fingers. They had chocolate all over them. 

Molly noticed Harry’s fingers in his mouth and pulled them gently out and ran a damp cloth over his chocolate covered face before replacing his dangling pacifier. 

“We don’t eat our fingers dear.” Taking both hands she wiped them down quickly and efficiently. 

Harry was content to sit with the nice lady all day. She gave him cookies and gave out to Daddy about Hoppy. The only problem was he started to feel all wiggly. He wasn’t sure why though. After a few minutes of non-stop moving Molly stopped and moved Harry so that they were looking at each other. 

“Harry, don’t you think it would be nice to run around outside for a little while? I’m sure George would love to play with you.” Having heard how Harry reacted to Ron she thought it best not to mention him. 

“Stay with nice lady.” Harry responded as he wiggled a bit more. Molly chuckled at the name he gave her.

“You call me Aunt Molly dear, and you can stay with me but I think George might get a bit sad if you don’t play with him.” Harry looked over to where George was. He did look sad sitting there with Papa, Daddy and Ginny. 

“Okay, I’ll play with George.”

“Such a good boy.” Molly let Harry down, watching the little bundle of energy rush over to George. He was such a timid little thing. Hopefully the small hit of sugar will help him with that. 

“George me and you play?” Harry tugged on his trouser leg to make sure he was listening. 

“We sure will Harry! Let’s go!” Harry took off out the back door with George following behind at a more leisurely pace. 

“You have’ta catch me George!” Harry stopped to tell him and took off again. 

He was toddling more than running but it didn’t make a difference to him. George was chasing him and he had to go as fast as possible! 

“I’m going to get you Harry.” George took off after him, pretending to run and fall every time he got close to Harry. 

Harry screeched in delight whenever George missed. Giggling as he was running around the yard. 

Inside Draco heard his little brothers’ laughter and went to go inspect what was so funny. 

“Ron, let’s go play with Harry! He’s happy again!” Charlie and Fred told Draco that Harry was sad and had to stay with Daddy and Papa, so he couldn’t go see him. But now he could!

Ron looked a bit nervous over playing with Harry. He didn’t seem to like him very much, but he would try again. He was probably just too shy to play with him before. Draco took Ron’s hand and led him out of the living room, past the adults and into the yard where Harry and George were running around. 

“My Harry! Can we play with you?” Draco asked as he went running over to where Harry was. 

Harry was nearly vibrating with unused energy. “We’re running away!” He said and took off once more. 

Draco followed instantly while Ron looked on in confusion. Why were they just running away from George? He was way faster than them and could catch them if he wanted to. Draco was even running slower because he was holding Harry’s hand! They should go on their brooms and play that way. At least they’d all be fast then! Ron stopped them as they were about to run past. 

“Draco? Why are you running so slowly? George is gonna catch you for sure. You should get on your broom ‘cause Harry’s too slow on the ground.” Harry looked at Ron upset at what he was saying.

Draco was outraged. How could Ron say something so mean! “Ron! Harry is a baby! You can’t say mean things like that. We’re playing the game that Harry wants to ‘cause that’s the rules. The youngest gets to decide to game, and, and we came out to Harry already playing so it’s not nice to try and change it. My Harry was having lots a fun, weren’t you Harry?” 

Harry nodded his head sadly. Ron crossed his arms angrily. 

“I don’t care! It’s a stupid game. We should play on our brooms instead. Harry’s too little to play with us!” George sighed as he heard what his little brother was saying. It looked like Ron seemed to be lashing out because he didn’t know how to make friends with Harry. Harry spoke up before George could give out to Ron though.  
“You’re stupid! I was having fun and Draco was having fun! You’re just a big fat stupid head!” 

Ron looked gobsmacked for about three seconds before he ran up and pushed Harry. Harry let out a cry as he fell. George luckily caught him before he could hurt himself properly. 

“Ron-!” George said as he picked up a crying Harry. 

Draco ran at Ron, pushing him back. “You leave my Harry alone!” Ron caught onto the sleeve of his top and brought Draco down with him.

Both boys were rolling around on the ground hitting out at each other with openhanded slaps. George was still trying to calm Harry down while trying to stop the boys. Finally he admitted defeat and called for reinforcements. 

“Someone! Come out and help!” 

All of the adults came rushing outside to see Ron and Draco fighting in the dirt while Harry was crying into George’s shoulder. 

Lucius and Arthur split Ron and Draco apart, both boys a little red in the face but otherwise unhurt. The two men picked them up and went back inside, everyone else following behind them. 

Arthur and Lucius sat the two boys down in front of them. Both of them were staring intently down at their laps. 

“Could one of you explain please why the two of you were fighting and Harry was crying?” Lucius asked. 

Both looked up at Lucius and began talking over one another. Holding up a hand he stopped them. 

“I said one. Draco you go.” Draco sucked in a big breath and began; 

“Well I was in the living room with Ron when I heard my Harry laughing Papa. Charlie and Fred had said Harry was sad earlier but he wasn’t any more so we could play with him then. We went outside then Papa and Harry was running away from George. I went over and asked could we play and my Harry said yes! So I took his hand ‘cause you and Daddy always say that if I go too fast Harry might get hurted and I didn’t want to see him get hurted,” Draco sucked in a big breath and started again.

“Then, when we were running away Ron stopped us. He said that that game was stupid Papa and said that Harry was too little to play with us! I said that the rules are that the youngest gets to pick the game and Harry was already having fun playing his so it wouldn’t be fair to change it but Ron wanted to. Ron kept calling Harry slow and he’s not Papa! Harry’s really fast for his size. Then Harry got mad Papa, he called Ron a big fat stupid head. Which was kinda mean but Ron then pushed Harry Papa! He pushed my Harry! So I told him to leave my Harry alone and pushed him back ‘cause he made my baby Harry cry. Ron pulled me down with him and we started hitting and then you came.”   
Draco sat back with a sigh. That was a lotta talking. 

Arthur looked over to Ron. “Is all that true Ron?” Ron nodded meekly causing Arthur to sigh. 

He stood Ron up and tapped him on his bottom. It wasn’t hard by any means but Ron instantly started crying. Arthur spoke over him. “To the bold step Ron.” 

Ron held his hands over his eyes as he was walked over to the bottom step of the stairs and sat down. 

Lucius looked at a miserable Draco. This was a tough one. He knew he had to punish both Draco and Harry but he also wanted to praise Draco for defending his brother. He looked over to Severus who transfigured a stool that was identical to the one they had at home. 

“Okay dragon, I know you were standing up for Harry but you can’t push people. So to the bold corner you go.” Draco sniffled but made his way over to his Daddy who was placing the chair in an empty corner of the kitchen. 

Severus’s heart nearly broke as he looked at Draco, sitting facing the wall with his shoulders slumped and head down. Poor thing was only trying to defend his baby brother. Something that made Severus extremely proud of his oldest son. He turned to Harry, knowing that it was his turn to give out some discipline. Harry was never going to forgive him at this rate. 

“Harry? Did you know what you said to Ron was really mean?” Harry nodded against George’s chest still sniffling around his pacifier. 

“H-Harry say’s sorry to Ron?” Harry asked with a waver in his voice. 

“Yeah baby, Harry has to say sorry to Ron.” Harry nodded and hopped down off of George’s lap and walked out to a crying Ron. 

“Sorry Ron.” Harry said shyly. 

Ron nodded behind his tears. “Sorry for pushing you and calling you names Harry. I promise I won’t do it again.” 

Harry smiled at him and sat down beside him on the step. 

“It’s okay Ron. We can play after you get out of the bold step?” Harry asked. 

Ron nodded eagerly, his tears drying up immediately. “Yeah! We can play the chasing game you were playing before! It did look like fun Harry but I didn’t know how to play with   
you.” 

Harry looked confused. “You just run Ron like me and Draco was. Is fun.” 

“Wicked. So we should run really fast…” Ron continued on talking to Harry as Severus, Lucius and Arthur watch on shaking their heads. Little boys could be so strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So it's been a week! This chapter kind of went off course to what I wanted to write but sure I'll just get to that in the next chapter I suppose. The fight was a suggestion in the comments but it somehow morphed into this so sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted :/   
> Thanks for the kudos and comments they're much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it!


	29. Chapter 29

After being made apologise to each other the three boys with Fred and George were now outside playing chasing once more. Ron and Draco were holding one of Harry’s hands each as they ran so that they could remain at the same speed. The three of them were thick as thieves now that they had their blow out. Ron seemed to be as protective over Harry as Draco was. Even going as far as giving out to Fred and George when they frightened Harry by accident. 

Lucius walked back into where the adult were in the kitchen after watching the boys for a few minutes to make sure they were playing nicely once more. Severus looked up from his conversation with Arthur when he came in.

“Everything okay?” He asked, hoping there were no more fights. 

“Yes. Seems their earlier fight is forgotten about and Harry is finally okay with Ron being around him.” Molly turned around in question; unaware there was an issue with Ron and Harry. 

“What’s this with Harry not wanting to be around Ron?” 

Severus shrugged. “I’m not sure. To guess I would say that he was frightened Draco would leave him because he found Ron. Harry has some abandonment issues and thinks that anyone he cares about with eventually leaves him. It was some of the damage caused by those horrible muggles.” 

Molly’s eyes filled with sympathy for the poor baby. She had heard a bit about them but wasn’t aware of how bad it actually was. “He should have never been left with them. What are you doing to counteract the damage?” asked Molly, he voice full of fury. 

“We’re just showing him that we’re there for him. He’s only recently started to ask for things and demand. This was one of the few times we’ve had to actually punish him. Normally he’s too afraid to do anything out of line in fear we’ll get rid of him.” Lucius explained. 

Harry being sick had really opened up that path way to him trusting them. Severus grinned wryly. “He’s even shown how angry he is with me because I took Hoppy away to be washed. He would never have done that when he first came to live with us. I’d say the most help though, has been Draco and George for him. Draco is always including him in everything and making sure he’s okay to keep up and doesn’t mind playing what he considers ‘baby games’. George as well has no issue with doing what Harry wants and will always play with him. It’s not something he’s used to so he cherishes it when people do play with him. Mostly it’s the routine and stability that he loves.” Severus finished.  
Molly nodded. All kids needed routine and stability as far as she was concerned. Look at Ron even. He’s a whole different child now that he has the sense of stability that he didn’t know he was missing. The miss-classification didn’t help matter much either. 

“Good. I think it would be good for Harry to get to know more of us here. You should all come to the Sunday dinners. We’ve already agreed it with Dumbledore that Percy, Fred and George can come back on a Sunday. It would be wonderful!” Molly said enthusiastically. 

“Oh, no. We don’t mean to impose Molly. That’s your time to be with Family.” Molly waved a hand in denial. 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I thought you were imposing Severus. It would be good for Harry to see that he has us as well.” Molly pointed her wand to the food on the cooker and it began to dish itself out onto plates. 

There were three high chairs at the table, causing Severus to lift a brow and incline his head to Lucius so he could see it as well. Lucius grinned back at him. Draco was not going to like this one bit.

Arthur stood up to call the boys in for dinner. Draco and Ron ran in holding Fred’s hands while Harry was being carried by George. He was sucking his pacifier sleepily. The game obviously wore him out quite a bit. George grinned when Harry held out his hands to his Mum instead of his own parents. Molly took him straight away as she bustled around the kitchen getting everything set for dinner. Harry sighed happily and cuddled into her. 

“I think someone has taking extremely well to you Molly.” Lucius said as he watched his youngest cuddle the woman. Molly smiled at Lucius as she gave Harry’s bottom a pat.

“That’s fine with me. You can stay with me as long as you want dear.” Harry just made himself more comfortable in her arms as a response, eliciting a laugh out of Severus. 

“We want him back at the end though. He’s our Harry. Isn’t that right baby?” Severus asked. Harry nodded even though he was still mad at his Daddy. He was still their Harry so he  
had to go home with them. Wanting to make sure Molly understood this he popped his paci out.

“Harry is Daddy, Papa and Draco’s.” 

“Okay Dear, but we can borrow you as well can’t we?” Molly asked. Harry nodded eagerly. 

“Yeah! And, and Draco? Cause he’s my big brother and he stays with his Harry.” Molly chuckled. 

“Draco is always welcome as well.” Satisfied Harry popped his paci back into his mouth and cuddled back into Molly. 

With a last flick of her wand Molly finished setting the dinner out and everyone settled around the table. Draco only complained a small bit about being put in a high chair but after he noticed Ron looking down in shame he stopped. 

“S’okay Ron. This is my special chair for Aunt Molly’s!” Draco said enthusiastically, eliciting a small smile from Ron. 

Harry seemed to not want to let go of Molly. Whining every time she went to put him into the high chair. 

“No, stay with you.” He gripped Molly tightly. Lucius sighed and up to take him off of her.

“Angel, you have to let go so you can eat some yummy food. If you don’t then Molly will get sad.” Harry peaked up at Papa who was holding out his hands. 

“Okay, Papa.” He said softly, afraid to push his luck too much. He didn’t want to get into trouble again.

He let Papa take him and place him in his highchair, which was between Papa and Daddy. Harry sat to the side slightly so he wouldn’t be facing his Daddy as much. Until he got Hoppy back he didn’t want to speak to Daddy. 

“Are you still mad at Daddy?” Severus asked wryly. Harry just turned his head further away so emphasise his point. 

Lucius took his place on the other side of Harry and grinned at Severus over his head. They’d never seen Harry this upset with someone for this length of time. Who would have thought it would be Severus out of everyone as well. He was a Daddy’s boy to the bone. 

“It’s okay angel, I’ll help you with your dinner.” Lucius said as he cut up the chunks of the beef in the stew Molly had made, stirring it around to mix it back up. 

Severus was doing the same for Draco yet Draco was eating around Severus’s hands, slurping up the stew. Severus seeing how messy Draco was going to be, rolled up his sleeves and attached a bib quickly. Draco yanked at it but it wouldn’t come off. After a quick pout to his Daddy over the bib he went back to his food. He enjoyed it so much that it didn’t even bother him when Daddy had to take over in feeding him because the veggies were too hard to pick up for him. 

It also helped Ron who was being fed his by Arthur. Ron’s cheeks were stained with a blush. Especially because Arthur kept making train noises with every spoon full. Usually it had Ron giggling and tracking the spoon with wide eyes but it was embarrassing him now because Harry and Draco were here. 

“Look Daddy! You do that too?” Draco asked looking at what Arthur was doing. He loved when his Daddy and Papa made funny noises when helping him with dinner.  
Severus rolled his eyes but decided to oblige him, making the same ‘choo-choo’ noise that Arthur was making, sending Draco into peals of laughter as he opened his mouth to get the food. He chewed quickly and had barely swallowed the food down before he was demanding his Daddy do it again. Soon the two boys were giggling as Arthur and Severus made their eating into a game. 

Lucius looked down to where Harry was watching this all quietly but saying nothing. 

“Do you want to do that as well Harry?” Harry looked shocked at his Papa. 

“No thanks Papa. Not nice to play with food.” Lucius raised a brow at the little boy. He or Severus had never said that to Harry.

“It’s only a little game. Look how happy Ron and Draco are playing it, and they’re still eating all the dinner like good boys.” 

Harry just shook his head but didn’t respond past that. Lucius left it as it was. This was something he would have to talk about with Harry at a later date. He continued to feed Harry normally not wanting to upset him into not eating. 

Harry was the last to finish his food. When he had swallowed the last bite full Molly clapped her hands. 

“Well done dear, now who wants some dessert?” Harry perked up at the sound of dessert. He loved sweet things. 

The apple pie that Molly made floated to the table where Arthur sliced it and gave it out to everyone. Harry noticed that he didn’t have a slice, along with Draco and Ron. He pouted up at Arthur, wondering why he wasn’t getting any dessert. Molly noticed this and explained it to him.

“The food was very heavy so you can have some of your Papa’s. It’s just so you won’t have a sore tummy.” 

“I won’t get a sore tummy!” Draco exclaimed, put out he wasn’t allowed a whole slice of pie. 

“We don’t want to chance it anyway. You can have a few bites of mine and see it goes.”

Draco nodded with a huff. He looked to Harry who didn’t seem too annoyed over this to Ron who was already opening his mouth for some of his Daddy’s. It must be a normal thing here. Shrugging he also opened his mouth for some of his Daddy’s apple pie. 

Predictably Draco and Ron only lasted three small bites of the pie before they turned their heads, feeling overfull. Harry only lasted one bite before he burped and spat up a little bit. 

“That’s you done then.” Lucius said as he wiped Harry’s face with the clean part of the bib and undid it from around his neck. 

Lucius undid the top of the highchair and took Harry out, letting him cuddle into him as he finished his apple pie. Harry’s eyes kept drooping even as he watched everyone laughing and joking around the table. Draco and Ron looked about ready to bounce out of their seats with excess energy. 

Harry felt a pacifier being pushed against his lips and allowed it, sucking on it sleepily as he fought to stay awake. His eyes had dropped for what felt like the last time when a loud crack pierced the room. Harry shot up with a fright, nearly falling off his Papa’s lap. 

Only for Lucius’s quick reflexes did he catch Harry on time. Harry let out a startled cry; that was really scary. Lucius glared at the elf that made the noise, causing Dobby to shake in fear. He hated when his masters were mad at him. Severus cleared his throat and sent a pointed look to Lucius. 

“Hello Dobby. Sorry about Lucius but your apparation woke Harry up. Maybe next time apparate into a different room and walk into the one where the kids are?” Severus suggested over Harry’s tired cries. 

“Yes sir! Dobby will sir!” Dobby nodded his head eagerly, his big ears flopping with every nod.

“Why are you here Dobby?” Severus asked, hoping it was the reason he thought it was.

“Dobby is coming here because you is saying he has to! Dobby has brought Harry Potters Hoppy back!” 

Harry’s cries shut stopped instantly. Did Dobby say that Hoppy was back? He took his head out of his Papa’s chest to look at Dobby. He couldn’t see Hoppy anywhere.  
“Hoppy?” He asked his Papa with a quiver in his voice. Lucius could tell he was very near tears again. 

Dobby clicked his fingers again and Hoppy materialised in Harrys hands. Harry gasped and looked at Hoppy in his arms. 

“Hoppy you’re back! Daddy took you away to be cleaned but I bet it was scary. Were you scared?” Harry waited a beat. “Yeah I told Daddy you would be. It’s okay though Hoppy! Aunt Molly said that if you ever get dirty again you go to her and I can watch while she cleans you so it won’t be scary! Daddy’s going to say sorry as well to you.” Harry looked up at Severus expectantly, holding Hoppy up.

Severus sighed and bent forward so that he was close to Hoppy. “I am very sorry Hoppy. It won’t happen again. But may I say that your fir is looking very nice now that it is cleaned.” 

Harry giggled and brought Hoppy back to his chest, cuddling her close to him and laying back against Lucius again. 

“Thank you Dobby for looking after Hoppy for Harry.” Dobby looked beyond happy about being thanked by one of his masters.

“Yes sir! Dobby will have snacks waiting for you when you is getting home.” Dobby squeaked and with a crack was gone once more.

“Papa, Paci?” Harry asked. 

Lucius took a fresh soother off of Severus, placing it in Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry’s eyes were once again drooping as he now cuddled into his Papa and Hoppy finally able to sleep peacefully.

It was surprising how fast Harry fell asleep now that he had Hoppy back, even with his scare. Draco looked on at Harry who was smiling slightly even as he slept with Hoppy.

“Harry’s happy again Daddy. That means you don’t have to live in Fluffy’s house anymore.” Draco said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter this week. Hope you all enjoy it. I've been pretty busy, that's why it took so long to put up. Also I'm re-reading the 4th Harry potter book, my favourite one :).  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter and thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. Much appreciated!


	30. Chapter 30

Lucius and Severus woke up to Harry’s crying.

“Your turn” Lucius said as he rolled over, going back to sleep. 

Severus groaned and got up to get their youngest before he woke Draco. This was a new thing. Every night he would wake up and cry until he was in between Severus and Lucius in the bed. Severus had hoped that it was because he didn’t have Hoppy, but now that Hoppy was returned that was obviously not the case. 

Walking into the nursery Severus used the nightlight to manoeuvre his way around. Harry was standing in his crib, holding onto Hoppy’s ear in one hand, the other was used to hold onto the bars of the crib for balance. His cheeks were tearstained as he looked at Severus.

“Daddy!” He held out the hand with Hoppy in it, hoping he would pick him up. 

They had tried a few times letting him cry it out, but that just made him cry until he got sick everywhere. It was an experience they didn’t want to recreate. 

“Hey baby, let’s get you changed and back to bed. It’s very late for little boys to be awake.” Severus whispered as he picked Harry up. 

Thankfully his tears had all but stopped, only the slight sniffle every now a then as Severus laid him on the changing table. Severus changed him quickly as Harry rubbed his eyes in tiredness. After doing up the buttons back up on his sleeper, Severus picked Harry back up and brought him into his and Lucius’s room. Harry instantly burrowed in between the two men, only falling asleep when he put Severus’s hand on his tummy to rub. Severus fell asleep to Harry sucking contently on his pacifier. 

***************************************************************************

The next morning Lucius woke to a toy rabbit’s ear over his eyes. He pushed it away and sat up so that he could wake up better. Looking to the side he saw Harry was cuddled into Severus’s chest with his legs tucked into his tummy and his bottom in the air. They really needed to sort this night time sleeping arrangements out. That could wait until later though, right now he had to go wake Severus and Draco. Severus could wake Harry up. Lucius cast a tempus to see what time it was and jumped out of the bed when he realised how late they were. Fred and George were probably in the living room waiting for them. 

“Severus get up, we’re late! Get Harry ready!” Severus shot up with a start, causing Harry to fall off his chest. He instantly started crying in fright. 

Lucius let Severus console him while he went to wake Draco. Draco’s bed was empty when he ran into his room, causing momentary panic that he was missing. That was until he heard Draco’s giggles from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen to see what he was up to, hoping that he wasn’t near anything dangerous. Why he didn’t just come into them when he woke like he normally did was beyond Lucius. 

He came to a shocked stop when he saw Fred and George were with him, and was helping him with his breakfast while having some themselves. 

“Hi Uncle Lucius! We thought you were already up? Anyway we got Draco here ready for school and breakfast is all made for everyone. I don’t think you’re going to make it to the great hall though.” George said as he buttered a piece of toast.

“Thank you boys. Draco why didn’t you come in and wake Daddy and Papa this morning?” Draco shrugged. His Harry looked like he needed more sleep so he didn’t want to wake him. 

Although now he could hear Harry crying in Daddy’s and Papa’s room. He glared at his Papa. 

“Why is my Harry crying?” Lucius raised an eyebrow up at Draco, realising that he didn’t wake them so Harry could sleep on. 

“He’s crying because he got a fright when Daddy woke him up. He’ll be fine. You be a good boy and finish your breakfast while we get ready,” he looked to Fred and George. “Has he brushed his teeth?” 

Fred nodded affirmative and went back to his breakfast. With that Lucius ran back into his room to get changed as quickly as possible. Harry had stopped crying finally and was dressed. He was glaring at everything around him, mostly Severus though who was running around the room trying to get ready while Harry was in the playpen they had in the corner. Spotting Lucius, Harry stood up and raised his arms up to be lifted out of the playpen. Lucius ruffled his hair and shook his head.

“Not yet angel, Papa has to get ready first.” Harry pouted at him as he plopped back down on his bottom, giving out to Hoppy about the injustice of it all.

Lucius got ready while Severus was in the bathroom. When Severus emerged he was more put together. Giving Lucius a quick kiss as he passed he picked a pouting Harry up and made his way to the kitchen where Fred, George and Draco were. Severus hated running late; he always ended up forgetting something when he was rushing out the door. 

“Hi my Harry! Hi Daddy!” Draco said from where he was sitting in between the twins. 

Harry smiled back at him and waved. Severus rolled his eyes; of course Harry would lose his bad mood once he saw Draco. 

“Good morning everyone, Draco are you all ready for school?” Severus asked as he was looking for the makings for the bottle. Draco nodded happily, his fast full of crumbs from his breakfast.

“Eh Uncle Severus? Harry’s bottle is in the warmer over there. We made it when we made breakfast.” Fred said as he wiped Draco’s mouth. 

“Thank you boys. This morning has been quite hectic.” Severus took the bottle from the warmer and sat down so he could feed Harry.

Harry happily drank down the yummy bottle. He was still quite tired; the bottle was making him extra sleepy. Severus didn’t notice as he was trying to eat his own food, that Harry had fallen asleep through his bottle. It wasn’t until Lucius had come into the room that anyone knew Harry was asleep.

"Severus? Why is Harry asleep again?” Severus looked confused for a moment before looking down. 

Harry was still suckling on the bottle, only he wasn’t actually swallowing it anymore as there was milk falling out the side of his mouth and onto his bib. Severus sighed and took the bottle out of Harry’s mouth before sitting him up straight so he could wake him up. He rubbed his back gently while talking to Harry. The rubbing only served to make Harry spit up and burp but stay sleeping. Severus looked up to Lucius for help. 

“Really Severus.” Said Lucius as he picked Harry up and began to bounce him in his arms trying to coax him awake. 

It took another ten minutes but he finally woke up. He glared up at his Papa for the effort though. 

“No Papa.” He put his hands out to George because he just knew that Daddy had a part in this somehow! 

George took him off of Lucius with a grin. “Ready for school now Harry?” Harry put his head on George’s and shook his head. “Want Hoppy.” 

George looked to Severus who had Hoppy in Harry’s highchair. “Well I don’t know. I think Hoppy’s still hungry.” 

Harry peaked out of George’s shoulder, wondering what his silly bunny was up to. He giggled slightly when he saw Hoppy in his chair. “Daddy! That’s Harry’s chair, not Hoppys!” He said through his giggles. 

Draco was giggling at the silly bunny as well. Hoppy was such a funny bunny. “Look Harry! He wants to eat all your strawberries!” Draco said as Lucius used his wand to move the bowl of strawberries closer to Hoppy. 

Harry gasped looking at Hoppy. Hoppy was using is bunny magic again. “No Hoppy! They make your fir all ick. Those are for Harry. Daddy will get you a carrot!” The bowl of strawberries stopped moving and Harry let out a sigh of relief. 

“George, will you get my strawberries before Hoppy does please.” George picked up the small bowl of strawberries for Harry who instantly dug in from George’s arms.   
Severus cast another tempus and realised that they were cutting it close to the start of classes. Fred grabbed Draco up along with his and Harry’s bags while Severus and Lucius gave both boys a kiss on their heads. 

“Both of you be good!” They shouted at them as Fred and George ran out of the room. 

Harry waved with a strawberry still in his hand and Draco was giggling at Fred’s frantic running. Lucius and Severus gave each other one last kiss as they ran out the door and went their respective ways. 

***************************************************************************

Harry just finished his last strawberry as they walked into professor McGonagall’s room. They were very nearly late. She sent Fred and George a disproving glare causing Draco to jump to their defence. 

“Daddy, Papa and Harry wouldn’t wake up today Aunt Minnie and Fred and George had to run here because Harry fell asleep again!” Minerva looked to Harry who had strawberry all over his mouth and sighed. 

“Well then I can’t very well blame Fred and George for your parents.” Minerva transfigured a piece of parchment into a handkerchief and cleaned Harry’s mouth. Harry was whining and trying to pull away.

“You need to be clean if you want to attend my class young man.” Minerva said. Harry pouted up at her.

“Yes Aunt Minnie.” 

With one last swipe of the handkerchief Minerva allowed them to sit down. The rest of the class were making sure not to stare too much at their stern professor acting like that, or the fact that Harry had openly defied her when she was cleaning his face.

Harry waved at Neville as he was strapped into his chair. McGonagall put the littles desks together so that they could be watched better by the caretakers. It meant that Neville was sitting in front of Harry with Oliver. McGonagall was setting them up to transfigure a match into a needle. Each caretaker had a match in their hand and were telling the littles in the room that they were not allowed to touch it under any circumstance. Especially if they succeeded in changing it into a needle. 

It was Draco who turned his match into a needle first. He was extremely proud of himself. Aunt Minnie gave him a sticker for his book! Harry was struggling slightly with his, so Draco, being the good brother that he is, decided to help him out. With a little bit of coaching he was also able to change his over. 

“George, look! I did it! Thanks Draco!” Harry all but vibrated with excitement. Draco beamed as his Aunt Minnie gave him another sticker for being such a good helper. 

Harry also got one for getting it before everyone else. 

Neville was having a lot of problems trying to turn his. He was just too nervous of messing up that it meant he messed up even more. It wasn’t before long that he had tears streaming down his face. Oliver sighed and picked Neville up. He cursed his grandmother again at how badly she treated this boy. Harry was looking from across the table with wide eyes. Oliver sent him a quick smile and went back to comforting Neville. 

Harry whispered something to George and got a nod in return. He waited until he was unstrapped from the highchair and let down before toddling his way around the table to where Neville was with Oliver. He stood there unsure for a minute, looking back at George who nodded his head in support he pulled on Oliver’s robes. Oliver looked down, surprised to see Harry there. Neville was still crying quietly into his shoulder. 

“Hello Harry, how are you?” Harry smiled shyly and lifted his arms to be picked up.

Oliver took a firm grip on Neville so he wouldn’t fall while he was picking Harry up and sitting him on his other knee.

“Neville? What’s wrong?” Harry asked, looking at his friend in concern.

“I c-can’t do it a-and I won’t get a sticker. I-I never get a sticker c-cause I’m a bad boy.” Neville broke down crying again into Oliver’s shoulder. Harry tilted his head in confusion. 

Neville wasn’t a bad boy. Daddy and Papa tell him to stay away from bad boys and they told him that he could be friends with Neville. He tells Neville this, knowing his Daddy and Papa would never lie. Neville is looking at him wide eyed.

“Really? Your Daddy and Papa said I’m a good boy?” Harry nodded his head eagerly.

“Yeah! And you’re my friend,” Harry paused for a second and said slightly quieter. “Aren’t you?” 

Neville wiped his tears on Oliver’s shirt and nodded his head. “Yeah! We’re friends! We can play together today?” Neville hadn’t had the chance to play with Harry much since school started. He was going to try last week but Harry got sick and Oliver said he didn’t want Neville sick as well. 

“Yeah! I’ll ask Daddy and Papa when it’s nap time but Ron is always over playing with Draco so it will be okay.” Harry looked to the match that set off Neville’s crying. 

“Want me to help you? Draco helped me.” Neville nodded shyly. Harry grinned and gave Neville advice on how to transfigure his match. 

He mostly told him to calm down. It was easy for Neville after that. Harry cheered from his perch on Oliver’s lap. “Well done Neville!” Oliver gave him a hug in congratulations. 

McGonagall came over to see what Harry was cheering over. Seeing it was Neville that successfully transfigured his match she got out her sticker book. Neville was bouncing on his seat he was so excited to receive a sticker. He didn’t have any yet! McGonagall placed two in his book causing Neville to grow more excited. “Look! I have two now! Do you see that Ollie?” Oliver nodded and grinned at the excited little. 

He was glad Neville finally got some stickers in his book. He was getting really upset over not having any yet. He would have gotten some in Herbology but Professor Sprout had forgotten to bring her stickers. The look of disappointment on Neville’s face was difficult to look at. 

“Well done Mr. Longbottom. I gave you one for doing it successfully and the second one was because you were able to accept your friends help instead of giving up. All we ask is that you keep trying.” Minerva rubbed a gentle hand down Neville’s cheek, which was now tinted with red at the praise. 

“He did good Aunt Minnie didn’t he?” Harry smiled shyly up at his Aunt. 

“Yes Harry he did. Also you have to call me professor in class remember.” Harry nodded. 

“Okay Aunt Professor Minnie.” Minerva rolled her eyes and walked away. 

Neville was still looking at his stickers in his book in awe. He still couldn’t believe he got two of them.

George came to pick Harry up after the class was let out. “Hey Oliver, hey Neville, Harry you ready to go? I have to get to class.” Harry raised his arms up again to be picked up. 

“Bye-bye Ollie and Neville. I’ll ask my Daddy and Papa can you play with me today!” He called over George’s shoulder as he was walking out of the room. Neville waved goodbye at him as he held the sticker book closer to his chest. This was the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So I've been asked quite a lot for a play date with Neville and Harry so the next few chapters are going to focus on that. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the kudos and comments so far. They're much appreciated.   
> Let me know what your thoughts on this chapter are. I like to read peoples opinions :)


	31. Chapter 31

Harry and George arrived earlier than expected to Lucius’s class. He was still teaching his other class. That didn’t deter Harry though, who was waiting what felt like all day to ask his Papa if Neville could play. He ran into the room, excitedly shouting ‘Papa, Papa’ as he ran down the aisle to Lucius. 

George was close behind trying to stop him but it was too late. Harry was up in his father’s arms, giving him a hug. Lucius hugged him back and looked over Harry’s shoulder to George. 

“Sorry Professor, Draco and George were going off to professor Snape’s room and I looked away for a second to wave them off. When I looked back he was off.”  
Many of the students in the class giggled at the sight of Harry latched onto Lucius. That was until Lucius sent a glare their way. Harr pulled back and bounced excitedly in Lucius’s arms. 

“Papa, Papa, can Neville come and play after school? Please?” Neville who was in the class with Oliver looked worriedly on as Harry asked, afraid that his Papa would say no. 

Oliver ruffled his hair and gave him his pacifier to stop Neville’s nerves making him have a complete meltdown while they listened to what professor Malfoy had to say.

“Well I don’t see why not. Ron is coming over as well so you’ll all be able to play together. I’ll talk to Mr. Wood about it after class.” Harry let out a squeal of delight and hugged his Papa once more. Playing with Neville was going to be so much fun!

“Now Harry. I need you to remember not to run into class when I’m teaching. You have to stay with George until he says to come in.” Harry’s excitement dwindled at his Papa’s scolding tone. 

He didn’t like getting in trouble. He was always afraid that it would lead to him being alone again, with only Hoppy for comfort. 

“Can Neville still come over?” He asked in a small voice. 

Lucius rubbed his back as Harry cuddled in. He was so insecure sometimes, it broke Lucius’s heart. 

“Of course he can come over angel. Now I need to get back to class. You can stay with me or you can sit outside with George and wait.” 

“Stay with you.” Harry mumbled into his neck. Wanting to make sure he wasn’t going to be left alone. 

Lucius looked up at George when Harry decided. “Thanks George. I’ll take him now. If you could come back after his nap, that would be great.” George smiled and called out a goodbye to Harry before leaving to get to his own class. 

The class Lucius had now was a double. He allowed them a five minute break as he got Harry situated in his carrier. Harry snuggled up the Lucius’s chest, allowing his pacifier to be placed in his mouth as shuffled around until he could hear his Papa’s heartbeat. It was a sound that never failed to sooth him into sleep. That and his Daddy rubbing his tummy. Harry sighed happily when he found it, going limp within a few minutes. Lucius looked down to see his little boy out for the count. Every so often he would give a lazy suck of his pacifier, as if to make sure it was still there. 

Lucius looked down to Oliver Wood who was chatting with a few class mates as he rocked the stroller that Neville was now in. The boy was fighting a losing battle with sleep also it would seem. Every time he blinked his eyes stayed shut a little longer until finally they didn’t open again. Oliver seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Neville and looked down seconds after he lost the battle to sleep. He rubbed a hand softly down his cheek before placing his blanket over him to keep him warm. 

Now that the two littles in the class were asleep Lucius resumed. The class went a lot more smoothly with the two babies asleep. It was amazing how Harry and Neville, two such placid children normally, could turn into little demons when they were tired. It only happened once with the two boys but it ended up with Lucius letting class out early and running to Severus asking for a headache potion. Severus found the whole ordeal of two screaming babies amusing. Lucius failed to see it his way though. 

By the time class ended both boys were still firmly asleep, allowing Lucius time to keep Oliver back to organise Neville coming over. 

“Mr. Wood, if you could stay behind please.” Oliver waved his friends on and wheeled the stroller up to Lucius, who was standing by his desk, one hand on Harry’s bottom, patting out a rhythm. 

“Yes professor?” Oliver asked, nearly sure this was about Neville’s playdate with Harry but still cautious, just in case he did something wrong.

“Relax Mr. Wood. This is just about Harry and Neville’s playdate. Harry is extremely eager for him to come over today. Would four thirty be okay with you or do you have plans today?” 

Oliver shook his head. Even if he did have plans today he would have cancelled them for Neville. It was all Neville talked about since Harry said he would ask. Oliver was slightly worried that Harry would forget as young kids tended to get distracted fairly easily. Thankfully it was not the case with Harry. He hoped this would boost Neville’s confidence. Already he could see Neville being more confident, all because Harry decided to help him in class. 

“That settles it then. You know where out quarters are yes?” At Oliver nod, Lucius continued. “Very good. If you come to ours for four thirty that way the boys will have time to do their homework before they run off to play. I think it would be wise for you to stay as well. Neville would be more comfortable with you there for the first few times.” Lucius smiled at Oliver. 

“That’s fine professor. I hope Harry and Neville will become good friends. He’s such a timid boy. He finds it difficult to make friends.” 

Lucius sighed in sympathy. Harry was similar in that he was timid. The main difference, which was helping Harry, was that Draco was bringing him out of his shell. 

“Well I’m sure they will be. Ron and Draco’s playing is a bit too sophisticated for Harry sometimes. It’s frustrating for all of the boys, even though Draco has been extremely good about it. See you at four thirty then. I have a little boy to wake up.” 

Oliver bid farewell and went to his next class while trying to wake Neville up. 

“Harry, angel, c’mon. It’s time to wake up and have a little snack before George comes.” 

Harry rubbed his head from side to side trying to avoid the hands that were waking him. He was happy to be asleep. Papa was silly sometimes. 

He didn’t open his eyes until Papa had undone the straps that were keeping him all nice and toasty against his chest. Harry whimpered as the cold air came in. 

“Let’s get you changed and then George will be here for his class.” Harry blinked back at him owlishly resulting in Lucius tapping him on nose with a chuckle. 

He sat behind his desk to change Harry as his students poured in. This way Harry had a bit of privacy while he was changed. Not that he cared too much as he was grabbing at his toes while Lucius held his legs in the air to clean his bottom. Harry looked to the side when he heard his name being called. Draco was running towards him. 

“Hi Harry! Did you have a good nap? I didn’t have a nap I just rested my eyes but Daddy said that you had to have a nap because you’re littler than me.” Draco crouched down so he was face to face with Harry. 

“Hello to you too.” Lucius mumbled in amusement as he lifted Harry’s bottom to place a fresh diaper under him. 

“Draco? Neville’s coming to play today.” Harry said happily as his Papa taped up the diaper and set about buttoning up the snaps on his vest. 

“Cool! You’ll be able to show him how to colour in!” Draco wanted to encourage Harry’s friendship with Neville as they were closer in age level. 

It’s not that he didn’t love his brother or want to play with him, because he did, he loved to play games with Harry. It was just that sometimes he wanted to play his games with Ron and Harry was too little for that and could get hurt. He did get hurted once and Draco felt horrible for the rest of the day. Now that Neville was going to play with him Harry wouldn’t be hurted and Draco and Ron would be able to play faster games! 

Lucius stood Harry in front of him and pulled up his trousers. He smoothed his clothes out turned him around with a pat to the back. 

“Gone on, both of you go back to Fred and George. They have snacks with them for you.” Lucius ushered the two boys down to where Fred and George were sitting. 

Their snacks were already ready to go in front of them. Harry was delighted to see he had some breadsticks and hummus waiting for him. Draco was less than impressed with his. He wanted cookies. 

“Papa? Can I have some cookies instead?” Draco asked, looking at his snack with disgruntlement. 

“No. You can have a treat later on when Ron and Neville are over.” Draco pouted at his snack. He didn’t want this.

“Fred can I have a cookie?” Lucius turned answered for Fred though.

“Draco, I already told you no. If you try to go around me again to get something you’ll find yourself in the corner and with no treat at all later on.” Draco’s lip wobbled and he looked away. 

“It’s okay Draco; you can have my cookie later on as well if you want.” Harry said, wanting to make Draco feel better.

Draco wiped at a stray tear. “Thanks Harry but you can have it. I’ll have my snack now and be good so I can get a treat later.” 

Lucius rolled his eyes as he listened to what Draco was saying. Children’s emotions were like yoyo’s. 

He coughed to bring the class to order and began the lesson of the day making sure to keep an eye on Harry and Draco as he did. They were normally well behaved children but he could sense restlessness in Draco. He was wiggling about his chair as he eats. Harry sending him curious looks every now and then. Lucius set the class work, only having to take ten points away from two students who wouldn’t stop talking, before turning his attention to Draco who was now looking around with mischief in his eyes. Just as Lucius was going to give him a warning not to try anything Draco was down and running out of the room laughing the whole way. Fred looked shocked for a second before he jumped up and took off after him. Lucius had to hand it to him, he was like a monkey climbing down the chair and taking off out of the room. The door shouldn’t have been opened in the first place. Everyone knew that the classroom doors always remain closed during class for this precise reason. This was twice that the students forgot. The first being when Harry ran in earlier, now this.

He was going to force Dumbledore into making an announcement about this later. The next time someone left the door of the class open, even a small bit. They would find their house minus fifty points. 

“There will be an announcement later on, but let me give you a sneak peek. 

From now on, anyone who leaves a door open, even a small bit, will lose fifty points from their house instantly. The door will be charmed to make it so that the last person in the door will either close it or fifty points will be lost. All the professors will get a message when it happens so we will let you all know.” Lucius slammed closed a book that was in front of him in anger, causing a lot of students to jump and Harry to let out a little whimper of fright.

Sighing Lucius walked over to Harry and picked him up, letting him cuddle in for comfort. A few seconds later Fred walked in with a pouting Draco. Fred closed the door shut so that Draco couldn’t make an escape and put him down in front of Lucius. 

“Corner. Now.” Lucius said, a stool already in the corner waiting on him. 

Draco sniffled and made his way over. A lot of his students were now glaring at him, as if Lucius was the bad guy! 

“Back to work!” He snapped not in the mood for all this nonsense. 

Now Harry was sniffling into his neck. Lucius prayed that by the time Neville and Ron came over they'd be okay because otherwise he’d probably end up like his kids and crying as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I couldn't let this day pass without posting a chapter. Seeing as it is Harry's birthday and and all. (I also think it's funny that it's the 31st and this is chapter 31. Must be fate lol) Also the new Harry potter and the cursed child is out. I've read it and it's so so good! I have tickets to see the play with 2 friends for next may and I can't wait now! Anyone else read it? What did you think? 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter and thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. I haven't been able to reply to a lot of them, mostly because I'm working way too much at the moment! 
> 
> Happy Birthday Harry :)


	32. Chapter 32

Ron came running into the living room where Draco and Harry were currently colouring. He spared a parting, "Hi Uncle Lucius!" Before sliding to his knees beside Draco excitedly, talking about a new game they could play.

To Lucius it seemed like just a more elaborate form of catching a ball and roughhousing. It was definitely something Harry wouldn't be able to part take in as he was just too small for it. Draco was nodding along excitedly as Ron spoke. This game seemed like so much fun! He looked back at Harry and realised that it was a bigger boys game. Harry was only a baby and couldn't play. 

"We can't play Ron. Harry's too little and I don't want to leave him out." Ron huffed in annoyance. He was getting used to being the smallest in his house, he just couldn't understand why Harry couldn't try and do it. They always had to do what Harry wanted and it wasn't fair!

Draco threw Ron a look, seeing his friend's frustration. He knew it was annoying sometimes that Harry couldn't play but that didn't mean he was going to ever leave him out or ignore him. Papa called him dragon because he protected Harry not because he ignored him! Draco looked back and smiled at Harry who smiled back shyly, curious to what game they were going to play. 

"Let's colour in for a little bit more Ron. Then we can play another game." Draco said, knowing that Harry loved to colour in. 

Harry let out a little gasp of excitement. He was delighted they could continue to colour in. He didn't really want to stop but he would have if Draco told him they were playing something else. 

Ron let a reluctant smile slip. He could see why Draco picked things Harry liked most of the time. The look on Harry's face made him almost not annoyed over not being able to play the cool new game he told Draco about. 

The tree boys got on with colouring as Lucius looked on. It was good that Draco was such a considerate brother because otherwise it would have been way too easy to forget about Harry and his needs. Lucius felt a swell of pride for his oldest for making a sacrifice for his baby brother even at the expense of something Lucius could see he really wanted to do. He would try to coax Harry away from the later on but it was a fairly difficult thing to do. It wasn't even Harry that was the problem but Draco. He adamantly refuse to let Lucius or Severus take Harry away, not wanting Harry to not have fun as well.

Lucius was still thinking on how to extract Harry from Draco and Ron when Severus came in with Neville and Oliver in tow. Harry looked up and let out an excited "Hi Neville! Hi! Papa look, it's Neville!" 

"I can see that angel. Do you want to play with Neville?" Lucius asked an obvious question and by the look on Harry's face he thought so too. 

"Yeah Papa, Harry plays with Neville." He answered politely, even though Papa asked a very silly question. 

Lucius picked Harry up from where he was sitting on his bottom at the coffee table. It was the easier option over watching Harry try to stand up, which would take him a lot longer. When he was finally stable on his feet Harry ran over to Neville who was standing closely beside Oliver, one small hand clutching his robe. He was a bit afraid Harry wouldn't want to play with him now. 

"We play now?" Harry asked, wondering why Neville hadn't spoken yet. 

At Harry's question, Neville's confidence grew. Harry did want to play with him! "Yeah! Want to play b-blocks?" Maybe Harry didn't like blocks. What if he didn't want to play with him now? Oh he shouldn't have said anything! Now he wouldn't have any friends anymore because he thought Harry would want to play something like silly blocks. 

Unaware of Neville's inner turmoil Harry grabbed his hand and toddled over to Lucius. All of his blocks were inside his play pen and he couldn't get into them without help. Neville stood behind him nervously. Why was Harry stopping at his Papa? Harry never answered him, maybe he brought Neville over to professor Malfoy to give out to him. Neville trembled a bit, not wanting to be given out to. It made him all hurty inside when people were angry at him. Like his gran always was. 

Much to his shock Harry's Papa just picked the both of them up. He looked at him in shock then to Oliver to see if he was still there. He was, thank merlin, that meant Harry's Papa wasn't taking him away to be shouted at. Harry also seemed happy enough to sit on his Papa's arm and play with his hair. 

Lucius deposited the two little boys in the play pen, running his hands down their soft hair. "You two have fun." He said 

"Will Papa." Harry responded before taking hold of Neville's hand and bringing him to where his blocks were stacked up in the corner. 

Lucius shared a look with Severus who had taken also note of Neville's nervousness. Now that he had Oliver here he wanted to ask him about why Neville had such confidence issues. Harry had them also but he was getting steadily better. With Neville it seemed like it was just getting worse. 

"Oliver, may I speak with you privately?" Lucius asked, passing Severus with a brush of his fingertips in hello. It was a infinitely more private to them than the more exuberant kisses that most would give. Severus smiled at him as Lucius lead Oliver to the kitchen where he could speak privately with the boy. Severus sat down settling in to watch the boys.

Oliver followed Lucius into the kitchen, curious as to why he wanted to speak privately. He hoped it wasn't to tell him not to bring Neville over again. He already looked to be having so much fun with Harry. 

"Is there a problem professor?" Oliver asked calmly, his voice not betraying his nerves for Neville.

Lucius motioned for Oliver to sit. "It's about Neville." Oliver's heart sunk. He was already flying through different things to tell Neville as to why he couldn't play with Harry any longer. Hoping he was wrong but thinking he wasn't he answered with a tentative, "Yes?" 

Lucius looked silently at him for a moment before being able to organise his words. "Neville is a.. nervous?.. child, yes?" At Oliver's nod of confirmation he continued, "I'm worried about what his making him this nervous over everything. Harry is similar with new situations but now that he has come to live with us we can already see a difference. Neville has always lived with his grandmother it makes me wonder about what is making him this timid?" 

Oliver blinked in confusion. "Oh, I thought you were going to tell me Neville wasn't allowed to play with Harry anymore." 

"Why ever would I say that? Harry seems to be delighted to have a playmate his own age. It's this nervousness that it worrying me." 

Oliver let out a relieved sigh. Neville was still allowed to play with Harry, that was good, he needed a friend. He glanced at his professor, wondering where to begin. 

"Well, he's been like that since I started taking care of him. He lived with his grandmother and from what I hear she wasn't the most loving. His uncle torments him the whole time as well which lead to his nervousness. I've spoken to my parents about it and they agreed that it's not a good environment for a little. I'm currently in the process of trying to adopt him under the grounds of little abuse." Oliver scrubbed a frustrated hand through his hair. "To be honest, the grandmother doesn't seem to care. She said she's had enough of him. The only thing going against me at the moment is that I'm still in school, which I find a ridiculous reason." 

Lucius had to admit he was shocked to hear about Neville's grandmother. He would have thought that they would want to cherish what they have left of Frank and Alice. Obviously that was not the case. He was just glad that Oliver noticed and wanted Neville.

"Did Neville tell you this?" Lucius wanted to know how Oliver acquired all this information. 

"Yes, he kept having nightmares about his grandmother and uncle. I asked him about it after the third one in a row and he told me everything. The adoption is nearly through if I could only get past the whole student thing."

"I have some power in the ministry, I'll see what I can do tomorrow about this. If need be I'll have the professors and the headmaster write a letter of recommendation. I'll make sure to do everything in my power to get Neville into your custody. I wouldn't sleep well if I knew he had to go back to a home life like that. We took Harry out of that toxic environment and he's slowly getting better. I fear if Neville thinks he's going to always be going back to his grandmother in the end that he won't lose his nervousness." 

Oliver sat, mouth agape as his professor told him that he was going to help. He felt tears spring to his eyes, unable to believe the kindness of his professor. "Thank you professor. This means the world to me and to Neville." He scrubbed at his eyes, beyond happy that his professor was going to help him. He might stand a chance of actually getting Neville now.

"I trust you haven't told Neville yet?" Lucius asked, his mind already on who he had to speak to, to get this adoption pushed through. 

Oliver shook his head. "No professor, I didn't want to get his hopes up unless I knew for sure he was mine." 

Lucius cast a tempus, noting that it was early enough for everyone at the ministry to still be there. "Would you tell Severus that I had to step out for a few minutes and that I'll explain when I get back. I've changed my mind, I want this done tonight instead of tomorrow." With that Lucius left, leaving a delighted if slightly bewildered Oliver behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm going to Amsterdam for a few days so I won't be able to update either story. This chapter is shorter because I wanted to put something out before I go. I promise I'll write a longer one once I'm back.   
> Anyway hope you like this, let me know what you think and as always thanks for the comments and the Kudos :)


	33. Chapter 33

Lucius stormed his way through the ministry looking for the person who was assigned the case of Neville's adoption. He made his way to an elevator, hoping that he could go straight to the floor for care of magical children. He pressed the button waiting for it to get to his floor, tapping his foot impatiently. After what left like a life time of a wait it came to his floor. He was pleasantly surprised to see Arthur Weasley in the elevator. 

"Lucius! What brings you here? Are the boys okay?" Arthur asked cheerily. 

"Hello Arthur, the boys are okay, I'm actually here on the behalf of Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood." Lucius responded, calling out to the elevator that he wanted to go to the care of magical children. 

"Is there something wrong with Neville?" Arthur asked in worry. He had known the Neville was a little but he wasn't aware there was anything wrong. 

"It seems that his grandmother is not interested in his care. Oliver Wood is trying for adoption but because he is still in school so they are stalling it and preventing Oliver from offering Neville stability that is needed in his life. I'm here to solve that problem. Neville needs to have support." 

Arthur nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure what help I'll be but I'll come with you to the CMC. I'm from a pure blood family, that should hold some sway. That and they did miss classify my son." 

"Thank you Arthur, any support will be welcome." The doors opened on the CMC floor, allowing Arthur and Lucius to get out and make their way to head of departments office. A Mr. Averill Astley. 

Lucius knocked once and entered without waiting for confirmation. Averill Knew the moment Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley came into his office that all plans for leaving early were gone. Two high ranking pure blood families storming into his office was never a good omen. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, hello! What can I do for you today? Please sit down." Both men sat down in front of Averill's desk, Lucius wasted no time getting to the bottom line. 

"I'm here about Neville Longbottom. I'm not sure who is assigned his case but I would like to know why they are not signing off on Oliver Wood getting custody of him. His grandmother has already stated that she has no wish to continue to care for him and Mr. Wood has put in for adopting him along with the Wood family backing? Could you explain the stall on this please?" 

Averill began to feel himself sweating under the gaze of Lucius Malfoy. It was him who had put the stall on it. Not wanting the boy to go to such a young caretaker. He was regretting the decision a lot right now. 

"Well, you see Mr. Malfoy, we have some concerns over the age of Mr. Wood. He is only a young man and doesn't have much experience in the world..." Averill trailed off as he Lucius pinned him with a glare.

"So what you mean to tell me is that you are stopping a little boy from being in a happy loving environment all because Mr. Wood was not born a few years earlier. Can you see how ridiculous that is or would you like me to explain?" 

After a few moments of silence Lucius sighed. "Mr. Astley would you be so kind to sign those adoption papers now and not waste anymore of my time please. Otherwise I fear we will have look into the way this department is run." 

Averill shot up from his seat, resenting the power that the Malfoy's had but he was smart enough not to do anything about it. He pulled the Longbottom case from where it was in his files filing cabinet. It had all the details needed, even down the letter the Mrs Longbottom stating she wanted to relinquish custody of her grandson. 

Lucius read over all the information as Averill got out the necessary documents to sign that would hand over full custody to Oliver Wood. Oliver and Mrs. Longbottom had already signed their parts and was just waiting on the MCM to sign their parts. Averill did hastily, now that Mr. Wood looked to have the backing of another two pureblood families there was really no reason he could see to stall the adoption process any longer. He signed the last sheet with official ministry wax and rolled the parchment up. 

"There. It's done. Mr. Oliver Wood is now the official custodian of Mr. Neville Longbottom. Congratulations." Averill handed over the parchment with only a little bitterness. He hated being backed into a corner. 

"Thank you Mr. Astley. I hope we won't have to be here any time in the near future. Good day." Lucius held out a hand, Averill only taking it out of obligation. 

"To be honest Mr. Malfoy, I really hope you won't have to come here either." 

Lucius grinned, in other circumstances he felt like he would like Averill Astley.

***************************************************************************

Harry was showing Neville all of his cool blocks. There was so many different colours to choose from. 

"I gotted these for my birthday! My big brother Draco got me them. He's the bestest. When's your birthday Neville?" Harry asked, wondering if he got any cool presents.

"July, 30." Neville responded looking around in amazement at the blocks around him. He couldn't believe the amount of blocks Harry had. There had to be a billion here! 

"That's a day before mine! Did you get anything nice?" Harry bet Neville got lots of cool things.

"No, my grandmother said that bad boys don't get presents." Harry's aunt and uncle used to tell him that as well. It made Harry mad that Neville had the same thing happened to him.

"You're not a bad boy Neville. You're a good boy. Your grandma was a big meany for not getting you anything." Harry picked up some of his blocks and handed them to Neville. 

"Here, these can be yours. It can be a birthday present from me!" 

Neville gaped at the blocks Harry was putting into his arms. He couldn't take theses! These were presents from Harry's brother. "I can't take these Harry. These are from Draco. He'd get mad that you gave them away."

Harry sat there a for minute before rolling over onto his knees and crawling over to the side of the playpen so he could pull himself up. "Draco?" He called softly over to where Draco and Ron were playing. 

Draco instantly turned around at hearing his Harry call him. "Yes baby Harry?" Draco asked running over to where Harry was bouncing and waiting on him. 

"Neville's birthday was a day before mine and his grandma told him he was a bad boy so he couldn't get presents. My aunt and uncle used to say that to me and make me all sad. Neville is all sad as well so I gave him a few blocks but he wouldn't take them because you got them for me for my birthday. Can I give Neville some blocks as a present please?" 

Draco wasn't happy to hear that Neville got told he was a bad boy like Harry because Draco knew for a fact that he wasn't! Neville was really nice and made his Harry really happy all the time. "Yeah! Give him some blocks baby Harry and I'll ask Daddy and Papa to bring us to buy him a present that way we can all get him something new." Harry reached up to Draco to hug him before toddling back to Neville to tell him the good news. 

Neville was overjoyed with the present. "Oliver! Look what Harry gave me as a birthday present! I have blocks now!" Neville said excitedly, he couldn't believe he got a birthday present. 

Oliver made his way over to look at what made Neville this excited. "Oh wow. Harry gave you some blocks, that was very nice of him wasn't it?" Neville nodded, "Yep! That's my first ever present!" 

Oliver wanted to kill his grandmother. He hadn't known she denied him presents on top of everything else. He vowed regardless what happened in the ministry that Neville wasn't going back to her abuse. 

Neville turned back to his play with Harry, the both of them getting involved in a made up game. Harry came up with the idea but he was just using one Draco came up with before. Before long they were giggling as they built their castle. 

Draco was happy to hear his little brother's laugh. It was good he had a friend to play with now. He knew it made him sad when Harry couldn't play the game's that he and Ron wanted to. Now he had Neville who could so it would be fine for Draco and Ron to roughhouse a little. The only problem now was that Ron didn't seem to want to do anything like that. He just kept glaring over where Harry was playing with Neville.

"Ron, c'mon. We can play that cool gave you wanted to!" Draco said, trying to distract Ron from whatever was making him angry. 

"Why is Harry playing over there and not with us?" Ron asked, pouting with his arms crossed. 

"Well my Harry's littler than us and he can't play a lot of games we want to. You always got angry when we couldn't play a game because of Harry. Now baby Harry has Baby Neville to play with and we can play big boy games!" Draco tried to explain but it just seemed to make Ron pout harder. 

Draco looked to his Daddy but he was no help, he was just trying to not laugh. 

"I don't want Harry to play with Neville, he plays with us!" Ron tried to elaborate but Draco wasn't getting it. 

"But Ron, now we can play our game? Harry can play with us later. He's happy playing with baby Neville now, look, he's giggling!" 

"Harry's our friend not Neville's! I want to play with Harry! Why does Neville get to play with him and I don't?" 

Draco scratched his head, not really sure where to go from here. He could see that Ron was nearly crying over this but he wasn't sure why. Ron was just giving out earlier that he wanted to play the game that was too big for Harry now he wanted to play with Harry instead of the game. It was too confusing. 

"Daddy? Can you help?" Damn, Severus was finding Ron's jealousy amusing. He supposed that he would have to intervene though as poor Ron looked like he was going to cry and   
Draco just looked confused over the whole matter.

"Ron, why don't you and Draco play big boy games for a little while and then you can play with Neville and Harry after that." Ron shook his head.

"No! Don't want Neville! Just Harry!" Ron began to cry. It was then Charlie made his appearance though so it saved Severus a small bit of a headache. 

"Ron? What's wrong?" He scooped Ron up, as Ron sobbed out that he wanted to play with Harry. 

Charlie looked to Severus for an explanation. "He's jealous of Neville." Charlie sighed. If only he waited five more minutes to come back, he wouldn't have to deal with this. He brought Ron into the kitchen to try and explain hoe Harry wasn't going anywhere.

Draco watched as Charlie brought Ron into the kitchen, not really sure what was going on. He ran over to where his Daddy and Oliver were sitting. "Daddy? What just happened?" Severus picked Draco up, still slightly laughing at the situation.

"I believe Draco that Ron was a bit jealous of Neville playing with Harry. He wasn't sure what he was feeling so he started crying." 

"Jealous?" Draco was even more confused now.

"It means that while sometime's he wants to play big boy games with you he doesn't want to not have Harry there. So now that Harry is playing with someone else Ron doesn't like that and got mad." 

"Oh, so he doesn't want Harry to play with anyone besides me and Ron?" Severus nodded.

"That's mean. My Harry is having fun." Draco pouted up to his Daddy. That wasn't fair.

"I know but Ron can't help being jealous. He'll come around, I'm sure of it, we just have to wait until Charlie explains it to him. Now why don't you go play with Harry and Neville until Ron clams down?" 

Draco climbed down off of his Daddy's lap and ran over to the playpen waiting for his Daddy to lift him over it. Once he was in he ran to where Harry and Neville were playing. 

"Can I play?" Draco asked, hoping that he was allowed. 

"Draco! Yeah! Me and Neville were playing blocks and now we're playing castle!" Draco sat down between Harry and Neville joined in the game. 

Neville was shy around Draco but soon loosened out and began to join in the game enthusiastically. All three boys were enjoying the game when a teary eyed Ron came back in with Charlie. 

"Do you want to play with the boy's Ron or stay with me for a little bit?" Ron used a sleeve to wipe his eyes but asked to play with the boys. 

He tentatively made his way over to where the boys were playing in the playpen. "C-Can I play?" Ron asked shyly, afraid that Neville heard him and didn't want to play with him now. Charlie explained that while it was okay to feel jealous, it wasn't up to him who Harry did or did not play with. It also wasn't fair that he had Draco to play big boy games with but Harry had no one to play baby game it. Ron guessed he could see his point. 

"Hi Ron! You can play with us if it's okay with Harry and Neville." Draco said. Harry nodded eagerly, he always liked playing with Ron while Neville smiled shyly at him and nodded also.

Ron sat down and joined in happily enough, thankful for just being included in the game. 

Severus, Oliver and Charlie looked on while the boys played together. "That was dramatic." Charlie stated watching Ron smiling and giggling along with the other boys. 

"I'm just happy you arrived when you did, dealing with Harry and Draco's jealousy." 

"Harry and Draco get jealous?" Oliver asked curiously. 

Severus nodded. "Well Draco does. Harry is just blissfully unaware. Draco doesn't like other's around his age at his brother. He wasn't a fan of Ron in the beginning and him and Blaise have had a few words when Draco feels he's getting too close to Harry. It's cute because Harry isn't really aware of any of it and just goes along with what Draco wants. It does lead for some situations when Draco leads Harry straight into trouble. Like the time he convinced Harry that colouring the walls was what needed to be done." 

Oliver tried to hide his laugh; Charlie was not so courteous, he let out a long laugh. 

"I think my mother would have a canary if Ron did that. Although it would be quite funny to watch." 

Severus shook his head ruefully " If you had seen how upset Harry got when he realised he wasn't supposed to do it you wouldn't find it so funny. All they got was a time out as well. It took a potion to calm Harry down. Now if Harry ever does something bad Draco takes the blame for it." 

Oliver grinned over at Severus. "He seems like a good big brother." 

"That he is." Severus responded, looking over indulgently at Draco and Harry. 

Severus was about to suggest some tea when Lucius came strolling in along with Arthur Weasley. Ron noticed his father first, squealing out a "Daddy!" 

Arthur rushed to pick Ron up. "There's my little boy! Did you have a good day?" Ron hugged his Daddy, delighted to see him. 

"Yeah Daddy, we're playing. Why are you here?" Ron asked curiously, wondering it was time to go home. 

"I'm here with Harry and Draco's Papa. Let's go over to the couch and listen to what he has to say." 

Lucius told Oliver to get Neville while he picked up his two. All were wondering what was going on. "Papa? Where did you go?" Harry asked. 

"Just had so sort some things out angel." Lucius looked to Oliver who was on the one-seater, cuddling Neville to him.

"So I spoke to the MCM and let them know that you we qualified. I have to say that he was very accommodating to my way of thinking." Severus rolled his eyes at his husband. 

"Congratulations Oliver. It's a boy." Lucius joked as he passed over the parchment. 

Oliver looked gobsmacked as he stared at the parchment passed over to him. "Thank you! Thank you professor!" Oliver started laughing, unable to believe that him and Neville were family now.

"Whats it?" Neville asked Oliver, looking at the parchment that was grasped firmly in the caretakers hand. 

"This Neville means that you get to live with me from now on." Neville looked wide eyed at Oliver. 

"I don't have to go back to grandmother? and Uncle?" 

"Never again. You'll always be with me from now on." Oliver hugged Neville to him. Neville started crying overwhelmed. 

"Did Neville get a new Daddy?" Harry asked Lucius as he watched Neville crying into Oliver's chest. 

"I think he did angel, just like you." Harry nodded. Neville deserved a Daddy like Oliver, now he would get presents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Back from Amsterdam, here's a new chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think about this chapter. It's not edited though so sorry for that.   
> Thank's for all the comments and kudo's so far, much appreciated!


	34. Chapter 34

Neville's sobs abated after thirty minutes, he was now limp against Oliver and sucking on his pacifier. Severus looked over and noticed Harry was whining against Lucius and chewing on his pacifier, something that he only did when he was due a bottle. Standing up Severus cast a quick glance at Draco and Ron who were playing over by the playpen; both refused to be put into it the playpen as they were way too big for that. Severus ruffled each boy's hair as he made his way past them into the kitchen for the bottle. Opening the fridge he took out a premade bottle for Harry and grabbed one for Neville as well, it would do the other boy no harm to have some extra nutrients as well. He cast a heating spell on both bottles and brought them into the living room, along with two bibs for the boys.

"Thanks professor." Oliver said gratefully, aware that Neville would be getting hungry around now. 

Neville eyed the bottle, wasn't used to them, his grandmother never used them and it wasn't until he got to Hogwarts that he was allowed to use even sippy cups. He let Oliver place the bib around his neck but pulled his head back with a whine when his paci was taken out. "It's okay baby, we're just going to give you some yummy food. Look at Harry, he's drinking his bottle." 

Neville glanced over at his friend and saw that Harry was greedily drinking his bottle in his Papa's arms. Professor Malfoy smiled encouragingly at Neville causing him to blush and turn back to Oliver so he could drink it. If Harry was anything to go by it would be pretty nice. Oliver slipped the nipple past unresisting lips. Neville's first tentative suck made his eyes widen. This was so yummy! It tastes like vanilla! Neville wrapped both of his hands around the one that was holding his bottle, no way was he going to let it be taken from him before it was all gone. 

The adult's all relaxed as the two babies fed. Draco and Ron was suitably distracted with Charlie keeping an eye on them while Oliver sat back and enjoyed just looking at Neville. It felt like a lead weight was gone from his shoulders now that he has confirmation that Neville will be able to stay with him. He heard Harry's comment earlier about him being a new Daddy. He wondered if Neville would ever feel comfortable calling him that. He wasn't going to push the little boy but it would make his entire year if he thought of him as a father. 

Harry finished his bottle first, Lucius taking it away when he noticed Harry was sucking on air. Sitting him up he patted his back gently for a few minutes. He let out a little burp, smiling up at his Papa with a milky smile. Lucius smiled back as he rubbed the dribbles of milk off his chin. 

"Now, is your tummy all full angel?" Harry nodded happily, patting his tummy, feeling a bit sleepy he held his arms out to his Daddy looking for him to take him.  
Raising and eyebrow at Harry, Severus took him from Lucius. "Paci Daddy?" Harry asked as he squirmed around trying to get comfortable. Lucius threw Severus the pacifier over Harry's head, Severus catching it neatly and popping it into Harry's waiting mouth. 

With that accomplished Harry then laid against his Daddy's chest and took the hand that was resting over his legs to go on his tummy, helping him rub until he did it himself. Happy that his Daddy kept rubbing even when he stopped helping Harry promptly fell asleep. 

Severus looked over Harry's head to Lucius and tried to contain his laughter. Sometimes it made him wonder how Harry wasn't a Slyterhin. "I think he was tired Sev." Lucius chuckled. 

His angel was really one of a kind. It seemed though that he was not the only little that was fading fast. Neville had fallen asleep minutes after being burped as well. Glancing over at Draco he could see the little boy rubbing his eyes and trying to ignore how tired he was. 

"I think it's time for all little boys to go to bed." Lucius called out softly. Draco's head shot up from where he was playing trains with Ron.

"No Papa! Not sleepy!" The outrage was overshadowed though by him bursting into loud tears, proving just how tired he actually was. 

Ron looked between Draco and Lucius as if deciding what he wanted to do. Naturally he chose the way Draco went and cried along with his friend. Charlie instantly swooped him up into his arms. "That's our queue to leave. Severus, Lucius, thanks for having us." He ruffled Draco's hair but Draco was too busy holding his hands over his eyes and crying to notice. "See you later little dude." 

He bounced Ron to sooth him as he passed Oliver. "Welcome to the family." With that he was gone. 

Oliver got up to leave after Charlie, not wanting Draco's crying to wake Neville. He needed all the sleep he could get. "Thanks for having us professor, I hope Harry and Neville stay good friends." 

Letting Lucius deal with their crying toddler since it was technically his fault, Severus stood up to walk Oliver to the door; a sleeping Harry pressed to his chest.

"You and Neville are welcome here any time you want. We usually have Ron over on Tuesday's and Thursday's after school. We'd be delighted to have Neville over as well." 

"Thanks professor! We'll be sure to come. Harry and Draco are also welcome to visit any time they want to our quarters. See you tomorrow." Oliver left with a half wave. 

Severus looked down at the little boy who was sound asleep on his chest. "Let's go get you changed for bed baby."

It was warm enough out that all Severus had to do was change his diaper and put a light sleeper on him. Harry, thankfully, slept through the whole process, only whining slightly when the cold air touched his dampened skin. Tucking him into his crib, Severus made sure to put Hoppy beside him and Dray at the bottom of the bed, that was where Harry demanded he go so that he could protect Harry and Hoppy. With a kiss to his forehead he turned the nightlight and monitor on and left the room, the door slightly open so that they could hear him if need be. 

He could still hear Draco crying and Lucius soothing him. Daddy duties never ending, Severus made his way over to Draco's room. Lucius hadn't even gotten him changed yet, he was just walking around the room with Draco in his arms, trying to calm him down. His head was bent and he looked to be whispering soothing words into Draco's ear. It wasn't working though. He looked up when he heard Severus approach. 

"I'm not sure what's wrong. He's not normally this difficult to sooth."

They both knew they were lucky when it came to Draco. He was one of the most easy going children they ever came across. Before Harry he was a little bit spoilt and unused to having to share anything, he was also quite used to getting his own way. Then Harry arrived and it was like a switch had been flipped and he was fine if he didn't get his own way. He was more than willing to share with his baby brother and as for being spoilt, well he was still but he wasn't a tantrum thrower. 

Lucius couldn't say though that this was a tantrum. Draco was normally extremely clear when he was throwing a tantrum. It never involved crying to this extent either.  
Severus frowned as he looked at the little boy. He was red in the face from his crying. His eyes were slightly swollen and his nose was dripping. He looked so heartbroken that Severus wanted to slay whatever it was that was making him so upset. He put a hand to Draco's forehead and frowned. It was slightly warm, although that could be from the crying, he'd have to get a thermometer to check. 

"Hang on a sec Luce." He grabbed the thermometer stickers from where they were in the bathroom and raced back to where Draco and Lucius were. Draco's cries had died down slightly but they were still going strong, if not a bit quieter. Pushing back his fringe, Severus placed a sticker there and waited, exchanging a worried glance with Lucius.  
After the required ninety seconds he pushed Draco's fringe back saw that four of the five dots had lit up. 

"Slight temperature, that could be from all the crying though." Glancing down at Draco he decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey baby, can you tell Daddy and Papa what's wrong?" Severus rubbed his back while he asked.

Draco wanted to tell them what was wrong but he didn't know himself. It had started when Papa mentioned bed time. He really wasn't that sleepy but Papa said he had to then, then he started to cry and then when Papa picked him up he saw Daddy leaving with Harry and kissing Harry! He didn't get any Daddy kisses today and Harry did. He remembered seeing Harry in Papa's lap for his baba earlier as well and Papa kissing him then but did Draco get any Daddy and Papa kisses? No! And now he has Daddy and Papa here by himself and he can't stop crying. He knows the like Harry better than him, why wouldn't they? Draco thinks he's the bestest as well so it makes sense that's what Daddy and Papa think. 

"Daahdee, Paahpaah." He cried into Lucius's shoulder. 

"C'mon baby, please tell us what has you all sad. Is your tummy ick maybe?" At Draco's head shake they tried again. "How about you head, does that hurt?" Draco thought about it and shook his head again. This was going to take forever if Daddy and Papa were going through his body one by one, being the good boy that he is, helped them out by pointing at his heart.

"Is your heart ick?" Severus asked tentatively, unsure where this was going. Draco's affirmative nod made him even more confused as to what was happening. 

It dawned on Lucius what was wrong before it hit Severus.

"Dragon, are you sad?" Draco nodded again, his cries now down to sniffles. 

"Can you tell us why?" 

"Daddy and Papa kisses to Harry. None for Draco." The little boy mumbled, exhausted but happy to finally get it off his chest something that he didn't even know was bothering him until it was time for bed.

"Ah." Daddy said, as if it explained everything. 

"Draco you know just because we have Harry now doesn't mean we love you any less. You'll always be my baby as well you know that don't you?" Severus asked as Draco scowled at him with puffy eyes. 

"Daddy, I'm your duck, Harry's your baby." His voice hitched at the word baby. 

"You are my little duck but you're also always going to be my baby. Me and Papa love you very much, don't we Papa?" 

"Of course we do. Do you know what I'd do if I lost my dragon kisses, Daddy?" Severus made a show of shaking his head, hair flying in all directions, getting the reaction he wanted, which was a little giggle from Draco.

"No Papa, what would you do?"

"I'd cry and cry and cry until I got my dragon kisses back." Draco looked up at his Papa hopefully. 

"Really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Really." Lucius said with a kiss to his forehead as if to prove he couldn't be without his kisses. 

"It's really late and it's time for all little dragons, ducks and babies to go to sleep." Tears welled back up in Draco's eyes, before they could fall Severus continued smoothly. "I think that we need some protection in our bed tonight Papa. Do you think your dragon and my duck will be able to do it?" Draco held his breath daring to hope. 

Since Harry came to their family, Draco hadn't shared a bed with his parents. Harry had and Draco didn't want to say anything because he had to be a big boy. 

"I think he's more than up to the job. What do you say dragon? Will you stay with us tonight?" Draco nodded eagerly. The whole night with just him and his Daddy and Papa? That was way more than he could ask for! He was so happy to have them to himself for a little while but...

"Daddy, Papa? Am I still a good brother?" 

"You're the best brother Draco!" Severus exclaimed as he moved around Draco's room getting his pyjama's and a fresh pull up ready. Lucius had signalled that Draco had wet the one he had on.

"But, my Harry will be all alone in his crib and I'll be all cosy with Daddy and Papa." Draco really wanted the two of them by himself just for the night but he couldn't get over his guilt at leaving his baby Harry alone.

"Harry is only in the next room Draco. He won't mind you staying with us tonight, just like you don't mind him sleeping with us sometimes. Now, less of that worry! It's time for bed for all of us."

Really it was much too early for Severus and Lucius to go to bed but there was no way they were going to leave Draco alone when he was feeling so vulnerable. Lucius made quick work of changing Draco while Severus unmade the bed for the three of them. Draco eyes were starting to droop when he was placed in the middle of the big bed, Daddy already there because Papa had to still get ready for bed. 

Lucius got into bed and switched out the light, placing a protective hand on Draco's chest. Severus on the other side was rubbing his tummy, like he does for Harry. Draco could see why Harry liked it so much, it was really soothing. He fell asleep to his Papa and Daddy both kissing him on each side of his head. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter kinda ran away with me. I had plans to make it more Severus and Lucius orientated but then I started writing about Draco and couldn't help myself. The Severus and Lucius chapter can wait for a little bit.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter. It hasn't been edited so sorry about that. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far. Much love.


	35. Chapter 35

Baby Harry was crying. Draco watched from where he was sitting on the couch with his sippy cup full of juice. His baby Harry didn’t want to get into the clothes that Daddy and Papa picked out. Draco could see why, he was wearing the same thing and it was all ick on him. He wasn’t one bit cosy but Daddy told him he had to show his baby Harry that was okay to wear it. Draco didn’t think that plan worked too well because Harry was wiggling and crying, trying to get away from Daddy and Papa.

This was torture. Lucius was about ready to throw his hands up in defeat and let Harry just go in his sleeper. By the look of Severus he was thinking the same thing. Lucius sighed, if only they could get away with it. Unfortunately the restaurant they chose was too upper class for Harry to be in anything else than a tux. Even if it was a baby version with the ‘shirt’ actually being a vest that had a picture of a tie and buttons, it was the only compromise they could come to with the baby. That was before though, when Harry had his nap and woke up as mister grouch. It was all Severus’s fault. He was the one who wanted to organise a dinner for Neville and Oliver in congratulations. Yes Severus said somewhere small but Lucius couldn’t allow that. He wanted the classiest restaurant there was, even if it meant going into muggle London so that some of Oliver’s muggle family could attend. Casting a quick tempus Lucius noted that they were now running late. Everything was ready to go, the last thing was getting Harry and Draco dressed. Draco had fussed a small bit but allowed the tux to go on, excited that he looked just like his Daddy and Papa, even down to his bow tie. 

Harry didn’t seem to care that he would look like the rest of them though, seeing the material and instantly saying he didn’t want them. Not even putting Hoppy in a black dress was helping the issue. 

“Angel, we have to go. Neville will be really sad if he doesn’t see his friend there.” Lucius tried to coax Harry. 

“Nooo Papa, not nice for Harry!” Harry cried into his Daddy’s chest. He didn’t want the tux on. He liked his sleeper. It was nice and warm. 

Draco having enough of his Daddy and Papa’s incompetence climbed down off the couch and walked over to his Papa, pulling on his pants leg to get his attention. 

“Yes dragon?” Lucius asked. Draco raised his arms up to be picked up, once he was up and level with a crying Harry he reached out to pat his back.

“My Harry? Can you look at me?” Harry sniffled but raised his head so he could see his big brother.

Draco smiled at him. “There’s your pretty green eyes!” Severus and Lucius grinned over the boy’s heads. Draco must have heard one of them saying it to Harry before.  
Harry sent him a watery smile. “Baby Harry? Can you get dressed? Me, Ron, and Neville want you to come with us and have lots of fun but we can’t go if you don’t have bottoms on! ‘Cause that would be really silly, everyone would see you diaper and legs!” Draco giggled over at him, causing Harry to giggle back in between sniffles. 

“So you’ll put them on?” Harry nodded and allowed his Daddy and Papa quickly button up the snaps on his vest and put his bottoms and trousers on. All that was left was his shoes. They could wait till they were at the restaurant as Harry looked extremely put out with the clothes already. 

Severus sighed as he deposited Harry and Draco in the buggy (much to Draco’s outrage). It would have gone a lot smoother if they got Draco to speak to Harry in the first place. Severus ran a comb over both boys hair as Lucius ran around trying to find the packed diaper bag. Harry loved getting his hair combed so he allowed his Daddy to do it, demanding Hoppy got her fur combed as well. 

Draco was less impressed with having his hair combed by his Daddy and was already upset with him for putting him in the buggy and moved his head away, whining up at his Daddy. “No Daddy. My hair is okay!” He pouted as he was ignored and got it combed anyway. 

It was the straw that broke the camel’s back so it seemed as Draco began wailing, pulling at Severus’s hand to stop him at his hair. Draco’s crying set off Harry again. Lucius came back to Severus kneeling down trying to console the two little boys as they sobbed.

“I was only gone for two minutes?” How could both boys get so upset in such a short amount of time? 

“Harry’s tears are more sympathy and cranky tears at this point I think. He’s entirely fed up with the both of us.” Severus explained as he rubbed Harry’s back. 

“Draco’s was more because he’s missed his nap today.” 

“N-N-Nooo nap!” Draco cried into his hands, not letting Severus touch him. 

Lucius placed the bag on the back of the stroller and picked Draco up, allowing Severus to console a weepy Harry.

“It’s okay dragon. I know. I know, everything is just too much isn’t it?” Draco laid his head on his Papa’s shoulder and nodded not caring about the thumb that found its way into his mouth.

“How about I carry you instead of going in the buggy? We can save it for a bit later.” Draco nodded again, sucking on his thumb.

Lucius grimaced; he wasn’t a fan of the boys sucking on their thumbs. He called over to Severus who had calmed Harry down and motioned for a clean pacifier. Severus tossed a clean one from the few that he always kept in his pocket. Lucius caught it neatly and, after taking the cap off, exchanged Draco’s thumb for the pacifier. 

Draco felt the weight of the pacifier against his tongue but didn’t have it in him to argue. He knew he was a big boy and had to look out for his Harry but sometimes he needed the extra comfort. He rhythmic sucking and his Papa’s arms around him helped with the last of his tears. 

Harry was a mirror of Draco but in his Daddy’s arms. He liked that Draco was also using a paci, which meant big boys were also able to use them. Daddy pushed the buggy ahead of him while Harry snuggled in. Harry had lots of tears today and he didn’t know why. He hoped they would stay away when they were at dinner but he wasn’t sure if they could. It was okay though, Daddy and Papa told him it was okay to cry because that’s how he got all the sad out. It must be true because Daddy and Papa said so!

***

The little family made their way to the apparition point where the rest were waiting on them. Fred and George were in suits that Severus and Lucius sent to them. The boys were embarrassed to have it paid for them but were secretly delighted with the thoughtful gesture. Charlie was equally in a fitted tux with Ron and Neville in a smaller version, much like the one that Draco was wearing. Neville had a vest on though, similar to Harry. All of the boys were at different stages of upset. Ron looked as if he was about to start crying where Neville was at the sleepy, had a crying fit and was now worn out. Harry was in between with being worn out from crying and looking like anything could set him off. Draco was just content to stay in his father’s arms ignoring everyone. 

“Everyone ready?” Oliver asked cheerily, knowing regardless it was going to be rough with the four littles. 

“We sure are! Aren’t we Ron?” Charlie asked, bouncing Ron slightly. Ron nodded shyly at Oliver, not wanting to ruin Neville’s night.

“We’re going to eat?” He was really hungry but Charlie told him he had to wait until the dinner. 

“Yep! And I bet you’ll really like it.” Lucius said as they readied themselves to apparate. 

Oliver went first with Neville and Fred. Followed by Charlie, Ron and George. Then Severus and Harry went along with the buggy. Last were Lucius and Draco. 

“You ready dragon?” Draco nodded and held tightly onto his Papa. 

They apparated to where the rest were waiting, the other three boys were all crying, not liking the feeling of apparating. Draco’s lip wobbled also. His head felt all fuzzy now and he didn’t like it. Just one look at his little brother who was sobbing into Daddy’s neck set Draco off again, crying into his Papa’s shoulder.

Lucius sighed and caught Severus’s eyes, both in agreement. It was going to be a weepy day it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry this is a bit late. A lot has been going on at the moment and I didn't have time to update. That's why this is so short as well.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far. I love reading them. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I wanted to focus more on Draco being a little boy here because the last while he was being the voice of reason for Harry and the mature on. Hope that came across that he's just a little boy as well in this chapter. 
> 
> Also I'm back to college soon so the chapters might be slower coming out (or quicker, depends how much I procrastinate). 
> 
> Till next time!


	36. Chapter 36

The restaurant was upper class and obvious about it. It was because of Lucius's name that they got the best table and the waiters nearly fell over themselves wanting to please him. None of the boys would sit in the highchair provided; all of them seeking comfort after apparating. Severus could still feel Harry's shuddering breaths and felt a pang of sympathy for the baby. Today had been a difficult day for him, especially as he had to wear the suit and wasn't comfortable. Glancing to Lucius beside him who had a lap full of Draco he could see his eldest was not better. He was sucking furiously on his pacifier as he rubbed at his eyes. He shared a look with Lucius, if they didn't play it right they would have an extremely overtired little boy on their hands. As it was they were towing the line. Severus could admit, if privately to himself, that he was bit shocked at Draco's reaction today. Since Harry came to live with them they saw a more mature little that was intent at looking after 'his baby Harry'.

It must have all become too much for Draco, which is why he was currently snuggled into Lucius's lap with a pacifier. Severus made a mental note to stop putting so much pressure on their oldest because at the end of the day he was only a baby as well (Draco didn't need to know he thought that though.) 

The waiter came around and took all of their orders. Ron, Neville and Draco were all squirming in their parent's/ guardians laps as they waited for food. Harry was the only one who wasn't as Severus decided to give him his bottle before dinner arrived. 

"Papa, I'm hungry." Draco whined up his Papa. How come his Harry was eating and no one else was?

Lucius rubbed his back sympathetically. "I know dragon but it'll be out in a few minutes. Why don't you sit back and rest against me until it arrives?" 

Tears instantly filled Draco's eyes, he was really hungry, and why was Papa being so mean to him? Maybe he would have better luck with Daddy.

“Daddy? I’m hungry?” Draco whined over at him. 

Severus looked over to his tired boy. “I don’t have any food; you can have one of Harry’s bottles though?” 

Draco nodded his head eagerly. Harry loved his bottles and wasn’t too hungry after. He watched intently as Daddy passed a premade bottle over to Papa. Draco was all but vibrating with excitement. He already took his paci out and opened his mouth. Papa wasted no time putting the nipple gently in his mouth, Draco latching on instantly. Draco’s eyes widened after the first suck. This milk is amazing! No wonder his Harry loved it so much.

Draco placed his smaller hands over his Papa’s, just to make sure he wouldn’t take it away, and closed his eyes. His tummy wasn’t feeling all growly anymore now that   
he had milk. The milk was so nice that Draco wasn’t listening to what his Daddy and Papa were saying over his head.

“Wonder why he’s acting so much younger?” Lucius asked quietly. Both boys were both distracted by their bottles.

“Not sure. It could be the pressure of being an older brother is getting too much for him. He has been acting a lot more mature since Harry came here. Maybe he just   
wants a chance to be babied like his little brother?” Severus shrugged, he didn’t see it as a big deal, if Draco wanted to be babied then he will be. 

Lucius hummed out an agreement as he took the now empty bottle and placed it on the table, sitting Draco up to pat his back, wiping away the excess milk with a burp cloth that Severus tossed him. 

Harry and Draco were now finally comfortable, lying back against their parents contently. Ron and Neville were not having such a good time on their side. Ron was feeling out of sorts, mostly because he was in a monkey suit, while poor Neville was being passed from family member to family member, all wanting to take a look at their newest arrival. 

Oliver wasn’t surprised when he heard Neville’s fed up cry after about fifteen minutes of being passed around. He’d be the same if he were Neville, especially with the day they’re having. At the first sign of him crying though he was passed quickly back to Oliver who was ready with his pacifier and favourite blanket. It did the trick and within minutes he was snoozing against Oliver. He didn’t have the heart to wake him considering he was up nearly the whole night before nervous about meeting everyone else. 

The dinner passed quickly all the boys (minus a sleeping Neville) happily eating their food while the adults spoke over them and Fred and George made funny faces at them. Before they knew it was time to leave, Lucius breathing a sigh of relief. Only one baby cried and that was Neville for a few minutes so nothing too drastic. They were making their way to the door when disaster struck in the form of Harry’s aunt and uncle. 

Harry who was half way towards sleep tensed up when he saw then, clutching onto Severus as hard as possible, hoping they wouldn’t see him. He wasn’t so lucky, his uncle turned red when he saw them, like he used to before he threw Harry into his cupboard without food. 

“Boy! What do you think you’re doing here?!” He shouted across the restaurant at them, moving his walrus sized body as fast as he could to them. 

Harry whimpered and tried to hide in his Daddy’s neck, afraid he would be taken away from his parents and big brother. Severus put a soothing hand on the back of Harry’s head as he glared at Petunia and Vernon.

“Excuse me but I would rather you didn’t speak to my son.” Severus said in his most polite voice, not wanting to cause a scene. 

Vernon didn’t seem to care about that though as he began berating them in the middle of the restaurant with everyone’s eyes on them.

“Oh found a family did you boy? A bunch of freaks like you I suppose?” He turned to look at Severus, “And why are you carrying the good for nothing? He better is making himself useful! After all the trouble he brought on us! Thrown into a jail cell, like common criminals! If it wasn’t for Marge we’d still be there!” There was spit flying everywhere as Vernon spoke, getting angrier, Petunia beside him with a pinched look on her face.

Lucius stood in front of Severus and a now crying Harry. “I believe my husband said he would rather you didn’t speak to Harry. Now if you could kindly leave us.” 

Vernon stood there spluttering like a fish out of water for a few seconds. “How dare you! All of this is because of that little freak! We can’t see our son anymore because of him! Some sort of accusation of child abuse!” Vernon sneered, “As if it could be child abuse for that little freak. He should be lucky we kept a roof over his ungrateful little head!” 

Draco looked on gobsmacked; he couldn’t believe these were the people his baby Harry had to live with! Tears welled up in his eyes, they were so mean! His Harry should never have been with them. 

Lucius opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the manager of the restaurant. 

“Excuse me gentlemen. I couldn’t help but over hearing what was said. We as an establishment do not take well to abuse of any kind and would kindly ask that the two of leave, otherwise I may have to call the authorities.” Vernon made a growling noise at the manager, unable to believe he was being kicked out! They had waited weeks for a reservation and were only able to go because Marge gave them the money as Vernon had lost his job.

“I will also be ringing our other branches to let them know you are no longer welcome here.” 

Vernon turned on his heel and left without another word, this was that boy’s fault. If it wasn’t for him they would still have their son and he’d still have his job! They wouldn’t be living in Marge’s spare room with her stupid dog!

The manager, Paul, watched them leave and turned to Lucius and Severus. “I’m really sorry about that. Today’s meal is on the house. We don’t tolerate any type of abuse and they seemed like the worst sort of people.” 

Paul pulled four lollipops out from behind the reception desk, hoping it would help the two little boys that were crying and the other’s that were watching wide eyed. 

“Here we go lollipops for the brave young men.” Draco took his with a tremulous smile, still upset for what the mean muggles were saying about his Harry but delighted for getting a lollipop. 

Severus had to take Harry’s as Harry was too preoccupied trying to burrow as far as possible into his Daddy’s neck. 

“Thank you, sir. We couldn’t leave without paying the bill though, it wouldn’t be right after such a good service.” 

Paul held his hands up. “No, no. This is all on us. We want people to know that this is a no tolerance area.” Lucius smiled at Paul. He really was a good man. He’d make sure to leave a large tip before they left. 

The rest of their party walked out shaking Paul’s hand and thanking him for his excellent service, leaving Severus and Lucius as the last to leave, Lucius making sure to leave all the muggle money he brought as a tip before leaving themselves. 

Poor Harry was still crying into his Daddy. Lucius was afraid this would set him back after all the progress they made with him but refused to be discouraged. Harry would bounce back. He was sure of it.

***

They came out to a sombre looking group. Charlie was all but breathing fire, reminding Severus of the dragon’s he used to train. 

“Lucius, Severus, We’re really sorry you had to go through that. If we had known there was a chance of them being there we never would have went.” 

“It’s fine. There was no way to predict that, that would have happened. I think though,” He said, glancing down a teary Draco, “That we’ll call it a day. Harry and Draco are in need of some reassurance. Oliver, Neville, congratulations. We’ll see you Monday for school again.” 

They made their way as quickly as possible to the apparition point so they could get the boys home.” 

***

Severus had the boys stripped down to their vests and diapers (in Draco’s case pull up) both either side of him, sucking on their lollipops. Harry was still teary eyed, even with Draco holding his hand. 

“Daddy? Why were they so mean to my Harry? He’s a good boy?” Draco asked, unable to understand why anyone would be so mean.

“Harry is a good boy. It’s them that aren’t good. They’re not very nice people; which is why we don’t let Harry see them.” 

Draco sniffled, “They called him names Daddy. They shouldn’t call other people names. S’Not nice.”

Severus hugged Draco to him. “I know it’s not. But Harry’s okay now. He’s with us.” Draco nodded decisively. No one would hurt his Harry again. Not on his watch.

“Where’s Papa, Daddy?” Papa had helped Daddy get him and Harry ready before kissing them both on the head (And Daddy on the lips, euch) and leaving.

“He’s gone to work for a few minutes, he has an important meeting.” Really he was gone to the ministry to figure out why the Dursley’s were out and to get them locked away again. No way should they be allowed out in polite society with the way they treat others. 

“Okay Daddy… Can you read us a story? My Harry wants one.” 

“Does he now?” Harry hadn’t spoken a word since they got back, clinging onto Severus and then Draco when he was able, it worried Severus. Hopefully by tomorrow he would be back talking.

“Okay boys. How about Harry’s favourite?” Draco nodded eagerly and Harry smiled shyly up at him. 

Severus summoned the well-used book of Peter Rabbit to him. 

“Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were- Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter.” 

Harry and Draco both sighed happily. Draco because he was finally comfortable, Harry because he was safe with his Daddy and big brother at home. Nothing could hurt him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this update. Let me know your thoughts on it! 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. Much appreciated! :)


	37. Chapter 37

Lucius was furious. He couldn’t believe those muggles spoke to them that way and thought they could get away with it. How dare they, and how dare the ministry keep something like this quiet from them. If they hadn’t then maybe Harry wouldn’t have been put in such a horrible position. He stormed through the ministry looking for Fudge, finding him as he was leaving his office.

“Fudge.” Lucius spoke in his coldest voice. Cornelius sighed, he was nearly out the door. He turned around and pasted a smile on his face.

“Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?”

Lucius tapped his cane against the ground. “I would like to know why the Dursley’s are out of prison?” His voice was silky smooth and didn’t convey any of his anger, his eyes did that enough for him. Fudge sighed, he was hoping they wouldn’t find out about that.

“Well you see, with muggles they post bail with money, there was simply nothing I could do.” Fudge tried for a calm voice but it didn’t come across very well.

“Ah, so that’s why my son was shouted at in the middle of a busy restaurant then? Because you were too incompetant to keep two muggles in line?” Fudge went purple in the face at the accustion, he tried to respond but Lucius just spoke over him. “So Fudge, the way I see it here is that we have two options. Option one is that you put those two back into prision, I don’t care how many people you have to oliviate to get it done, or option two, I go to the news papers about how the ministry forced my son to withstand even more absue from his relatives, who he thougth he was safe from. Now minister, I happen to know that you already have quite bad press when it came out you left Harry with muggles that abused him and kept him as more of a house elf than anything else. Imagine how they would feel when they hear about this because I assure you minister whatever pull you think you have with the Daily Profit, I have more. You have one day fudge, if they’re not back where they belong I   
will not hesitate. Good day.” 

Lucius spun on his heel and made his way back to the floo network, leaving a flustered minister behind. 

***

When Luicus came through the floo he spotted Severus walking around with Harry, trying int vain to get him to sleep. Lucius quickly checked in on Draco and saw he was lazily sucking on his pacifier while sleeping soundly. Thankfully the Dursley’s didn’t damage both of their boys, Lucius gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back out to where Severus was with Harry. 

It wasn’t that Harry was crying or anything. It was in fact the opposite, he was deathly silent, just taking everything in with his big solemn eyes. Severus had tried everything. He tried a warm bottle of milk, rubbing his tummy, reading to him, a bath and his pacifier. None of it worked. Everytime he was nearly asleep he would tense nd jerk awake as if he thought someone was going to attack him. It broke Severus’s heart to know his baby didn’t feel safe enough to go to sleep. He gave a little sigh of relief when he spotted Lucius coming out of Draco’s room. 

“Hey, love. Looks like we have a night owl here.” Lucius said softly, rubbing Harry’s back when he got close enough. Harry reached out when he saw him, wanting to be held by his Papa. Something Lucius would never say no to. Wrapping his arms tightly around Papa’s neck, Harry cuddled in.

“Hi angel, did you have fun with Daddy while I was at work?” Harry nodded shyly. “How about you come in with me and Daddy to our bed tonight?” Harry nodded again.

“Sev, could you lock up here and I’ll bring Harry to bed.” Severus gave Harry a quick kiss to the back of his curly locks before he went around shutting off lights and making sure that all the door were closed and locked. 

Lucius made a pit stop into Harry’s nursery on his way. Picking up a blanket and Hoppy on his way. Harry let go of Lucius and grasped onto Hoppy instead when she was waved in front of him. With one hand Lucius placed the blanket across the bed and laid Harry (and Hoppy) down in the middle of it. Taking one side of the blanket he folded it over the both of them before doing the same to the other, tucking in the bottom of the blanket so that only Harry’sand Hoppy’s head was to be seen. It was tight enough that Harry couldn’t wiggle out of it while he slept but not so tight that if he really wanted to get out of it he couldn’t. Harry for his part looked extremely cosy in it as he smiled up sleepily at his Papa. The blanket, Hoppy and most importantly, his Papa being home went a long way into making him feel safe enough to fall asleep. Now he just wanted his Daddy to come in and he’d be well on his way to dreamland. 

As if he had a pyschic connection to Harry, Severus walked into the room, making his way straight over to where Harry was now lying in the middle of the bed (curtosy of Papa). 

“Well don’t you look all comfy, baby.” Harry smiled at him and opened his mouth when he saw the paci Daddy had in his hand. That would help him lots, Harry was   
sure of it. 

Severus popped the pacifier into Harry’s mouth, Harry suckling intently on it. His eyes were more closed than open right then. Lucius finished it off by rubbing a finger up and down the bridge of Harry’s nose. He was out for the count onf Lucius’s third pass over. Severus grinned over his head, “The baby whisperer.” Lucius let out a bark of laughter. 

“Quiet you.” 

“Well, how’d it go with Fudge?” Severus asked.

“As well to be expected. They should be locked back up by tomorrow, if not I’ll be contacting the Daily Profit.” 

Severus nodded, his mind going in the same direction of Lucius. “Makes sense. I can’t beleive the audacity of them. If we weren’t in a muggle restaurant I would have hexed them to next Sunday.” 

Lucius laughed again. “Maybe I should be calling you Dragon instead of Draco.” 

“He was so quiet Luce, he wouldn’t say anything, Draco was talking for him for everything he wanted. I swear Draco knew what he wanted before even Harry did. It worked out for them but he needs to start talking again. I miss his voice already.” Lucius sighed, it had only been a few hours but he missed the sound of Harry’s voice as well.

It made it worse that he was recovering so well before this, Lucius only hoped that he bounced back quickly from this. If not he would make sure that they emptied two rooms in azkaban for them. 

“Did you really swaddle him?” Severus broke his train of thought. Lucius coughed, slightly embarrassed that he was called on it.

“Well it worked didn’t it?” He said defenively. It did work, Harry was sound asleep with the extra comfort of the blanket around him. 

“You’re such a dork somtimes.” Lucius stuck his tongue out childishly at Severus, looking like an older version of Draco.

“But I’m your dork.” Severus rolled his eyes but didn’t reply as he took over the second year essays he needed to correct. Lucius was right, he was his dork, but no way was Severus telling him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I started back college today. Well I was supposed to but there was a four car crash on the motorway so I was stuck in what should have been a ten minute journey for an hour and fifteen minutes. Needless to say I didn't make it to my class this morning. I'll try again tomorrow :/
> 
> Anyway here's a small chapter. I wasn't going to write one because I was in a foul humour all morning over the traffic jam. Enjoy anyway and let me know what you think. 
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


	38. Chapter 38

Harry woke up extremely cosy but super confused. Why was he wrapped up in a blanket? He wiggled slightly but the blanket held firm. At least he had Hoppy with him while he was stuck. He could hear Papa and Daddy on either side of him. Daddy was snoring and Papa was mumbling in his sleep as usual, they were comforting sounds that nearly lulled Harry back to sleep. If only Draco hadn't run in and jumped on the bed, startling Harry into crying. He didn't like being scared. It reminded him of his aunt and uncle and after yesterday he didn't want to be reminded of them again. 

Harry's cry shocked Lucius and Severus awake unexpectedly. Severus sat up instantly and looked to see who was crying and why. What he saw was a contrite Draco and Harry with his eyes screwed shut at he cried his heart out. Lucius was quicker than Severus to respond and picked Harry up, cradling close to his chest while he tried to calm his tears down.  
Severus opened his arms and Draco instantly dived into them. "Sorry Daddy. Didn't know my Harry would cry." Draco looked near tears himself. 

"It's alright. You didn't mean to. Harry's a little bit afraid still so we have to be more careful and gentle with him. Okay?" Draco nodded into his chest. 

"Will baby Harry be okay Daddy?" Severus kissed the top of Draco's head instead of answer. Harry's whimpering cries answering for both of them.

"C'mon angel, you're okay. It was just your big brother Draco. Nothing to be afraid of... There we go, give your poor throat a rest." Lucius soothed as Harry finally opened his eyes and looked up at him. The poor baby looked terrified. Lucius picked up his wand and called a bottle of water that they always had premade from the kitchen.

"Now, how about a little bit of water angel? That'll make you feel loads better I'm sure." Harry didn't respond besides opening his mouth in confirmation that he wanted the bottle.   
Soon there was only the sounds of Harry's snuffling as he drank and Draco's hitched breaths. Lucius looked over to him cocooned in his Daddy's arms.

"And how are you my dragon? Are you feeling any better?" Draco trembled a bit but didn't answer, Lucius sighed, it looked like both of his boys had a bit of healing to do. Those cursed Dursleys. If Fudge hadn't followed through by the time classes were out today then there would be hell to pay. 

Lucius came back to himself as he noticed Severus taking up his own wand and acio-ing Draco's pacifier to them. Draco took it gratefully and the tremors calmed down with the   
soothing aid. He then cast a tempus, they were going to be way late if they even made it at all. They were still trying to decide what to do when Fred and George came barging in. 

"Hello Uncle Sev, Uncle Luce. Are the boys Ready?" That one sentence ruined the calm that had finally come to the room. Harry turned his head away from the bottle and started to sob again at having to leave his parents, this time Draco joined him. He had been brave earlier and not cried but this was too much. He didn't want to go away from Daddy and Papa. 

Fred and George's face fell, only taking in the families state of undress. "We're sorry guys. We didn't know that they were having a bad day." 

The twins were used to the bad days because of Harry. They knew that his other family were horrible to him and it left him somewhat sensitive. They were normally good at reading the room. This was not one of those times though. 

Severus smiled over at the upset teenagers. "It's okay boys. I think we're going to keep Harry and Draco with us today. We're all feeling a bit raw after yesterday. The both of you are welcome to stay for the day. We'll let all the other professor's know what's going on. They'll send the work for you." 

Fred and George nodded their heads eagerly. They didn't want to leave Harry and Draco today, especially if they were so upset. "Cool, thanks Uncle Sev. We'll just go and make a start on breakfast and Harry's bottle." They said over the tears of the two upset boys. 

"That would be amazing thanks. We're just going to get the boys cleaned up a bit and then we'll be out." Fred and George nodded again and made their way out to start on breakfast while Severus and Lucius soothed the boys once more.

"Now, now, come on. You're not going anywhere today and either are we. We're all going to stay right by the fire today and have a cosy day, how does that sound?" Draco's tears dried up instantly (the pacifier Daddy gave him back helped as well), he loved cosy days! This would be Harry's first one because it was too warm over the summer for a fire, but now it wasn't!

"Yeah Papa, let's do that. My baby Harry hasn't had a cosy day before." Harry quietened down at hearing Draco say his name. What was a cosy day? 

Papa must have seen his confusion because he was quick to explain. "A cosy day is where all of us sit together in front of the fire and read stories and chill out for the day. The only rules are that you have to be in your pyjamas and you have to pick a story you want to read." 

Harry had to admit that a cosy day sounded amazing! He wanted that. He didn't want to talk though and he couldn't move his limbs because he still had the tight blanket around him, and Papa's arms, to keep him safe. Instead he let out a tremulous smile. Hoping his Papa would pick up on it. He did. It made Harry cheer internally. His Daddy and Papa were so smart. 

"Right, let's get the two of you cleaned up and then we'll have some breakfast with Fred and George."

Severus got up taking Draco with him. He had to change his pull up. He had wet again, it made him wonder if Draco should maybe go back to diapers for a while, just until everything wasn't so rocky anymore. 

"Daddy, Fred and George have to be in their jammies as well don't they? They can't do cosy day unless they look cosy!" Draco was adamant that if they were going to do it that it would be done correctly. 

"I think your right there. I'll let them know once we put you in a clean pull up and go owl professor Dumbledore about our absence today. Luce will you be alright with taking the day off?" 

Lucius smiled over Harry's head walking around the bed to give Draco and Severus a kiss before he went to change Harry.

"It's fine. I was giving pop quizzes all day. Whichever professor that has my years will see the quizzes set out on my desk. Just let Albus know that's what I want done." 

"That's fine. I'll meet you in the living room in fifteen minutes?" Severus asked with a last kiss to Lucius. It was hard getting their affection across with each other sometimes with two young kids demanding all their attention, a simple kiss here and there though, Severus felt, got his point across whenever needed. 

"Sure. See you there." Lucius made his way into the nursery with a droopy eyed Harry while Severus went into Draco's room, deciding after a split second decision to grab a diaper instead of a pull up for Draco. Something Draco was not impressed with.

"Daddy! I'm notta baby. Ima big boy!" Draco whined as Severus stripped him of his slightly damp pyjama bottoms and pull up.

"I know you are but sometimes I think a little extra help is fine, don't you think? Only until things settle and then you'll be back into your big boy pull ups. I'm sure of it." 

Draco still didn't look happy but let Severus Lift his legs up and place the diaper under his bottom, not even giving out when he put some cream and powder on. He knew what a rash felt like, no way did he want that. 

Severus stripped him of the rest of his pyjamas and came back with a cosier pair that would keep the little boy warm throughout the day. It was similar to the sleepers Harry wore but this one had a zip on it instead, to show that it was for 'big boys' where Harry's only had buttons. Severus didn't have the heart to tell him that some of Harry's sleepers also had zippers on them. That was one melt down he wanted to avoid. As it was he was already pushing it with the diaper. It surprised him that Draco didn't fight it more, but then he was having a lot more accidents. He was probably just as aware as Lucius and Severus were over it. 

Zipper done up and cream and powder put away, Severus picked Draco up and tossed him lightly in the air, getting rid of the last of his pouts. "There's my happy little boy. Let's go see what the twins are doing and send that owl." 

Draco cuddled in happily to his Daddy; his Daddy always knew what to do to make him feel better. The fact that his Daddy pushed a pacifier past his unresisting lips was just more proof in Draco's eyes. 

Papa and Harry were already there when they walked into the kitchen, Harry all but asleep as he lazily drank his milk. 

"Hey Uncle Luce, hey Draco! Breakfast is ready whenever you want it." Draco smiled shyly from his Daddy's arms. He liked Fred and George lots but today he didn't want to be parted from his Daddy or Papa or Harry.

"Fred, George, you have to be in your jammies. We're having a cosy day." George smiled and pointed across the room to where there were two sets of maroon pyjamas. "Already ahead of you small fry! You're Daddy told us the rules and gave us those. We were just waiting for the both of you to come in before we went and got changed." George looked a bit shy suddenly. "You sure you don't mind us coming to the cosy day?"

Severus shook his head and a quick glance at Lucius showed that this wasn't the first time they asked that question. "Of course not. You're family to us and the boys. We'd be happy to have you for it. Draco and Harry definitely want you there as well. Isn't that right Draco?" Severus gave him a little bounce, causing him to giggle and nod his head. 

"Yeah! You have to stay for the cosy day too. It's the rules." 

Severus chuckled, "Exactly, it's the rules boys. Now off with you. Go get changed. The fire and blankets are already ready so we'll meet you in there after the boys are fed." Fred and George left with rosy cheeks, unable to believe that they were considered that close to the family. Sure they called them Uncle Sev and Luce but they didn't think the men thought of them as family in the same way. It was nice to get confirmation of the fact. 

With that the twins made their way into the living room to change and pick a board game that was quiet enough so it wouldn't disturb Harry. This day was going to be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long to get out, College is really killing me here. I have an unexpected day off today (yay) so I decided to post this chapter before going off and playing some avengers on the ps4. Procrastination at its finest lol. Anyway thanks for all the comments and kudos so far it's much appreciated.   
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure when I'mm be able to update again but I try to keep it in a less than two week time frame.   
> Nothing really happens in this chapter but it's a good set up for the next one so here it is! Cya for now! :)


	39. Chapter 39

Draco forgot how comforting diapers could be. There was no need to pay attention to when he needed the potty and was in the middle of playing. Being a big boy was so hard sometimes; it was nice to be away from it all. The pacifier helped as well. He’d only just given it up when baby Harry came to live with them. It was so hard sometimes to watch him with it but it was all okay now, Daddy gave him his back so he could have one too! 

“Well what do we have here?” Fred asked as he looked at Draco sitting on the couch, sucking on his paci. 

“Paci.” Draco mumbled, afraid that Fred would make fun of him. 

“That’s a really cool paci Draco. Is that a dragon on the front?” He asked. 

Draco nodded happily. Glad Fred liked it. It was an awesome one, not babyish at all like his brothers. Harry’s only ever had teddies or bunnies on it. His was a dragon! “Still a big boy.” He said, to make sure Fred understood that he wasn’t a baby.

“Of course you are!” Fred exclaimed. 

Now way would he let his charge be self-conscious over needing the extra comfort. He also spied the diaper he was wearing but wisely kept quiet. The whole Dursley fiasco must have affected Draco a lot more than Fred originally thought.

“Right, let’s all get cosy on the couch. Fred, George, are you two listening to the stories or playing a board game?” Lucius asked as he settled a now full Harry under his arm and beside Draco in the middle of the couch. 

George grinned. “The board game, we’ll be listening as well though!” 

Severus came in with a tray floating in front of him with two bottles and two cups of hot chocolate as well as two cups of coffee for him and Lucius. 

“Everyone take a cup as it goes by.” Severus said as he settled on the other side of Draco, so that the two boys were encased between them. 

Fred and George took their cups as the tray went by, leaving Severus and Lucius to grab the bottles and cups of coffee before the tray floated back into the kitchen. Harry looked delighted at getting one of his favourite treats. He didn’t care how full he was there was always room for chocolate milk! He made grabby hands at the bottle the second his Papa took it from the tray. He wanted it so badly! He even spat his paci out for it! (Luckily his paci is connected to a string on his sleeper so it wasn’t too far.)

Papa didn’t seem to get the hint though. It wasn’t fair! Draco already had his bottle and was drinking from it, why did he have to wait so long? Tears sprang into his eyes and he whined up at his Papa causing Papa to chuckle.

“Okay angel, let me just put this down and we’ll get some nice milk into you.” Harry watched intently as his Papa put the cup down, growing excited again when he _finally_ moved the bottle closer. 

Harry latched on when the bottle got close enough holding onto Lucius’s hands so that he wouldn’t move the bottle away. Lucius chuckled again and motioned for Severus to begin reading one of the children’s books they brought with them. 

***

The day passed quietly for the little family. Fred and George had fun playing their board games while the boys listened to Severus reading. There was an hour or so where the boys fell asleep. Much to Fred and George’s embarrassment so did they. In their defence though, Severus had a really soothing voice! The teasing they got off their Uncle’s wasn’t going to go away any time soon. 

They were just about to sit down to dinner when Minerva came rushing in through the staff door. 

“Where are they?” Severus looked up in shock at the interruption. 

“Where are who?” Minerva tsked impatiently.

“Harry and Draco of course, Albus just told us what happened last night. I wanted to see for myself that they were okay.” Lucius grinned from where he was strapping Harry in.  
“As you can see they’re both okay. Harry hasn’t said a word since it though and Draco is feeling a bit vulnerable. We kept them with us here for a quiet day so that they can regroup.” Lucius hoped that Minerva got the hint and calm down a bit.

“Oh yes, indeed, they’d need all the support they can get after and ordeal like that.” Minerva took a breath to calm herself. “And why, are Misters Weasley here?” 

Fred and George ducked their heads, intimidated by her fierce stare. “Well they were feeling a bit nervous after yesterday as well so we said we’d give them a quiet day. I’m assuming Neville and Ron were out as well?” Minerva nodded her head.

“I just assumed that they had a bug of some sort. I heard some students whispering about it but thought nothing of the rumours until Albus came to me. It still surprises me how fast it gets around the school sometimes.” She admitted to them, brushing her hand over Harry’s soft hair, making him look up and grin shyly at her. 

“Would you like a cup of tea? We’re just sitting down to dinner if you’d like some either?” Severus said graciously. 

“I must decline Severus, Albus will have an owl if I miss dinner, especially with the two of you gone as well.” 

“Ah of course, but do come back for some tea after. The boys would love for you to visit some more. Wouldn’t you boys?” Lucius asked.

Draco nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yeah Aunt Minnie, me and my baby Harry want you to visit!” 

“Well how could I say no to that? I’ll be back after I have something to eat and sort out a few things.” She bent down and gave Harry and Draco each a kiss on their forehead before parting ways with them.

“Blimey she’s scary.” Fred muttered to George. George chuckled but Draco glared at them.

“Aunt Minnie isn’t scary. She’s nice. She gives me and baby Harry sweeties all the times.” 

Harry nodded seriously along with his brother before stuffing some of the dinner left on his plate. Daddy and Papa were taking way too long to feed him. He got a lot of it around his mouth but some went in so he was happy enough. 

“Whoa there baby. We’ll do that.” Harry glared up at him, unimpressed as he shoved more into his mouth. 

“Okay, okay, I get it, you’re hungry. C’mon, let’s wash that hand of yours and I’ll help you then.” Harry held his hand out, only when his Daddy sat down and took up the spoon. He needed to make sure he was serious and not playing a trick on him.

“Papa can I eat like baby Harry?” Draco asked curiously, finding it hilarious the way his Harry was eating.

“We don’t eat like that Dragon. We’re civilized.” Lucius said as he handed Draco a rubber Spork to eat his own food. 

“You two eat properly as well.” Lucius said eyeing the twins as they grinned at one another. No way would he have people eating with their hands under his roof. Harry and Draco were one thing but he adamantly refused with the twins! 

Dinner was a quick affair once everyone was settled and before they knew it they were all back in the living room with Minerva. The boys were being entertained by the twins as the adults spoke. 

“Is something being done?” Minerva asked, not mentioning the Dursley’s, knowing that it was upset the children in the room.  
Lucius nodded firmly. “Yes. Fudge and I had a conversation about it yesterday. It should be sorted by tomorrow. I was going to check today but the boys needed us here.  
Severus chuckled. “You mean you threatened Fudge and he’s too afraid to defy him.” 

Minerva gasped while Lucius rolled his eyes. 

“Really Sev, there was no need to go into the particulars.” Severus grinned at him unrepentantly. He didn’t care, he was proud of his husband.

They moved onto safer topics after that. Draco and Harry coming over at various times to get time with their Aunt. Harry simply sat on her lap cuddling with her while Draco  
chatted her ears off. 

The only interruption after that was when the boys needed their diapers changed. Harry didn’t care where he got his changed, happily sucking his paci while his Daddy or Papa changed him on the couch, with a plastic changing pad under him. Draco was a bit more reluctant over it. He didn’t want anyone to know he was wearing a diaper, but after a lot of consoling from his parents and a big hug from Harry he allowed them to change him like Harry. He did hold his breath when they undid his sleeper though, afraid the twins or his aunt would make fun of him but they didn’t. He relaxed after that, not caring once his family didn’t care. 

By the time Minerva was getting up to leave both Harry and Draco were asleep in their parents arms. They quietly said their goodbyes before turning back to Fred and George who were stretching. 

"We probably overstayed our welcome. Sorry about that." Fred said quietly in embarrassment. Their Mum would kill them if she found out. Severus waved him off.

"Non-sense, you're family boys and it's way too late for you to be walking back to Gryffindor. We had a room added for when the two of you stay." Severus indicated for the twins to follow them. 

Severus opened the door to the room that would be Fred and Georges. The twins gasped when they saw the inside of it. Two huge double beds were inside, the letters F and G hanging over one so that the twins knew which bed was theirs. There was also twin desks and huge book shelf already filled with books for them. The colour was a blend of maroon and silver, casting a warm look over it. Fred and George looked around in awe, unable to believe they had a room like this. The look of sleepy happiness was enough for Severus and Lucius to know they made the right choice.

"There's also a replica of this room in our house away from here. You'll find your uniforms and some clothes in the wardrobe so that you don't have to cart yours from Gryffindor." Lucius said. 

They knew that the Weasley's had recently come into money but from what they gathered they spent a lot of it on Ron. Little's were expensive to look after. Little of the money went anywhere else. Unfortunately the twins were the forgotten pair. It seemed to be an oversight to Lucius, it might even be because they're now earning their own money from taking care of Harry and Draco but Lucius was of the opinion that any child should be able to spend their earning on trivial stuff. There would be time enough for them to spend their money wisely as they grew older. Right now he just wanted them to be the children that they were. 

George and Fred inspected the room, noticing all the new things in it, including clothes, brooms, uniforms and books. 

"This is too much, we can't accept this!" He said turning to Severus and Lucius with tears in his eyes. 

"Please, you're both kids. You deserve this. We don't mind doing it and have discussed it with your parents. They're happy as well that you're getting the attention you deserve. Now off to bed the two of you. I'm sure either Harry or Draco will be here tomorrow to wake you. Both of them were very excited about you two staying here. You're also welcome whenever you want. You can stay here every night if you like or you can come and go between your common room and here, it's up to you. If it's here we'll have a few ground rules for the two of you but we'll get to that tomorrow." Severus said before abruptly turning away with Draco in his arms. 

He came back only a few moments later, obviously he went to put Draco into bed. Lucius bid them a goodnight before leaving with Harry to put him to bed as well. "Into bed the two of you please." He said before pulling down the covers on their bed. 

Fred and George couldn't remember a time when someone was there with them before going to sleep, much less pulling their covers back. Not wanting Severus to get annoyed at them and leave them they rushed to their respective beds and got in, wiggling until they were comfortable. Severus pulled the covers over Fred, then George before brushing a gentle hand over their head. 

"Sleep well boys. We'll see you in the morning." Fred and George called out their own good nights before the light was switched off and the door closed over. They could only assume that it wasn't closed fully so that Severus and Lucius could hear if they needed them. 

They didn't know how they got so lucky but they weren't going to question it. Just happy they were getting the attention they so desperately craved their entire lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this idea kinda ran away with me. Let me know what you think about Fred and George staying with Lucius and Severus, love it? hate it? I want to know :)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. The response to this story has been amazing! I never thought I'd get so many people interested in it. But now I'm up to nearly 45 thousand reads! So thanks to everyone who read it and took the time to comments or kudos. It means a lot.
> 
> As always college is getting in the way of fanfiction, I have to read Ulysses by James Joyce for it and if anyone knows him and his work knows that Ulysses is not a book that is ever read for fun! I have a presentation to do on it and am completely lost lol, so I decided to write this instead. Anyway. Adios for now :)
> 
> Edit* I also have an avengers age play story if anyone is interested in reading it! Just thought I'd let you know :)


	40. Chapter 40

Fred woke up to a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes in confusion, wondering just who was sitting on him. Seeing an owl eyed Draco sucking on his pacifier brought back the event of last night.

“Hello, did you get sent in here to wake us up?” Draco smiled behind his paci and shook his head.

“Oh so you came in here just to see us?” Draco nodded then pointed towards his bottom. It looked like he wasn’t in the talking mood this morning.

“You need a change?” Draco grinned and nodded again. “Right, well let’s just that and then maybe we can go back to sleep for a little bit.” 

Fred put a hand on his back and sat up causing Draco go giggle as he fell backwards into his arms. He yawned widely as he made his way into Draco’s room to the changing table, casting a jealous glance at his peacefully sleeping brother before they left. 

The change was quick with Draco only being wet and before he knew it he was back in Fred’s arms and on the way back to Fred and George’s room. Fred got them all snuggled up under the covers before casting a quick tempus and seeing that it was way too early to be up. Curling a protective arm around a dozing Draco Fred   
quickly fell back asleep to the sounds of Draco suckling lazily on his pacifier. 

***

The next time Fred woke up was to his Uncle Severus lightly shaking him. Draco was still sleeping soundly beside him.

“Time to get up boys or you’ll be late for class.” 

Severus grinned at the glassy eyes staring back at him. He had to admit finding Draco cuddled up to Fred melted his heart. He even took the time to get a few photos   
so that he could send them to Molly and Arthur. 

“Your school robes are at the bottom of your bed. Breakfast is in half an hour so be in the kitchen by then please.” Severus picked up a still sleeping Draco and took him out of the room to get ready while the twins were waking up.

Draco stayed asleep the whole way through Severus changing his clothes. It took Severus a minute to figure out why he hadn’t woken up throughout it all. It was the pacifier. It was the one thing that was guaranteed to keep Draco calm and asleep. Severus sighed, knowing he would have to take it out of his mouth to wake him up but not looking forward to the inevitable crying that would come with it.

He wasn’t afraid to admit; as he picked Draco back up again, that he was mentally preparing himself by counting down from ten before he actually took it. When he reached one, he was nearly in the kitchen and decided he’d let Lucius do it while he fed Harry. Happy with his plan he continued into the kitchen where he heard Lucius trying to coax Harry into talking. 

“C’mon angel, I know it’s scary but can you say Hoppy. I know you can. Hop- peee! That’s a funny sound isn’t it? Do you want to try? No? Well okay. You take your time but you can talk anytime you want okay?”

Severus saw Lucius giving Harry a kiss on his forehead, while Harry looked at Hoppy in his Papa’s hand.

“Luce, can you take Draco here while I feed Harry?” Severus said, hoping it came out as casual as he hoped. 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his husband who was trying too hard to look innocent. “Why do you want me to take Draco? I can just feed Harry while you get Draco sorted.” 

“Are you sure? You haven’t spent any time with him this morning, I’m sure he wants so time with his Papa.” Even Harry was looking at him strangely now.

“What’s this about Sev?” Lucius stood up so he could see Severus and Draco better. When he got close enough he suddenly grinned. 

“Oh no, I’m not being the one to wake him. You can do that.” 

“But-“ 

“Nope, don’t want to hear it. You’ll have to wake him now though. I can hear the twins on their way. We need to go over the ground rules with them before as well and I’d much rather not do it over Draco’s crying.” Lucius edged around them to grab a bottle for Harry, sparking an idea in Severus.

“Grab another one there for Draco. It’ll help in calming him down I’m sure.” Severus said smugly as Lucius handed over another of the premade bottles. 

With renewed confidence he finally took the pacifier out of Draco’s mouth just as the twins came into the room. There was a second of pure silence as Draco’s head whipped up and looked around, finally setting his betrayed gaze onto his father before he started to sob. Severus felt dreadful for the way he had to wake him but it had to be done. 

What none of the expected was for Harry to start sobbing along with his brother. It seemed Harry was crying more in sympathy than anything else. The twins, who were used to a noisy household, completely ignored the sobbing babies in favour of eating their breakfast and chatting about what classes they had. 

“It’s okay baby. How about a bottle? Would you like that?” Severus tried to calm down Draco but unfortunately Draco was too busy crying to hear his Daddy. 

Sighing Severus sat down beside a crying Harry and Lucius before just placing the nipple of the bottle against his bottom lip. It thankfully stopped the crying as Draco looked down to see what it was. Noticing the bottle he latched on immediately and held his Daddy’s hand so he couldn’t take it away like his pacifier. 

Lucius did the same with Harry and soon there was nothing but the sound of guzzling from the babies to be heard.

“Wow, they really have a set of lungs on them.” George said in between bites of scrambled eggs.

“Never seen the both of them upset at the same time either.” Fred commented. 

“I’d say they’re still a feeling bit vulnerable so their emotions are more to the forefront.” Lucius said as he pushed a stray curl of Harry’s away. 

“Now that the babies have been settled, onto you two and the rules we have.” Fred and George sent each other a side glance but didn’t say anything so Severus continued.

“Lucius and I have agreed that it would be in your best interest that you stay here permanently for the school year. We’ve talked to Professor McGonagall and she said that you’re both good students but when you’re in the common room you spend too much time pulling pranks and not enough studying or doing homework. Now the both of us have agreed that pranks are part of your nature and we don’t want to take that away but we also don’t want to see you failing because of it. So while you can go back to the common room we request that after dinner you say goodbye to your friends and come back here so that we can over see your homework and study. Of course if there is a party or something going on just let us know and we’ll work around it. Is that okay with the two of you?” 

Fred and George nodded in unison, unable to believe how kind they were being about their passion for tricks and pranks. 

“The next rule is that no explosive tricks in your room here. We don’t mind you experimenting but with the babies anything explosive might frighten them a bit, especially if they wander in without the two of you noticing. They can be very quiet when they want to. If there is something you want to test that is explosive come to us and we’ll set up a safe room for you, within reason of course. One of us will be there in case anything goes wrong, that is non-negotiable.”   
The twins seemed to think it a fair trade for being allowed to do experiments on tricks.

“While the both of you are living here and if you stay with us during the summer at some point I just want to point out that neither of you are here on the basis that you take care of Harry and Draco. We know that you mind them during the school day but other than that they are not your responsibility. Just treat them like you would Ron. Watch out for them but the parenting will come from us. Also any trouble you get into will come to us during the school year and we’ll dole out the punishments. Does all that sound okay to you?” 

“Do our Mum and Dad know?” Fred asked, wanting to know if his parents were on board with Severus and Lucius taking over their care for the school year. 

Lucius nodded as he sat Harry up and began to pat his back gently. “Yes, we agreed this with them before he mentioned anything to you. The punishments were set by your parents as well. Don’t worry boys. Your Mum and Dad just want what’s best for the both of you and they both agreed that the two of you needed more attention and adult supervision.”

George smiled; glad his parents weren’t just sick of them. “Okay that’s fine with us. When will we move all our stuff down here?”

“I’ve already instructed two of the house elves to gather your things. Harry will be staying with me today but Draco is okay to go to classes. If you could pick up Harry’s work George and help Fred with Draco that would be great.”

“No problem Uncle Lucius. We better get going. You ready Draco?” Draco nodded and lifted his arms out. He was still feeling a bit clingy after the past two days. 

“We’ll see you later boys.” Severus said as he walked them to the door. “Have a good day and I’ll see you for nap time baby.” He gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.   
Fred and George grinned at each other as they walked down to the great hall for the end of breakfast, both wondering how they managed to get so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So 40 chapters now woohoo. There's not much of Harry or Draco in this chapter but this was more of a continuation of the other one. Let me know what you think and as always thanks for the kudos and comments :)


	41. Chapter 41

Fred groaned as he saw the topic professor McGonagall had up on the board. Classifications. He looked around and saw the excitement on the first years faces, including Draco's. The poor kid didn't know how boring it was learning about the different classifications. After three years of it Fred could without a doubt say that it was one of the most dreaded classes of his year. Logically he knew why they needed the class and he also knew that it would benefit them to know how respond to the different classifications correctly but it didn't make it any better in his books.

"Fred are we learning about me?" Draco took his pacifier out to ask but popped it right back in after. 

"We sure are. Now we have to listen real carefully to Professor McGonagall okay?"

Draco nodded seriously. "I'll listen to Professor Minnie, promise." Fred smiled and ruffled his hair as George set out his books, turning to the page Professor McGonagall had up on the board for littles. 

"Now, today class, we will be learning about the different classifications. Can anyone tell me what the four main classifications are?" 

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, desperately hoping to be picked. McGonagall ignored her for a few minutes, waiting on someone else to venture a guess. When no one did se inclined her head towards Hermione. "Miss Granger, if you will."

"Thank you Miss. There are four main classifications that society acknowledge. There are the Caregivers, the Littles, the Alphas, and the Omegas."

"Very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor. Now as Miss Granger said there are four main ones that are acknowledged by society but there are many more that are not. We don't get into them until your second year but an example of it would be Betas. They don't see themselves as Alpha or Omega so the call themselves Betas. The only problem with that is that many only say they are Beta because they don't want to go by societies rules. You'll normally find that most Betas are in their early twenties. By their thirties they generally go back to their original classification. Now back to the main four."

Professor McGonagall turned to the board and wrote the four classifications up on the board.

"We'll start with littles. Can anyone tell me what the characteristics of littles are?" Hermione's hand shot up once more. 

Draco, excited that he knew an answer put his hand up as well.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco grinned and let Fred take his pacifier out. 

"Well, they're little like me! And they like bedtime stories and cuddles with their Daddies. Or their Mummies. Uhm, Some are bigger than others. Like I'm bigger than my baby brother Harry. He's just a baby but I'm not." Minerva smiled at Draco's answer. 

"You're right Draco, They do like all of that. There is also a few more. Draco touched on one. Little's aren't all the same age. Just like how he is mentally older than Harry. You will find others to be as old as a ten year old mentally. There have been a few cases of Little's that are into their teen years but again that will be covered in second year. Other characteristics are their speech being more immature, their height generally doesn't pass a certain level for their mental age. So if you have a toddler who is around three to four then they'll never grow taller than a three to four year old and so on. Another thing about little's that is in widely know is how slow they age. For every six or seven years a little only ages around a year if even. This applies to caregivers as well. Now any questions on that?" 

Seeing everyone shake their heads she moved on. 

"Next is the Caregivers. They are the one who are more inclined to take care of little's. They are the most nurturing and have a need inside them to care for a little. That's why we have older caregivers in this school taking care of the little's if the family don't have any to do so in the school. They devote their lives to them and often the caregivers in the school become very close to the family. A Caregiver is not restricted though. They can have jobs outside of Little's. Professor Snape and Malfoy would be good examples of that. This does not mean though that no one else can look after Little's. Caregivers are just more inclined to want it. Any questions on that?" Again everyone shook their heads. 

"Now we'll move onto Alphas. Alpha's are generally the most dominant of the classifications. You'll see many Alpha's in CEO spots in companies because that's just what they gravitate to. They are extremely strong as well. This doesn't mean though that they have to be physically strong, they can have mental strength as well. You'll find them to be extremely smart and sometimes cunning. They are extremely protective by nature. If you have an Alpha as a family member you will know this already but for those of you that don't; never be aggressive with their family or mate. If you are then their protective instinct kicks in and they will not be held accountable for what they do. It's known as going feral. A way to find out if they're going feral is if their eyes go amber and dilate, you see their hair standing on end, if they are hunched over, and most importantly if they are growling. I advise you to leave them alone and get someone else you know is close to them. Alpha's, while classified when they are born don't come into these extremely protective characteristics until around the age of fifteen. Their mates are normally Omegas but it isn't uncommon for them to mate with a Caregiver or a human. The only ones they won't ever mate with is Little's. That's for two reasons; one is that it's illegal as Little's never go through puberty as it were; and two is that Alpha's instinctively see little's as something to be protected so if anyone ever tries to give a little a hard time with an Alpha around, their protective instincts kick in and you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a feral Alpha. Any questions for this classification?" 

When the class stayed silent Minerva carried on, no class that she ever thought this to on the first day had questions. They were mostly thinking about how different each one was.

"Now onto the last classification today. That is the Omegas. The main misconception with Omegas are that they are weak. This is false and anyone who says that they are, are sadly misinformed. Omegas are the only ones able to calm a feral Alpha down. People have tried little's before but all that does is amplify their protective instinct. While Omegas being threatened are the reason for them going Feral, they are also the reason for bringing them out of that state. It doesn't have to be their mate. It can be a family member or someone they trust. The other misconception is that they can't work because of their Alphas. That is extremely far from the truth. You'll find many want to stay at home to raise their children and let the Alpha work. It's their choice though and make no mistake, an Omegas house is their domain. They don't let anyone away with giving them a difficult time. That includes their Alphas. I'd go as far to say that Omegas generally have their Alphas wrapped around their little fingers. Any questions?" 

Minerva looked around the silent class. The known Alphas and Omegas were looking at each other wearily while the humans were looking between all the other classifications, along with the caregivers. The only ones not looking around were the little's. Neville seemed to be getting fussy for a nap, while Draco's eyes were already drooping as he sucked lazily on his pacifier. He was snuggled up on Fred's lap. Ron was going between rubbing his eyes and glaring around the room at everyone. Blaise was already asleep. Minerva normally wouldn't be happy to see all the little's either sleeping or not paying attention but she did go on quite a bit. The hour was just up and she usually let them out a few minutes early so the little's could have their naps. 

"Okay class that is all for today. Little's I want you to do page seventy-six in your activity book and the rest of you page one hundred and ninety. Read it and a foot essay on a classification of your choice, dismissed."

The class shuffled out, all little's being carried. Neville finally giving into tears of frustration over being tired, which set Ron off. Minerva grinned when she saw Fred and George nearly racing out of the room with Draco before he could join in with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I've had question upon question about the other classifications. I made this chapter just to explain them a bit more. I hope it helps with the questions you have for them and gives you an insight to the other classifications. Chapters will be back to Harry and Draco in the next one!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos so far, they're much appreciated. Let me know what you think of this chapter :)


	42. Chapter 42

Draco was chattering away to Fred as he walked toward his Papa's room for a nap. 

"That was really cool Fred wasn't it? That class was really fun. My Harry missed it though, do you think George will tell him all about it?" 

George who was walking beside them, smiled at the shy request.

"I think he'll be happy to! We'll wait till after your nap though okay?" Draco pouted up at him.

"But Fred, I'm a big boy! I don't need naps." Draco reassured Fred, just because he has a paci again and Daddy made him wear diapers just for a little while. 

"You're the biggest boy Draco, but you still need to rest your eyes a little bit." Draco didn't agree even a little bit with that assessment but he couldn't argue anymore without them saying he was tired. 

Draco wiggled down when they got to the door of his Papa's class, happy when Fred sat him down gently on the ground. He bounced lightly on his feet while he waited on Fred to open the heavy door, running straight up to where his Papa was sitting grading papers, Harry asleep in a transfigured crib beside him. 

"Hi Papa! Is my Harry very tired?" Draco spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake his baby. 

Lucius put down the pen and picked Draco up to sit him on his lap. Smiling down at his considerate boy.

"He sure is dragon. How about we give you a change and let you take a little rest as well? Say bye-bye to Fred and George." Draco waved and smiled at them before he cuddled back into his Papa, not listening to what Papa was saying to them, not looking up until they left. 

"Papa, do I have to have a nap? I'm not sleepy and I'm a big boy aren't I?" Lucius rubbed Draco's back as he listened to the little boy prattle on. 

It was amusing. He could clearly see that he was tired and trying to fight it.

"I know you are. Let's change you out of that wet diaper first and then we'll have a chat about how tired you are." Lucius opened the draw where he kept the boys diapers and lay Draco on his back over his knees. Draco looked up sleepily at his Papa as he slipped his paci in his mouth before beginning to change him. 

Lucius hid a smile as his droopy eyed boy sucked lazily on his pacifier and tried valiantly to keep his eyes open. He made the diaper change as long as possible so that Draco would be even sleepier by the time he was finished.

"Papa? Where's Daddy?" The words were slightly slurred behind his pacifier and his eyes were more closed than open but he knew what he was saying well enough.

"He had to go and get a few ingredients. That's why I get all this time with you!" 

Lucius picked Draco up gently and began to walk slowly around the class with him. Draco's head fell heavily against Lucius' chest and the sucking on his pacifier was getting slower and slower until finally he was out. Lucius chuckled and laid him down beside Harry, who consequently woke up.

Lucius watched as Harry scrubbed his eyes and stretched, looking around blearily until he spotted Lucius. 

"Papa?" Harry asked, still rubbing his eyes. He went to sleep with Daddy, why was Papa here? 

"Well, look who wants to talk finally!" Lucius was ecstatic! This was the first time he spoke since the incident with his aunt and uncle. It was only one word but Lucius didn't care! 

Severus would be over the moon with the news. He was on his way to his old self. 

"Draco's just gone down for a nap angel so it looks like it's you and me. Want a snack while I wait for the next class to come in?" 

"Daddy?" Harry rubbed his face against Papa's shoulder where he was holding him, hoping Papa would understand.

"Daddy's gone off for a while but he'll be back for his Harry cuddles very soon." Harry nodded tiredly and settled for snuggling into his Papa instead.

"No, No angel, you have to stay awake or you won't sleep tonight." Harry whined into his shoulder but obeyed him, none the less. 

"There's my good boy. Now I think we have a yummy bottle for you and some custard! Isn't that exciting angel?" 

Lucius' voice was laced with enthusiasm, pulling a reluctant smile out of Harry. His Papa knew him well, he did love custard. It was so sweet that it was like a treat instead of a snack! He never told Daddy or Papa the secret though, because they might not let him have it anymore for a snack. Only Draco knew, and that was because he was the bestest secret keeper in the whole world. 

After a quick diaper change, Harry was happily being fed custard on his Papa's lap while the class filtered in. Harry didn't care though and ignored them in favour of the custard.

"Is that nice angel?" Papa asked as he rubbed Harry's tummy. 

Harry nodded and took another spoonful. He love, love, loved custard. He heard Papa tell the class something but he didn't have to listen because he was having a quiet day. 

That's what Daddy and Papa said this morning. 

"Last bite then we're all done." Harry savoured the last bite, not even whining when his Papa cleaned his face. 

"Here angel, think you can hold this while I teach for a bit?" Harry looked curiously at the bottle. It was a little under half full. 

"Hold two hands on it. There you go. Such a big boy." Harry grasped the bottle in his hands, it was a bit heavy but he was Papa's good boy so he'd do it, and he was thirsty.   
He didn't even cry when Papa put him in his chair beside where Draco was sleeping, Hoppy sitting over him to protect him, like a good bunny should! Harry quickly found out that he had to tilt his head back to get the drink into his mouth. It made it hard to watch if Papa was still there but he could hear him so it should be okay. The milk tasted pretty good as well, Harry just hoped that Draco got the same snack and drink that he did because Draco loved custard as well!

Finishing his drink Harry watched his Papa teach a bigger class. They all looked scared when Papa shouted at one of them. It would be funny if Harry didn't get that flip-flop feeling in his tummy when he heard Papa's voice go higher. 

"Papa?" Harry called softly, not wanting to attract his ire if he was still mad. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his Papa's eyes soften.

"Yeah angel?" 

"Paci?" Harry smiled hugely at his Papa when he saw his favourite paci in his hand.

He opened his mouth and sucked the paci in straight away, taking comfort in the silicone teat. Behind his Papa he saw a lot of the class were waving at him. He waved back shyly and smiled, looking back to the crib when his Papa turned back around. 

Todays going to be a good day; thought Harry as he suckled happily on his paci, listened to his Papa and watched his big brother sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So let me know what you think of this chapter. As always kudos and comments are much appreciated! :)


	43. Chapter 43

They were going around muggle London for Halloween. Normally Lucius and Severus would just bring Draco to the party that they had every year for the little's in the great hall but this year they were bringing them trick or treating like all the muggles. It came from Harry who wanted to know was he allowed to trick or treat this year or would he have to stay at home like usual. 

"Daddy? Is Harry getting sweeties this year?" Harry asked as he was being changed, looking around at all the happy pumpkins in his nursery. 

"What do you mean baby?" Severus asked while lifting up Harry's legs to clean his bottom. 

"For Hall'ween. You go to people's doors and get sweets and- and say, trick or sweet!" Harry was really hopeful he could go trick or sweeting, His aunt and uncle never let him and 

Dudley used to always come back with lots and lots of sweeties that Harry wasn't allowed.

"Ah, trick or treating? That's what muggles do baby, not wizards." Harry's bottom lip started to tremble. 

"No trick or sweeting for Harry? Bold boy Harry?" Harry knew he was a bold boy. 

"No, no baby. You're the best boy in the world. I'll have to have a chat with Papa though before we decide on anything okay?" Sniffling slightly Harry nodded and gave his Daddy a hug when he was finished being changed. 

Draco came into the room just as Severus put Harry down on the ground. 

"Baby Harry? Why are you eyes all red? Are you sad?" Harry nodded sadly.

"Can't go trick or sweeting." 

"What's trick or sweeting?" Draco asked, curious while Severus mentally groaned.

"You go to people's house on hall'ween dressed up and get sweeties off them." Draco looked amazed.

"You get sweeties just because you dress up? Wow!" Draco looked up to his Daddy. "Daddy can we do that?!" 

"Daddy said it's only for muggle's and that we're not muggle's. Is it cause I'm bad Dray?" Draco glared at his Daddy and put a small arm around his shoulders. 

"No, my Harry. You're the best boy around. Daddy is just being mean, let's go." Draco glared at his Daddy as he walked Harry out the room. He wouldn't let anyone make his Harry sad, even if it was his Daddy.

Severus stood there in confusion, not knowing how it went from Harry wanting to know if he was allowed to Severus being the bad guy. He was big enough to admit that it took   
everything in him to not run after the boys and promise them that they were allowed to go trick or treating. 

He was still standing there ten minutes later when Lucius came in through to see why the boys came back without him. 

"Severus? Is there a reason that Draco is glaring at me and Harry is weepy?"   
Severus sighed, of course Draco would blame Papa as well as Daddy. "Harry asked me about trick or treating, you know? The way muggle children go house to house dressed up and get small sweets off them?" 

"Ah yes, I heard something about that, they call it Halloween?" Severus nodded,

"That's the one. Well Harry wanted to dress up and do it. I'm assuming because of the years he saw Dudley doing it and he wasn't allowed to. I told him we don't celebrate it that way and he got upset, which in turn annoyed Draco and he took Harry away from me." 

Lucius snorted out a laugh. "Well I don't see why we can't do it. It's obviously important to Harry and it might be good to show Draco the other side of Samhain. They could dress up in little costumes. We could get the twins to go as well, along with Ron. I think Neville is going to Oliver's to spend the holiday with them and Blaise is heading back as well." 

"I don't think Ron can go. Charlie said that Molly and Arthur are setting something up for Ron because it's his first Samhain as a little. Fred and George were planning on staying at the castle though so we can take them with us." 

"Okay, let's go tell the boys and see if they'll forgive us." 

Both men walked out to where Draco and Harry were in the living room. Harry still looked teary eyed and Draco was speaking softly to him, the men walked in to hear the tail end of what he was saying.

"It's okay my Harry, I'll make you the bestest costume ever and we'll go out and get lots of sweeties off the people H-H-Haleen?" 

"Hall'ween." Harry sniffled, "You promise?" 

Draco nodded fiercely. "Yeah. I promise." 

Severus cleared his throat and walked into the room so the boys could see him. Draco scowled at him, which admittedly was as effective as a kitten attacking someone.

"Boys, Papa and I talked it over and decided to let you go trick or treating for Halloween." Draco gasped and cheered.

"Yeah! We get to go trick or sweeting my Harry! Who do you want to be? Wait- why are you crying?" 

Harry completely overwhelmed with being allowed to go trick or sweeting for once wasn't able to process his emotions and just ran to his Papa crying. 

"It's okay angel, I know it's a lot but we'll pick a nice costume for you to wear and you'll get a lot of sweets." Harry nodded into his neck, still crying but delighted with that he was finally getting to dress up.

***

The week leading up to Halloween was hectic for Severus and Lucius, all the kids were antsy on the final day before break, wanting it to be done. Lucius couldn't blame them as he was just as eager to get back to the boys and get them ready in their costumes. Fred and George were happy to tag along with them, even going as far to pick up their own costumes. Lucius couldn't wait to get pictures of all of them. 

"Class dismissed, there is no homework today as I know Professor Snape has a lot to give out." A lot of the class groaned but thanks the professor, Lucius found it amusing as   
Severus did have a lot of homework to give out. Many students didn't believe him when he said this. Severus said the look on their faces was always hilarious. 

Two more classes later and school was finished for the week. Lucius made his way down to their quarters where Fred and George were waiting with the kids. He met Severus half way there and with a quick kiss (making a lot of students stop and stare) and made their way together down to the boys. 

Draco was bouncing off the walls when they walked in, Harry was sitting in George's arms babbling away behind his pacifier about how cool they were going to look. 

"Daddy! Papa! Can we get ready to go? Can we, can we?" Draco was super excited! He was going to get sweets! Just because he was dressed up. It was the best thing ever!

"No problem dragon. I'll go get them. Fred, George, could you strip the boys down to their vests please?" 

"No problem Uncle Severus. We've just changed them so they don't need that." Fred said as he snagged Draco as he was running by. 

Severus and Lucius were thinking ahead when they dressed the boys this morning, putting long sleeved black vests on them so that it would be easier to dress them. They grabbed the little ones and the twins costumes from where they were keeping them for the week after they got told what they wanted.

"You all ready to get changed boys? Harry go over to Papa to get changed, Draco you come over here. Fred and George, I trust you can get into your outfits yourself but if you need any help just ask.

The twins blushed and nodded their heads quickly, unused to the amount of attention they were getting before heading into their room to change.

"Are you excited baby?" Severus asked Draco as he put on a pair of warm leggings and shoes on before putting his outfit on over them. 

"Yeah! Yeah I am Daddy! I'm going to be really scary aren't I?" 

"You sure are duck, you and your brother will look very scary." Severus put the hood up on Draco and drew four whiskers and painted his nose black before claiming him ready. 

"Can you do a scary face for me?" Draco lifted up his gloved hands and scrunched up his nose to let out a scary noise.

"Oh wow, very scary. Let's see if your brother is ready." Draco giggled and ran over to where his Papa and baby Harry were.

"You look very scary as well my Harry!" Harry smiled shyly from behind his pacifier when his Papa pulled up his hood to match Draco.

"Now all we need is Fred and George and we'll be ready!" 

"No need to wait! We're here!" Fred and George came out, their outfit a similar one to Harry's and Draco's just in a bigger size. 

Lucius went over to them with the face paint and quickly painted their noses and put whiskers on them so that they would match the boys. 

"There now we're ready." Severus looked around. "Can I have my little bear?" Harry toddled over to where Severus was, standing where directed. 

"And now my tiger?" Draco ran over and stood beside Harry, holding his hand.

"And finally my two lions." The twins grinned and stood on either side of the boys. 

Severus smiled at all of them before running back to where Lucius was ready with the camera. 

He snapped two copies of the one picture so that he could send them to Molly and Arthur tomorrow. 

"Now! Let's go get some sweets!" Severus handed each boy a bucket as Lucius got the buggy and diaper bag ready to go.

The two adults made quick work of aparating to a busy neighbourhood. Severus keeping hold of Harry a bit longer so that he could get his bearings. 

"Okay so a few rules. No one runs off without anyone else. Harry and Draco, you have to hold Fred and George's hand's when you walk up to the door. Always say thank you when   
you get something in your bucket and most of all, have fun." 

Draco looked equal parts excited and nervous. "Papa? Can I have my paci?" Harry already had his and was sucking on it excitedly while he held George's hand.

Here you go baby. If you need Daddy or I we'll be just outside the garden waiting to take you to the next house, okay?" 

Draco nodded, reassured that they wouldn't be left alone.

"Let's go boys!" Fred cheered when he took Draco's hand. Severus and Lucius directing them to the first house.

Harry's little toddle was extremely cute in the bear costume. Draco as well, even though they could never say he toddled for fear of Draco hearing them. 

They got through around twenty houses when Lucius noticed Harry was getting slower and slower. The poor baby wasn't able for all the walking and the late night. Casting a discreet tempus, Lucius noted that it was just after Harry's bed time. Draco would be able to last a little longer but poor Harry was barely hanging on. 

Lucius was impressed when Harry made it another three houses before just stopping and turning around to Severus with his hands up in the air.

"You finally done baby?" Harry nodded and yawned sleepily behind his pacifier. 

"Let's get you all snuggled up in the pram while the others keep going." Harry wasn't listening though, all but asleep in his Daddy's arms. 

He must have been exceptionally tired because he didn't even move when Severus cleaned his face of the face paint before laying him down in the buggy and putting a blanket over him. 

"One down, three to go." Severus snorted at Lucius's comment. He knew that two of them were teenagers, but they were young teenagers and Lucius and Severus had a bed time for them as well, seeing as both boys were cranky without enough sleep.

"Bet you Draco won't make it another five houses." Severus said, looking at Draco slowing down.

"Bet you he won't make it three. What does the winner get?" Lucius asked.

"Hmm, well loser bottoms for the month." Lucius thought it over before agreeing.

When Draco stopped after the second house to rub his eyes and turn back to them Severus cursed. He knew he shouldn't have made a bet against Lucius. 

"You all done as well Dragon?" Lucius said in delight. Draco nodded and didn't even protest when Lucius took the bucket off him and put him in the buggy with a blanket over him. 

He just sighed happily and snuggled down before dropping off almost instantly.

Poor Fred and George only lasted around four houses after Draco. Both of them coming back and rubbing their eyes. 

"Can we go home?" George whined, he didn't realise how tired he was until five minutes ago. Having a set bed time wasn't helping. They were used to going to sleep at a certain time now and their bodies weren't happy with being up past it.

"Sure boys. Let's go to this alley and we'll aparate home." Severus was secretly delighted that George had thought of their place as home. Just like he wanted them to. 

Severus put an arm around each of the boys shoulders before aparating back right after Lucius did with the little ones. Once home Severus let Lucius put the boys to bed while he   
led the twins to their room. He grinned when the both of them complained at him helping them get out of the costumes but he paid no mind. He also ignored them, like he would Harry and Draco, when he cleaned their faces of the face paint before tucking each of them in. Both were asleep before their head hit the pillow.

Severus shut the door softly after him and made his way into the living room where Lucius was putting stickers with each boys name on them on each bucket of sweets. Harry had less that everyone else but that looked to be a good thing because he was a bit young for so much sugar. Draco was too but he only had around three pieces more than Harry. 

Fred and George looked to have the same. Severus would make sure they didn't eat it all in one day though. Only allowing them a small bit each day.

"Long day. But that was fun." Lucius commented as Severus sat down beside him. 

"It was and I'd do it all over just to see those happy faces." Lucius grinned back at the sap that he married. 

"Me too. Now. All the boys are asleep and I believe I want to start cashing in on my winnings." 

Severus groaned but was smiling at the same time as Lucius stood up and dragged him into their room casting a silencing spell. He knew Lucius would be eager to begin, and sure   
who was he to deny him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Let me know what you think :) Thanks for all the comments and Kudos so far. The response to this story has been amazing :)


	44. Chapter 44

Severus groaned when he walked into the nursery where Harry and Draco were. Harry was sitting in his crib with Draco on the other side, feeding him some chocolate from the two buckets he had in front of him. He would take one piece, unwrap it then break it in half, giving half to Harry and keeping the other half to himself to eat. Harry had chocolate all over his hands and face. Severus spied some on his sleeper as well where he must have wiped his chocolate covered hands. Draco wasn't much better, but at least he had confined it to chocolate around his mouth unlike his little brother who had even gotten some on his forehead and ear somehow. Severus cursed to himself, why did he let Lucius go wake up the twins? Sighing at his stupid decision he walked further in so Harry and Draco could see him. Harry noticed him first and smile up at him as he held his chocolate covered hands out for a hug. 

"Daddy! We're having chocolate! They don't jump like the froggies do though but it's okay, it's still really nice." Draco said happily when he spotted his Daddy, sticking another piece into his mouth.

"I can see that. Don't you think it's a bit too early for chocolate though? You have to have breakfast still and Harry's tummy isn't able for too much sweets." Draco's eyes went wide as he watched his Daddy take Harry out of his crib. 

"How many can he have?" Draco was really hoping the answer would be lots otherwise he was in trouble.

"Only one piece." Oh no. His Harry was going to be really hurted now because of Draco.

"B-But Daddy, I gave him lots of sweets." Severus looked sternly down at his oldest.

"I know you did and you know you're not allowed to touch things without permission, especially sweets. You're in a lot of trouble young man." Tears spilled down Draco's chocolatey cheeks. 

" 'M sorry!" Harry looked between his angry Daddy and his sad Draco and got upset. Why was Daddy so mad? Now poor Draco was sad.

"No Daddy! Ah-ah!" Harry lightly hit his Daddy's shoulder to show him how mad he was at him.

Severus was confused, why was Harry giving out to him?

"What's wrong baby?" Harry pouted and wiggled to get down, which Severus allowed, if only to see what was going on.

Once his feet were firmly on the floor Harry turned away and took a still crying Draco's hand. 

"Not nice to Dray." Harry toddled away from him and out of the room, Draco being pulled along beside him. 

Severus looked around confused. What the hell just happened? 

***

"Papa?" Lucius heard Harry soft voice from where he was in the twins room, waking them up. 

"In here angel. Where's Daddy? Why is Draco upset? Is that chocolate?" 

"Papa, Daddy is ah-ah. Made Dray cry. Make Dray better." Harry asked as he pulled Draco in front of him so the Lucius could pick him up. By the look on Harry's face, there would be a world of trouble if he didn't pick him up.

"Come here dragon. Let's see what has you so upset." Harry watched with narrow eyes until he was happy that his Papa wouldn't give out to Draco. Once he confirmed that he made his way over to a still snoozing George and poked him until he woke up enough to pick him up and put him in bed beside him. 

Severus walked in seconds later, still in a state of confusion. Lucius was comforting Draco, Harry was dozing off again beside George (George and the sheets also had chocolate on them now) and Fred was dead to the world, the perks of growing up in a loud household he supposed.

"Sev? Why have you upset Draco and Harry?" Severus sighed. This was what he got for being the stern one.

"Draco was feeding Harry chocolate from the sweets they got last night. They looked to have gone through at least eight chocolate bars between them. When I tried to discipline Draco, Harry took offence to it and brought him to you for comfort I guess." Severus's sad look almost made Lucius laugh. 

"Looks like they're the ones disciplining you love." Lucius said over Draco's head. 

Severus arched a brow at him. "Yes well, I wasn't quite expecting that reaction out of them. Now both of them and George will need a bath. There's chocolate everywhere!" Lucius pointed to the small handprint on Severus's top.

"Looks like you'll have to change shirts as well. That's Harry's hand if I'm not mistaken." Lucius grinned. 

"Yeah laugh it up. Draco still shouldn't have fed Harry that much chocolate. Or that that much himself before breakfast. I'll be confiscating it and keeping it close from now on." Draco's head shot up, a look of betrayal etched into his features. 

"No more chocolate?" His lower lip wobbled threateningly.

"You can have one bit a day little man but no without myself or Papa giving it to you." 

Severus held his breath as he waited for Draco to make his mind up whether that was a good deal or not. Finally, his face formed into a disgruntled pout but he nodded in acceptance. 

"Good, I think it's time for a bath for you and Mr. Harry." Draco lit up with excitement, he loved bath time!

"Yeah Daddy! You get my Mr. Harry and me and Papa will go to bath time!" Draco directed from his perch in his Papa's arms.

Lucius laughed at the bemused look on Severus's face. "You heard the boy. You go get his Mr. Harry and we'll meet you there." Lucius began to make his way out before stopping and turning back around. "Oh and Sev? Wake the twins as well. It won't do for them to be in bed all the day." 

Severus groaned again, why did he get all the hard jobs?!

***

One hour later Lucius and Severus had four awake and bathed boys in front of them. Severus made Fred and George have a shower in the end, to wash off the rest of the night before makeup. Waking Harry had been a test in patients but he did it and Harry only told him he was ah-ah four time so Severus was counting it as a win on his side. 

"Papa? Tummy ouch." Harry complained from where he sat in his highchair. His tummy kept gurgling and hurting a lot. 

"My tummy hurts too Papa." Draco whined from beside Harry in his booster. 

Severus and Lucius shared a look over their heads. Both of them knew this was going to happen but held out hope that it wouldn't. It looked like it was just not their day.

"Okay. Let me just get these ready and it'll help your poor tummy's." Severus said from where he was heating up two bottles of formula along with a stomach soother. Draco wouldn't be happy with the bottle but he'd get over it.

Fred and George looked at each other apprehensively. They saw what their uncles didn't. Harry and Draco were going to puke at any minute. Now way were they going to say anything though.

"All done! Luce you grab Draco there I'll take Harry." Severus mentally laughed to himself at not having to deal with an extra grumpy Draco because he had to have a bottle. By the look on Lucius's face he knew quite well what Severus was playing at.

Severus unbuckled Harry and took him out of the highchair, not seeing the queasy look Harry had on his face. Holding Harry up to his face he smiled at him and asked. "Ready for a nice bottle of milk baby?" 

Severus looked at him as Harry opened his mouth expecting an answer but all Harry did was proceed to vomit all over Severus's face and body. Severus stood there in shock as Harry finished and began to wail, his puking setting Draco off who got the table and Lucius's pants. Fred and George hightailed it out of there, trying not to laugh at the look on their uncle's face while Lucius tried hard not to laugh as he consoled a sobbing Draco.

Today really wasn't Severus's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the delay, I don't know how many of you read my other stories but as I've mentioned on the avengers one college is super busy right now what with essay season and all. 2 weeks left in college until christmas break though! I am living for it lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, I enjoy reading all your comments even if I sadly don't have the time to respond to each of them. If you have any questions though I do try to answer those at least :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far!


	45. Chapter 45

After Halloween it seemed that no time passed before they were getting ready for Christmas. Draco was really excited about it, but his baby Harry didn’t share his enthusiasm. Sitting up in his bed Draco decided to get to the bottom of it once and for all. The magic sky over his head showed it was still really late out so his Daddy and Papa would still be asleep as well. Draco wasn’t too sure about Fred and George but he did remember Daddy saying they had a bed time as well. 

Draco crept as silently as possible over to Harry’s nursery, glad the door was always left a small bit open so he could walk in without trying to push the heavy door. Draco spotted Harry straight away. The lazily movement of his pacifier gave him away. Draco sucked once on his in companionship before toddling over and taking Harry’s out to wake him. 

Harry startled awake, unsure of why his pacifier was being taken away. Maybe his aunt and uncle found him? He sat up looking around wildly while whimpering. He   
didn’t want to go back to his aunt and uncle. He was always cold and his food was yucky when they remembered to feed him. 

“Baby Harry? What’s wrong?” Harry heard his brother’s voice. Oh no! Maybe his aunt and uncle took Draco too! 

“Here my Harry. Here’s your paci back. I only took it to wake you up?” Draco reached into the crib and popped the pacifier back into Harry’s mouth. 

“Sleepy.” Harry whined, now that he realised his aunt and uncle weren’t here and Draco only took his paci to wake him. 

“I know my Harry but I have a question?” Harry flopped down on his back, dragging Hoppy to him to cuddle up to.

“Why don’t you like Christmas? We get lots of cool presents at it.” Harry looked at him with droopy eyes, rubbing his face against Hoppy. Draco really hoped he stayed awake long enough to answer because next time Harry would cry if he took his paci.

“Harry bad. Doesn’t get presents.” With that Harry’s eyes closed and he was snoring softly into Hoppy’s fur.

Not happy with the answer Draco went to wake him up again, not caring if he cried, but was stopped by someone picking him up. Draco squeaked in shock and whipped his head to the side to find his Daddy looking mad.

“Hi Daddy…” Draco mumbled looking anywhere but at his mad face. 

“Hello, time to go back to bed. You shouldn’t be up at this time anyway. Now you’ll be having a longer nap tomorrow.” 

Draco pouted behind his pacifier. “Noo! Don’t need a nap tomorrow Daddy.” 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Why were you in Harry’s nursery anyway?” Severus asked as he placed Draco on his changing table. Might as well change him while he was awake, Severus decided. 

“Well baby Harry doesn’t like Christmas Daddy. I wanted to know why.” Draco paused and looked up at his night sky. “Daddy? Is Harry bad? Will Santy not get his presents?” 

“Of course Santa will get him presents. He’s been a good boy, and so have you, when you’re not getting out of bed that is.” Draco blushed and smiled shyly at his Daddy.

“So he will get presents?” Draco persisted, wanting to make sure before he told Harry the good news.

“Yes baby. He’ll get presents.” Severus responded, taping up the fresh diaper. 

“Why did he think he wouldn’t? Draco was really confused. Daddy and Papa never told Harry he was bad and either did anyone else.

“Remember when he lived with his aunt and uncle?” Draco nodded, wondering what that had to do with it. 

“Well, they weren’t very nice to Harry and always told him he was bad and wasn’t allowed presents. That’s why you have to be very nice to Harry and let him know that he’s a good boy that gets presents. Think you can do that bud?” Severus asked, picking Draco back up now that he was changed.

“Yeah! I can do that Daddy. My baby Harry’s the bestest little brother in the world! He should get all the presents. I’ll write a letter to Santy and tell him to give baby Harry my presents as well that way he can see how good he is. Do you think Santy will do that?” Draco stared earnestly up at him.

Severus had to fight back a lump in his throat before he could respond. He wasn’t sure how he got so lucky with this little boy. 

“I think if you write a letter to Santy he’ll make sure you and Harry get what you want this Christmas.” 

“Really? I’ll write one tomorrow!” Severus went over to the rocking chair and took the throw off the seat so that he could put it over the two of them. Draco was way too keyed up to sleep without a little rocking and reading. 

Draco sighed in content when he realised Daddy was going to stay with him until he fell asleep. He loved when Daddy or Papa read to him. It was even better when he laid his head on their chest and he could feel the vibrations from them reading. 

Luckily for Severus it only took him a few minutes to get Draco back to sleep. The combination of his pacifier, back rubbing and reading him a story always did the job. He gently laid him back in his own bed and pulled up the covers. With a soft kiss to his head, Severus crept back to his own room. 

Lucius was sitting up reading while he waited on Severus to come back to bed. He would admit, if only to himself, that he wasn’t a fan of sleeping without the other man in his bed. Taking off his glasses, Lucius looked up with a wry grin.

“Well? Why was Draco in annoying Harry?” 

Severus sighed, flopping down onto the bed beside him. “He wanted to know why Harry didn’t like Christmas and if Santa could give all his presents to Harry instead so he would be happy.” 

Lucius blinked, not sure what to say to that. “What a considerate child. We’ll have to have a chat with them tomorrow about this. Harry needs to know that he’ll be getting presents the same as Draco will be.” 

Severus nodded tiredly. “I agree, but now, I’m exhausted. I need to sleep and so do you. We have school tomorrow.” 

Lucius groaned, thinking about the Christmas exams he had to hand out tomorrow. It would be torturous. 

“Nox. Goodnight Love.” Lucius said putting his wand down before curling around Severus’s half asleep form. 

“’Ni-.” With that all Lucius could hear was Severus’s soft snores. Thinking of the way Harry slept Lucius couldn’t help but make the comparison. Like father like son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. College is over for the christmas but I still have loads to do. Also i can't shake this cough/cold. It's horrible although the chest infection is cleared up thank god!   
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know that you think : )


	46. Chapter 46

It was going to be a long day, Severus just knew it would. Harry was cranky from being woken up last night and Draco was as well from not getting enough sleep. All the boys did was fight this morning, which, was a bit unusual it wasn't the first time. Severus prayed that they would go back to being best friends soon because the constant arguing was grating on his nerves.

"No baby Harry! That's mine!" Severus looked up to see what Harry had taken. It was Draco's favourite pacifier. 

"No!" Harry shouted back and stuck the pacifier into his own mouth. Draco looked outraged.

"Fine then Hoppy is mine!" Draco snatched Hoppy off of Harry and hugged her tight.

Harry's eyes grew wide and his lip trembled at seeing his bunny being taken, dropping the pacifier so that he could wail out his displeasure. Severus sighed, cursing Lucius silently. Of course today would be the day that Lucius had to leave early, leaving Severus to contend with the twins and the babies alone.

"Draco, you hand Harry back Hoppy right this minute!" Draco looked up belligerently at his Daddy. 

"No. Harry has my paci. Hoppy's mine until my baby gives it back." 

Harry at hearing this picked up the fallen pacifier and threw it at Draco's head, hitting right in the forehead. It wouldn't hurt by any means but that didn't stop Draco breaking down into gulping sobs. Great. Now he had two babies crying. 

"Harry, we don't throw thing! Especially at other people. Both of you are getting a time out."

Severus plucked Hoppy out of Draco's hands and handed her back to Harry and then, after cleaning the pacifier popped it into Draco's crying mouth, hoping it would stop most of the tears. 

He picked Draco up first and put him sitting on his time out stool in the corner and did the same when he went back to get Harry, putting him in a different corner. Both of the boys tears had dried up slightly, each just sniffling sadly. The peace was amazing and Severus relished in it, taking his first sip of coffee. That was until the twins came bounding into the kitchen, bringing with them their own source of havoc. 

"Hey! Why are the babies in time out?" Fred asked, rushing around to get his breakfast. 

"Because they're running on a broken sleep cycle and are taking it out on each other." Severus sighed, there goes his peace.

"Really? They so rarely fight I was beginning to wonder if they were brothers." George joked as he ate a slice of toast from Harry's plate.

"George, that's Harry's breakfast, please make some to replace what you've eaten." George groaned but got up to do what was asked. The way Severus' eye was twitching he wouldn't put it by him to be put into time out for eating Harry's breakfast.

Severus looked up to the tempus he cast when the boys started their time out and saw it was for them to come out. 

"Boys, time up if finished now. Come over here please." Severus watched as the two little boys dragged their feet walking back over. 

He picked both of them up and let them have a cuddle with him. This was one of the most important parts of time out. Lucius would murder him if he didn't let each boy have a bit of comfort after being in trouble. 

After five minutes of the boys getting cuddles Severus sat back a bit so he could see them.

"Harry do you have anything to say to Draco?" 

Harry pouted but looked to Draco, "Sorry, Dray." 

"It's okay baby Harry! I'm sorry too for taking Hoppy but this is my paci." Harry nodded sadly and turned back into Severus for another cuddle, which Severus obliged. 

Draco turned but stayed on his Daddy's lap so he could continue to eat, smiling when Fred helped him over the table. 

"Baby, do you want some more toast?" Harry's appetite was extremely fickle. At the shake of Harry's head Severus sighed.

"George, could you get me a bottle for Harry?" At least that way he would have some nutrients in him. 

George swiped the extra toast on Harry's tray as he went by. Waste not want not and all that, before heating up the bottle. Severus rolled his eyes at the boy. How the twins stayed slim was beyond him with the amount they ate. 

"Here you go Harry!" George handed the bottle over with a little flourish, causing Harry and Draco to giggle while Severus rolled his eyes again. 

"Thanks!" Harry took his head out from his Daddy's chest so he could have his bottle. 

"Harry, want me to give you your bottle. Your Daddy's hands seem a bit full at the moment." 

Harry happily went over to George, eager for his bottle more than who was giving it to him. Soon there was happy sounds and little snuffling breaths as Harry nursed. Draco finished his breakfast along with the rest of them. 

Severus cast a quick tempus while George was winding Harry and promptly dropped his wand and jumped up out of his seat. "We're late!" 

Fred jumped in fright as Severus' shout and jumped up along with him, noticing they only had a few minutes to get to class. George hearing Harry's burp, put him down and began to run down the hall to get changed into his uniform along with his brother. Severus put Draco down beside Harry and ran to his room to change as well. Leaving the two little boys alone. 

"Want to go exploring my Harry?" Harry nodded eagerly and put the pacifier hanging from his sleeper in his mouth. 

"I have Daddy's wand. We can explore the castle!" Draco swiped Daddy's wand from where it had fallen and took Harry's hand.

The boys toddled to the front door. Draco pointed the wand at it and used the spell that they had learned opened locked doors. Even as little as Draco was, he knew why Daddy and Papa kept their wands away from them after school. The door opened easily and the two boys set off to look around the castle. They made their way to the main floor, where lots of students were running around to get to class in time, like Daddy Fred and George were. Still holding hands they turned down a random corridor. There was around five sixth year boys who were standing against the wall. They didn't look too nice so Draco tightened his grip on Harry and kept walking. 

One of the boys caught sight of them before they could turn and leave the corridor and nudged his friend. 

"Well what do we have here? Two little babies seem to be lost." The older boys laughed at them and spread out to circle them. 

"Excuse me." Draco mumbled, trying to walk by but one of the boys put their hands out, stopping them in their tracks. 

"No, we're not finished talking to you." The boy had an ugly sneer on his face.

"Yeah, why are you all alone? You're little's aren't you? Always said little's were freaks of nature, should do away with the whole lot of you." 

Draco could feel his Harry tense beside him. His aunt and uncle used to always say the same thing. 

"That's not nice! You leave us alone!" Draco glared up at the boys. He wasn't afraid of them!

"Nah. There's nothing you can do anyway. Little's are a useless lot really." The clear ringleader crowed. Draco saw his friend's looking shocked at him. 

"You're just a big stupid idiot! That's why you don't get any presents cause, cause Santa saw how ugly you were and said you weren't allowed!" Draco gave them a smug grin when the ringleader narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 

"What did you say to me you rat?" The ringleader pushed Draco so that he fell on his bottom, dragging Harry with him. 

"John that's enough. They're only kids! Leave them alone." John's friend's all nodded but he glared at them to shut up. 

Harry's lip trembled when he fell. It hurt lots and all he wanted was Daddy or Papa now to make everything better. Draco for his part looked outraged at them making his Harry hurted.

"You pushed me! How dare you! I'm a Malfoy and you're not allowed to touch a Malfoy!" Draco stood up, helping his Harry up as well. The ringleader was about to push them again when one of his friends stopped him.

"Did you hear what he said? He's a Malfoy! As in professor Malfoy and Snape's Son! They must be Draco and Harry that everyone talks about." 

The ringleader looked belligerently at his friend. "So? You think I care? Malfoy and Snape are the reason I can't be an auror anymore! Might as well get a bit of revenge with their kids. Teach them to fail me." 

The ringleaders friend's all looked on with wide eyes as he took out his wand and aimed it at the two little's. Draco gasped and turned so that his Harry was protected from whatever spell was going to hit them. Draco felt Harry gripping his pyjama top and was preparing for the spell to hit when Harry took Daddy's wand out of his top where Draco had put it to keep it safe. Draco looked at his Harry's furious face and watched as he pointed the wand at the meany ringleader. Harry didn't say anything but the ringleader was blasted to the far wall and stuck there. Harry then did the same with the other boys so that all of them were stuck to the wall unable to move an inch. 

Harry then dropped the wand and looked at Draco and began to tremble. His pacifier fell out of his mouth as he sobbed where he stood. Harry's crying had an effect on Draco and he stood beside Harry, crying along with him. That was how Severus and Lucius found them. The whole school had once again been put to looking for the boys. When they got around the corner and saw their two boys sobbing with a bunch of sixth year Hufflepuffs stuck to the wall beside them and Severus' wand at Harry's feet. 

"Harry! Draco!" Severus and Lucius ran as fast as they could to the sobbing boys. Harry and Draco putting their hands up for comfort.

Lucius swung Harry up to him, cuddling him close. "Oh angel, we were so worried." Harry buried his face in his Papa's neck and breathed in his Papa's unique fragrance. Those mean boys really scared him. 

Severus was giving Draco the same treatment. Draco was being more vocal than Harry though, sobbing out his story to his Daddy. Severus got the gist of what Draco was saying and looked furiously at the boys stuck to the wall. 

"Draco? Baby, who put the mean boys to the wall?" Draco sucked in a gasping breath and looked at Harry.

"My baby Harry did, Daddy. That mean boy took out his wand and pointed it at us even though the other mean boys told him we were yours and Papa's. He said he didn't care and it would teach you not to fail him. I turned and putted my hands around my Harry so he wouldn't be hurted but my Harry took your wand and did that to them. Then he cried and I cried and then you came and saved us! Daddy I'm sorry! wanted to explore." Draco broke down into sobs again. 

Severus took to rocking him and patting his padded bottom to sooth him, relieved he thought to bring Draco's favourite pacifier. It always helped him calm down. 

"Luce? Did you hear what Draco said?" Lucius nodded stiffly. How dare they try to harm two innocent babies? Lucius always knew McNulty and his crew were bad news. He would see them expelled for this. Hogwarts was anti-bullying and was known for its protection of little's especially. 

Lucius cast a patronus to the headmaster informing him that they found the boys and to call the parents of the five boys. He then unstuck all five of them.

"Follow me please." Lucius said in his coldest voice. All five looked anxiously at one another and followed their professors to the headmasters office.

Thankfully by the time they got to Dumbdore's office Harry and Draco had quietened down. Harry in fact was asleep against his Papa's neck while Draco was fighting to stay awake. If only to see what happened to the mean boys and make sure they didn't lie about them being mean. 

Albus was already sitting behind his desk with each of the boy's parents called in and the search called off. There was seats conjured up for everyone. Lucius gently moved Harry so he was resting more comfortably while they sat down. 

McNulty's parents spoke up first. "Albus? Why are we here?" Mr. McNulty was a balding man with a pug-esque nose. His son obviously took after him.

"As you know Severus' and Lucius' sons went missing this morning. When they were found these five boys were found stuck to the wall and Harry and Draco were extremely distressed. Draco told his father's what happened up to the point that they were found. Your sons and the other four boys were bullying them. They pushed them and called them names and would not let them leave. This was bad enough but when the other four boys found out who they were your son decided to get pay back for failing their father's and took out his wand to curse at Harry and Draco. Draco very bravely stood in front of his little brother so he wouldn't be hit with whatever spell he was going to do. Thankfully before they got his with one Harry decided to tap into his magic and stuck the boys to the wall so that they could not harm them." Albus looked sadly over his half moon spectacles. 

Mr and Mrs McNulty looked to their son who had the grace to look ashamed.

"John? Is this true? Did you really do what the headmaster is saying?" Mr. McNulty looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. 

John looked around in calculation, wondering if would be able to lie about it. Severus seeing this spoke up.

"I would suggest you tell the truth as I can easily extract the memory from Harry and Draco and we all know that little's memories don't lie because they are unable to." 

John glared at his professor. "Yeah so I did, so what? They're nothing but stupid babies anyway. Always getting special treatment just because of their classification." Mrs. McNulty looked extremely distressed at her sons proclamation. 

"We raised you better than this John. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, we are so terribly sorry for John and hope that your sons are okay." Mr McNulty said earnestly. 

"They're okay, thank god but it's worrying that John is allowed roam free with a mindset like that." Lucius said as he gave Harry's dark locks a kiss. 

Albus cleared his throat and brought the attention back to him. 

"Mr and Mrs McNulty it saddens me to inform you that John will have to be expelled. There is no way he can attend Hogwarts with a mindset like that. I'm so very sorry." John leapt up from his seat at hearing what Albus had to say. He couldn't believe it. He was being expelled all because of some stupid little.

Mr. McNulty looked at him sharply. "Sit down right now John. It's less that you deserve. I'd have your wand snapped in half if I had a say. Let's go, we won't take any more of your time Albus," He looked over to Severus and Lucius. "Again were so very sorry." With that Mr McNulty took his family and flooed back to their own house. 

Albus turned his attention to the rest of the boys. Their parents sitting anxiously. Draco looked at them and felt bad for them. They were really scared and it was all because they decided to hang around with a mean boy. They tried to stop the mean boy.

"Mr Albus? These boys tried to stop the mean boy when he pushed me and my Harry but the mean boy gave out to them. They were ascared of him." Albus smiled slightly at the young boy, delighted with the compassion he was showing.

"Thank you Draco. Do you think I should expel them as well?" Draco shook his head while everyone watched on. 

"No Mr Albus. Daddy and Papa says that people do mean things sometimes but aren't mean people. John was a mean boy. These boys just did a mean thing." Albus nodded his head, out of the mouth of babes. 

"Well said Draco!" He turned to the remaining boys and their parents. "You each have a month's suspension and a further three months detention when you get back. I think that will more than make up for the part each of you played and impress on you to choose your friend wisely." 

Each parent thanked Albus profusely and each boy gave Draco and a sleeping Harry an apology, just relieved they weren't expelled as well. When the boys and their parents were gone Severus turned to Albus.

"Thank you for your help Albus. That boy was nothing but bad news." He said in reference to John.

"It's a shame when I have to expel a child but it was clear to see he was not willing to change his ways where the other boys looked more ashamed." 

Lucius nodded and adjusted Harry. "We're going to take the rest of the day to be with the boys. Both a pretty shaken, along with ourselves." Albus waved them off.

"All classes are suspended, we'll just make up the exam they miss in January. Go be with your boys." 

Lucius and Severus didn't speak until they got back to their quarters. By the time they did Draco was now also in a dead sleep. 

"Did you see the magic Harry preformed?" Severus said in wonder.

"And the compassion Draco showed?" Lucius responded as they laid back on the couch so Harry and Draco could rest on their chests undisturbed. 

"We really do have amazing kids." Severus said, kissing the top of Draco's head and grasping Lucius' hand.

"That we do." Lucius said, giving Severus' hand a loving squeeze. "That we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far! This is a little interlude before santa comes lol. My cold came and went and is now back again so woohoo.  
> Happy new year to all! I hope it's a good 2017 for all of you!  
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I like hearing them!


	47. Chapter 47

Harry opened his eyes when Papa closed the door to his room over. He had to pretend to be asleep so he could have his super private conversation with Hoppy. Luckily from living with his Aunt and Uncle he got very good at acting.

“Hoppy, Santa is coming tomorrow Draco said. He said he will leave me presents. What do you think?” Harry waited in silence for Hoppys opinion, nodding his head when she voiced what he was thinking.

“You think it might be a trick? I don’t know, Draco is really nice, he wouldn’t lie. He loves his Harry.” Harry tried to see both sides of it, wanting Hoppy to weigh in.

“Don’t get my hopes up? I know, I don’t want it to be like the time Dudley told me Santa came for Harry and he didn’t.” Harry hugged Hoppy to him for a second before pulling away again.

“Can I pretend that you were my present from Santa again Hoppy?” He asked shyly. That was a fun Christmas. Harry got to pretend he was such a good boy that Santa left him Hoppy. He loved Hoppy lots so it was great. 

With Hoppy saying yes, Harry knew that he would be okay for Christmas even if he didn’t get anything he’d still have Hoppy, and a nice bed, and yummy bottles and Daddy and Papa and Draco would be there as well. Draco even might let him play with the toys he gets of Santa as well! Sighing happily Harry snuggled into Hoppy and finally allowed himself to go to sleep, comforted by the toy rabbit that’s always been by his side. Unaware that Daddy and Papa were listening right outside his door.

***

“Harry? My Harry?” Are you awake?” Draco asked from outside of Harry’s crib. He knew Daddy and Papa told him not to wake the baby when he was sleeping but Draco just couldn’t wait!

Today was the day Santa was supposed to come even though Draaco knew he hadn’t been the bestest there was he was still hoping he gotted something small at least. He was hoping he would overlook the little wander him and his Harry took with Daddy’s wand. Daddy and Papa didn’t overlook it and Draco cringed remembering how much trouble he got in. They even took his broom off him! It was really bad and it made his Harry cry so he promised to never do anything like it again. But enough of that, today he was on a mission to make this the bestest Christmas Harry had ever had! Draco knew his baby wasn’t expecting anything so Draco wrote and extra special letter to Santa asking him to not forget his little brother. He gave it to Papa to send away so he would know Santa got it ‘cause Papa had promised.

Draco, noting that Harry was not willing to wake up, took the pacifier out of his mouth. It was the only sure way to wake him up. Harry’s nose scrunched up and his eyes opened already forming a pout. 

“My Harry. It’s time to get up. Santa has been here!” Instead of having the desired effect of making Harry excited, Harry burst into loud wails. Draco had to put his hands over his ears it was so loud and stood back when Daddy came racing into the room to see why Harry was crying so much.

“It’s okay baby. You’ll be okay. Shh, there we go. Where’s your pacifier gone?” Severus looked around the room, noticing Draco standing there guiltily with Harry’s paci in his hand.

“Draco, what have me and Papa said about waking Harry up?” Draco looked down and stuck his own pacifier in his mouth for comfort.

“B-But Santa!” Severus sighed, he supposed he couldn’t get too mad at him for being excited. 

“Go wake Papa and tell him you need a change while I get Harry ready.” Draco’s eyes lit up; delighted he wasn’t going to get in trouble. He handed Daddy Harry’s paci before taking off to wake Papa.

“Now, here’s your paci back. Is that better? Let’s get you changed and see did Santa leave you anything nice. 

Harry, who had calmed down slightly, began to cry again. He know’s that the night before he told Hoppy he would be okay with it but he really wasn’t. He didn’t want to sit with Daddy and Papa while Draco opened all his gifts.

Severus looked at his youngest knowingly; this must be the result of his late night conversation with Hoppy. 

“There’s no need to be upset baby. I’m nearly sure Santa thought you were a very good boy and even if he didn’t I saw one or two presents under the tree from Papa and myself.” 

Harry sniffled and wiped his nose in Daddy’s shoulder. “R-Really? Harry has presents?” 

“You sure do baby. How about a quick change and then we’ll go out and see what’s there.” 

It broke Severus’ heart to see Harry so distrustful. He couldn’t begrudge the little boy it though, looking at his history and how awful his Aunt and Uncle were to him. 

Severus made quick work of the change, buttoning his sleeper up when Draco came running back in the room with Lucius walking slowly behind him. 

“Is my Harry ready Daddy? Can we go now? Can Harry walk with me?” Severus was glad he was so used to listening to Draco and Harry’s garbled speech behind their pacifier’s because he would not have been able to understand a word otherwise.

“Take a breath please.” He looked to Harry. “Do you want to walk with Draco?” Harry nodded his head shyly. 

“Can Hoppy come?” He’d have one toy at least, that way. 

Lucius, one step ahead as always already had Hoppy. He passed her over to Harry who cuddled her slightly before taking Draco’s hand and taking off down the hall way. Lucius and Severus glanced at one another as they got closer, they couldn’t wait to see the boys faces. The men weren’t afraid to admit that they might have gone slightly overboard. 

Draco pushed the door open and gasped when he saw all the presents Santa left him. There were two piles in the living room. One with Harry’s name and picture on it and another with his! As excited as Draco was to see his presents (He was sure he spied a new qudditch outfit) he wanted to make sure Harry knew he got some as well. 

“Look baby! Santa left you lots! See? Your name and Picture are up there.” Draco pulled an awestruck Harry over to his pile of gifts. 

“Oh look my Harry! He gotted you a ball pit! And, and look! He got you a qudditch set, like mine! He even gotted Hoppy and new dress! I told you Santa would come my Harry!” Draco beamed.

Harry looked from the gifts to Draco and back again.

“For Harry?” He whispered, afraid to hope.

“Yeah! All for you Harry! ‘Cause you’re the bestest little brother. I even told Santa that!” Draco was hopping around excitedly, delighted that Santa didn’t forget his baby brother. 

“Daddy, Papa. For Harry?” Harry pointed to himself, just to make sure they knew.” 

“Yeah angel, it’s all for you. Do you want to open something?” Lucius asked, they were all waiting for Harry’s response, even Draco who had his own pile of presents.

“T-That one!” Harry pointed with barely contained excitement. He had always wanted one and of course Dudley got one but Harry was never allowed near it.

“You want to go on the rocking horse?” Lucius asked, surprised. He had picked it up on a whim one day when he was passing through muggle London for business. 

“Please!” Harry was now like his brother and almost shaking with excitement. Lucius, rooted it out from under other gifts that were left there and put it in a clear bit of the living room. 

Harry toddled over and let Severus’ pick him up to be placed on it. Harry took hold of the handles on either side and began to rock himself, giggling with how much fun he was having. Severus and Lucius looked on at the endearing sight, Severus taking a picture of the moment. 

“Can I open mine now that my Harry is happy?” Draco asked, watching along with his parents as Harry rocked. 

“Yeah dragon, you’ve done your brotherly duties. Time to open presents for you.” 

Draco cheered and took off to his own pile to see what Santa brought him. Oohing and Ahing at everything he got. His favourite had to be the new qudditch figures and a popup book of facts to go along with it. 

Draco was immersed in a game of qudditch within minutes of opening all his gifts, munching on a piece of honeydukes chocolate that he got with a gift from Blaise. He looked up after a while saw that Harry hadn’t gone near any of his gifts, just playing with the rocking horse. Draco found it super funny that he was really happy to play with just one thing and Santa brought him lots of things. Daddy and Papa looked happy as well though. 

They spent the rest of the morning playing, Severus and Lucius unable to detach Harry from his rocking horse. The only time they could pull him away from it was for a bottle and a nap.

“Horsey?” Harry asked after his nap, holding onto the rails of the crib and bouncing a little bit. 

“It’s time to go to Mr and Mrs Weasley’s angel.” Lucius said, picking Harry up to change him before they left.

Harry’s eyes instantly welled with tears.

“B-But, but Horsey Papa. Harry loves Horsey.” 

Lucius’ heart broke for the little boy. He really loved that horse.

“I know, but we have to go. We can bring horsey with us if you like.” Lucius knew he was giving in but he didn’t care. It was Christmas and Harry was going to get whatever he wanted.

“And Hoppy?” Harry asked, breath hitching slightly.

“And Hoppy. Now though, we have to get you dressed to go.” 

Lucius changed and dressed Harry in his favourite overalls and soft shoes, attaching a clip with a pacifier to it. 

“All ready! Let’s go get Hoppy and horsey and we’ll floo over then.” Harry cuddled into Lucius as he walked down to the living room. 

“Daddy and Draco?” He was curious at not seeing either of them since he woke up. Normally Draco was rushing into the nursery the second he woke up.

“Draco woke a bit earlier so Daddy brought him over. I waited for you, sleepyhead.” Lucius finished his sentence with a little tickle under Harry’s chin, causing the little boy to giggle. 

Scooping up Hoppy and the rocking horse with his free hand Lucius made his way to the floo, trying to figure out how to get everything and use the floo. 

“Angel, can you take Hoppy please?” Harry cuddled her to his chest and watched as Papa shrunk his horsey down to put it into his pocket before using the floo to send them to the Weasley’s.

“Harry! Lucius! Come in, come in! Happy Christmas, the both of you. Did Santa bring you a lot of toys Harry?” Mrs Weasley asked.

Harry nodded shyly. “Horsey.” 

“You got a horsey. Wow, you’re a lucky boy.” Mrs Weasley had heard all about the ‘horsey’ from Severus, laughing at his complaints that Harry didn’t have a single interest in anything else. 

Harry nodded again, looking to Papa. “Horsey Papa?” Harry wanted to go on horsey. Why were they all talking?

“You brought it with you Lucius?” Molly sighed. “Now I owe Severus a galleon.” 

“He was really upset about leaving it. It wouldn’t have my angel upset over something I can resolve.” Lucius glared over Harry’s head, feeling defensive. 

“Angel, why don’t you run into Daddy and see what they’re doing and I’ll bring horsey in.” Harry pouted at him but did as asked once he was put down.

“Thank you Molly, for having us today.” Lucius said when they were alone.

“Not a bit dear, the more the merrier. Did Harry and Draco get what they want?” Molly asked kindly.

“Draco was delighted with all his gifts. Harry is still on the first one so I’ll let you know once we know maybe sometime in the next three weeks at this rate.” 

Molly laughed again, knowing that Lucius didn’t really mind how long Harry took to open all his gifts. She turned to ask him something else about Harry when all of a sudden he was there between them.

“Papa, Harry has horsey now?” Lucius sighed but nodded.

“Okay, let’s go in angel and I’ll resize it for you.” Harry smiled behind his pacifier and took hold of Lucius’ hand so he would come in with him. 

The living room was full with all the Weasley’s along with Draco and Ron playing on the floor with Ron’s new toys. The twins were both cleaning their new brooms that   
Lucius and Severus got them and the rest were either chatting between themselves or keeping an eye on the boys.

“Draco, can you clean up a small bit of the floor please.” Lucius asked, looking for a spot to place Harry’s horse. 

“Papa, we’re playing a game we need the space.” Draco pouted up at him. 

“Harry wants to play on his horse, now please clean up a bit of space for him.” Draco’s pout fell from his face at hearing the reason why.

“Oh, okay Papa! My Harry can play here!” Draco moved all of the blocks they were strewn across the floor not caring that he messed up the structures. Ron wasn’t too impressed though.

“Draco no! We were here first!” Ron was outraged, all their hard work was gone because of Harry’s stupid horse!

Draco looked over at him confused. “But my Harry wants to play with his horsey. He loves his horsey Ron. Santa brought him!” He tried to reason with Ron but he wasn’t having it.

“It doesn’t matter! We were here first not Harry!” Ron stomped his foot completely fed up. “Why can’t Harry go to the kitchen?” 

Harry looked down, upset. He didn’t want to be in the kitchen by himself. Even Mrs Weasley was in here now.

“Ron, you better be nicer to Harry. Just because Santa brought you gifts, it doesn’t mean we can’t take them off you.” Molly warned him. Ron didn’t care though, to upset over the injustice of the baby getting his way.

“Don’t care! We were here first. The baby can go into the kitchen!” Ron shouted. Draco looked at his friend annoyed.

“If you’re not gonna be nice to my baby Harry I don’t want to play with you!” Draco stood up and walked over to his little brother, taking his hand when he saw how upset he was. 

“It’s okay my Harry. I’ll go out with you and you can play horsey. Won’t be by yourself.” 

“Draco stays with his Harry?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah!” Harry sent Draco a beaming smile. 

“No, that’s okay. Ron will be coming out with me for a little chat. Lucius you can set up Harry’s horse here.” Arthur said standing up and scooping Ron up as he went.  
Ron, knowing what that meant, started to cry. “No! I’ll be good! Don’t want time out!” 

“To late little man. You’ve made Harry and Draco very upset with your words. Actions have consequences; you can’t treat people like that.” Arthur said, making his way to the kitchen, Ron crying in his arms.

Harry looked at his Daddy. “Harry gets Ron in trouble?” He asked worriedly. He didn’t want Ron to be in trouble because of him.

“No baby you didn’t he got himself in trouble.” Harry looked to his Daddy unsure but took his word for it, all thoughts of upsetting Ron forgotten when he saw his Horsey. 

“Horsey! Dray, its Harry’s horsey!” Harry toddled over to it his legs kicking out excitedly when Papa picked him up and put him on it. 

The room chuckled along with Harry’s giggles as he rocked back and forth. 

“He’s going to be doing that until dinner time.” Severus quipped from his seat beside Bill.

Fifteen minutes later Ron came into the room and apologized to both Harry and Draco. Draco accepted for the both of them because his Harry was still lost in playing with his Horsey. All in all Draco would say Santa did a good job. His Harry was happy and gotted everything he wanted. Draco was just glad that Santa got his letter before Christmas. Harry was the bestest baby brother and deserved everything he got, at least in Draco’s opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is the Christmas chapter that is so very late. Hope you like it, especially on the upsetting day where Trump becomes president :O 
> 
> I've written an Avengers one shot if anyone wants to go take a look at that! 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. It's much appreciated. Let me know what you think about this chapter :)


	48. Chapter 48

Harry rocked on his horsey and watched Mrs. Molly running around the kitchen cooking. This was the bestest Christmas he ever ever had, even hoppy agreed with him. Daddy and Papa said he had lots of other toys off santa but Harry was happy with just his horsey. After Ron said sorry he let Harry stay in the living room with everyone else! Mrs. Molly rushed around trying to get dinner ready and wouldn't let anyone else in the kitchen, except Harry. She said Harry was her sweetheart and let him watch while she was making the dinner. She even let him in with horsey! 

"Sweetheart, do you want to help me stir?" Molly asked, looking back at Harry.

Harry hummed and kicked his legs for one more quick rock before putting his hands up to allow Molly to pick him up. Molly sat him on the counter beside her workspace and gave him the extra wooden spoon to help with stirring the custard. Harry did it slowly and a bit messily but the smile on his face made it worth it. Molly left him to it as she took her wand to the potatoes. Some things needed her own hand others just needed a flick of a wand. The custard would have been one for the wand but Molly wanted Harry to feel included in the cooking and this was the easiest way. Once the potatoes were all peeled and in a pot ready to be cooked she turned back to Harry who had decided to taste the custard. 

"Did you taste some of my custard?" Harry smiled shyly but shook his head, thinking the got away with it. 

"Hmm, I think we have a bit of a fibber on our hands." Molly hummed, looking at him. 

"Fibber?" Harry asked, not knowing what the word meant.

"It means when someone is not telling the truth." Molly explained.

"Harry not a fibber?" He asked, wondering if he would get away with it. 

"Hmm, I'll let you away with it this time young man but I don't want you to eat anymore until after dinner. I don't want you to ruin your dinner." 

Harry happily went back to stirring, Molly now keeping a keen eye on him.

It was a half hour of peace for the two of them in the kitchen before George came wandering in. 

"George Weasley, don't you dare touch any of this food!" Molly's spoon a mere inch away from George's nose.

George held his hands up in mock surrender."I won't Mum, I just came in to see how the little man is doing." 

He walked over to where Harry was still sitting on the counter, stirring the apple sauce, with a pacifier in his mouth. Molly had learned her lesson and realised Harry would place whatever was in front of him in his mouth, the pacifier being a way to save her apple sauce against his wandering fingers and mouth.

"Hey little man. Are you having fun?" George was slightly surprised that Harry wasn't on his horse. 

Harry smiled toothily behind his pacifier. "G'rge Stay?" He lisped behind his paci.

"You want me to stay with you?" He asked, putting a hand either side of Harry so he was effectively boxed in.

Harry nodded his head. He loved spending time with George. He was delighted when him and Fred moved in to their house. They like another two older brothers to him. They even got time outs when they were bold at home or in school!

"What are you giggling at mister?" Molly asked from behind the cupboard door. 

"G'rge." Harry responded, without giving any explanation.

"Is my face funny little man?" Harry giggled at the funny face George pulled.

George looked behind him to see what his Mum was doing before swiping Harry's pacifier out of his mouth an sticking it in the apple sauce for a few seconds before depositing it back in Harry's mouth. Harry suckled strongly at the sweet taste, enjoying the apple sauce. He jumped in fright when Mrs. Molly shouted at George.

"George Weasley! Don't think I didn't see that! Both of you, into the living room!" George grinned and winked at Harry's slightly frightened face.

"Let's go Harry. I think your Daddy and Papa miss you." 

George scooped Harry up and carried him into the living room where Lucius and Severus were engaged in a quiet conversation with Charlie. 

"Look whose back!" George proclaimed, holding Harry in the air.

"Look Severus, it's an angel." Lucius laughed

"It is indeed. Want to give Daddy some cuddles baby?" Severus asked, knowing it was coming up close to Harry and Draco's nap time.

Harry nodded and reached his arms out to his Daddy. He thought he spied Hoppy there somewhere, along with his blanky. Daddy put him so that they were chest to chest before giving Hoppy over to him and putting his blanky over him. Harry sighed happily, even happier when Papa took his shoes off. He was super comfy now, snuggling up to Daddy and Hoppy. It helped lots that Daddy was rubbing a hand up and down his back. He was lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his Daddy's heart. 

"He's out." Lucius said quietly from beside Severus, seeing Harry lose the fight to sleep. 

"Where's Draco, he should be going down for a nap around now as well." 

Severus looked around unable to find his oldest. He knew Fred had brought them up to see Ron's nursery but that was nearly an hour ago, surely they wouldn't still be up there? Just as he was about to tell Lucius to go see where Draco was Fred came strolling into the room, childless.

"Fred, where are the kids?" Lucius enquired, hoping they weren't on the bold step. 

"Both of them are in Ron's crib. They fell asleep pretty much in the middle of playing. Draco' took a bit of coaxing to use his pacifier when Ron was in the room but it sent him right off." Fred explained, sitting down beside where George was writing down instructions to a new joke they created. 

"Thanks Fred. At least they won't be terrors throughout dinner now." 

Fred smiled but waved them off, not minding a bit that he had to take care of his little brothers. 

The room was in a nice quiet now that the little boys were all down for a nap, the only noise being the crackling of the fire and the sometimes lazy suckle of Harry's pacifier. The calm was broken though, when Molly came into the living room to tell them dinner was ready. Not knowing there was a baby asleep in there she didn't keep her voice as quiet as she should have, startling Harry awake with a cry. 

"Oh my! I'm sorry Severus, Lucius! I thought all the boys were up stairs." Molly felt terrible. Harry was clutching onto Severus tightly while sobbing. 

"It's okay Molly, an honest mistake." Lucius excused for them while Severus worked on calming Harry down. 

It took a lot of coaxing and a lot of rocking to get Harry to calm down, the baby finally pouting at everyone in the kitchen from his daddies lap. 

"Would you like some gravy Harry?" Molly asked kindly as she made him up a small plate of food. Harry sniffled but didn't reply. 

"Just a small bit Molly. I think he's still a bit upset." Severus soothed a hand down Harry's back and let him cuddle into his chest. 

Molly smiled slightly before looking up towards the second floor."I hope Lucius has a better time waking the boys." Not hearing any crying, she went back to plating up the little's dinners, putting Draco and Ron's on their highchairs. 

"Look whose awake!" Lucius came in with a little boy in each arm. Draco had his head tucked into his Papa' neck while Ron was scrubbing at one of his eyes sleepily. 

"Just in time for dinner as well!" Fred said, smiling at Ron who smiled shyly back, going over to him when he put his hands out. 

"You ready for some yummy dinner dragon?" Lucius asked, rocking Draco from side to side. 

"Uh-huh." Draco yawned and stretched in his Papa's arms before allowing Lucius to put him in the highchair. 

Draco began to eat instantly, loving Mrs. Molly's food. It wasn't until he had annihilated half the plate did he slow down and look around. Everyone else was eating and talking happily. All besides his Harry, who was eating but looking really sad. That wasn't right. 

"Baby Harry." Draco called softly, gaining Harry's and (unknowingly to him) Daddy's attention. 

Draco stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. It always made his baby laugh. Harry giggled slightly at the sight of his silly brother. Laughing louder when Draco started pulling at his ears. Harry tried to mimic him, making Draco laugh. Draco didn't really find it funny but he liked the way Harry looked when he thought he made someone laugh.   
Draco spent the next five minutes doing his best to get his baby brother out of his pouty mood. It seemed to work because when Papa directed him back to his dinner his Harry was smiling again. 

"Good job Draco." Daddy said quietly to him as Harry ate his food with more enthusiasm. Draco beamed up at his Daddy. Delighted he was able to help. 

The dinner passed from then on without too much fuss. Lucius finished first and took Harry onto his lap to finish feeding him while Severus ate his food. Then it was time for desert. Harry bounced slightly when he saw the apple sauce he wanted. Mrs. Molly said he could have some after dinner and it was that now.

"Papa?"

"Yeah angel?"

"Harry has?" He pointed at the apple sauce, not taking his eyes off it. 

"Of course you can angel. I'll get you some now." Lucius made a move to get the apple sauce but Molly got there before him, giving a Harry size bowl over to Lucius.

"I hear the apple sauce is good. I had someone taste test it today." She quipped, looking at Harry. 

Lucius chuckled," He does have quite a sweet tooth." he apologised. 

"Yes, I figured. It didn't help that he had a co-conspirator." Molly sent a glare to an unrepentant George.

"He was too cute not to give some to!" He defended himself. Draco listening in had to agree. His baby brother was really cute. 

While everyone was chatting about Harry taking the apple sauce, Harry grew impatient and stuck his fingers into the bowl and putting it in his mouth. Humming happily he went to do it again but a hand stopped him. He pouted up at the owner of the hand. He really wanted more.

"Don't use those eyes on me baby. They won't work. Papa will give you some now, won't you Papa?" Lucius at hearing his other name turned around and saw Harry's sticky hand. 

"Bit impatient are we not?" He smiled, holding up a spoonful for Harry, Harry eagerly taking some. 

"Mmmm!" He wiggled around happily, loving the taste of the apple sauce. 

Much to Lucius and Severus' surprise, once he finished the bowl he asked for another helping. They allowed it because he never asked for more but only gave him a small bit. It proved detrimental though as two hours later when they were enjoying the rest of the night in the living room with the Weasley's, Harry got off his Horsey and looked at his parents before throwing up all over the carpet and on Ron. Ron began screaming and crying, not liking that someone got sick on him, while Harry looked at his shocked parents with teary eyes. 

"Harry's not well." He said, rubbing his tummy.

Harry's proclamation made Severus snort. That was an understatement. Arthur took a still crying Ron up the stairs to get him cleaned up and calmed down, while Severus and Lucius did the same with Harry. Draco sat on Fred's lap. Looking on sadly as his baby cried about not feeling well. 

"Well, it looks like Harry is setting a tradition of being ill at any event in this house." George said cheerily watching on as Harry was stripped out of his clothes so he only had a diaper on. 

Severus rolled his eyes. Only his family would set such a stupid tradition. For Harry's sake and the Molly's floor, he hoped this would be the last time Harry threw up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been forever. I have a presentation in college tomorrow and another assignment that I only found out about last week. I started this chapter then had to put it aside to do the 2 assignments. They're as done as they're gonna get though so I finished this chapter.  
> Hope you like it and please let me know what you think.   
> Comments and kudos so far are, as always, appreciated!


	49. Chapter 49

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. For once it wasn't Harry or Draco acting up but Fred and George. Since they came to live with them and get the attention they so badly wanted off parental figures they begun to unwind and act their age instead of years older. This was both a good and bad thing. Good because they weren't growing up too fast and bad because it was now Severus' job to sort them out when they acted up. Right now, it was ten minutes after they got up and Fred and George had a nose in two corners in the kitchen. Since waking up they did nothing but snipe and play pranks on each other. The pranks Severus could let go because they were harmless but the sniping at each other was another thing. Harry and Draco had both picked up on it and were clearly unconcerned, taking it as their big brothers just acting silly but Severus still didn't like seeing it. Even Lucius' telling him to leave them be didn't help. It all came to head five minutes ago when they were all at the table having some breakfast and Fred took the cup that George always used. George pitched a fit and Fred just stuck his tongue out at him. That wouldn't have been so bad if Fred hadn't of tripped and smashed the cup by accident. Fred looked up in horror and for about three seconds everything was silent before George, with tears in his eyes, lunged at Fred, sending them both crashing to the ground all around the smashed porcelain of the cup. Severus, having more than enough at this stage shot from his chair. 

"Enough!" He bellowed, causing the two teens to stop where they were, looking up with fear filled eyes. 

"I've had more than enough of this carryon! Get up the both of you!" Severus took out his wand and cast a spell to repair the cup, setting it back on the table gently before going over to the two boys who were now standing to attention, staring in fright at their uncle. Without so much as a word to them, he turned Fred first and delivered two sharp swats to his behind before turning and doing the same with George, making the both of the yelp in turn. 

"Fred put your nose in that corner, George that one. Don't either of you move until I tell you to." Fred and George moved with alacrity, afraid if they didn't their behinds would be a lot redder. 

Harry looked over to Draco, wondering why there Daddy was so angry. Draco picked up on Harry's confusion easily. "Daddy gave Fred and George a spankin' cause they were being bold. They're in the bold corner now cause of it." 

Harry sucked his pacifier agitatedly. "Harry get's spankin'?" He asked, dreading the answer, sighing in relief when Draco shook his head.

"No, my Harry is only a baby so you only get the bold chair. Ima big boy but not big enough for a spankin' either so I get the bold chair too. Fred and George are even bigger boys than me so they do." Draco explained to his Harry, seeing the fear in his eyes. If Daddy ever tried to give his Harry a spankin', then Draco would set Papa on him. 

"Papa, doesn't Harry and Draco not get spakin's?" Draco asked, confirming with his Papa that he was right in what he was saying so that it would set his little brothers mind at ease.

"No, only big boys like Fred and George get those." Lucius answered quickly, picking Harry up out of his highchair to give him a cuddle. 

Fred and George cringed in their respective corners as they listened to the conversation going on at the table about them. They fidgeted while they waited for Severus to call time, hoping this was the end of it. Luck was not on their side though as when Severus finally called them out he was sitting on a chair away from the table, in the centre of the room. 

"Boys, both of you have tried my patience severely this morning and I would have been okay with it if it hadn't turned physical. You both know I do not tolerate any sort of fighting, in or outside of my home and the both of you broke that rule. You are equally to blame in this matter, I don't care who threw the first punch or who started it. That means you will be both punished equally."

Severus ended his little speech and took hold of Fred's hand and bringing him over to his side, before unbuttoning his school trousers and letting them fall. He placed Fred over his knees and eased his briefs over his bottom to mid thigh, placing a calming hand on his back. Fred clutched at Severus' pant leg and closed his eyes, mortified that his uncle was spanking him in front of Lucius and the little kids. The first spank caught him off guard and he let out a shocked yelp before biting his lip, trying to hold it in. After the six spank his couldn't hold it any longer and from then on he was yelping with each swat and squirming, it wasn't until he felt tears did his uncle finally stop. His bottom felt scorched and Severus let him cry for a few minutes, rubbing soothing circles on his back before helping him up and fixing his clothes. Fred tried to get his tears under control as he watched his brother face the same faith as him, noticing that Severus, while stern looked like this was the last thing he wanted to do. When finally George was in the same state as Fred and his clothes were realigned Severus took both of their hands and led them into the living room, sitting himself down before pulling the two of them down either side of him, wrapping a strong arm around each of them. Fred and George cuddled into his chest, feeling a lot better than they had been all morning. Severus let them cuddle into him for as long as they needed, never once asking them to get up or pull away. The only movement off him they could feel was his chest moving with each breath and his soothing hands rubbing their scalps. Finally, after an undetermined amount of time, first Fred, then George, sat up, scrubbing slightly at their tearstained, stiff faces. 

"Feeling better?" Severus asked softly, Both nodded, wincing slightly on their smarting bottoms. "Good. You know I don't tolerate fighting at all. I didn't want to do that but, it seems to work for the both of you so I will continue to do it as much as is needed." 

George pouted at his uncle, not happy with what he was saying. "But Uncle Sev, it hurt!" He whined. He didn't like spanking's no matter how much better he felt after them, like whatever he was in trouble over was sorted and that was that, he knew Fred felt the same. 

Severus ran an affectionate hand through George's hair. "I know it did but you'll live and for the next few days have a constant reminder of what is and is not allowed." 

George rolled his eyes but grinned at his uncle nonetheless. "We're sorry Uncle Sev. We won't do it again." Fred said, still slightly upset, he always found it harder to not cry after a spanking. 

Severus, seeing that Fred was still upset pulled him back to his chest, encasing him in his arms so that Fred could get some more much needed comfort. "It's okay sweetheart, everything is forgiven now." Severus placed a gentle kiss on Fred's head, looking up to see if George was okay. By the lob sided smile he was giving him he was just fine. "Go out and tell Uncle Lucius we'll be ready to leave in a few minutes." 

George opened his mouth to shout into the kitchen but was stopped by a sharp look from his uncle. He stuck his tongue out before jumping up and smiling.

"Go on, brat." He said affectionately, running his hand up and down Fred's back calmly, listening to his shuddering breaths' against his neck. Poor boy was still so upset.

"Freddy, it's all okay now you know? Everything is done it. You're forgiven and so is George." Severus said quietly once George had left to see Lucius and the boys. 

Fred picked his head up from where he's hidden it in his uncle's neck. 

"I didn't mean to break George's cup I swear!" He said as fresh tears welled in his eyes. 

"I know you didn't. That's why I didn't punish you for it. It was the fighting you were punished for not the cup." 

Fred looked at him, as if unsure for a moment then asked quietly. "Promise?" 

"I promise. Now come on. Let's go before I have Harry and Draco barging in here demanding I let you go or they'll set Papa on me." Severus said, rolling his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time. 

Fred smiled shyly, wiping the last of his tears away and taking the hand Severus extended to him, wincing slightly at his pained bottom. "It's cute when they do that." 

"It is but I still don't want it to happen, and we've to get to class as well." Severus said, giving Fred a rough side hug before walking with him back into the kitchen where Draco looked like he was about to make his way into the living room, holding Harry's hand who would follow him where ever he went. Lucius and George both trying to stop them. When Draco saw them walk in his shoulders dropped in relief. 

"Fred! Your okay!" Draco cried, running to him with his arms up. Fred picked him up and set Draco on his hip.

"Of course I am, your Daddy would never hurt me." Fred explained, having had this conversation many times before.

"He gave you a spankin'." Draco said matter of factly, as if that said everything. It caused Fred's cheeks to tinge red along with George's who had Harry in his arms. This was the first time either of the boys had actually witnessed them being spanked by Severus or Lucius. 

"Yes he did but it's okay, I'm fine." Draco scrutinised him for a minute before nodding his head. "Okay, let's go to school!" He cheered, getting down from Fred's arms and running to the front door.

Harry stared after his brother before looking back at George. "George's bum ouch?" He asked innocently, causing Lucius to break out into a grin and George to go bright red. 

"Only a little bit. I'll be fine Harry. What do you say we go to school? Oh look your owl paci is here." George said in desperation, trying to change the subject.

"George, don't be bold 'gain. Ouch bum is not fun." Harry said, placing a small kiss on his flaming cheek before accepting the owl paci and wiggling down so he could follow his big brother. 

Fred and George looked at each other, dying of embarrassment while Lucius and Severus wrapped an arm around each of them. 

"You heard them boys. Don't be bold again, your poor bottom won't thank you." Lucius said cheerfully, causing the twins to run out of the room after Harry and Draco, not wanting to hear anymore. 

Lucius looked to Severus after they left. "Are they okay?" He asked quietly enough to not be overheard. 

Severus nodded, "Yes, Fred was a bit more upset at the end because he felt bad over breaking the cup but both of them are alright now." 

Lucius nodded in clear relief, he hated when his boys were out of sorts. 

"Good, now let's get going before we have McGonagall down here after all of us." Severus sent Lucius a quick grin and a peck on the lips before the two followed where he could hear the boys chatting to one another, such an eventful day and it wasn't even nine am yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know, It's been over a month, all I can say for myself is that college is very stressful at the moment and I've been trying to write in between assignments. It has not been going well if the length of time with a chapter update is any indication! 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter. Kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated. I'm going to try update my other ff's sometime this week and next week! Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far :)


	50. Chapter 50

Fred shifted uncomfortably on his seat during class. Who knew Severus' hand could hurt so much? Casting a side glance to George it looked like he was in the same condition as Fred. He didn't look too bothered by it though. He was laughing at something Harry was doing, not a care in the world. Fred was still feeling a bit off kilter since this morning. His concentration was all over the place and it wasn't the first time that one of the professors had called him on it. He wasn't sure what was worse, when they told him to pay attention or when they gave him knowing looks like professor McGonagall was right now. She probably knew why he was so uncomfortable. It was a relief to finally hear the bell go. Now he could drop Draco off with Severus for his nap and he'd be able to ditch class for some time to himself. A win, win really. Fred swung Draco up into his arms, causing the little to let out a happy giggle and was almost out the door before professor McGonagall stopped him. 

"Mister Weasley, I've been informed that you have to drop Draco to Lucius along with Harry today and then report to professor Snape's room." Fred nodded in acceptance, wondering why only he was being called to Severus' room and not George. 

The rhythmic walking had Draco nearly drooling onto Fred's neck by the time they got to Lucius' room. Harry was already there, strapped to his chest, George grinning at him before wandering off down the hall. That was odd as well, normally George would wait for him, even if he was wanted by Severus. Lucius smiled at him as he came in, one that was usually reserved for Harry and Draco, making Fred blush slightly. 

"Hi, professor, will I put him in the crib?" Fred asked quietly, not making eye contact with Lucius. 

Smiling indulgently at Fred and his refusal to meet his eyes Lucius walked over to where he put the small crib for Draco. 

"Just place him in here. I think Severus wants to see you then." Nodding, Fred gently laid Draco down, pushing a pacifier into his mouth so that he'd stay asleep. He waited a second to see did it work before bidding goodbye to Lucius. He approached Severus' door with some trepidation almost afraid of what was behind it. 

"Stop loitering and come in Fred." Severus called while Fred was still trying to decide the best way to enter (did he knock? Did he just walk in?). 

"Hiya professor." Fred said, a flush gracing his face at being caught stalling. 

"I'm not your professor at the moment Fred, you can call me by my name." Severus said, wrapping an arm around Fred in a one armed hug. 

Fred looked at him, confused, "Okay? so why did you want me uncle Sev?" he asked instead, wondering why he wasn't his professor at the moment even though it was the middle of the school day.

"Well I've gotten reports back that you weren't yourself through class and Draco got annoyed enough that he went up to McGonagall during class and told her that you needed more cuddles." Severus grinned at Fred who blushed bright red.

"What? When did he do that? I was beside him for the whole class!" 

"When you were staring off into space once again, not paying attention to what was going on around you?" Severus asked rhetorically, guiding Fred through the door that connected his office to their quarters.

"So you took me out of class, because I felt bad?" he asked, unsure if he was hearing this right.

"Yes. You're obviously still upset and I'm not going to leave you to try get over it yourself. This is why both Lucius and me are here." 

Fred stared on in shock as he Severus guided him to the couch they were sitting on earlier. He got himself comfortable before pulling Fred down so that he was cuddled into his side once again. Fred held his body tense for a few minutes, unsure if this was a joke or not before letting the tension seep out of him. He kicked off his shoes and leaned heavily against Severus. 

"Now, me and you are going to sit here until you feel like talking or feel better. Whichever comes first okay?" Severus said softly, running a hand up and down his back in the heavy comfort Fred wasn't aware he needed. 

"But don't you have classes?" 

"I only had two and I've left exams for them. Lucky for you, you get to avoid it for today." He said teasingly, knowing that his last class of the day had Fred and George in it. 

"What about my classes? And Draco?" Fred couldn't help but worry, he didn't want anyone else being put out because of him.

"Draco will be with George for his last class today and I've already contacted the other professors, telling them you weren't feeling well." Severus didn't feel bad telling them that, being upset, in his books anyway, was just as bad as feeling unwell. 

"It's okay Fred, I have everything sorted. If it were Draco or Harry that were upset we'd keep them with us, as we have in the past. I don't know why you'd think it would be any different for you or George." 

"I don't know why I feel so out of sorts though. I felt better after this morning, I promise I did. but throughout the day I just couldn't stop thinking about it." Fred tried to explain.  
Severus nodded his head in understanding. "That's okay Fred. Sometimes it just takes a little bit longer for you to let go of something, there's nothing wrong with that. Some peace and quiet is all you need and you'll be back to yourself in no time." 

To Fred's utter embarrassment, tears flooded his eyes. He'd never had anyone be so considerate of his feelings this much before. Living with so many siblings made it difficult to get moment's like this. Not that he was blaming them or was resentful of it, but it was nice to have an adults undivided attention without having to fight others for it. 

"You'll be okay Fred." Severus soothed him, pretending not to feel the tears that were soaking his cloak, "You'll be okay." 

***

Fred slept for three hours after his little crying jag. The sleep was well needed, Severus mused as he watched a much happier Fred wake up and chat away to him. Severus could no longer feel him right arm but he wasn't too concerned over that. Fred felt better and that was one of his main priorities. He woke up just in time as well as five minutes later George, Harry, Draco and Lucius came spilling through the door, Draco running straight over to Fred, crawling all over him to make eye contact.

"You feelin' better?" He asked, patting Fred's cheeks lightly. 

"Yes I am. Thanks to you and Uncle Sev." Fred replied, giving Draco a hug. Draco giggled and hugged him back before climbing over him to get to Severus.

"Daddy, you were a good boy, being nice to Freddy. You should get a sticker." Draco said, giving Severus a hug as well.

Lucius chuckled, producing one of the stickers that were normally given to Harry and Draco for when they were really good. This one had a little cat on it, with the writing saying 'purrfect'.

"Because you were the perfect uncle." Lucius said teasingly. Severus looked at him bemused, rolling his eyes as Harry and Draco ooh-ed and ahh-ed at it.

"Yes, well, enough of that. Harry, Draco, were you good boys today?" Severus asked, wanting to deter the attention from himself and Fred. 

"Harry's always a good boy." Harry responded instantly.

"Yeah Daddy! My Harry is always good!" Draco agreed, Severus noticed Draco didn't comment on himself at all. 

"And what about you?" Severus asked.

Draco looked anywhere but at Severus. "Draco is nearly always good. He helped Freddie today and George said that made me one of the bestest people!" Draco said proudly. Severus sensing there was more than what Draco was saying about being good today was going to pursue it but let it drop until later. He didn't want to take away from how proud Draco was of getting help for Fred. That and the look in Lucius' eyes when Severus opened his mouth, made him close it straight away. No way was he going to get in the way of a proud mama bear and her cub. Not that he'd say that to Lucius, that was. By the look that was thrown at him, he already knew what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello! 50 Chapters, who'd of thunk I would be writing this story this long? It's also been a year because I started it last year when I had exams and now I'm in the middle of my exams again :O. Also this is only a short one but I couldn't stop thinking about poor Fred still being upset so it had to be written. 
> 
> I'm going between having Fred and George becoming permanent members of the Malfoy/Snape family and not, not 100% sure on what to do just yet though!
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chapter and thanks for all the comments and kudos so far, they're much appreciated!


	51. Chapter 51

The next day Fred and George were back to normal much to Harry and Draco's relief. They didn't like when their big brothers were out of sorts. Harry was happily eating his breakfast in the great hall for a change, and at his own table instead of at the Slytherin table like he normally was. He missed talking to Neville and wanted to catch up with him for a little bit. Neville was happily talking about his new Daddy and how Oliver's family were so nice to him. He now had an amazing gramma and grandad. They always gave him treats, which made his Daddy mad but not really. He was quick to assure Harry when Harry's cheeks puffed out in anger thinking that Oliver was being mean to his friend.

"George look what I did!" Harry heard Ron exclaim. Both him and Neville turned to see Ron blow a bubble into his cup. George grinned indulgently at his little brother.

"Well done Ron, but maybe you should stop. Charlie will give out to you if you do it again." George could see Charlie just stopping himself from giving out to the little. Ron glance at Charlie before smiling abashedly, "Sorry Charlie." 

"That's okay little man. Don't do it again okay? Milk is for drinking, not playing with." Ron nodded enthusiastically, turning back to George to talk to him some more. He missed his twin older brothers since they moved in with Uncle Severus and Lucius. George nodded along to what Ron was saying, feeding Harry little bites of his breakfast as he did. 

Harry watched the two of them and was surprised when he had a weird feeling in his tummy. It was the same feeling he got when Draco was playing with Blaise and not him. He didn't like it. He wanted George's attention on him and not on Ron. He wasn't sure how to go about it though so he just sat there and watched until he felt tears well in his eyes. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Oliver asked curiously. The boys mood just turned sour all of a sudden. George's attention was caught when Oliver asked what was wrong, seeing Harry was crying silently, looking down into his tray. 

"Harry?! What's wrong?" He asked, taking Harry out of the highchair and sitting him on his lap. Harry clutched onto George tightly not wanting to let him go, accepting the pacifier that was placed in his mouth. George rocked him and soothed him until he could feel that Harry was not longer crying and his breathing evened out into something calmer. 

"You okay now little man?" Harry nodded against his chest, allowing George to turn him around so that they could finish their breakfast but not moving from his lap. Harry happily ate the bits of toast George was giving him. When he thought no one was looking he stuck his tongue out at Ron. Ron didn't catch it but Charlie did. He raised an eyebrow at the little boy. He wasn't usually like this. Harry was a sweet little boy. Not saying anything Charlie made note to watch out for it the rest of the day.

***

Harry pouted as he watched George laugh at something Draco said. They were sitting in Defence against the Dark arts and Papa was helping everyone with some of their wand work. Draco was joking with Fred and George, pretending he was a bunny. He didn't want George laughing at something Draco did. He should be talking to Harry! In a fit of frustration at the weird feeling that was back Harry threw his favourite pacifier across the room. Crying instantly when he realised he wasn't able to get it.

"What's up little man?" George asked, watching as Harry whined and stretched his hands towards him. George picked him up in confusion, letting Harry cuddle into him, not seeing that Harry had thrown his pacifier across the room.

"Georgy, Harry's paci all gone." Harry said sadly, pointing at his pacifier across the room. George accioed the pacifier to him so Harry could have it back. 

"Want to go back into your chair now Harry?" Harry shook his head, clutching onto George. George shrugged at Fred who was watching curiously. Must just be one of those days for Harry. Harry snuggled back into George, happy he got his way. When Harry thought no one was looking he stuck his tongue out at his brother. Not noticing that Charlie Weasley was looking at him. Charlie's brow furrowed, that was twice now that had happened. Charlie had an inkling on what it was but he was going to wait until dinner time to test his theory.

***

By the time dinner came around Charlie had counted six times that Harry stuck his tongue out at someone. Once was even at Severus, luckily Severus didn't see or Harry would have been in for a world of trouble. As they were walking into dinner, Charlie pulled Fred aside so that he could see did his plan work. Fred agreed to go along with what Charlie wanted even if Charlie refused to let him know why. He'd find out soon enough anyway.

Harry was happily eating a bit of mashed potato, George encouraging him softly, praising him for every bite he took. Everything was perfect. Then Fred had to ruin it by talking to George. Harry turned to glare at Fred. Not happy with this turn of events. Harry looked around at what would get George's attention back on him when he saw that George had left Harry's plate really close to him. Silly George. Daddy and Papa never did that because they knew that Harry was more inclined to play with the food rather than eating it. Harry lifted up his hand and stuck it in the mashed potatoes squishing them between his fingers, painting the tray of his highchair with it. He looked up and was annoyed to see that George hadn't noticed just yet.

"Oh-oh." He said, knowing that would get his attention. Smiling internally when George looked down.

"Harry! Why are you playing with your potatoes. Look at the mess on the tray. Ugh. C'mere." George picked him up out of the highchair, setting Harry on his lap taking the wipe that Fred gave him so he'd be able to clean his hands. Harry let George clean him, not saying a word, only humming happily while George was calling him a silly boy. He waited until no one was looking and stuck his tongue out at Fred. He jumped in fright though when Charlie let out a bellowing laugh.

"What's so funny Charlie?" Fred asked, a lot of the hall was looking at him now. All wondering what made Charlie laugh so much. 

"I've just realised something." Charlie said, still chuckling and watching Harry in amusement.

"And that is?" George asked.

"Harry here seems to be jealous of anyone taking George's attention from him." 

"My Harry is jealous?" Draco asked, looking at Harry in interest who was ignoring Charlie and staring up at George instead. 

"Yep. Every time someone took his attention Harry would do something to get it back. With Ron, he cried. With Draco, he threw his pacifier across the room. With professor Snape he threw his book off his table. With Neville, he hid his colours and whined at George until he found them. With me, he spilled George's ink. With Oliver, he broke a crayon and let it fall on the ground. Then finally with Fred, who I made taken his attention away from him, he put his hands in his potatoes and put it all over his tray. Two things were in common every time. One was, he whined until George picked him up and cuddled with him. The second was that he stuck his tongue out at whoever took the attention." 

Draco glared at his little brother. "My Harry! That's not nice. You don' stick tongues out at people." Harry looked upset at Draco giving out to him and burst into loud sobs. Bringing Lucius and Severus down from the professors table. 

"What on earth is going on here?" Lucius asked, taking a crying Harry off of George and bouncing him in his arms. Charlie proceeded to re-tell the story to Harry's parents. Both of them looking like they were trying not to laugh at the cute ways Harry took George's attention from everyone else.

"Ah, I think Harry is learning how to be possessive. He's never had anything like this in his life and now that he has it, he's guarding it. He's the same with us and Draco. Well done George. You're now one of Harry's precious people." Severus said, laughing slightly, picking Draco up. Draco still looked outraged though.

"Daddy, my Harry wasn't being nice." Draco tried to explain to the adult, who didn't seem to get it."

"I know baby. Remember what I told you about Harry and how he's afraid of people leaving?" 

Draco thought for a second before nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah! Was that what this was?" 

"Exactly. What a smart boy." Severus said, giving him a kiss on the forehead before looking at Fred and George. 

"Boy's, no later than eight- thirty. You've homework. We have the boys from here." Severus ruffled Fred's hair before leaving with Draco. Lucius subjected George to the same faith, leaving with a finally calm Harry. 

Charlie looked at the twins, who were blushing slightly at the attention.

"Nice second family you have there, boys." Charlie said grinning. George looked at him in panic.

"It doesn't mean we love our family any less!" Fred nodded along adamantly. He didn't want them to think that they were ditching them for Lucius and Severus. 

"Whoa, I know that. I'm glad you two are finally getting the attention you deserve and need. Mum and Dad are happy over it as well. They were just saying how much it's helping you." Ron nodded from where he now sat on Charlie's lap.

"Yeah! You two are good boys." George smiled at his two brothers.

"Thanks guys." They said at the same time, happy that their family were happy. Although Ron saying that they were good boys wasn't exactly right. They glanced at each other and smiled slyly. Time to sort out a new prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time I know! I'm trying this new thing where I update all my stories. Let's see how long it lasts haha.   
> I've decided not to make the twins permanent members, which you probably already know after reading the chapter.
> 
> Also I have a new Harry Potter fic out. It's one about Severus as a little with Remus and Lucius as his caregivers. If that interests you feel free to take a look :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this anyway. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)


	52. Chapter 52

It went off so smoothly that Lucius and Severus were even impressed. They were expecting it as some point of course, but maybe not so soon after the boys had been spanked. Who knew what way the twins minds worked, something probably set them off, which was why now everyone in the school, excluding the little's, had the hair colour of their houses. Even the professors were not spared. Both Lucius and Severus were now sporting green hair, Lucius looked a lot more annoyed than Severus though as he took more pride in his hair. Severus found the whole thing amusing and ingenious. They must have bribed the elves to get them to put whatever potion it was into every ones drinks. Even better was how they covered their tracks. Severus looked down at the twins who's orangy red hair was now a dark amber colour like the rest of their house. While everyone knew it was them, no one could prove it as they took part in their own prank. Severus knew though. They looked way too smug for it not to be them. Severus grinned behind his glass of orange juice, listening to Lucius irately speak about how he was going to punish, wincing in sympathy for them when he mentioned a spanking every night for a week, and being grounded. 

"Maybe just the grounding?" Severus said instead, trying to save the twins' poor bottoms. He wisely shut up though when Lucius glared at him in anger. 

"They. Turned. My. Hair. Green! Green Severus!" Severus rolled his eyes at his dramatic partner. 

"The boys think it's hilarious though, look at Harry. Have you ever seen him laugh so freely around others before?" Lucius looked to where their little boys were, seeing that Severus was in fact right. Harry had his head thrown back and was laughing hard at everyone's hair. Draco wasn't much better. He'd try to stop himself but then start all over again. Lucius visibly softened when he saw his babies enjoying themselves. 

"Fine, grounded for two weeks." He relented, he couldn't punish them too much if a harmless prank such as this made his boys that happy. He'd take the blow to his vanity for it. 

Severus grinned at his partner. He was such a softy when it came to Draco and Harry. "You know, they can't be punished if they don't own up to it?" 

"You really think I won't get it out of them?" Lucius scoffed, he'd gotten information out of much tougher people than the twins. He could handle two teenagers. 

Severus hummed, not agreeing nor disagreeing. "Okay, let's see what the headmaster does first and we'll take it from there." 

Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the podium. The whole school quietened down, except for one or two of the little's who were either whining about something or giggling over the hair. 

"I have to say this is a change from the normal dinner. Can the person or people who did this please give the elves the go ahead to change the hair colour back. If that is done within the next ten minutes there will be no punishment." With that Dumbledore sat back in his seat. 

Lucius watched the twins for any signs that it was then for the next ten minutes but they showed no sign of it being them or asking the elves to change it. It was nearly to the last minute when everyone began to notice their hair was changing back colour. The twins must have had a deal with the house elves to change it back within a certain amount of time.  
Severus had to hand it to them. The potion they used must have been complex if no one could taste it. It filled Severus with pride that they were able to pull it off so well. Maybe they had potion prodigies on their hands? Severus would have to ask for the recipe they used. Maybe he could replicate it for a some of the potions used for Little's to make it easier for them to take.

"I know that look. You're thinking about potions again aren't you?" Lucius accused, watching his husband's faraway look. 

Severus jumped guiltily at the sound of Lucius' voice. "Maybe..?" He hoped that Lucius didn't pry too much because he was sure it would not be appreciated that Severus wasn't upset with the twins. 

Lucius was in the middle of asking for more details when they saw a little body coming flying at them. Severus caught him immediately, hugging the boy to him. 

"Harry, what are you doing up here?" He asked smoothing a hand over Harry's hair.

"Missed Daddy and Papa." Harry mumbled, cuddling into Severus's chest.

"You saw us only half an hour ago dove." Severus shook his head amused but allowed the boy to stay on his lap. Glancing down to where George was staring up at them, he gave a small nod, letting him know it was okay for Harry to be up here with them. 

"Want to come over to Papa angel?" Lucius asked, pouting when Harry shook his head and held onto Severus. Severus grinned over his head at him.

"Sometimes he just wants his Daddy. Isn't that right baby?" Severus asked him with a little bounce. Harry nodded happily. 

"Love Papa and Daddy." Harry made sure to say. He didn't want his Papa to think he didn't love him.

"I know you do angel. It's okay if you want to sit with Daddy tonight. I think it's time to go back to our rooms anyway. I think the twins have a small bit of homework left and I want to have a chat with them." 

"Georgy in trouble?" Harry didn't like when George was in trouble. 

"I'm just going to have a little chat with them. That's all." Lucius evaded the question as much as possible. If Harry found out that Lucius was giving out to them then he'd give out to Lucius and nobody wanted that.

"Anyway, let's go get your brothers." Lucius stood up and began to move swiftly down the hall to where the other boys were, ignoring Severus's grin as he went.   
Lucius stared at Fred and George sternly, "Fred, George, straight home please. Let's go monkey." He softened his voice when talking to Draco, picking him up out of his highchair and getting him to say goodbye to his friends. 

"Papa, me and my Harry play when he go home?" Draco asked.

"Sure dragon." 

"On our brooms?" 

"yes but you have to be careful okay?" Draco nodded eagerly. He couldn't wait to play with his Harry. 

Fred and George were not as eager as Draco was. They were dreading the conversation they were about to have with their uncle, wanting to postpone it but also wanting it to be over as quickly as possible.

"You two, bottoms on that couch please." Lucius said when they arrived back, Severus and Harry bringing up the rear. 

Fred and George hastened to the couch in the living room, watching as Lucius spoke to Draco about getting their brooms. Severus decided to oversee the little boys playing, giving the twins a sympathetic smile before leaving them to their fate. 

Lucius, instead of sitting on the chair across from them, sat on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Before you say anything, I am well aware it was the two of you that pulled that prank. Before I get straight to the punishment side of it, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" 

The twins glanced at each other before turning back to Lucius, shaking their heads. 

"Originally you were going to get a spanking every night for a week but Severus talked me out of it." Lucius bit back a grin as he watched the twins slump with relief. 

"You will be grounded for the next week." Lucius was aware he said two weeks but even he couldn't stay that upset at them. 

"Both of you. To your room and finish that home work. I want to check it over before you go to bed." The twins left that quick that Lucius swear he saw skid marks. 

Shaking his head he turned around and found Severus leaning against the doorway, grinning. "You're nothing but a big softy." 

Lucius raised a brow as he got up and made his way to the kitchen to put a few dishes away. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." 

"Spanking every night! Grounded for two weeks!" Severus mimicked, "Here I was thinking you were going to tear through them for a short cut and all you say is, 'you're grounded, do your home work.'" Severus shook his head laughing. 

"Yes, well." Lucius coughed uncomfortably, "It didn't harm anyone and it was all in good fun. I had to punish them in some way. Anyway, shut up." He grumbled.

Harry and Draco came zooming into the kitchen, Harry stopping his broom so he was floating in the air in front of his Papa.

"Papa has chat with Georgy and Fred?" Harry asked.

"He did." 

"Georgy okay?" Harry was suspicious over his Papa's motives. 

"Yes he is angel." Harry stared at him intently for a second before turning his broom around an zooming back out to Fred and George's room, Draco following behind him, but not before he threw a glare at his Papa. 

"I didn't even do anything and they're mad at me!" Lucius whined, how was he supposed to compete with that?

Severus snorted, pulling a still pouting Lucius in for a kiss. "They'll forgive you I'm sure, just give them an extra bed time story." 

"I'll give them two. They'll have no choice but to forgive me." Lucius kissed Severus eagerly back. It wasn't often they were alone anymore, what with four young boys running around the house. The two were relishing in the peaceful atmosphere. 

"Mm, we should stop before we get carried away and traumatise our boys." Severus murmured in between kisses. Lucius just ignored him, moving his kisses down to Severus's neck, a known weak spot of his.

Severus let out an involuntary moan which changed into a squeak of surprise when Draco let out a loud noise. 

"EEaaaucch! Daddy and Papa are kissing! Don't look my Harry!" Draco cried, turning Harry away. 

Lucius pulled away from Severus with a sigh, "Great timing as ever son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm updating two tonight and two tomorrow or Tuesday night! I'm off to London to the Harry Potter play on wednesday which is exciting! Can't wait to see it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! Comments and Kudos so far are greatly appreciated!


	53. Chapter 53

Lucius didn't know what to do. He didn't think it would be this bad but obviously he underestimated his quietest son. Casting a quick tempus Lucius noted that it was now going on an hour and a half and the crying hadn't stopped. Fred, George and Draco made their escape when they could, all opting to go the Gryffindor common room for a while. Lucius envied them. 

It had started with Severus needing to go away to a potions conference for two days. It wasn't the first time he'd gone and Lucius and Draco were well used to it. What they seemed to forget though, was that it was the first time he went since they had Harry. Needless to say, Harry was not impressed with his Daddy leaving one bit and it led to his first full on   
tantrum. It was one that also hadn't stopped since Severus left. 

"Da-ah-dee." Harry cried, sitting in front of the door, clutching Hoppy to him. 

"Angel, why don't you come into the living room with me?" Lucius tried for the sixth time to get Harry away from the door. It broke his heart looking at his youngest so upset. His big green eyes red rimmed with shed tears. 

"N-noooh. W-want Dah-dee." Harry cried, placing his tired head against the door. Lucius sighed. The poor boy was distraught, and overtired as he'd missed his nap. If he kept crying like this he'd be sick. Lucius hated being the bad guy but there was no other way around it. He strode over to Harry and picked him and Hoppy up together. Harry's cries rose exceptionally in volume.

"No, no, no! No Pah-pa! Nooooh!" He kicked his little legs in frustration even as Lucius brought him to his chest, shushing him and swaying him to calm him down some. Even as he cried 'no' over and over again Harry was placing his head in the crook of his Papa's neck and snuggling in, accepting the pacifier when it was placed against his lips.

"See, isn't that a bit better? Daddy will be home before you know it. I think it's time for Harry and Papa to take a nap together. What do you think?" 

Harry was still crying even as he lifted his head up to look at his Papa. 

"Papa and Harry nap?" 

"Yep, I think Papa needs a nap as well, so we'll have a nice little sleep in mine and Daddy's bed. When Daddy gets home you can tell him you slept on his side of the bed." 

Harry let out a giggle at the thoughts of his Daddy's shocked face. Harry would sleep on his side and surprise him.

"Yeah Pa-Pah-pa. Harry sleeps on Daddy's side. Hoppy too?" He asked, holding Hoppy a bit higher so that his Papa could see him. 

"Of course Hoppy too! I think Hoppy might need a wash soon as well angel." He commented noticing the food and drink stains that were over Hoppy's cream coloured fur. 

"No, Papa." Harry held Hoppy closer to him, as if Lucius was going to snatch him away any second.

"We'll talk about it after nap time okay?" Harry grumbled a bit but nodded. He'd just convince his Papa after sleep that he didn't need to wash Hoppy. She was happy to be dirty. 

Harry let his Papa take his pants off along with his t-shirt so that he was in just his vest and diaper. It was really warm in the room and Harry had to admit that the cool sheets felt really good on his legs. He watched sleepily from his Daddy's side of the bed while his Papa got out of his clothes and into pyjama pants before sliding into the bed and Pulling Harry (and Hoppy) over to him, letting Harry cuddle into him. 

Harry fell asleep to his Papa running his fingers through his hair rhythmically.

***

Harry woke up slowly, sucking his pacifier and stretching out before opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw his Papa looking back at him.

"Feeling better angel?" He asked, hoping Harry woke up in a better mood than he went to sleep in.

Harry took his soother out of his mouth, "Daddy home?" 

"Not yet, but he will be soon. It's just Papa and Harry today." 

"Dray?" 

"He's gone to play with Ron and Blaise for a little while. Fred and George are with him." 

Harry pushed himself into sitting smiling shyly at his Papa when he helped him steady himself.

"Harry good boy?" Harry knew he hadn't been good earlier but he hoped that his Papa would overlook it and let him stay. 

"Harry is always a good boy. You were just upset that Daddy had to work today. It's okay but we don't throw tantrums normally, okay?" 

Harry nodded sadly, "Harry bold?" 

"Only a little bit but you'll always be Papa's good boy." 

"And- and Daddy's?" 

Lucius chuckled, "And Daddy's." 

Harry hummed happily and laid into his Papa's chest, which was conveniently close to him.

"Do I still have a sleepy baby?" 

"Harry's- Harry's a big boy Papa." Harry mumbled into his Papa's chest, only saying it because Draco always did.

"I know you are but you're my baby as well, aren't you?" 

Harry glared up at him. "Not. Daddy's baby. Papa's angel!" No way was Papa using his Daddy's special name for him.

Lucius chuckled once more, "I see. I apologize sincerely angel. Of course you're Daddy's baby and Papa's angel. How silly of me to forget. Now why don't we change your diaper and get a little drink. Your throat sounds a little sore." From all the crying earlier no doubt.

"Kay, Papa." Harry held up his arms to be carried, still too exhausted to make any more of an effort. 

"What a lazy little boy I have today." Harry just pushed his face into Hoppy's soft tummy in response, letting his Papa change his wet diaper and pick him up again. 

"Now for a nice bottle of water. What do you think angel?" Lucius asked, knowing he was more so talking out loud than to get a response from Harry who seemed happy enough to cuddle with Hoppy in his arms. 

Thankfully the both of them kept a fridge full of bottles for Harry and Draco when the need arose, each one filled with water. 

He sat down in the living room, getting the two of them comfortable so that Harry could drink his bottle when Draco and Fred and George came in through the floo. 

"Is my Harry not crying no more?" Draco asked instantly, rushing over to where Harry was pulling Lucius' hand with the bottle over to his mouth.

"He's fine now dragon. Nothing a quick nap didn't fix." Draco smiled up at him before turning back to Harry, running a clumsy hand over his hair as he devoured his bottle. 

"Was he okay." Lucius asked, seeing Draco was distracted with telling Harry all about his day.

"He was fine. Upset for a while that 'his Harry' was crying, but Mum gave him a chocolate biscuit and it cheered him right up." Fred said grinning. 

Lucius rolled his eyes, not even able to complain about junk food. If it would have stopped Harry crying earlier he would have given him a whole packet of biscuits. Lucius sat   
watching his two boys in the relative quiet, thinking up different ways he was going to make his husband pay for making his angel cry. Severus wouldn't even know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know, it's been ages. I actually have more time through the college year than through summer weirdly enough. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Next up is Hoppy get's a wash, which was supposed to be this chapter but I wanted to write about Severus leaving for a while first.   
> Next two stories to be updated: The littlest Malfoy, and Kinda, Sorta.


	54. Chapter 54

Severus was tackled the moment he came through the door by a small boy and his toy rabbit. Harry was repeating ‘Daddy’ over and over again as he tried to crawl up his legs. Severus dropped the bag he was holding and hoisted the little boy up into his arms. 

He was only able to get out a quick, “Well hello there,” Before Harry had his arms around his neck and was squeezing tightly. Severus’ confusion turned to alarm when he heard the small sniffles coming from him.

“What’s wrong baby? Why are you crying?” Harry didn’t respond so Severus went searching for his husband, hoping he’d have an answer to his question. He found Lucius in the kitchen, drinking a cup of what looked like coffee. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair tied back messily. He looked absolutely exhausted. 

“Luce? Why’s Harry crying? Why do you look so tired? Where are the other kids?” 

Lucius looked up listlessly from his cup of coffee. Harry peaked out of Severus’ neck to look at his poor Papa. Harry knew he gave him a hard time for the past two days but he couldn’t help it. Daddy was gone and Harry didn’t want him to be!

“Harry didn’t take it too well that you left for two days. He’s crying because he missed you. I’m tired because Harry didn’t want to go to bed at night without you home as well. Draco, Fred and George have all been staying in Gryffindor tower because they couldn’t sleep with Harry’s crying.” Lucius responded in a monotone voice.

“It couldn’t have been that bad surely?” Severus asked, bouncing a now content Harry. He pulled the little boy away from him, ignoring the whine he got in response, to take a proper look at Harry. Severus could admit that Harry looked extremely tired as well, his eyes almost looking bruised with it. He also had a little scowl on his face that Severus was not accustomed to seeing. It made him look a bit like Draco actually which Severus found endearing. Dropping a kiss on his baby’s forehead he pulled the boy back against his chest so Harry could get comfortable again. 

“Oh it was. Feel free to use Legilimency if you like, but be prepared; you’ll see another side of our angel that you’ve never seen before.” It was Lucius’ on fault really. He thought that a nap would help Harry on the first day and while it did for a few hours, Harry turned inconsolable once more and this time, no amount of sleep was going to stop him.

Severus sighed, rocking Harry gently as he thought. No way was he going to use legilimency and invade him husbands thoughts like that but in the same breath he   
just couldn’t see Harry as anything but the quiet, timid, happy little boy that he loved dearly. 

“I think the best thing for now would be for the two of you to take a nap.” He suggested gently as he felt Harry growing slack against him with the continued rocking. Now that Daddy was back Harry obviously felt it was okay for him to sleep. Lucius for his part, just looked done with life for the moment. He did take Severus’ hand and let him lead him to their room, not even fighting it when he was gently pushed onto the bed. Severus let him get comfortable before placing a snoozing Harry onto his chest, Harry opened his eyes blearily at the movement but when he saw that his Daddy and Papa were there he went happily back to sleep, everything was once again righted in his world. 

Severus waited for a few minutes until he could see that both of them were deeply asleep before he began the task of gathering up the rest of his family. No way would they be sleeping in different places tonight. Knowing the short cuts that he did, it only took him a mere ten minutes to get up to the Gryffindor tower. He gave the fat lady the professors password and stormed into the common room. It was good to see that having Draco and Harry as his littles hadn’t stopped his fearsome reputation much. Everyone but the littles all looked at him wide eyed. He got a wave off of Neville and Ron though. 

“Dadddyyy! You’re home!” He heard Draco screech from across the room, running as fast as he could with his arms out. Severus caught him up when he was within arm’s reach and hugged him, not caring that the whole house was still watching him.

“When’d you get back Daddy? My Harry was super upset that you went. We had to sleep up here with the lions! I wanted to sleep in Slytherin but Fred and George said that there were no extra beds for them but there was in Gryffindor. I slept with Fred every night! He snores Daddy, like you!” Draco babbled on and on, delighted that his Daddy was back. Now he could go back to his own bed. 

“Where are Fred and George?” Severus asked, wondering why they hadn’t followed Draco to see him.

“Um, well Georgy said that he was going to see if Papa needed help and that I had to stay with Freddy. Freddy went to get me a snack ‘cause I got hungry and left me with Charlie and Ron.” Severus supposed that made sense. It would explain why he didn’t see George on his way up as he took a few shortcuts. 

“Well let’s get going anyway. Thank you Mr. Weasley for looking after Draco, I’m sure he’ll be up again soon to play with the boys. Draco say, bye-bye to Neville and Ron. We’re going to get Freddy and go home.” 

Draco called out a goodbye to his friends, promising to come back up to the Gryffindor common room later. Draco was back to babbling about what he did for the last two days when they ran into Fred carrying some crackers with cheese. 

“Hey Uncle Sev! Welcome back. I’m sure Harry and Uncle Lucius are glad to see you!” He said cheerfully, glad the other man was back, he didn’t want to admit it but he missed the surely potions master the last two days. His smile grew when Severus pulled a free arm around him into a one armed hug. Fred hugged him back and walked companionably with the two of them back to their place. It would be nice for everything to get back to normal now that Harry wouldn’t be crying all the time.   
Severus opened to door quietly and let the boys know that Lucius and Harry were both getting a much needed rest after the past two days. They found George in the kitchen, making lunch for when they woke up. He was equally as happy to see Severus back, giving him his own hug before heading back to making lunch.

“Georgy, you don’t have to do that. I’ll get the house elves to bring us something when Lucius and Harry wake up.” Severus said softly. George looked on in shock. It was rare that they were allowed to get food from the house elves at home. Severus and Lucius saying that they didn’t want any of their boys to be spoilt and that they were more than capable enough to make their own food, with or without magic. 

“Really?- I mean, yeah sure, cool! Let’s go do some homework Fred.” George said to Fred who was giving Draco a small bit of cracker and cheese. George’s inflection on the word homework had Severus raising an eyebrow at them. They were probably setting up for some prank. Severus left them to it though, knowing the boys didn’t have a mean bone in their bodies. 

Severus watched them go before he smelt a pungent odour coming from Draco’s bottom. Sighing at the thoughts of the messy diaper that awaited him he gave Draco a little tickle. 

“What a nice way to welcome Daddy home.” Draco giggled at his dry voice, having Daddy home was way better than him being away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I won't keep apologizing for the delay, just take it as a common theme in the end notes now lol.
> 
> let me know what you think of this chapter and as always comments and kudos are very appreciated even if I can't respond to a lot of them!


	55. Chapter 55

Harry pouted as he rocked on his horse in Molly's kitchen. They left the horse there for when Harry called over as all of his attention was taken up by it at home and it was affecting his school and humour. The reason he was pouting though, was not because they left the rocking horse in Molly's kitchen. No, the reason he was pouting was because Daddy and Papa went away to a meeting for a day and Daddy had _just_ come home! 

Molly sighed as she looked at Harry, who had one hand on the handle of his horse, the other clutching onto Hoppy. She could see the pout clearly from behind his pacifier. The only reason he wasn't crying was because he was on his beloved horse. 

Molly held up a bowl of batter, "Harry, dear, why don't you help me make these?" Harry scrunched his nose up at her but didn't say anything. 

"No? Okay. You can stay on your horse." Molly ran a hand through his hair, eyeing up Hoppy. She was getting extremely grimy looking. The only issue was getting her off of Harry long enough that Molly could wash her. Lucius and Severus had both given up as the last time was horrendous on all of them. Even Draco was adamant that they didn't wash Hoppy. It wasn't worth it. Molly had raised seven kids though. She knew a trick or two to get around a little boy being stubborn. 

She left him to his rocking until she was finished kneading the dough to make some bread. She kept an eye on his though as he rocked, watching as he turned down Ron and Draco's offer to play on their brooms. He even turned down Fred's offer of playing with him, set in his pouting mood. 

"Right, time to get off horse for a little while and have a snack." Harry shook his head, sucking on his pacifier as he kept rocking. 

"I didn't ask young man, now up we come." Not giving Harry a choice she lifted him off the horse, Harry knowing how fearsome she could be just pouted at her but didn't say anything.

"I know, I'm horrible. You'll be okay dear, I think your Papa left some carrot sticks and hummus for you. Do you want some?" Molly was slightly offended when they brought premade snacks for Harry, she was a good cook if she did say so herself. 

It wasn't until they told her about Harry's dietary needs did she come out of her snit. Really it was embarrassing that she didn't figure it out sooner. The poor boy was still so thin, it was no wonder that they were giving him snacks that they knew he'd eat completely and might even ask for more. 

"We'll fill that tummy right up, and then I think Hoppy might want to go for a swim. What do you think?" Harry looked at her like she was crazy, clutching Hoppy closer to his chest.   
"I think that will be a good idea. Let's get your snack first though." She ignored the way he was looking at her and continued to talk on as if it was just in the normal day's routine.   
She sat him down in his highchair giving him his snack box of carrots to munch on with hummus. Harry ate with one hand, keeping Hoppy in his arms at all times and watching Molly warily. Molly did her best to not stare at him too much, he was already on edge from the Hoppy comment. Luckily a distraction came in the form of Draco and Ron. The both of them came running into the kitchen shouting about pirates or something, brandishing foam swords. 

"Oh what scary pirates you two are." Molly commented when they stopped in front of her, both of them bouncing on their toes. 

"We are! Can my baby Harry be a scary pirate as well?" Draco turned to Harry clutching onto the tray so that he would be able to see over it. 

"Hiya my Harry. Do you have Carrots? I bet those are yummy!" Draco had been told by his Daddy and his Papa that even though he didn't like carrots that he should make sure that Harry didn't know, otherwise he mightn't eat them and his baby Harry needed all the food because he was too skinny, or so his Daddy kept saying. 

"Draco some?" Harry asked, holding out a half of a chewed up carrot. Draco tried his best not to scrunch his nose up in disgust. 

"No thanks my Harry, I already had my snack. That's yours." Draco breathed out a sigh of relief when Harry just shrugged and popped the last part of it in his mouth. 

"Draco c'mon, let's go outside." Ron whined, half way out the door already. Draco nodded looking at Harry one last time. 

"My Harry, you want to come?" At the shake of Harry's head Draco smiled and ran out after Ron. 

Molly saw that Harry was on his last carrot by that point. 

"Well done Harry. Your Papa and Daddy are going to be really proud of you!" She ignored the bits of hummus that was all over the stitched line of her mouth. "Did Hoppy enjoy that?" 

Harry hummed and swallowed the last bit of carrot, putting his arms up to get out of the highchair. 

"Right, now that, lunch is over, it's time for swimming!" Harry shook his head adamantly at that.

"No!" He pulled Hoppy so that she was furthest away from Molly. "Hoppy doesn't like it." 

"I know dear but Hoppy is all sad because she needs a wash." Harry shook his head again.

"No she's not, she told me bunny's like being dirty." He said decisively. Molly stared at him, befuddled for a few seconds.

"Well it's not good for you to have a dirty friend. She might have go away if we don't wash her?" 

Harry's eyes grew wide and tears began to swim in it, "H-Hoppy leaves her Harry?" Before Molly could open her mouth Harry began to wail, bringing Draco straight back in, brandishing his sword. 

"Who made my Harry cry?" He shouted, running to where Harry was wailing on Molly's lap.

"Dra-Draco! Hoppy is leaving her H-Harry!" He sobbed, Draco stared aghast at molly. 

"Why would you say that? Hoppy would never leave her Harry!" He shouted, tears coming into eyes as well.

Harry kept crying, reaching for Draco who took clutched him back. "Don't be mean to my Harry miss Molly!" Draco clutched Harry back and dragged him off Molly's knee. Harry went willingly, crying into Draco's shoulder as they both kept Hoppy safely between them. Ron came running in with the twins coming from the other side at the sound of the crying. 

"Mummy? Why is Harry and Draco crying?" Ron asked tentatively. Molly sighed, not wanting to explain her blunder. 

Fred and George leapt straight into action, each picking a crying boy up to comfort them.

"F-Freddy! Miss Molly want's Hoppy to leave her Harry!" Harry cried into his chest. Fred looked over at his Mum in question as he swayed Harry from side to side. 

"It came out wrong." Was the only explanation she gave. Harry took his head out of Fred's chest to glare at her for a second before turning back into Fred's chest. 

"Why is Draco crying?" Fred asked instead of pushing.

"That's sympathy I think." Fred nodded, of course Draco would get upset if his baby brother was. 

It took the twins nearly half an hour to calm the two of them down, they had to be taken out of the room so that they would calm down. Harry's eyes were bloodshot by the end of it, his face blotchy. He looked ready to fall asleep but not wanting to in fear Hoppy would leave him. It was then, looking at Harry's dirty face that he came up with the idea.  
"Harry, I think what we'll do is have a bath and then a nice nap. What do you think?"Harry looked up at him, his lip trembling.

"We can bring Hoppy with us." He said to stop the fresh well of tears. Harry watched him, waiting to see if he was lying. When Fred just calmly looked back and waited for Harry to agree. 

"Let's go!" He cheered when Harry tentatively nodded, bringing Harry upstairs to the washroom for his bath. George had filled the bath up when he heard what Fred mentioned and put a stasis spell on it so it would be ready for Harry.

Harry let Fred strip him, running his hand up and down his own tummy when he was naked. 

"Let's get you and Hoppy all washed for a nap." Fred said cheerfully. 

Harry allowed Fred to place him in the bath but kept Hoppy out of the water. 

"Harry why don't you put Hoppy in with you. She'll love being washed with her very best friend." Harry looked a bit nervous over it but placed Hoppy in anyway, giggling when she got heavy with the water. Fred silently cheered when he heard the first giggle and went about washing Hoppy and Harry quickly. The water and bubbles were gentle enough that it didn't damage Harry's skin or Hoppy's fur. Fred made quick work of the bath, noticing that Harry was going from happy to cranky very fast. He used a few cleaning charms on Hoppy to help with the cleaning, glad to see the first coming up unstained. 

He took Hoppy out first and cast a drying charm on the toy rabbit, making sure she was dried correctly before taking Harry out and drying him by hand and dressing him in fresh clothes that Molly kept in her house at all times. Harry was more asleep by the time he had buttoned the last snap on his sleeper, cuddling into a fresh smelling Hoppy.   
Fred placed a pacifier in his mouth and carried him into the nursery for his nap, making sure to be quiet as Draco and Ron were already there. With one last kiss on his forehead Fred placed him beside Draco and crept out of the room.

Later on when Severus and Lucius came to collect the boys, Fred couldn't help but beam at how proud they were of him for being able to do what Molly wasn't and wash Hoppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! My updates have been terrible I know. In my defence, yesterday was the first day I've had off in 30 days so I'm pretty tired. I hope you like this chapter. Someone asked me to write it but I changed it up slightly, sorry about that. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	56. Chapter 56

Severus was dreading bringing Harry to get his shots. It was Poppy that brought up the fact that Harry hadn’t any of his injections that were needed. Lucius, embarrassingly enough wasn’t aware that Harry would need the muggle injections as he was magical. Poppy slapped him on the back of his head and demanded to know why Draco had gotten his in that case. 

“That was me. Lucius was away in Brussels for a conference while we had to get them, by the time he got back Draco was over the fever and the trauma of getting a needle and I promptly forgot about it.” 

Poppy sighed in resignation, of course Severus would do something like that and not inform his husband. 

“Just bring him up on the twelfth and I’ll give him the missed shots.” 

“We’ll be there.” Severus confirmed, making a note of it in his diary that he had connected to the calendar in their kitchen. 

“Yes _we_ will.” Lucius said, with a glare to Severus. Severus rolled his eyes in return. It wasn’t like he’d meant to keep it away from him. It just hadn’t come up and Severus hadn’t felt the need to let Lucius know that Draco had cried for his Papa the whole weekend with the fever. 

Now though, it was the morning of the twelfth and they still hadn’t told Harry that he had to get injections today. They didn’t want the poor boy to worry more than he had to. 

Although both were sure that he wasn’t going to be happy with either of them once he got them. 

They had informed Fred and George about it so they had the job of keeping Draco entertained while Harry was off getting his injections. 

“You all ready for your playdate with Blaise today Dragon?” Lucius asked as he scooped another piece of banana covered with yoghurt into Harry’s mouth.

“Yeah! We’re going to play with Blaise’s new game that he got!” Draco said happily, swinging his legs as he ate. 

“Harry goes?” Harry asked, not wanting to be left out in the cool new game. 

“Harry is staying with Daddy and Papa today angel.” Lucius said, “Do you want Daddy to go get Hoppy for you?” He asked by way of distraction. 

Thankfully it worked and Harry seemed to forget all about Draco going to Blaise’s to play until Lucius was helping Draco put his cloak on to leave.

"Harry goes?" He asked again, from his Daddy's hip. He had Hoppy clutched in one hand and the other around Severus' neck.

"No Harry stays with Daddy and Papa. Say bye-bye to Draco." Harry sadly waved goodbye to his brother when Blaise came Theo to collect them. 

"Why can't I go with Draco?" Harry questioned his Daddy. 

"We have to go see Poppy today, so you get to stay with Daddy and Papa." Harry didn't look so sure at the explanation that was given to him but let it go in favour of talking to Hoppy about it while Daddy changed his diaper.

"Harry wants to play with Draco, Hoppy. Not go see Ms. Poppy." He paused for a second to wait for Hoppy's reply.

"Yeah Hoppy! Daddy and Papa said 'No Harry stays with Daddy and Papa, but, but Draco is all gone now and Harry is all by himself." He said sadly, missing his brother already. He waited again while Hoppy chatted away.

"I know. Maybe Daddy and Papa will let Harry play with Dray when we're back from seeing Ms. Poppy. I'll ask later, I don't want to get them angry by asking too much." Harry smiled when Hoppy said that she thought it was a good idea.

"Thanks Hoppy. You're still my bestest bunny friend." He said giving the bunny a hug. 

Lucius and Severus shared a look at hearing what Harry was saying, feeling terrible for keeping him out of the loop with the needles. The poor baby wouldn't be well enough after to play with Draco so they opted to not say anything as they got him ready to go. Once his pacifier was clipped on and his hair combed as into some semblance of control they were ready.

The trio made their way down to Poppy's office, knowing that Harry would not be happy with the shots he was going to get but trying to keep cheerful.

"Maybe after this we can get some sweets." Lucius said to Harry, who looked at his wide-eyed from his Daddy's arms.

"For, for Harry?" He asked, pointing at himself. 

"Yeah angel, just for you." Harry's mouth rounded into an O, making his pacifier fall out and dangle from the clip.

"And, Hoppy too. She likes carrot sweeties." 

"Well of course Ms. Hoppy is going to get some as well." Harry giggled at his Papa's fancy tone of voice, he was still laughing when as they walked through the door to Ms. Poppy's office. 

"Well someone is certainly happy today." Poppy said, looking at the giggling boy who had grown shy at hearing her. 

Severus smiled over Harry's head at the nurse. "Hello Poppy." 

"Hello to you too Severus, now, I think we have someone who is due a little check up." She said cheerfully, " Pop him down on the table there and I'll take a look at him. 

Severus gently untangled a whining Harry from him and placed him on the examination table, making sure to keep an arm around his waist so Harry wouldn't completely break down. 

Grabbing his pacifier, Harry stuffed it in his mouth, watching Poppy's every move as she walked around getting things together. He didn't want her to give him a check up. All he wanted now that he was here was to go back with his Daddy and Papa and read a book and snuggle on the couch. He didn't even want to play with Draco anymore. 

"Papa, we go home?" Harry asked, appealing to his softer Papa. For a mere second he thought his Papa was going to say yes but was disappointed when all he got was a no off him. Seeing that he was out of luck with his Papa he turned to Ms. Poppy.

"Ms. Poppy? Harry feels all better. We can go home now." He said to her with a smile, showing off his little teeth. 

Poppy chuckled at the adorable little on the table.

"I know you are Harry but I have to take a look and see for myself okay. It won't be too long." Harry pouted at the response, why wouldn't they just let him go home and not be getting a 'check up'. 

"Daddy?" He tried, even though he knew he was out of luck there. Papa he had a slight chance with. He knew with Daddy he had no chance. 

"Sorry baby, but after this we'll have those sweeties okay?"

Harry pouted at him but nodded, allowing Ms. Poppy to check his heart, ears, eyes and mouth. He didn't even complain when she played with his fingers or toes. It wasn't until Daddy picked him up and started to take his pants off when he thought he was done that he started whining.

"Daddy, no!" He could show Ms. Poppy his bottom! "Not nice to show ladies my bottom!" He said, trying to squirm away as Daddy undid the tapes of his diaper.

"Ms. Molly changes your diaper all the time baby, think of it like that." 

Harry still squirmed, not liking that he was now bare in front of Poppy. "Ms. Molly is nana, Ms. Poppy a lady." He tried to explain, Daddy just laughed a little though, which made Harry pout at him. 

"You'll be fine baby. Ms. Poppy just has to look you over then you'll be all done!" He said, cuddling Harry. He made eye contact with Lucius over his head and nodded. Lucius   
moved behind Severus' shoulder so that he could keep Harry distracted while Poppy got the shot set up. 

"Angel, what sweetie do you want first?" Lucius asked, cupping a hand to Harry's soft cheek so that his attention was on him. Harry not seeing anything unusual with this cuddled into the hand.

"Chocolate froggy!" He said happily, he loved the minty taste he got off it and Hoppy said that it was her favourite too! After carrots of course. 

"What about after that?" Lucius asked, letting Harry babble on happily and trying to keep himself from tensing when he saw Poppy approaching with the needle. With a subtle nod, she quickly and efficiently gave him the shot to his bottom. 

Lucius saw the moment Harry felt it. He looked up at Lucius with shocked and then betrayed eyes and let out the more unmerciful scream. It was that bad that nearly headless Nick came through to see what was wrong. Harry continued to sob though, and put his two hands over his bottom.

"B-B-Booolllld Ms. P-P-Poppy!" Harry sobbed out, only removing his hands when Severus promised that he was only going to sooth the pain and not give him another one. Harry didn't care that his bottom was on display anymore as he waited for his Daddy to rub the pain out of it, all the while crying into his chest. 

"Poor dear. That should be it for now though. He'll probably get a slight fever and be a bit run down for the next few days so I'd watch that. He might also get a bit of diarrhea so watch out for that so that he doesn't develop a rash from it. I think he mostly need's some cuddles on the couch. What do you think Harry?" Poppy asked the boy. Harry stopped his crying for a second to give her a glare worthy of Severus before he turned back to his heartbreaking sobs. 

"I think that's our cue to go. Thanks Poppy. I'm sure Harry will like you again next time you see him." Lucius said, running a hand down Harry's hair. Harry jerked away from it and cuddled deeper into his Daddy. Shooting Lucius a glare as well. He shook his head, how he was the villain here and not Severus was beyond him. All he did was chat to him while Severus actually held him still so she could give him the shot. Lucius hoped that the sweets would sway Harry back over to liking his Papa again because until then Severus was going to be in Lucius' bad books for making him do that to his little angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I haven't updated in ages, sorry about that. I had half this written out but I was using a different laptop and when I sent it to mine it somehow got corrupted and I had to start again so that's where some of the delay came from.
> 
> Someone in the comments of the last chapter asked for this and I liked the idea of it so here you go. There next chapter is going to be Harry with a fever and whatnot and Papa trying to get back into his good books. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. I love reading what you think of the story. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I promise I'll try to update sooner next time!


	57. Chapter 57

Harry was still sniffling pitifully against Severus's chest when Draco arrived back with Fred and George. He looked at his Papa accusingly which Lucius felt was very unfair since he wasn't the one who actually did anything to him. That didn't matter to Harry though, oh no. Papa was the bad guy because he saw Ms. Poppy coming and didn't say anything. No he had the added benefit of Draco being annoyed at him as well. Lucius hated being in the bad books with his babies. 

"It's okay uncle Luc, we still like you." Fred said cheerfully. Lucius rolled his eyes at the teenager. 

"Thank you. At least someone still likes me since my two little boys don't." Lucius said loud enough so that Harry, Draco and Severus could hear him. Severus smirked over Harry's head while Draco and Harry glared. 

"Papa we still love you and like you. We just think you're a meany." Draco explained calmly before going back to looking at Harry. He was trying his best to cheer him up but Harry just looked miserable. 

Severus stifled a laugh at Draco's explanation, if anything Lucius looked more put out that he did originally. 

"Daddy? I don't think my Harry is feeling well. His face is all white and sweaty." Draco pulled at his sleeve to get his attention as well. Severus pulled Harry away from his chest, ignoring the little's whining protest from behind his pacifier. Seeing the pale and sweaty face, Severus deduced that Harry was getting that fever that Poppy spoke about a lot sooner than anticipated. He manoeuvred Harry so he was lying on his back across his legs and began to strip him out of his jeans and tshirt, leaving him in just his vest, socks and diaper. 

Harry shivered when the cool air hit his overly warm skin. 'Da-Dah-dee." He whined, not liking the cold. 

"I know baby. Give me a second and we'll get you a bit more comfy." Severus looked at Draco, "Can you be my best helper and get me Harry's duvet?" He asked. Draco, filled with the importance of his _very_ important job, rushed off of the couch and ran to Harry's nursery so he could pull his duvet from his crib. He had to stretch as high he could go and use a bit of magic to help him but he got it down and ran back to his Daddy straight away with it. 

"I got it!" He shouted, coming into the living room again. Severus smiled at him, happy to see how delighted he was over being able to 'help' his Harry. 

"Good job buddy. I knew you could do it." Draco preened at the praise, delighted to be his Daddy's bestest helper ever. He looked smugly over at his Papa. The smug look left his face though when he saw the sad look on his Papa's face. 

"Papa? Why are you sad?" Draco asked, even though his Papa might be a meany he didn't want him to ever, ever be sad. 

"My angel is ill and doesn't want me near him and my dragon is angry at me even though I just want a cuddle." Lucius said sadly. 

Draco bit his lip. It couldn't hurt to give his Papa a little hug could it? His Harry was all snug as a bug in his Daddy's lap with his duvet all nice and warm around him so Draco couldn't sit there anyway. He might just go over and give him a small cuddle so that his Harry didn't think that he was choosing Papa over him. Papa gave the bestest cuddles, no matter how small they were. Slowly, still looking at his Harry to make sure he was sleeping instead of looking around, Draco inched closer to his Papa without looking at him.

Lucius and Severus grinned at each other, well aware of what Draco was doing and finding it unbearably cute. The little boy so desperately wanted to give his 'sad' Papa a hug but didn't want to annoy his Harry that he was walking as slow as possible. When Draco was finally close enough that he was leaning against Lucius's legs he put his arms up quickly.   
"Papa, I'll give you a small cuddle, not a big one 'cause my Harry might be angry at me too." Draco said in a whispered voice. The poor boy didn't realise that his whispered voice was the same level as his normal voice, just in a different tone. 

"You will? Well aren't you just the best." Lucius said, picking Draco up and placing him on his lap so that they could cuddle. Draco all but vibrated in happiness. That was _twice_ that he was told he was the best. It must be true if both Daddy and Papa told him so. 

"I'm your best boy?" He asked, looking up at Lucius. 

"You are my best boy." He confirmed, making the little grin before his brow creased in worry.

"But what about my Harry?" 

"He's my best baby." Draco's eyes widened again, of course! Harry couldn't be his best boy because he was only a baby! 

"And, And, Fred and George are your best twins?" Draco asked, bouncing slightly on his lap. 

"They are indeed. And Daddy is my best old man." 

Draco let out a peal of giggles at his Daddy indignant 'Hey!'. 

The laughter stopped though when Harry let out a squall of displeasure. The noise was hurting his ears and he was too tired to listen to why they were all laughing.

"Shh, Baby. It's okay, Daddy has you." Harry calmed down at hearing his Daddy's voice. He knew once his Daddy was with him nothing bad could happen to him. He heard Draco and meany Papa chatting to each other as well. All he was missing was Freddy and Georgy. His bottom lip wobbled around his pacifier. He wanted them here, now. 

"What's with all the tears baby boy?" He heard Daddy ask quietly. Harry could only get out a bits of what he wanted, his head was too fuzzy.

"F-Freddy. Geor-Gee!" He cried, not bothering to open his eyes. The light started to hurt them a while ago and it was too much effort to open them to glare at his Daddy.

"You want Fred and George here?" His Daddy asked, knowing exactly what he meant. Harry nodded and cuddled into his chest.

"They're having a snack but I'll call them in for you." Severus called the twins quietly so he couldn't hurt Harry's head anymore than it already was. 

The twins popped their head into the room, both of them munching on carrot sticks that Lucius had left out for them earlier. 

"Harry wants everyone in the living room with him. You can bring your snack in here. Only this once." He cautioned as they hurried in with some hummus and the rest of the  
carrots on a plate.   
"No problem!" George said cheerfully, sitting down so he was beside Lucius and Draco on the sofa. Fred sat so that he was closer to Harry, pushing some of the little's hair out of his face so he could see it.

"We're here now Harry. You can go to sleep if you want." Harry sighed happily and sucked on his pacifier for a bit, letting it lull him into a light sleep. No matter how bad he felt he always felt better when his whole family was around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months, wow. I'm sorry. I'm going to say it again because I'm not sure how many of you read my other stories. My last year in college is kicking my ass and taking up all my time. I only had time to write this tonight because I finished an assignment that is due tomorrow a bit earlier than expected. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any thoughts on what you would like to see next. I can't guarantee I'll be able to write all the scenes but you never know, your idea might be interesting and I'll use it. That's how my fic on little Severus came about! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support and kind words. It's much appreciated, especially during this stressful time :)   
> Much love, katie x


	58. Chapter 58

Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to go back to class but Daddy and Papa told him he had to. He liked being with them though and couldn't see why they couldn't come with him to all his classes. Georgy was great but he wasn't Harry's Papa or Daddy. It was for that reason he was pouting up at Freddy even as he was carried to Transfiguration. Fred and Draco were walking beside them, Draco happy to be going back to a normal routine.

"I can't wait to go to Transfiguration. What do you think we'll learn?" Draco was bouncing his way up the corridor beside Fred. 

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see what Professor McGonagall is doing today." The boys had kept up to date on their theoretical work but hadn't done any practical in the week that Harry had been off from his anxiety. 

"Har- Harry doesn't want to go to aunt Minnies. Harry wants Papa or Daddy!" He pouted up at Georgy, hoping to get his point across. 

"I know you don't little man but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. You'll be able to see your Daddy when it's nap time though." George tried to reason with the irate little. It wasn't working so well though if Harry's little face darkening was any indicator. 

"No! Harry not having nap time. Mad at Daddy." He crossed his arms and turned as much away from George as he could. 

Fred and George exchanged amused glances. He wanted his Daddy but he was mad as well so he wasn't talking to him. Or Papa actually because they both _abandoned_ him! When they came up to the transfiguration class room Harry wiggled down and took off running to Aunt Minnie the minute his feet hit the ground. His aunt had her arms open for him and swept him up the second he was within reach of her. 

"Hello my little Gryffindor! What has you so grumpy?" She rubbed his scrunched up brow, trying to smooth it out.

"D-Daddy and Papa made their Harry go to class. Want- Want Daddy and Papa but they're bold so no nap for their Harry today. I-I- Harry stays with you?" He asked, pleadingly. He didn't want to stay with Georgy today. He took him away from Daddy and Papa. 

"You can stay with me for this class, but you'll have to go to the next one and promise to try and rest your eyes a little." Harry looked at her in contemplation. 

"Only a little?" He asked. 

"Yes, only a little." 

Harry beamed at her, "Okay! I stay with Aunt Minnie this class." Harry turned around so that his he could see Georgy from the safety of his Aunts arms and stuck out his tongue at him. Georgy rolled his eyes back at him and Harry counted that as a win. 

The class all watched as the formidable Professor McGonagall started to teach with Harry sitting contently on her hip. If anything she looked more formidable while holding him. Harry for his part was content to rest against his Aunt Minnie as she instructed the class in some practical work. He didn't bother moving until she stopped talking and put him sitting on the desk in front of her. 

"Now, my little lion, do you think you can try turn this hair into a needle?" She asked.

"Not allowed to play with needles." Harry pointed out diplomatically, hoping it would get him out of school work.

All Aunt Minnie though was laugh. 

"You won't be playing with this one either. All you're doing is changing it." She handed him his wand and Harry took it reluctantly. 

"This is the hand movement." Taking Harry's arm she took him through the spell and hand movement to get the desired result. "I want you to try it and really try for me or I'm afraid you'll have to go for a nap."

Harry pouted at her but did as asked. By the end of class he nearly had it as well, all he needed to do was make it pointier. 

"Well done! You nearly have it! I'll tell your Daddy and Papa that you have to practice at home so you can complete it, okay?" Harry nodded, trying to hold back a yawn even as she spoke. "Time to go to your next class now. Can you give me a big hug before you go?" She asked, cuddling him back when Harry wrapped his arms around her neck. 

Minerva placed him gentle on the ground and with a gentle pat to his bottom, sent him toddling back to George.

"Ready to go Mr. Grouch?" George asked holding out his arms to pick him up.

Harry glared up at him, avoiding his arms. "Not Mr. Grouch! Georgy is!" 

Harry toddled in front of Fred, George, and Draco, following his classmates to the next class. He got tired half way there but no way was he telling Georgy that. He called him Mr. Grouch and that wasn't very nice of him. 

He stomped into the next class, his face screwing up into a scowl as he saw he was in Papa's class. He wasn't happy with him either. Papa made him go to class and that wasn't very nice.

Lucius eyebrows rose as he saw his little boy stomping into the class in front of Fred, George and Draco. It was strange as normally Harry wasn't able to handle the walk between classes without being carried. Lucius could see the lines of exhaustion on his face along with the stubborn gleam in his eye. Ah. So that's what it was. Looking to George he could see that he was going between frustrated and amused at Harry's stubborn act. 

"Harry, you need a change before you sit down. Your Daddy and Papa won't be happy if you get a rash on my watch." Lucius could hear George trying to convince Harry into a change but it looked like his stubborn angel was having none of it.

"No Georgy! You're not nice. Harry's not your friend anymore." Harry huffed turning away from him, his little arms crossed. 

Fred and Draco watched on at the two, wisely staying out of it. Harry was in an awful humour and no way were they getting involved.

Lucius watched for a few more minutes as the class got settled before he decided to save George’s sanity. 

"Class, turn to page ninety-six. Little's page seventy-two. I want the little's to begin reading and working through the activity while the class begins to read that first three pages." Lucius watched for a minute more to see that they were doing as told before making his way down to his child who was still standing in front of his seat while George tried to cajole him into having a quick diaper change and start on the work set out.

"George it's okay. You sit down and start on the work you have, I'll deal with this little mister." Lucius said quietly so the rest of class wouldn't hear him talking to George so casually. George smiled gratefully up at him, "Thanks Uncle Lucius." 

Lucius waited until George was sitting down before turning back to Harry who was now looking up at him wide-eyed.

"Are you being trouble for George?" He asked pointedly. Harry looked down at his feet, no longer brave enough to talk back like he was with Georgy. "Is that a yes?" He asked again.  
Harry gave a little nod to his Papa, knowing he wanted an answer. 

"We'll talk about this at home. Right now you're coming up to the top of class with me to get a change and do your work." Harry glared at his feet, still not happy but he let his Papa pick him up.

By the time they got to the top of the class Harry had worked himself up again and was about to tell his Papa how not nice he was being when a pacifier was pushed past his lips. He began to suck automatically, even as he looked at his Papa. The look that he was given made Harry rethink giving out to Papa for the moment. He had a paci in his mouth anyway so he couldn't. He did cross his arms to show how annoyed he was though, all it got was a chuckle from his Papa. 

Harry looked up at the ceiling when his Papa laid him across his lap to change his wet diaper. It was a relief to get it off, it was starting to make his skin all itchy. Not that he'd tell his Papa that. He looked over at his Papa when he heard him make a tutting noise, Papa didn't say anything though and Harry jumped when he felt the cold cream on his bottom. Oh. He must have another rash. Daddy wouldn't be happy with that. 

"All done angel. You're going to stay right here on my lap to do your work." He sat Harry up and set up the work book in front of him, giving him a quill to his work. Harry took it and began to work his way through the book with the help of his Papa. 

The rest of the class went much the same way, Papa keeping a stern eye on Harry as Harry sat angrily in his lap. It was a relief to get out after his class so Harry could continue his bad mood in peace.

***

By the time Harry's nap time came George was ready to pull his hair out. He wasn't aware how much work Harry could be when he wanted. He always teased Fred for having the rowdier little but Harry really was giving Draco a run for his money today. It was a relief when nap time came along and George picked Harry up, ignoring his whining so that he could get him to his father faster. 

Harry was truly fed up with the whole day. All he did was get in trouble! Only Aunt Minnie was nice to him. He was really sleepy as well, not that he'd tell Georgy that. He already said no nap today and he was standing by it. No one would listen to him today so he was taking a stand! That's why, when Georgy picked him up, even though he told him not to, Harry began to wail. It. wasn't. _nice!_ Why wasn't anyone listening! 

Severus was confused when George walked in with a struggling and sobbing Harry. The little looked overtired even as he was trying valiantly to get out of George's arms. 

"What happened?" He asked, hoping it wasn't anything too serious. 

"It's been a bad morning Uncle Sev. Harry has been in a foul humour since he left this morning. Professor Flitwick had to give him a time out and he was made sit up the top of class with Uncle Lucius." George sounded near tears himself.

Severus sighed, he knew something like this would happen. Harry was not happy to leave them this morning and this was his way of letting everyone know how angry he was.  
"It's okay George. I'll take him from here. You have the rest of the day off. He has a double potions this afternoon anyway so I'll watch him during it. We'll see you at home later." Severus said with a ruffle to George's hair before he took a still sobbing Harry into his arms. George's shoulders relaxed at hearing that. At least now he could catch up on some of the class work he missed when trying to deal with Harry.

"Thanks Uncle Sev. Bye-bye Harry. See you later!" Without another word he ran out of the classroom.

Severus watched him go, looking down at a crying Harry when the door closed.

"Looks like it's just me and you now baby." Harry didn't bother to respond. Completely fed up. Severus continued to speak as if he was responding to him though.

"I think someone is overtired. Then we'll have some thinking time and you can tell Daddy why you were so upset today." 

Severus continued to speak softly as he strapped Harry into the carrier on his chest. Once he was sure Harry was secure, he let the carrier take a weight and accioed a fresh pacifier to him. Placing it in Harry's mouth, sighing in relief as he began to suckle hard on it. Severus rocked him from side to side, rubbing his back to calm him. The next class was beginning to trickle in when he felt Harry finally fall into a deep sleep, little snores coming from him. Poor baby he thought, even as he glared at the class who were being too loud for his liking, it took a lot of energy to throw a morning long tantrum. Severus was under no allusions. Harry was becoming more comfortable with them finally and was testing the boundaries. Severus was going to have to reassure him when he woke up as, he knew, that with a little sleep Harry would be shocked at how he acted this morning. This was good though. It meant that Harry trusted them more. Severus did something then that shocked the class. He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the delay again. If you read my other story then you know why. If not, final year of college is all I'll say. Let me know what you think of this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. much appreciated :)


	59. Chapter 59

Harry woke up slowly, his eyes not wanting to open. He felt so sleepy and his head hurt so bad. He could feel that he was in the carrier and pressed up against his Daddy's chest. It was easy to tell which was which was which. Papa's hair always ended up tickling him where Daddy's hair was short enough he couldn't feel it while he napped. For some reason, it annoyed him that he couldn't feel his Papa's hair. His nose scrunched up and he let out a whimper. He needed his Daddy to know that he wasn't happy. When he got no reaction he squinted open his eyes and let out a louder wail. Daddy wasn't being very nice at all! Why was he not listening to him? His pacifier fell out of his mouth when he let out the wail and that made him cry even more. 

"Harry, shh, you're okay. C'mon baby, what's wrong?" Severus looked down at the baby in his arms. He was in the middle of teaching a particularly noisy class and all of a sudden Harry was loudly crying. He was stumped as to why though. Normally Harry slept through classes like these. He was used to falling asleep with a bit of noise. The whole class of second years were staring at him, almost afraid to breathe. 

"Miss Dawkins, please inform professor Malfoy that I need him here immediately," Severus spoke as loud as he could over Harry's wails. He knew that Lucius had a free period this hour and had Draco for his 'power sleep' because big boys didn't have naps. "As quick as possible." 

He watched the young girl running out of the classroom and decided that Ravenclaw was getting ten points for her speed alone. 

"Harry, Come on now baby, less of that now. I know, why don't you tell me what's wrong? Daddy can't help you if he doesn't know?" Severus whispered into the little boy's ear, hoping his voice would calm him down even a small bit. It was no use though, Harry just wouldn't stop no matter what he tried. I was a relief when he saw Lucius with a still sleeping Draco striding in with Miss Dawkins. 

Lucius looked at his partner and baby in concern "Professor Snape? What's this about?" He didn't want the second years gossiping around the school that their defence professor called their potions professor by his first name. 

Severus looked at him gratefully, "Could you take over my class, I need to deal with an upset little boy." Without waiting for a response Severus took off to the door that connects his classroom to his quarters. 

Harry was still wailing and for some reason, he wasn't stopping. Severus knew that all little's had days where they just cried for no other reason that they wanted to but it wasn't typical of Harry. Draco, yes, but Harry? He was the quietest baby he's ever seen. The only reason he cried as if he was overtired, or in pain usually. He supposed that he could be just a bit late in expressing his little side fully which Severus would be delighted about if that's what this was. He wasn't willing to just put it down to that though because he'd hate himself if it was something else. He undid the straps of the carrier quickly hoping that he wasn't in pain from the carrier. Harry wasn't willing to be away from his chest though and his wailing turned into screeches. Severus sped it up, Harry's face was turning a dark red from all the crying he was doing. He had the carrier off in second and Harry back against his chest but it wasn't helping. The wailing screeches were continuing without pause.

"Harry, baby, please. You have to tell Daddy what's wrong. Is your tummy hurting? Do you have an ouch? Can you show Daddy where your ouch is?" He tried his best to console the little boy rocking him back and forth in an effort to soothe him. Harry seemed to take no notice though and his crying was making his voice hoarse. Severus winced in sympathy when he heard it. 

"Come on now. You'll be alright. Daddy's here baby." He tried again to talk to him and thought Harry was listening to him in some way because he stopped crying suddenly.  
Harry looked up at him with teary eyes, "There we-" Severus held in a gasp when Harry puked up all over himself and Severus and promptly began to wail again.

"Ah. Well, that explains why you stopped crying." Severus said more to himself than to Harry.

"Well looks like it's time for Daddy and Harry to have a bath." He stood up, ignoring the way the vomit was spread more between the two of them. This was one of the things that couldn't be helped once you had little boys. 

He started the bath and got the both of them stripped down. Harry's diaper was dry and clean, which was a blessing at the moment. Harry was still crying into Severus's chest and shivering now. The crying didn't stop until he was submerged in the water with Severus holding him so that he was floating. 

The relief in the silence was immense "Now, there we go. There we go." He repeated, rubbing Harry's tummy. Harry's eyes were closed and he was making a clicking noise with his tongue that always meant he wanted his pacifier. Doing a small bit of wandless magic Severus watched Harry's favourite pacifier come soaring into the room. He caught it with one hand and in one smooth motion, he popped it into Harry's mouth. Harry let out a gusty sigh of relief and started to suck lazily on his pacifier. Severus didn't move from his position of holding Harry in a floating position until he was sure the little boy was once again asleep. It took nearly twenty minutes for that to happen but he didn't mind. Once he was sure he cleaned the vomit stink off the both of them before levitating Harry out and getting a towel for Harry. 

This was how Lucius found them with a still sleepy Draco. Harry was wrapped up snugly in the towel while Severus stood nude, calming rocking that little boy.

"Eh Severus? Why are you naked?" He asked, grabbing his husband a towel before Draco started asking awkward questions about Daddy's pee-pee. 

"Harry vomited on us so I ran a bath." He glanced down at himself when he felt a towel being wrapped around him. "Oh, I guess I forgot about that." He half laughed.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with him?" He questioned, rocking Draco who was cuddling with him.

"Nope. The only thing that stopped him crying was the bath water. I'm nearly afraid to wake him up in case he doesn't stop again." 

Lucius nodded, from what he saw earlier Harry was devastated. "Why don't we swap kids for a while. I have no more classes today and have a notice of a study period on your door for the last class." 

As much as Severus felt bad about swapping out with Lucius, he could do with the break especially if Harry woke up in the same state. It took a bit of manoeuvring but soon Draco was now cuddled up with Severus while Lucius took care of Harry. Maybe the way he was acting with George earlier had to do with what was wrong with him now? He might have been ill and they just didn't know it yet. 

Draco lifted his head when Papa passed him over, "Daddy?" he asked sleepily. He wasn't ready to wake up from his sleep just yet. 

"Shh, you just relax a little bit and I'll wake you up in a while." That was all the encouragement Draco needed and he promptly fell back asleep. 

***

Lucius was just picking a sleeping Harry up once more after putting him in a fresh diaper and a sleeper when he woke up. His brow furrowed when he felt he was against a chest once again. He sighed happily when he felt the telltale tickle of his Papa's hair. His head was still hurting though and he whimpered with every movement.

"Hey, there angel. How're you feeling?" Papa asked in the softest voice he'd ever heard. 

"Ouch Papa." He whimpered around his paci. No way he was dropping this. 

"What's ouch?" Harry put a hand to his head, clutching at his messy black hair. 

"Do you have a sore head?" Harry nodded with a little sniffle. 

"Is that why you were crying earlier?" Harry shook his head minutely. 

Lucius raised a brow, no? "Oh? Then why don't you tell me why?" 

Harry stopped clutching his hair and clutched Lucius's instead. "Papa. Papa." He said instead. 

"You wanted Papa?" All this because he wanted him? Harry shook his head and tugged Lucius's hair.

"Papa!" He said more forcefully before cutting off with a whimper when another spike of pain went through his head. 

"You wanted Papa's hair?" Harry sighed happily and nodded his head. Lucius bit back a grin, all that crying just so he could feel his hair. Severus wasn't going to believe it. Now just to sort out a headache. 

"Angel, can you look at me?" Harry tried to do what was asked but could only squint his eyes before it became too much and he closed his eyes once more and began to whine.  
"Is the light hurting your eyes?" he asked, a new understanding coming into his head when Harry nodded once more. "Okay, you just keep your head against my chest." 

With that, he went into the living room where Severus had a sleeping Draco sprawled all over him. 

"How is he?" He asked quietly when he saw them come in. He wasn't sure if Harry was still asleep or not.

"Well first, he was crying because he wanted to feel my hair, not yours." Lucius bit back a mean laugh when Severus looked insulted that his baby liked Lucius's hair better than his. 

"The second thing though is I think Harry needs glasses." 

Severus looked at him to Harry, "It makes sense, I mean James wore glasses as well. It could very well have been passed down to Harry." 

"It also explains why his head is hurting so much today. He can barely open his eyes now. I also heard from Fred that he was a weasel with George today." Lucius comments, massaging Harry's head to try and sooth some of the pain. "We'll go into Diagon tomorrow and see about getting him glasses. Right now though he needs darkness and quiet."

"Well it's lucky he lives with the resident dungeon bat." Lucius quipped trying not to laugh at Severus's stormy look. He'd never been so happy that Severus wouldn't retaliate in fear of setting Harry off again. He knew he'd pay for it later but right now, he was delighted with his hilarious joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Beast from the east is a status red warning and I'm getting cabin fever at this stage :'( The snow is up to our knees in some places and all college and work have been cancelled. Ireland is not equipped for this wheater. Anyway. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


	60. Chapter 60

“George come on! We need to get going!” Lucius called. Honestly, why everyone had to go to get Harry’s eyes checked was beyond him but Draco insisted that he needed to go;  
“To hold my Harry’s hand in case he gets scared, Papa!” 

George and Fred likewise, insisted. Their reason was much more honest though. When asked Fred simply shrugged, “We get out of school for half the day so why not?” 

Lucius couldn’t fault him for his honesty so allowed them to go. A decision he was regretting right now as he waited by the floo with a fussing Harry and impatient Draco.

“We’re coming!” He called, rushing into the living room where the rest waited.

Draco crossed his arms and did his best impression of Severus. “You took way too long Georgy! Next time you don’t listen you’ll be getting a spankin’!” 

George rolled his eyes at Draco and ruffled his hair, much to Draco’s annoyance. 

“Okay, guys let’s go,” Severus said, picking Draco up to defuse the situation. “Follow right after me.” He said and made his way through the view, Draco poking his tongue out at George as they went.

“You next boys. I’ll bring up the rear with Harry.” Lucius instructed, rocking Harry’s pram back and forth as he watched the twins make their way to Diagon Alley.

“Now us, angel. Are you ready?” Lucius asked Harry who was just content to sit back and let Lucius lead.

Lucius, happy that Harry wasn’t screaming bloody murder already from even the thoughts of the floo went through it as quick as possible. 

Harry began crying when he saw the powder in Lucius’s hand, only then realising what was going on. He hated the floo. It scared him so much that and Daddy and Papa always made them take it.   
They came out the other side Severus already prepared to comfort Harry as they came through. He had a bottle of juice Harry’s favourite juice ready for him, replacing the pacifier quickly for it. Harry stopped crying and suckled on the bottle automatically, humming when he realised it was his favourite ever juice that he was only allowed sometimes. 

Severus and Lucius exchanged pleased glances at how easy it was to settle Harry. They knew not letting him have too much of the juice would come in handy. 

“Daddy, can we go there?” Draco asked, pointing to the ice cream shop that was across from them.

“Oh, and can we go to the Quidditch shop as well?” Fred asked, looking down the road to try and see how busy it is. 

“There’s a book I’ve been meaning to get from Flourish and Blotts,” George commented. 

“No. We’re only going to get Harry’s eyes tested and maybe for a bit of lunch but that’s it. We’re not making any other stops today. You’ll all have to make do by coming back another time.” 

Severus said, already regretting his decision to let the others to go with them. “This is not a day out for everyone, so no wandering. We need to get moving or we’ll be late for his appointment.” 

Picking Draco back up he walked at a quick enough pace so that they’d make the appointment on time. Severus didn’t accept tardiness from his students and wouldn’t like to be a hypocrite.

“Come along boys, stay in front where I can see you please,” Lucius asked, waiting until Fred and George began walking before he pushed the pram. He knew the twins were old enough to not have to be watched at all times but he liked to account for all of his kids, regardless of age. 

They made it to the opticians with a minute to spare. Severus checked them in while George took Draco so that they could look at all the different types of frames that were around the shop. Lucius took a seat and unstrapped Harry from the pram letting him stretch his legs and have a small wander around before he got called back. 

Harry though, afraid of what was to come just pressed back against Lucius’s legs and refused to move from the safety of his Papa.

“Do you not want to look around angel?” Lucius asked, running a hand through Harry’s curls.

Harry just leaned further back, “Stay with Papa please.” He asked politely putting his hands up to be picked up. 

Looking at his worried little face, Lucius obliged him and allowed Harry to cuddle into his chest

“It’ll be okay, angel. They’re just going to check your eyes out so your head stops hurting all the time.” 

Harry looked up at his Papa. “No more ouches?” He asked, unsure how Papa knew about his ouches.

“Yeah angel, no more ouches for you.” Harry smiled at that and snuggled back into his chest, content to wait until his Papa said they had to see Mr Eye doctor.

“Is he okay?” Severus asked when he finished filling out Harry’s form.

Lucius nodded, “Yeah, just a bit nervous, but he’s our big brave boy so he’ll do great.” Harry poked his head back up and smiled at his Papa. He was a brave boy.

A tall, portly, man wearing a white coat with a large pair of glasses on his face and a large white beard to match came out of the room beside the reception. “Mr Harry Malfoy-Snape.” He called looking down at his clipboard.

“That’s us. Fred, George, you two look after Draco. We’ll be back out in a few minutes.” Severus called, waiting until one of the boys acknowledged him before following Lucius and Harry into the room. 

“My Name is Gerald Canty, I already know who this young man is and the two of you.” Dr Canty began the minute Severus closed the door. “Both of your reputations precedes you. Now, what can I do for Mr Harry?” He asked, looking over his glasses at Harry who was doing his best to hide in Lucius’s robes. 

“We believe Harry might be in need of glasses. He’s experiencing so rather bad headaches and his biological father was in need of glasses also.” Severus explained, running a hand down Harry’s quivering back.

Dr Canty nodded. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road. Can you place Harry so that he’s facing forward on your lap? I just need to perform a few spells to see what’s going on.” He asked Lucius, waiting patiently as Lucius coaxed Harry out of his chest and facing forward. Severus placed a pacifier in his mouth when he noticed his chin wobble, producing Hoppy so that Harry would be able to cling onto something while allowing Dr Canty to do the required spells. 

“D’n’t like it Hoppy,” Harry mumbled to beloved bunny rabbit eyes glued to Dr Canty.

“You won’t even feel.” The doctor winked at him before starting. He was right. Harry didn’t feel a thing! The only time he felt something was when he got the results and said he had to check his eyes for something. He puffed air into them. Harry didn’t like that part at all and made him do Hoppy as well. Just in case she needed help to see.

The whole thing took around a half hour and Dr Canty gave Harry and Hoppy lollipops for being so brave. Harry held onto both of them with a tight fist. He didn’t want to hurt Dr Canty’s feeling but Hoppy wasn’t allowed Lolli's so he was going to give the other one to Draco. 

“All done! Now, it looks like Harry is severely short-sighted, which explains the bad headaches he’s getting. I’ve done a small bit of work on his eyes so that his prescription won’t be too heavy for him but he will need glasses for everyday life from now on. I could try and fix the areas so that he doesn’t need glasses but it is quite painful and not guaranteed to work. All this magic and we still don’t have a magical cure for not being able to see.” He laughed good-naturedly.

“I think we’ll just take the glasses thank you. Harry doesn’t need to be in unnecessary pain.” Severus stated stiffly, angry at even the thought of Harry going through the procedure that he read up on. 

“Brilliant! If you bring this out to the reception, Niamh will help you pick out the perfect pair for him and put the prescription into it for you. Have a nice day and I’ll see you next year for your check-up, Mr Harry.” He waved to Harry who shyly waved back. 

“Let’s go get you some glasses baby.” Severus walked out with the prescription in hand, giving it to Niamh. She took a glance at it and looked up at Harry, assessing his face before standing up.   
“Okay, we have a few pairs that will be perfect for him.” She went over, taking pairs of glasses from everywhere before coming back and laying them out on the counter in front of them. Draco and the twins came over to see what was going on. 

“Give them a try.” She encouraged, Severus, picking the first pair up. They seemed quite light to hold but were an unfortunate lime colour. Even so, he placed them on a squirming Harry, taking them off almost instantly. They dulled his eyes down way too much.

“No? Okay. What about these?” She held up a ruby red pair. Severus shook his head straight away. 

“Daddy, what about these?” Draco asked, taking the pair he had on his face off. They were a pure circular pair with a black frame. He could see why Draco was drawn to them because if you looked closely there were miniature dragons on the side of it. 

Niamh looked at the ones Draco held up. “Those? We can change the picture on the side of the frame as well.” 

Severus took them off Draco and put them on Harry’s face, smiling when he saw that the black frame only helped to emphasise Harry’s beautiful emerald eyes. The frame also blended nicely in with his hair. 

“These are the ones. Harry, what picture do you want on the side?” Severus asked, taking them off his face and showing his the flying dragons. 

“Hoppy?” He asked, holding up his Bunny. She should go on his glasses, that would mean that they’d always be safe. 

Severus looked over at Niamh who smiled brightly and nodded. “One Hoppy coming up. It’ll only take two minutes.” She took the glasses and brought them into another room, returning almost straight away with them. 

“Here you go. Here’s a care manual for them and a case for them at night time.” Severus took them off her and put them on Harry, watching as he blinked a few times to adjust before looking around in amazement. 

“Daddy, I can see things!” He bounced excitedly in his Papa’s arms eager to look around some more. This was amazing. 

Severus got unexpectedly emotional looking at his baby being so excited about being able to see. Lucius caught his eyes with a knowing look. “It’s the little things in life that mean the most, isn’t it?” Severus swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, taking Harry off of Lucius and hugging him to his chest. It really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are finally over and done with! College is over forever. It's a weird feeling but it's done which is the important thing. I know it's been forever but College had to take precedent. 
> 
> I have a new twitter set up for all my fics so you can go over there for updates and stuff. Let me know what you think of this chapter and as always comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are welcome. This is my first ever time writing fanfiction so be gentle :) let me know what you think and if there's any particular scene you want to see between them.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/theselittledays/)


End file.
